Une Nouvelle Chance pour Vivre la suite
by Meeria
Summary: Lorsque les assassins de Voldemort le trouvèrent, Harry s'enfuit recherchant un endroit pour se préparer à la bataille. Magie de sang, magie sans baguette, nécromancie, fae, démons, vampires. Harry trouve la puissance et les alliés pour gagner la guerre
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma reprise de la traduction de la fict : A Second chance at life de Miranda Flairgold, elle a été reprise en français sous le nom Une nouvelle Chance pour Vivre par Eraime qui m'a autorisée à la continuer. Je remercie mon bêta julius-magyar qui, malgré ses partiels a prit le temps de corriger le chap.

**Pour le début de la fict, soit vous assez dans mes favoris soit vous tapez /s/2871213/1/Unenouvellechancepourvivre.**

Etat de la fict en anglais : 35 chap

Etat de la fict en français : 20 + 1

Chapitre 21

« Je suis heureux que le hiboux vous soit parvenu aussi rapidement. Du thé ? »

« Oui, s'il-vous-plait. Ah, est-ce que c'est de la verveine noire ? Vous avez d'excellents goûts en matière de thé, Mr Fleming. »

« Merci, je trouve que la plupart des gens sont complètement ignorant des bienfaits pour la santé qu'une dose quotidienne de verveine noire peut apporter. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris que quelqu'un de votre âge le sache. »

« Mes parents préféraient la verveine noire à toute autre chose, et ils m'ont toujours dit de faire attention à ma santé quand j'étais petit. » expliqua Rahkesh, trouvant le mensonge plus simple.

« C'est très bien de leur part. Il vaut mieux se construire un solide capitale santé avant que la vieillesse n'arrive. Buvez en tous les jours pendant une dizaine d'année pendant que vous êtes jeune, et vous pourrez rallonger votre vie de cinquante ans (fifty (cinquante), moi, je penserai plutôt à fifteen (quinze))**.** » dit Mr Fleming. Rahkesh hocha la tête. Bien que son intention de se construire un bon capital santé n'ait rien à voir avec le fait de prolonger sa vie. Et tout à voir avec le contrecoup auquel il pouvait s'attendre quand il détruirait un Horcruxe.

« Je dois dire que je suis étonné de la rapidité à laquelle s'est vendu la fourrure de Yeck. »

« En effet, pendant toutes ces années, il y avait une faible demande pour ce produit. »

« Étrange, cet intérêt pour la fourrure de Yeck. Enfin, quelqu'un doit faire des recherches pour un certain projet. J'espère juste que cet intérêt continuera. »

Mr Fleming sourit et leva sa tasse de thé pour porter un toast. « Amen. La dernière fois que l'homme est venu, il a acheté tout le reste de mon stock. Un individu étrange, tout en robes noires et avec les cheveux les plus gras que j'ai jamais vu. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas pris le soleil depuis des décennies. Vous savez, c'est possible de passer trop de temps dans un labo. »

Rakesh hocha la tête car il était d'accord. Sévérus Rogue – si c'était lui, et ça ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme – achetait des quantités importantes de fourrure de Yeck. Que pouvait-il bien en faire, par l'enfer, de tout ce stock ? Si Mr Fleming disait vrai, et Rahkesh faisait confiance au vieux vendeur d'ingrédients de potions, alors Rogue achetait d'énormes quantités de fourrure, de quoi remplir un petit camion. Pas que Rahkesh ne s'en plaigne, il faisait des bénéfices là-dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue, ou plus probablement Voldemort voulait faire avec de la fourrure de Yeck ?

Les connaissances de Rahkesh en potions étaient assez limitées, en dépit de son entraînement supplémentaire dans la Salle sur Demande et avec les Chachapoyaros. Et dans les deux cas, il n'avait jamais utilisé de la fourrure de Yeck. La personne à qui demander serait bien sûr le maître des potions d'Akren, le professeur Strawlime. Rahkesh était assez effrayé par l'homme, mais si quelqu'un savait à quoi pouvait servir de la fourrure de Yeck, il le saurait. Mais cet enseignant était ''hors de la ville'' pour le prochain mois. ''Hors de la ville'' était l'excuse que donnait le maître des potions quand il allait traquer les violeurs, les meurtriers, ou les dealeurs de drogue pour tester sur eux ses potions. L'homme était aussi psychopathe qu'il était un génie des potions. Sans remords pour les horribles douleurs que ses expérimentations causaient à ses victimes, en fait, les moldus en question méritaient bien leurs sorts. Le professeur Strawlime avait raison quand il disait que personne ne viendrait se plaindre que quelques violeurs d'enfants soient dissous ou fondent si ses potions expérimentales ne fonctionnaient pas.

Rahkesh quitta la boutique d'ingrédients pour potions de Mr Fleming et transplana à l'extérieur de la branche de Gringotts à Ottawa. Là, il déposa la plupart des pierres et de l'or qu'il avait ramené avec lui du temps où il était avec les Chachapoyaros. Il se rendit ensuite au coffre d'Harry Potter (en changeant son apparence) laissa plusieurs des animaux et des plantes vivantes qu'il aurait eu trop de problème à garder à Akren, dans des cages de stase. Puis il transplana de nouveau, cette fois sur le sentier qui menait à Akren. Silas était déjà là l'attendant avec les deux Montures du Diable, les massifs chevaux purs feu soufflaient et piaffaient d'impatience.

« Très bien, très bien, nous y allons, mon tout beau. » murmura Rahkesh au grand étalon noir qu'il préférait. La créature souffla et dévala la piste en posant à peine les sabots au sol. Rahkesh le laissa aller, s'étirant pour la course du voyage de retour.

Les étudiants étaient autorisés à aller et venir dans la valéer chaque fois qu'ils le souhaitaient, même si les enseignants tenaient un registre de qui partait et quand. Si vous partiez trop longtemps sans explication et manquiez des cours, vous étiez susceptible de trouver un ancien élève ou un membre actuel du personnel à votre porte. C'est pourquoi la fugue ne fonctionnait pas. Quelqu'un avait déjà essayé une fois, plusieurs années auparavant. Pas en mesure de supporter la concurrence impitoyable, un homme humain mortel avait essayé de s'enfuir, de s'en aller sur un autre continent. Un ancien élève l'avait traqué et tué au bout de trois semaines. Une exécution propre et rapide et tout le monde en avait parlé pendant trois semaines. C'était cet incident qui restait dans les mémoires. Il faudrait sans doute une génération avant que la tache de cet échec ne soit oubliée. Ce qui énervait réellement Rahkesh, simplement parce qu'un humain n'avait pas pu le supporter ça ne voulait pas dire qu'aucun ne le pouvait.

« Les loups garous sont de nouveau divisés, il y a deux meutes qui se forment. » fit Rianae alors qu'elle les rencontra aux étables. Elle coupait les bouts des plumes de queue à un Hippogriffe tandis qu'Ally essayait de convaincre un des chevaux purs feux de lui donner un peu de salive. Les deux filles avaient tirées à la courte paille et avaient obtenues la tâche de rassembler les ingrédients de potions pour leur prochain cours.

« Deux meutes ? Il ne peut pas y avoir plus de vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre étudiants loups garous à l'école, et cela incluse les étudiants plus âgés qui font des recherches avec les professeurs. Comment est-ce possible qu'ils forment deux meutes ? demanda Rahkesh très surpris. Les meutes de loups garous ne contenaient-elles pas habituellement entre vingt et trente loups garous chacune ? Rianae haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, mais il fera noir dans quelques heures et c'est la pleine lune. Il y aura des combats pour la domination ce soir, et tous ne reviendront pas demain. » avertit-elle. Ally haussa les épaules, pas particulièrement intéressée. Elle clamait que ce que les autres espèces faisaient entre elles n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'elle n'était pas impliquée. Cela signifiait qu'Ally était probablement bien plus sage que lui. Rahkesh réfléchissait à ça, les loups garous quitteraient la vallée pour se battre, et les combats pour la dominance étaient occasionnellement fatals. Avec le genre de loups garous qui venaient à Akren, il ne serait pas surpris s'ils étaient presque tous mortels. C'était probablement un aspect de la vie de loup garou qui avait poussé Rémus à se tenir à l'écart des autres loups garous. Il était probablement effrayé de tout le système de la meute.

Silas et Ally partirent pour l'école, laissant Rahkesh et Rianae préparer les chevaux purs feux pour la nuit.

« Tu vas venir ? » demanda Rahkesh. Rianae hocha la tête et souleva un sourcil à la question. « Ouais, je viendrai. » Rahkesh répondit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une bataille de loups garous. Ça serait intéressant.

« Daray va aussi venir, et je pense que ce fae, Justin, aussi. Quelques autres aussi peut-être. » fit Rianae. « Nous partirons juste après le levé de la lune. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le son de la respiration du jeune homme facilement repérable dans la forêt silencieuse. Ses souffles et ses pantalons qui claquaient étaient bien trop bruyants. Il trébucha, cria quand sa rotule heurta une rocher dur, et roua sur ses pieds.

Il faisait froid, et la piste était recouverte par la neige fraîchement tombée. Il trébucha et siffla de douleur quand une branche d'arbre le frappa au visage. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il avait perdu la piste une heure auparavant. Maintenant il s'enfuyait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, essayant d'avancer en ligne droite, il cherchait désespérément à partir. La destination n'avait pas d'importance, juste loin de ceux qui le chassaient.

Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et ensanglantés, et son visage ainsi que son corps montraient des stigmates et des blessures dues à une récente exposition à l'Endoloris. Ses poignets étaient entourés par des cordes qui l'avaient coupés, et son visage portait des ecchymoses de la forme d'une emprunte de botte.

Derrière lui, le hurlement d'un loup garou retentit dans la nuit. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel noir et sans nuage. Sa peau déjà pâle blanchit encore de peur. Ils n'avaient pas juste envoyés des personnes après lui, ils avaient envoyés un loup garou. Une bête qui pouvait le traquer à travers la neige plus vite qu'il ne pouvait courir.

Son souffle se fit plus difficile sous la peur, et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Des larmes sous le froid et la terreur glissaient le long de ses joues. Il n'avait plus sa baguette, ils l'avaient prise au moment où ils l'avaient capturé, avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il n'avait pas vu sa baguette depuis des mois. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il pouvait seulement courir. Et les loups garous courraient bien plus vite que les humains.

Il tomba de nouveau et roula pour voir venir le loup garou venir, se détachant dans la neige blanche. Il se retourna et s'enfuit de nouveau.

Une forme se détacha dans le ciel de la nuit, enveloppée dans des robes noires. Le loup s'arrêta si vite qu'il faillit tomber. Le nouveau venu attrapa le jeune homme et le tint près de lui, lançant un couteau vers le loup. Le loup garou l'esquiva, puis fut frappé au visage par le sort qui avait suivit le couteau. L'étranger s'éleva dans les airs, prenant le jeune homme avec lui, abandonnant le loup garou frustré derrière lui, qui hurla de rage, et qui saignait abondamment de son nez défoncé.

S'agitant et soufflant, le jeune homme se tourna pour regarder celui qui l'avait sauvé. L'être abaissa sa capuche pour montrer une peau noire et des centaines de longues tresses. Le jeune homme allait dire quelque chose, seulement pour voir la femme ouvrir la bouche, et remarquer une paire de crocs acérés.

Le jeune homme terrifié perdit complètement le contrôle. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il cria de terreur, et paniqua totalement. Il griffa, et cria, repoussa le vampire, essayant de s'éloigner, le vampire ignora ses efforts et le tint contre elle alors qu'elle lui mordait le cou.

XXX

« Par l'enfer, l'enfoiré nous a échappé. » la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey Fol Œil gronda depuis l'orbe brillante sur le bureau de Rahkesh.

« Il a le sens de l'humour. Et il s'en fiche qu'on le sache. » répondit Rahkesh. Devant lui sur un tissu enchanté tissé en cheveux d'hippocampe il y avait l'image d'un canard jaune en plastique. Le canard bloquait la camera qu'il avait installé au Square Grimmauld. Il avait utilisé des caméras moldues, espérant qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier ne sauraient pas ce que c'était. Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison, avait placé le canard jaune en plastique devant la caméra de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas voir son visage. Très amusant.

« Un maudit canard ! » renifla Maugrey. « Pour moi ça ressemble à l'humour de Black. » Rahkesh était d'accord, si Sirius avait choisi quelque chose à mettre devant la caméra, il aurait très bien pu utiliser un jouet de bain.

« Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Regulus ? »

« Quoi ? » Maugrey arrêta sa tirade à propos des caméras moldues. Rahkesh répéta sa question.

« Oh, ouais, je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux. Assez calme, Intelligent, Timide, toujours à regarder tout le monde. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les gens. Ou peut-être pas. Lui et Rogue s'entendaient très bien. » fit Maugrey

« AAAHHHH ! » le soudain cri féminin de terreur du côté de Maugrey surpris Rahkesh. « OH MON DIEU ! » Rahkesh attendit, écoutant, et se demandant ce qu'il se passait. « IL EST MORT IL EST MORT IL EST MORT ! »

« Maugrey, par l'enfer, que se passe-t-il ? demanda finalement Rahkesh. Cela prit un moment avant que Maugrey ne réponde.

« Ombrage. Je te parle depuis le bureau de Shackelbolt. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est sûr. Mais ils viennent juste de ramener Ombrage. Elle en a toujours après les centaures. C'est la troisième fois qu'ils ont du aller la chercher. Cette femme est complètement folle. »

« TUEZ LE, TUEZ LE ! IL A ESSAYÉ DE ME MANGER ! TUEZ LE ! » Okay, donc il n'était peut-être pas mort alors.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rahkesh, essayant difficilement de ne pas rire. Soudainement le bruit de nombreuses personne riant emplit l'air, puis le son d'une porte que l'on fermait, et le bruit diminua.

« Désolé pour ça. » la voix de Shackelbolt venant d'à côté de Maugrey. « C'est un pittyponk que quelqu'un a envoyé par la poste pour faire une blague. » Maugrey commença à postillonner audiblement et Rahkesh commença finalement à rire alors que les cris d'Ombrage traversaient même la porte fermée.

« C'est toi, Harry ? » demanda Shackelbolt.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Désolé pour le tapage je n'ai pas pu résister. » admit-il. Il y eut une deuxième pause de l'autre côté.

« Tu as envoyé le pittyponk à Ombrage par coli ? demanda Shackelbolt.

« AAIIIDDDEEZ-MMOOII ! QUELQU'UN AIDEZ-MOI ! Ombrage avait certainement de la voix. Rahkesh avait aiguisé les dents du Pittyponk avant de l'envoyer. Il avait aussi utilisé un sort de mémoire pour donner l'illusion qu'il avait des pieds et des jambes plus longues.

« Hé bien, une certaine paire de jumeaux me l'ont envoyé comme cadeau à Noël, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le garder.. Et il essayait de me manger. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans sa tête. » fit Rahkesh essayant de se justifier. Les jumeaux Weasley l'ont capturé après qu'il ait été trouvé par un moldu. Le sort de mémoire a manqué le moldu et à frappé le pittyponk. Apparemment les pittiponks et les sorts de mémoire ne font pas bons ménages. Shackelbolt et Maugrey riaient de nouveau.

« Je lui ai parlé de ta théorie à propos du Square Grimmauld ; nous avons besoin de quelqu'un au Ministère pour ouvrir l'œil au cas où quelqu'un penserait qu'ils devraient enquêter sur la maison des Black. » dit Maugrey.

« C'est bien. Écoutez, avez-vous enlever le canard en plastique ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Avez-vous essayé de l'enlever dans la maison ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Je vais y aller. Je vais chercher des empruntes digitales. Je parie que celui qui l'a laissé là n'a pas pensé à porter des gants. Si je peux trouver des empruntes peut-être que je pourrai découvrir qui c'est. » expliqua Rahkesh. Il allait devoir chercher comment les moldus relevaient les empruntes digitales. S'il pouvait prouver que Regulus était encore en vie, alors sa théorie du frère de Sirius possédant le Horcruxe se tenait.

« Des empruntes digitales, excellente idée. » fit Shackelbolt approbateur. « J'ai essayé d'obtenir que le Ministère les utilise, mais les Sangs Purs ont empêché ce projet d'aboutir. La technologie moldue et tout le reste, ils n'aiment pas ça.

« Les idiots. » répondit Rahkesh. « Je vais retourner à la maison et non, je n'ai pas besoin de couverture ou d'aucun d'entre vous avec moi. » déclara-t-il avant qu'ils n'aient demandés. « Tout ira bien. »

« Très bien. Veux-tu une image ? » demanda Maugrey en mimant Ombrage et ses cris hystériques.

« Oui merci. La Gazette du Sorcier aimerait aussi en avoir je pense. » fit Rahkesh, et il entendit deux rires diaboliques avant que la liaison ne soit coupée.

Il se leva et sortit sur son balcon. Il avait conjuré du verre autour de lui et l'avait arrangé en une serre. Là ses plants d'Animus Bacca et de Dyalnos (arbre de sang) grandiraient mieux. Rahkesh s'assit et tira lentement du sang de son bras à l'aide d'un sort. Il en mit une partie dans un grand arrosoir, le reste dans un grand pot de terre dans lequel le petit arbre grandissait. Le grand arrosoir était utilisé quand il n'était pas là ; il était presque vide et devait être rempli.

Un arbre Dyalnos, l'arbre le plus rare au monde, quand il était arrosé seulement avec du sang, devenait magiquement lié avec le donneur du sang. Rahkesh avait l'intention de s'en occuper pendant de nombreuses décennies, le plus d'année il utilisait son sang pour vivre, plus puissant était les liens et la puissance. Puisque l'arbre stockait la magie de son sang dans son bois, des décennies à être alimenté en sang le rendrait hautement chargé en magie. Le bois parfait pour faire une baguette ou un bâton. Utilisable seulement par lui. C'était sans prix. Et les grains vaudraient chacune des milliers de Gallions.

XXX

Ce soir-là, Rahkesh attendit dans les étables, mais personne ne vint. Les loups garous étaient tous partis mais il n'y avait aucun signe des autres. Commençant à s'ennuyer, il rentra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, sachant que c'était le bon moment de la journée pour y trouver Daray et Rianae.

Rahkesh entra dans la salle d'entraînement et fut immédiatement confronté à une foule de presque trente étudiants, tous regardaient debout en silence. Devinant par le nombre disproportionné de vampires dans la foule que quelque duel de vampire devait avoir lieu, il se glissa au milieu de la foule jusqu'à l'endroit où il pouvait voir Nuri étendue sur le sol.

Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, et alors qu'il avançait, Rahkesh pouvait sentir, avec son esprit, des ondes de colère sous forme de courants magiques qui enveloppaient les étudiants. Il y avait beaucoup trop de colère ici. Et il semblait que ça émanait des étudiants fae. Repoussant la foule, il vit les combattants et roula des yeux. Daray et un autre vampire, de peut être deux ans plus vieux. Et Daray gagnait.

Ils combattaient dans le style vampire : sans armes. La télékinésie et la force brute, mixée avec de la télépathie. Et tandis que la présence du démon donnait des difficultés à Daray avec sa télékinésie (les démons n'avaient pas de pareils pouvoirs naturellement, et il fallait beaucoup de temps pour s'adapter), il bénéficiait d'une plus grande force physique et télépathique.

Tous les deux étaient en assez mauvais état. La télékinésie vampire pouvait créer beaucoup de dommages. Et tandis que les blessures se guérissaient, les vêtements arrachés, et les tâches de sang dessus et sur le sol donnait la preuve des blessures qu'ils s'infligeaient tous les deux pendant ce combat. Le vampire inconnu avait également un œil manquant pour le moment, même s'il repousserait. Le devant et l'arrière de la chemise de Daray étaient constellés de gouttes de sang et tous les deux portaient des marques de brûlures à force d'essayer de faire brûler la peau de l'autre (une des plus commune forme de bataille télékinétique). Rahkesh ''regardait'' avec son esprit. Il remarqua que la bataille télépathique était bien plus intense que celle physique, avec les esprits des deux vampires focalisés sur l'utilisation de la télépathie pour essayer de dominer l'autre physiquement.

Daray renversa l'autre vampire et bondit sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Réalisant que ça pouvait durer longtemps, Rahkesh s'assit sur un des bancs qui étaient disposés le long de la salle et il regarda avec intérêt alors que Daray cassait les deux bras de l'autre vampire pour aller avec ses deux jambes cassées. Le son de la rupture des os fut particulièrement sonore dans le silence de la salle. Accroupi sur le corps de l'autre vampire, Daray glissa une main sous son cou et exposa la gorge de son adversaire. Le vampire vaincu resta immobile et ne lutta pas alors que Daray le mordit au cou et commença à boire son sang.

Rahkesh attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que son ami avait presque terminé, puis il commença à applaudir, doucement. Daray l'avait certainement entendu, mais il ignora Rahkesh et prit son temps, il retira finalement ses crocs du cou de l'autre vampire et releva légèrement la tête pour regarder Rahkesh et le reste des spectateurs que le combat des vampires avaient attirés. Il gronda doucement, de façon presque inaudible. Ses yeux brillaient, il avait nettoyé ses crocs donc ils étaient d'un blanc brillant, et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient de sa lèvre inférieure. Rahkesh, qui savait que Daray était très soigné dans son alimentation, savait que c'était entièrement pour le spectacle. Mais la plupart des personnes dans la salle ne sauraient pas que les yeux brillants, les gouttes de sang, et les crocs blancs étaient juste pour les épater. Et c'était un fait ; la plupart des personnes ne reconnaitrait pas cela comme une posture agressive. Mais Rahkesh pouvait dire la différence. Quand un vampire boit, ses crocs sont couverts de sang, Daray avait léché ses crocs avant de faire face à la foule, ainsi ils brillaient sous la lumière.

Les marques de morsure disparaissaient du cou de l'autre vampire, mais il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas, ne voulant pas attirer de nouveau l'attention de Daray. Ce dernier jeta un regard à la gorge exposée, et la lâcha, ignorant le bruit sourd de la tête de l'autre vampire quand elle heurta le sol. Daray se leva et s'avança vers ses amis, nettoyant et réparant ses vêtements en lambeaux sans baguette, juste pour prouver qu'il le pouvait. Les vampires étaient tellement préoccupés par leur apparence, Rahkesh retint un petit rire.

Les yeux de Daray brillaient toujours, juste un peu, et il grondait toujours doucement, Rahkesh réalisa brusquement que le vampire avait du mal à retenir le démon, il essayait de ne pas se transformer. Un bref coup d'œil à Silas le lui confirma ; Nuri était debout, sa fourrure courte ébouriffée, ses griffes sortie, les oreilles plaquées, elle semblait prête à attaquer. La panthère n'aimait pas les démons.

« Accroche-toi jusqu'à ce qu'on sorti d'ici. » siffla doucement Rahkesh alors qu'il lançait les armes de Daray et le manteau et envoyant un regard à Silas pour lui dire de se placer entre Daray et les autres étudiants. Silas bougea pour empêcher tout le monde de regarder. Rahkesh avait sa baguette cachée dans sa manche, et il l'utilisa pour juter une petite illusion autour d'eux, assez pour empêcher quiconque de remarquer les yeux de Daray ou la texture de sa peau, qui commençait à changer alors que la transformation progressait lentement. Ally, qui avait aussi vu ce qui s'était passé, se plaça derrière Silas et jeta un sort pour empêcher les étudiants de remarquer quelque chose. Rahkesh ouvrit la porte sans baguette et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Une fois dehors, Rahkesh regarda Ally ; elle connaissait les lieux secrets de l'école bien mieux que quiconque. Elle choisit un passage secret qui menait à un puits dans la montagne. Un endroit que Rahkesh n'avait jamais vu avant, et d'après la poussière, personne à part Ally n'était venu ici depuis longtemps. Le ciel nocturne était visible à cent pieds au dessus en une petite tâche bleue nuit.

Daray soupira de soulagement et se transforma complètement. Le changement se fit en moins d'une seconde et en un instant, l'énorme démon noir se tenait devant eux. Un moment plus tard, il était dans les airs, bloquant la lumière et volant dans le puits vers le sommet de la montagne.

Nuri regarda le démon et cracha et siffla jusqu'à ce que Silas ne se penche et ne lui ordonne télépathiquement de se calmer. Puis Nuri se calma, grondant continuellement.

« Ce vampire l'a défié ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Ouais, Daray a enlevé le sort de dissimulation d'odeur aujourd'hui, et je peux te dire que les vampires piquent une crise aujourd'hui. » fit Ally.

« C'est la première fois qu'il a prit le sang d'un autre vampire depuis que nous sommes revenus. Je ne pense pas que nous avons ne serait-ce que réfléchit aux effets que ça pourrait avoir sur sa forme de démon. Ça va poser un problème s'il ne peut pas apprendre à la contrôler. » dit Silas, « Il revient. » Daray avait replié ses ailes avant de redescendre dans la montagne, et il se laissa tombé en chute libre. Il ouvrit ses ailes juste à temps pour se ralentir avant qu'il ne toucher le sol, les griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre.

« Du calme Nuri. » ronronna-t-il alors que le gros chat recommençait à siffler.

« Tu viens toujours avec nous pour voir les loups garous ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse simplement y aller comme ça. » fit Daray, « Peut importe, ce n'est pas un problème. » Il se transforma de nouveau en sa forme de vampire.

« La prochaine fois que vous partez en vacances, les gars, je viens aussi. » décida Ally, « J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses. » Silas rit alors que les deux autres roulaient des yeux.

« Vous venez tous les deux avec nous ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Nan, pas besoin, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? » souligna Ally, regarder les loups garous se tuer entre eux ne les intéressaient plus vraiment.

« Tu vas devoir t'entraîner à boire du sang de vampire et à ne pas te transformer. » fit Rahkesh à Daray alors qu'ils se rendaient aux étables. Rianae et trois autres fae les y rejoignirent.

« Tu as remis tout le monde à sa place. » fit Rianae à Daray, « Tu devrais entendre les rumeurs ! »

« Tu es vraiment à moitié loup garou ? » demanda un des fae, alors que les autres commencèrent à ricaner. « Je suis Justin, et voici Valerie et Yara. » Bien sûr, Rahkesh se rappelait son propre cas, ce n'étaient pas leurs vrais noms. Les fae ne disaient jamais à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de leur race et de leurs proches leurs vrais noms . Ils avaient deux noms, et l'un d'entre eux était utilisé par la plupart des gens, l'autre restait secret.

« A moitié loup garou ? Qui a dit ça ? » demanda Daray.

« Quelque mortel idiot, » Rahkesh commença à gronder, « Sans offense, je t'assure, mais tes camarades mortels peuvent être vraiment stupide. » dit rapidement Valerie, Rahkesh arrêta de gronder, haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Certains d'entre eux l'étaient.

« Soit ça, soit tu as fait de la sanguimagie qui a mal tourné. » déclara Yara, « J'ai hâte que le professeur Namach en entende parler. Il nous a seriné pendant des semaines comme quoi ce n'était pas possible. »

« Surtout parce que c'était Saul qui disait ça. » ajouta Valerie.

« Et c'est un vrai trait de génie de dire que tu es en partie Naga, il dit que tu sens l'écaille. » ajouta sèchement Justin. Même Daray rit à cela. Les Naga, moitié serpent, moitié humain, ne pouvaient pas être transformés en vampires et étaient totalement herbivores.

« Pourquoi les fae sont ils aussi en colère ? » demanda Rahkesh, en se rappelant le sentiment d'une immense rage quand il était entré dans la salle d'entraînement. Les trois se renfrognèrent immédiatement.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Des abrutis de vampires ont essayés de kidnappés des enfants Laminas. Le maître de la cité de Victoria est intervenu et a essayé d'empêcher les nôtres de le tuer. » répondit Justin. Rahkesh cligna des yeux, et décida qu'il avait probablement raison ; ça ne le concernait pas. Il y avait vingt-deux sortes différentes de fae, sans compter les elfes, qui vous tueraient pour les avoir appelé des fae, et Rahkesh n'avait pas le temps de les apprendre et d'identifier à quels groupes appartenaient ses camarades étudiants.

« Je suppose que ce maître de la cité ne durera pas longtemps. » fit Daray, signifiant ainsi que lui au moins approuverait si le vampire était tué. Bien que certains autres étudiants vampire pourraient se sentir offensés. Les tensions entre les différentes espèces présentes à Akren montaient généralement haut, avec chaque offense commise par chaque membre de chaque espèce vengée.

« Non, effectivement. » convint Justin. « Et aucun des kidnappeurs, en fait, je pense qu'il est déjà mort. » C'était une autre chose, chacun se tenait au courant de ce qui se passait entre les espèces magiques. La dernière fois qu'une guerre avait eu lieu entre deux types de fae, les étudiants dans l'écoles avaient dus être restreints physiquement et magiquement pour ne pas se tuer les uns les autres dans la vallée.

Les six chevaux pur feu coururent hors des étables (Ally et Silas avaient décidés de rester en arrière). Leurs crinières et leurs queues enflammées brillaient dans le ciel noir et la neige blanche. Ils utilisèrent la magie pour léviter jusqu'à l'entrée de la vallée, puisque même en se déplaçant à dos de cheval ça aurait prit des heures pour y arriver. Hors de la vallée, il n'y avait pas de sorts protecteurs, et les loups garous étaient quelque part dans la montagne en train de se battre. Ce fut Yara qui trouva leurs traces et leur fit prendre un chemin abandonné recouvert de neige pour trouver les loups.

Ils les trouvèrent en bas de la vallée, dans une grande clairière. Silencieux et cachés par des sorts, les six choisirent de s'arrêter sur un rebord rocheux pour observer. Laissant les chevaux (également cachés magiquement) à bonne distance, ils s'approchèrent à pied et se couchèrent sur le ventre pour regarder.

Cinq loups grands et bien bâtis et un gobelin-loup qui faisait pale figure à côté étaient assis en cercle en silence, leurs yeux jaunes observaient les deux loups au milieu. L'un de ceux qui formaient le cercle cherchait une opportunité pour attaquer. Celui au centre pivotait sur ses pattes arrière lançant des coup et griffant, et essayant de trouver le moment pour attaquer.

De l'obscurité, un autre loup apparut et se joignit au cercle, bientôt suivi par deux autres. Rahkesh sortit ses multiplettes et regarda, avec seulement la moitié des loups garous présents à Akren, il se demandait où étaient les autres.

Finalement le cercle de loups se fractionna, seulement pour observer un loup mâchoire à mâchoire avec l'autre. Le deuxième loup se baissa au dernier moment et se retourna, plantant ses crocs dans la patte arrière droite du premier. Le premier loup mordit dans la cuisse du deuxième et ils se séparèrent saignants tous les deux. Mais le premier loup ne sauta pas au moins mais sur le côté, et il était donc en position pour attaquer de nouveau plus rapidement que le deuxième. Le second loup fut jeté à terre, et une seconde plus tard, un cri retentit dans les airs. Le premier loup bondit au loin, laissant le deuxième à terre, avec un œil manquant.

Maintenant, les loups observant étaient sur leurs pieds, grondant et jappant, avide qu'un des deux tombe. Le loup avec l'œil manquant roula sur le côté, mais fut de nouveau frappé par l'autre loup, ils étaient maintenant épaule contre épaule et essayaient de se blesser, puis le premier loup chercha à attaquer la gorge.

Un moment plus tard, chaque loup dans la clairière était debout et attaquait, le groupe caché en hauteur regardait la meute réduire en bouillie les loups morts. Ils pouvaient entendre les loups crier et gémir mais aussi hurler et gronder puis il y eu le silence. Quand les loups eurent déchiqueté le corps du loup vaincu au départ. Il n'en restait rien que du sang, des boyaux, et des morceaux de fourrure et des os en miettes.

Le premier loup, qui avait silencieusement attendu en dehors du cercle alors que sa nouvelle meute réduisait le vaincu en miette, il lécha sa patte mordue, puis leva la tête et commença à hurler. Quelques minutes plus tard, les neufs autres loups se joignirent à lui. Puis le nouveau chef les dirigea vers la pente d'une petite vallée puis il sauta par-dessus eux et courut. En un instant la meute de loup était en mouvement, hurlant et bondissant dans la neige, les restes du loup mort abandonnés dans la clairière.

En ayant observé les loups garous, Rahkesh décida que c'était probablement ce que Rémus n'aimait pas. La forme de loup de Rémus était un peu plus grand que tous les loups garous qu'il avait vu cette nuit, et il avait peu de doute que Rémus ne puisse facilement commencer à créer sa propre meute s'il le voulait. Mais Rémus ne semblait pas du genre à approuver de tels meurtres sauvages et inutiles.

« Allons-nous trouver les autres ? » demanda Valerie après un moment.

« Ouais dans une minute. » fit Rahkesh. Il se redressa et sauta de la corniche, se jetant un sort de lévitation. Il s'approcha du corps en lambeaux et commença à l'examiner, la vue des intestins déchirés le rendit nauséeux. Daray et Yara le rejoignirent une seconde après tandis que Rianae prenait ses multiplettes pour guetter l'éventuel retour des loups garous. Justin et Valerie semblaient dégoûtés, et ne semblaient pas vouloir approcher du corps.

Rahkesh et Yara prirent des échantillons de la fourrure du loup mort, des os, de la moelle osseuse, des crocs, de la langue, de l'œil restant et du cerveau. Techniquement, c'était illégal et la meute pouvait mal le prendre, mais un peu de métamorphose et une modification de l'odeur (fait par Yara) s'assurèrent qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais, même si éventuellement ils revenaient sur place. Daray effaça magiquement leurs empruntes de pas, leurs odeurs, et leurs signatures magiques pour que si les loups garous revenaient, ils ne puissent pas les traquer. Puis il collecta quelques litres de sang de loup, et en donna la moitié à Rianae. Ils grimpèrent sur la corniche et allèrent rejoindre les chevaux.

« Les deux meutes vont probablement s'éviter. Aucun loup alfa ne voudra combattre plus d'une fois dans la nuit, donc s'il y a des supers leaders émergeants, ils attendront un mois avant de lancer un défi. » fit Justin alors qu'ils montaient sur les chevaux et faisaient le tour de la vallée cherchant des traces.

« Et ils doivent être de retour à l'aube, donc ils ne peuvent pas aller beaucoup plus loin, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un loup blessé soit de retour à temps, et nous avons cours demain. » ajouta Rahkesh. « J'aurai souhaité que Silas soit venu, Nuri aurait pu les sentir pour nous. » Il avait laissé Sygra à l'école, le serpent au sang froid n'aimait pas le froid, et il faisait très froid la nuit dans les montagnes.

Même s'ils cherchèrent pendant le reste de la nuit, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace, pas un soupçon de la présence des loups garous. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs hurlements, mais les échos dans la montagne ne leur permirent pas de déterminer leur localisation.

Finalement Rahkesh renonça et quitta le groupe pour faire un tour, soit disant. En fait, il alla récolter de la fourrure de Yeck des pierres rugueuses qu'il avait installées près de l'entrée de leurs grottes. Comme les pierres rugueuses utilisées pour récolter la fourrure des lapins, elles récoltaient la fourrure de Yeck quand ils s'y frottaient. Et il y allait environ toutes les trois semaines pour trouver les rugosités pleines de fourrure. Il y avait beaucoup de Yeck ici, et cela ne leur faisait pas de mal. Soit les Yeck n'avaient rien remarqués soit ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Il récolta la fourrure et retourna vers les autres, qui cherchaient toujours.

Ils cherchèrent en vain pensant des heures. Puis, frustrés et fatigués, ils retournèrent à Akren environ une heure avant l'aube. Puis Rianae et Justin décidèrent d'attendre et de voir les loups garous revenir et compter combien il en manquait, tandis que les autres allèrent dormir.

XXX

L'homme frotta son nez en mauvais état, une nouvelle cicatrice resta après que le guérisseur ait abaissé sa baguette. Derrière eux un autre homme avec un nez plat et un air de ressemblance avec un serpent entra violemment dans la pièce.

« Imbécile ! Ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose correctement ? » le loup garou fatigué toucha de nouveau son nez et ne répondit pas. « C'était un enfant ! Un enfant à moitié entraîné, terrifié, sans baguette ! Endoloris ! Cet incapable de Queudver aurait fait du meilleur travail ! »

Mais le loup garou n'entendit pas la dernière insulte. Il était tombé à terre, se tordant de douleur, et après une seconde ou deux, il commença à crier. Les yeux rouges luirent alors que Voldemort observait le loup garou. Finalement, il mit fin au sort.

« Il ne s'est pas échappé ! » fit immédiatement l'homme gisant sur le sol.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a été attrapé par un vampire qui chassait ! » dit rapidement Fenrir Greyback. Voldemort le regarda, puis s'éloigna, ses robes flottant derrière lui.

« Un vampire. Un vampire a simplement surgit et l'a prit ? »

« Oui. Maître, je - »

« Taisez-vous. » le coupa Voldemort. « Un vampire. Sont-ils impliqués, non, ils ne le seraient pas. Juste un malheureux hasard ? Ou ne voulaient-ils pas qu'il soit mordu ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute, aucun de ses serviteurs ne répondit. Les loups garous et les vampires ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment ennemis, et ils se respectaient. Ils étaient très différents, les loups garous étant principalement humains, mais les vampires appréciaient leur plus grande force et leurs sens améliorés. Et le goût du sang.

« Maître, je n'ai pas offensé de vampires récemment. » fit Fenrir quand Voldemort se retourna soudainement devinant ce qu'allait demander Voldemort. Voldemort plissa les yeux, puis se retourna et sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux personnes souffler de soulagement. Ça aurait pu être bien pire.

XXX

Avec le canard jaune dans un sac en plastique, Rahkesh vérifia les caméras de la maison. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait enregistré quelque chose, mais seule la première avait été bloquée. Le Square Grimmauld était sombre et calme. Trop calme. La maison semblait vieille et mauvaise, magiquement mauvaise, comme si les intentions de ceux qui avaient été là étaient cruelles et tordues, ce qui avait été le cas. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Le galet bleu électrique dans sa main gauche commença à virer à l'orange ; il y avait encore une créature vivante dans la maison. Le galet d'obsidienne avait été aspergé d'une potion et chargé magiquement pour indiquer toute présence de signature magique humaine. Il n'était pas seul.

Rahkesh savait que jeter des sorts indiquerait qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Et il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie de la maison pour les garder à l'intérieur, parce que si c'était Regulus, la maison lui obéirait aussi. Rahkesh se déplaça comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, tout en regardant une chaise, il nettoya des trucs à droite et à gauche dans la cuisine, bannissant une doxie de derrière les rideaux. Tandis qu'il le faisait, il bougeait de manière à pouvoir parler à Sygra qui était cachée dans sa manche, sans être repéré.

_« Ssygra, ssens-tu quelque chose de vivant dans ccette maison ? »_

_« Les doxies, un grand nombre. Pouvons-nous en mettre une ou deux de côté ? Les adultes sont trop gros mais les jeunes doxies pourraient être bonnes à manger. »_

_« Très bien. Quoi d'autre ? »_

_« Un animal, à ssang chaud, pas aussi grand que Nuri, mais plus grand qu'un chat d'appartement. Il a une odeur intéresssante, il ssent très fort, mais je ne reconnais pas l'odeur. Il marche ssur quatre pattes. »_ signala Sygra, Rahkesh la remercia et commença à essayer de penser à des mammifères dans cette ordre de taille. Seulement il y en avait beaucoup. Quelle sorte de créature animagus pouvait bien être Regulus ? Si, bien sûr, c'était Regulus.

Finalement, il eut une idée, Rahkesh sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur la convocation de Regulus, si et seulement si, il était bien dans la maison. Le sort de convocation silencieux était quelque chose qu'il venait tout juste de vraiment maîtrisé, et quand il envoya sa magie, il sentit le sort heurter quelque chose.

Sentir un sort de recherche invisible heurter un objet ou une personne était quelque chose qu'Ally lui avait appris, en échange de quelques leçons d'Occlumencie. Vous devez simplement suivre la magie jusqu'au moment où elle avait rencontré une cible. Faire cela renforçait également le sort car vous le dirigez tout le long, apportant exactement la puissance dont il avait besoin pour accomplir la tâche demandée.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, Rahkesh ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour sentir le sort se rompre et voir une queue touffue noire disparaître par la porte. Il courut après, voyant la créature s'évanouir par la porte d'entrée puis aux alentours de la maison quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrive.

La nuit était silencieuse, et Regulus était parti.

Rahkesh regarda en direction de la maison, et sourit, Regulus Black était en vie, et Rahkesh savait quelle était sa forme animagus.

Regulus Black était un grand renard noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Il y a 24 ans naissait une petite Meeria, pour fêter l'évènement, je vous mets en ligne un chap d'une nouvelle chance pour vivre et un chap d'HP et le pouvoir du temps. Merci à mon bêta julius-magyar pour sa correction des chaps, c'est bien mieux sans les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe !

Chapitre 22 :

« MARLUCK ! »

Tout le monde à Akren fut réveille un peu avant l'aube par le rugissement qui secoua l'école. Les portes s'ouvrirent et des visages curieux et ensommeillés apparurent dans les couloirs. Les gens se posaient des questions les uns les autres sur ce qu'il se passait.

« MARLUCK ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa ? » demanda Silas, se penchant par sa porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour regarder. Rahkesh dont la chambre était entre celles de Silas et de Daray, haussa les épaules et se retourna pour voir les autres vampires. Daray haussa lui aussi les épaules.

« Quelqu'un est en colère contre le professeur Marluck ? » suggéra-t-il

« MARLUCK, BOUGEZ VOS FESSES DE CHEVAL DÉCÉRÉBRÉ. » La voix éclata de nouveau, maintenant reconnaissable comme celle du professeur Namach un très très énervé professeur Namach, qui canalisait tout la force du pouvoir qu'il avait accumulé pendant ses plus de trois mille ans de vie dans sa voix. « SORTEZ VOTRE TRITON DÉGÉNÉRÉ DE LA ! »

« Je pense qu'il fait référence à la salamandre de feu à deux tête du professeur Marluck. » fit Ally quand leurs oreilles arrêtèrent de bourdonner. Montant et descendant, les étudiants d'Akren après s'être rapidement habillés se dépêchèrent de courir dans le hall pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Oooh. Ça peut être amusant. » fit Silas, sortant de sa chambre, maintenant habillé. « Désolé Nuri, tu ferais mieux de rester ici. » ajouta-t-il repoussant la panthère à l'intérieur, Nuri feula de protestation. « Vous venez tous les trois ? » Rahkesh qui était déjà habillé haussa les épaules et se joignit à lui, Ally et Daray les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

« A QUOI PENSEZ-VOUS PAR L'ENFER ? » Cette fois Rahkesh reconnut d'où venait la voix.

« Il est dans le couloir des salles réservées à la sanguimagie. » fit Rahkesh, en les dirigeants vers un raccourci.

« AVEZ-VOUS AU MOINS UN NEURONE DANS VOTRE CERVEAU ? ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! »

Rahkesh étouffa son rire aux rugissements de Namach qui courraient dans les couloirs, la rage qu'il ressentait était largement diffusée télépathiquement et Rahkesh dut restreindre ses perceptions télépathiques pour ne pas en souffrir Il pouvait voir les étudiants télépathiques grimacer de douleur. Le fae Justin, apparut à côté de lui, avec un regard meurtrier.

« Stupides vampires, ils ne peuvent pas se rappeler de contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Ça fait un putain de mal de crâne. » gronda le fae. Ils atteignirent la foule et trouvèrent un endroit d'où ils pouvaient voir la scène. Derrière eux des étudiants se lévitaient pour pouvoir voir par dessus les têtes de ceux au premier rang.

La salamandre de feu géante à deux têtes du professeur Marluck, une créature de près de sept pieds de long du bout du nez à l'extrémité de la queue, était accroupie en face de Namach dans l'embrasure de la porte d'une des chambres réservées aux rituels de sanguimagie.

Le professeur Namach se tenait juste derrière, bloquant l'entrée. La salamandre lançait des rafales de feu de ses deux têtes et sa peau inflammable tenait Namach à distance. Ce dernier semblait bien plus furieux que Rahkesh ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait relâché le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et l'air autour de lui crépitait de magie.

La foule se sépara soudain en deux et le professeur Marluck arriva en courant. L'homme grand aux cheveux argentés jeta un regard à la situation et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de te balader la nuit ? » demanda-t-il à la salamandre, ignorant Namach outragé.

« Le triton pathétique et mentalement déficient était dans une des chambres de sanguimagie. » siffla Namach à Marluck, qui grimaça. La salamandre se tourna et lui jeta un jet de flamme. Namach l'évita sans effort.

« Ce n'est pas un triton. » protesta Marluck.

« JE M'EN MOQUE S'IL EST LE DIEU TAIMAT REVENU SUR TERRE ! TON IDIOT DE TRITON ET SES FLAMMES RESTENT EN DEHORS DE MES SALLES ! » rugit Namach. Chacun se demandait qui était le dieu Taimat et quand il avait existé. Probablement pas très récemment.

« Si tu n'avais pas laissé les portes ouvertes – »

« Si ton animal de compagnie visqueux – »

« Est-ce que tu le menaces ? »

« Bien sûr, évidemment ! » répondit Namach. La salamandre lui envoya une autre boule de feu, Namack se retourna, enveloppa la bête dans des flammes bleues ; forçant Marluck à se jeter hors du chemin.

« NAMACK ! Espèce de crétin ! » la colère du professeur d'armes éclata. La conversation se détériora rapidement jusqu'à des insultes.

« Tu es un spiv dégonflé ! » cria Namach, à la surprise des élèves, et des autres professeurs. Tous se demandaient maintenant ce qu'était un spiv (et moi aussi !LOL)

« Tu es le fils d'une illusion ! » L'insulte de Marluck visait l'âge de Namach, songea Rahkesh. Puisque le vampire ne pouvait probablement pas se souvenir de sa mère.

« Hémorroïdes sur le cul d'un porc ! »

« Espèce de criminel endurci ! »

« Puits de corruption ! »

« Espèce de nong sans intérêt et inutile ! » Une fois de plus les étudiants échangèrent des regards perdus suite à l'insulte de Namach.

« Mouche écervelée ! »

« Tas d'abats dégénéré ! »

« Crétin jacasseur ! »

« Mulet anémique ! »

« Demi-esprit ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as à la place du cerveau ? Du gâteau de semoule ? »

« T'appeler stupide serait une insulte pour les gens stupides ! »

« Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Tes parents étaient de la pourriture et tu te fais une joie de suivre la tradition ! » Apparemment cette dernière insulte de Namach était plus que la salamandre de Marluck était disposée à écouter. L'animal émit un son entre le gémissement et le rugissement et attaqua Namach.

Soudainement l'animal de compagnie de Namach, le lézard géant à collerette, Eli, apparut par une porte et, sans la moindre hésitation, il se lança après la salamandre de feu.

« Aw, merde. » marmonna Marluck avant que lui et Namach ne se précipite, essayant de séparer les deux animaux. Tous les deux avaient le visage plein du venin d'Eli et de brûlures dues à la salamandre. Les étudiants se dispersèrent alors que les deux animaux déchargeaient leur énergie magique contre les deux professeurs, les envoyant au sol et les faisant voler contre une colonne de pierre.

La queue d'Eli jaillit les pointes massives en avant, et l'un d'elles se planta dans le pied de la salamandre. La salamandre de feu utilisa ses griffes, ses crocs et son feu, Eli cracha du venin, enroula sa queue au dessus de sa tête d'une façon très inhabituelle pour un lézard pour poignarder la salamandre avec ses pointes acérées, déployant sa collerette pour arrêter et collecter le feu, puis le renvoyer vers la salamandre.

« Maintenant regarder ce que tu as fait ! » ricana Marluck. Namach se tourna, l'air autour de lui commença à crépiter comme s'il préparait une attaque.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » La voix qui venait de derrière la foule arrêta tout le monde, elle était accompagnée d'une ruée intense de magie que Rahkesh ressentit comme un mal de tête. Tous les autres sons semblèrent diminuer et disparaître alors que la personne qui parlait continua.

« Je ne trouve pas amusant, Tristan, Steve, d'être réveillée avant l'aube par vos querelles. » La foule se sépara en deux et la directrice, Nvara Aelfly, avança vers les deux professeurs.

Rahkesh avait seulement vue la directrice d'Akren une fois, le jour où les nouveaux étudiants étaient arrivés. Elle semblait la même maintenant qu'elle était alors, grande et mince avec de long cheveux gris tirant vers le blanc coiffés en deux tresses dans le dos. Elle portait une veste en peau de daim avec des perles bleues et argentées, un pantalon avec une peau de daim et des bottes montantes. Elle avait également plusieurs étoiles de métal et des couteaux à sa ceinture et une paire d'épées croisées dans son dos. Toutes ses armes lui donnaient l'apparence d'une armurerie sur pied.

« Les étudiants, s'ils vous plait, vous retournez dans vos chambres, ou vous allez au petit déjeuner. Vous deux, » Elle continua, se tournant vers les deux membres du personnel, « Enlevez ces deux animaux du couloir. »

Malgré tous les efforts des deux professeurs, aucun ne put s'approcher des deux créatures combattantes, et encore moins de les calmer. Namach s'en alla dans ses quartiers, Marluck descendit au gymnase pour évacuer sa frustration en frappant des sacs de boxe, et pour la première fois les cours de magie sans baguette, de sanguimagie et d'armes de Rahkesh furent annulés car cette section de l'école fut considérée comme trop dangereuse d'accès pour le moment. La directrice ordonna sa fermeture jusqu'à ce que les deux animaux soient stoppés. Tout au long de la journée, le sol tremblait et des vagues de magie faisaient trébucher les gens et les faisaient tomber dans les couloirs.

« Oh, ça ne fait rien, » fit le professeur Strawlime après avoir essayé d'enseigner les potions, seulement pour voir que les chaudrons ne pouvaient pas rester stables avec les décharges de magie qui secouaient le plafond et le plancher. « Allez faire quelque chose d'utile de votre journée, et assurez-vous que les potions que vous stockez dans vos chambres sont dans des containers solides et pas sur des étagères en hauteur ! »

« Bien sûr, le professeur Marluck devrait être renvoyé. » fit Saul alors qu'il quittait la pièce, laissant Strawlime essayer de stabiliser les échelles de potions vacillantes. « Parler de cette manière à un vampire »

« Saul, si tu avais des choses intéressantes à dire, ça ferait des vacances. » fit Rahkesh, poussant le vampire alors qu'ils passaient à côté. « Oh, j'espère que Namach va bientôt le tuer. » murmura-t-il à Ally, « Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, je pense que je le ferais. Je n'en peux vraiment plus de cet insupportable idiot. »

« Dans l'auditorium, et dis moi quand comme ça je pourrais vendre des tickets. » répondit Ally. Des ricanements secouèrent le reste de la classe. Le mot comme quoi Namach avait décidé de tuer Saul lui-même s'était répandu, en quelque sorte, plus vite qu'un feu de prairie après une sécheresse. Bien que personne ne l'ait encore mentionné à Saul. « Comment c'est possible pour Namach de le tuer dans la vallée ? »

« Il ne se contentera pas de simplement le tuer. » fit Daray tandis qu'ils se réunissaient dans la chambre de Rahkesh pour aller manger. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose de faire ça à un vampire que tu sais que tu veux tuer. Il va drainer le sang de Saul, plusieurs fois, probablement pendant plusieurs jours. Ça va accroitre le pouvoir de Namach, même avec si avec une aussi petite quantité, il ne le remarquera probablement pas. Et le sang de vampire a meilleur goût que du sang de mortel. Et c'est tellement amusant de tuer un autre vampire. » ajouta-t-il en soupirant, « C'est pourquoi aussi peu d'entre nous survivent longtemps, tuer les plus faibles que soi est si agréable qu'on en devient presque accro. »

Daray avait raison. Le jour même Saul disparut. La rumeur disait que Namach le maintenait en vie dans une cellule dans ses quartiers. Mais quoiqu'il se soit passé, personne ne vit Saul la semaine suivante.

Ce fut Rahkesh qui le trouva. Il était descendu examiner une des chambres de sanguimagie, essayant de déterminer laquelle serait la mieux adaptée pour sa prochaine série de runes. Le couloir avait été réparé après qu'Eli et la salamandre de Marluck aient finis de se battre, sans véritable vainqueur. Personnellement, Rahkesh donnait raison à Namach. Les trous dans les murs avaient été fait quand Eli avait enfoncé les deux têtes de la salamandre dedans, avec assez de force pour trouer la roche. Bien que la salamandre paraisse n'avoir que des contusions.

Rahkesh arriva à la chambre de sanguimagie qu'il voulait examiner, pour la trouvée utilisée. Intéressé de savoir qui avait ignoré les ordres de Namach de ne pas utiliser les salles aujourd'hui, il alla vers le mur qui était en fait une fenêtre pour regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il y avait une forme gisant en tas sur le sol, de la magie s'en dégageait, et la peau semblait avoir fondu.. Rahkesh s'empara de la corde suspendue au mur et tira trois secousses fermes, au dessus de lui la cloche sonna trois fois. Une série de détonations assez bruyantes pour envoyer les oiseaux chercher leurs nourritures à l'autre bout de la vallée.

Même en venant de ses quartiers, il faudrait quelques secondes à Namach pour arriver. Rahkesh ouvrit la salle d'observation et courut à l'intérieur. Il se fit une coupure en demi-cercle à la main, suivie par deux autres demi-cercles entrelacés. Il pressa les coupures sur l'emprunte de main dans le mur et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ça lui prit quelques minutes pour désactiver les cercles de sanguimagie, et Rahkesh réalisa tardivement que Namach était hors de la vallée aujourd'hui. C'était pourquoi le couloir de sanguimagie était fermé. Il finit de désactiver les runes et courut aux côtés de la personne gisant à terre.

C'était Saul. Et ce n'était pas de la magie qui se dégageait de son corps : son corps se décomposait rapidement. Rahkesh regarda avec horreur et dégoût le corps avant qu'il ne soit décomposé à un rythme trop rapide pour que la magie n'ait pas été impliquée.

Saul était déjà mort. Et la magie utilisée accélérait le processus de décomposition, et elle faisait la même chose à son âme qu'à son corps. Au moment où ce serait terminé, Saul ne serait pas seulement mort, son âme n'existerait plus. Mais avant que toute la peau ait disparue, Rahkesh vit les marques sur le cou de Saul. Des marques de crocs, plus précisément, des marques de crocs de vampire. Puis il réalisa que ce que Namach avait fait avec la magie autour du corps de Saul empêcherait les gens de la vallée de s'entretuer. Saul était vivant, à peine, quand Namach l'avait laissé le matin au milieu d'un cercle mal exécuté de runes sanguimagiques. Namach l'avait en premier lieu vidé de son sang, comme Daray l'avait prédis, puis il l'avait laissé ici. Namach en savait plus sur la sanguimagie que quiconque. Il savait exactement quelle erreur produirait comme résultat cette décomposition. La preuve physique disparaitrait du cou de Saul, et aucun nécromancien ne pourrait appeler une âme qui n'existait plus. Toutes les preuves avaient disparues.

Les gens couraient dans les couloirs. Rahkesh commença à jeter des sorts de soin, sachant qu'ils ne fonctionneraient pas. Au moins une demi-douzaine d'étudiants arrivèrent, tous des étudiants en sanguimagie. Puis plusieurs professeurs.

« Vous avez sonné l'alarme ? » demanda un des professeurs que Rahkesh ne connaissait pas.

« Oui j'étais descendu pour voir quelle chambre conviendrait pour mon rituel de la semaine prochaine, et je l'ai trouvé là-dedans. » répondit finalement Rahkesh. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas.

« Son âme et son corps ont tous les deux été décomposés, » répondit le professeur. « Venez Rahkesh, il n'est plus, et nous devons nettoyer la pièce avant que la magie déclenchée ne deviennent hors de contrôle. »

Rahkesh quitta la pièce avec eux, le professeur, qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme Xanthius, le professeur de magie d'âme et le seul elfe à Akren, il ferma les portes, et nettoya la pièce des derniers restes de l'esprit et du sang de Saul. Rahkesh regarda autour pour voir que la plupart des étudiants de l'école étaient présents – tout le monde savait ce que voulait dire les cloches.

« J'informerais Namach quand il reviendra, vous voudrez peut-être aussi être présents. » lui dit Xanthius. Étant un elfe, Xanthius mesurait presque sept pieds avec des cheveux blancs soyeux et des yeux pourpres et verts déroutants, que Rahkesh ne se donna pas la peine de regarder quand il hocha la tête. Sachant que s'il le faisait, le professeur pourrait lire dans son esprit et dire qu'il savait exactement ce qui était arrivé à Saul.

« Quelle belle façon de commencer la deuxième semaine d'école. » fit Daray approbateur une fois que les professeurs furent partis. Il y eut des petits rires provenant des étudiants qui étaient restés. Rahkesh ne commenta pas, se demandant pourquoi Namach avait décidé de se débarrasser de l'âme de Saul. Quelle utilité cela pourrait-il avoir ?

Quand Namach était parti ce matin, il avait affiché une note sur sa porte disant qu'il serait de retour à sept heure du soir, Rahkesh arriva cinq minutes après pour trouver le professeur Xanthius déjà présent, discutant avec Namach. Eli était assise sur les pieds du professeur elfe, ronronnant comme un chat. Apparemment, le lézard irritable de détestait pas tout le monde. Bien qu'il ait déployé sa collerette et qu'il siffla quand Rahkesh entre.

« En tout cas la vitesse à laquelle l'âme s'est détériorée correspond exactement à celle du corps, » commentait le professeur Xanthius, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Rahkesh « Si c'est runes spécifiques peuvent avoir un tel effet… »

« Mais il y a aussi l'effet que cette chambre particulière ait put avoir, chacune est différente. » fit Namach. Eli siffla bruyamment et ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Rahkesh rentra et évita immédiatement la queue garnie de piquant que lui envoya le lézard.

« Toujours hostile, hein ? demanda-t-il à l'énorme reptile. Eli siffla de nouveau.

« Xanthius m'a dit que tu pouvais dire que l'âme de Saul se décomposait» fit Namach. Rahkesh cligna des yeux, comment le professeur pouvait-il savoir ça ?

« Je suis un elfe. » dit simplement le professeur Xanthius en réponse à la pensée non exprimée à voix haute de Rahkesh. Ce dernier décida qu'il importait peu que son professeur puisse lire son esprit ou non, il haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Comment ? » demanda Namach.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Rahkesh. « Je suppose que je ne devrai pas pouvoir le faire ? »

« Non, un mortel sans entraînement en magie de l'esprit ou en nécromancie ne devrai pas être capable de le percevoir. » répondit le professeur Xanthius, « c'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir. Le professeur Namach m'a dit que tu as récemment survécu à une ingestion massive de sang de dragon. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » répondit Rahkesh, se demandant où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Alors qu'ils parlaient, il fermait de nouveau son esprit, mettant des couches et des couches de pensées sans intérêt entre ses deux professeurs doués en Occlumencie et les choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Il ferma finalement entièrement sa présence télépathique et commença à fermer ses pensées, créant un bouclier qui il l'espérait garderait même le professeur Xanthius hors de son esprit.

« J'espérais que tu plaisantais. » murmura le professeur Xanthius à Namach. « Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps t'entraînes-tu en magie de l'esprit ? »

« Hum, environ trois ans. » fit Rahkesh, n'incluant pas son temps avec Rogue, même s'il lui avait appris quelques petites choses.

« Avant ton voyage dans le temps, comment étaient tes capacités en télépathie et en occlumencie ? »

« Pas très bonnes. Je pouvais sentir des choses, et je pouvais fermer mon esprit, mais faiblement. »

« Deux ans alors. » fit Xanthius, « Et maintenant, tu arrive à fermer ton esprit si bien que même moi j'aurais du mal à le lire sans un contact visuel. Commentas-tu fait ça ? »

« J'ai construit un bouclier par rapport à votre signature magique de base. » répondit Rahkesh.

« En quinze secondes ? Sans jamais avoir testé la signature magique mentale d'une créature auparavant ? Sans le sort permettant de ressentir une signature magique ? » demanda Xanthius incrédule.

« Votre signature magique télépathique de base. » clarifia Rahkesh. Puis il pensa. « Je n'y ai pas réfléchit avant de le faire, mais il semble que ça fonctionne. » Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable.

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans le couloir de sanguimagie ce matin ? » demanda finalement Namach.

« J'espérais déterminer quelle chambre serait la plus adaptée à mon prochain rituel. » fit Rahkesh.

« Si tôt dans la matinée ? Tout le monde était au petit déjeuner. »

« Je pensais que ce serait un moment approprié. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Xanthius. Rahkesh haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils recherchaient.

« Il me semblait que ce serait un moment approprié venir ici. » dit-il finalement. Il fut surpris quand ses deux professeurs hochèrent la tête en souriant.

« Rahkesh, nous allons faire des expériences pour voir si tu aurais développé des facultés pour détecter la sanguimagie et la magie d'âme des autres. De façon naturelle ou en résultat au sang de dragon. Avant que je ne parte, j'avais placé un sort sur ce couloir afin que même Xanthius ne puisse sentir quelque chose, mais tu as probablement senti quelque chose. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences et ta venue dans cette chambre précise à ce moment est trop étrange pour n'être que de la chance. » lui dit Namach. « Et je vais appeler une de mes amis vampire. Elle a beaucoup de connaissances à propos des dragons, je veux que tu lui dises tout ce dont tu te rappelle à propos du dragon qui t'a donné ce sang. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Certains types de dragons montrent des pouvoirs particuliers au contact d'humains. Certains dragons ont des capacités télépathiques assez développées. Il est possible que tu ne commences que maintenant à montrer les changement que le sang a causé, après qu'il ait eu le temps de se mélanger pleinement à ta magie ... » expliqua Namach. Rahkesh hocha lentement la tête, se demandant simplement dans quoi il s'était fourré.

_« Ssaleté de ssouris volante, esssaye encore et j'ajouterais de la chauve-ssouris à mon menu. »_ Rahkesh regarda par-dessus son épaule pour trouver Sygra enroulé autour du dossier du canapé, sifflant vers la chauve-souris vampire magique de Daray. Satan l'avait apparemment défiée pour avoir l'accès au canapé, et Sygra, enroulée de façon à prendre un bain de soleil, n'état pas d'humeur à changer de place.

La chauve souris n'était pas contente de la perte de son perchoir habituel, et ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Cette chauve souris et son propriétaire, ils avaient une sorte d'obsession pour le canapé. Peut-être qu'il devrait suggérer une évaluation psychiatrique, pensa Rahkesh.

_« Ssais-tu au moins cce qu'esst un menu ? »_ demanda Rahkesh.

_« Non. »_ murmura Sygra, balançant sa tête pour suivre les déplacements de la chauve souris à travers la pièce. Rahkesh sourit, son animal développait un large vocabulaire, même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiaient la moitié des mots. Et même s'il le lui expliquait, ça avait peu de sens pour un serpent. Au moins, cette fois, elle avait utilisé son nouveau mot dans le bon contexte.

_« Je ne le mangerai pas à ta place, il ne doit pas avoir bon goût »_ l'avertit Rahkesh, _« Je pourrais ssimplement te le transsformer en ssouris. »_

_« Ss'il-te-plait. Où vas-tu ? »_

_« Récolter de la fourrure de Yeck, puis je vais à un rendez-vous avez quelques professeurs. »_

_« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi aux cavernes des Yacks ? Je m'ennuie. »_

_« Très bien. » _fit Rahkesh, jetant un sort de chauffage autour du serpent. Sygra venait juste de muer, et elle était toujours hyperactive pendant quelques jours après ça, même si c'était le milieu de l'hiver.

Mr Fleming était resté en contact avec Rahkesh suite à la vitesse impressionnante à laquelle des personnes achetaient de la fourrure de Yeck. Rogue avait fait deux apparitions en trois semaines pour en obtenir plus, et maintenant une autre personne, probablement un mangemort en achetait aussi. Ça intéressait Rahkesh que deux mangemorts achètent ses produits, quand un des deux (selon Mr Fleming) ne savait rien du tout à propos des ingrédients de potions. Voldemort essayait-il d'être discret, ou est-ce que c'était un homme inconnu travaillant seul ? Etait-il même un mangemort ?

Rahkesh utilisa un sort de lévitation pour se rendre à l'entrée de la vallée, il voulait vraiment apprendre à faire des portoloins, puis il s'assura que Sygra était en sécurité autour de son cou. Le serpent avait très peur de tomber, mais elle voulait voir les Yecks. Il flatta le cheval pur feu, le fit courir et il se dirigea vers le tunnel sortant de la vallée.

Rahkesh n'était pas heureux que Rogue achète sa fourrure de Yeck. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aider Voldemort ou Rogue. Cependant sa vente de fourrure de Yeck le mettait aussi en position de pouvoir les blesser tous les deux. Il avait eu une longue discussion avec le professeur Strawlime et le vieux professeur de potion lui avait donné une liste d'ingrédients qui réagissaient violemment avec la fourrure de Yeck. Trois d'entre eux étaient des substances incolores et sèches qui étaient faciles à se procurer. Rahkesh avait fait trois potions, et avait ainsi la possibilité d'en asperger la fourrure de Yeck. Ajoutez la chaleur d'un chaudron et ça créerait une explosion.

C'était un bon plan mais la possibilité de représailles contre Mr Fleming l'inquiétait. Donc Rahkesh trouva un autre vendeur d'ingrédients de potion. Un homme dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui ne manquerait à personne, Mr Dowchin .Un homme arrêté pour avoir battu à mort sa femme et qui s'en était tiré car tous ceux impliqués dans l'affaire étaient des mangemorts et que Mr Dowchin avait été un partisan de Voldemort avant que Rogue ait été recruté. Rahkesh l'avait contacté et avait commencé à lui vendre de petites quantités de fourrure de Yeck. Il avait ensuite embauché une des putes de l'Allée des Embrumes pour surveiller la boutique de potion et découvrir qui achetait la fourrure de Yeck. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Rogue découvre la source de fourrure de Yeck plus proche de sa maison. Il avait acheté quatre des petits lots de fourrure à Mr Dowchin en trois semaines. Rahkesh avait déjà les trois potions, maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de la fourrure de Yeck.

Il commençait à faire noir, et le soleil couchant donnait des reflets dorés et rouges à la neige. Le cheval pur feu connaissait le chemin des cavernes des Yecks par cœur maintenant et Rahkesh laissa le cheval les amener alors qu'il regardait une paire de phénix tournoyer au dessus des montagnes, ils chassaient probablement. S'il avait le temps, il serait intéressant de cartographier les lieux de vie de toutes les créatures magiques de la vallée.

Il s'avéra que les Yecks programmaient leur saison d'accouplement pour que tous les petits naissaient à la mi-hiver. Pourquoi exactement était un vrai mystère, mais avec les nouveaux petits, les adultes étaient hyper-vigilants. Ils faisaient des tours de gardes auprès des petits, qui ressemblaient à des boules de neige poilues. Avec les Yecks aussi à cran, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'approcher et de récolter la fourrure de Yeck sans les déranger. Les Yecks étaient également sensibles à la magie, donc il ne pouvait pas non plus l'utiliser. Il ne voulait pas les énerver, les Yecks savaient qu'il venait chaque semaine ou presque et dans le passé ils l'avaient ignoré, mais avec leurs petits il serait probablement considéré comme une menace. La fourrure et les potions allaient devoir attendre. Et il allait devoir envoyer des lettres à Mr Flemin et à Mr Dowchin pour leur dire qu'ils devraient attendre pour la prochaine livraison. Il fallait espérer que les Yecks se détendraient rapidement et qu'il pourrait bientôt faire sa récolte.

_« Esst-cce que les petits ont bon goût ? »_ demanda Sygra, depuis le col de son manteau.

_« Je ne ssais pas. Probablement pas avec toute cette fourrure. »_

_« Hum, dommage. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas encore avoir faim, tu as déjà mangé deux taupes la semaine dernière. »_

_« La prochaine fois j'en mangerai. »_ répondit le serpent. Sygra ne mangeait qu'une fois toutes les trois ou quatre semaines, mais elle avait toujours la nourriture à l'esprit.

_« Probablement pas une bonne idée, les adultes ont peut-être l'air inoffensifs mais ils ne le sont pas. »_

_« Je ssuis plus dangereuse qu'ils ne le ssont. »_ Rahkesh ne répondit pas. Les petits Yecks étaient assez mignons, ils ressemblaient à des chatons blancs duveteux.

_« Esst-cce que tu entends quelque chose ? »_ demanda Sygra. Rahkesh écouta, il entendait seulement le vent. Mais quand Sygra disait entendre, elle voulait souvent dire sentir, puisqu'elle pouvait sentir certaines vibrations aux alentours que lui ne pouvait pas percevoir.

« Non. »

_« Moi oui. Je ssens de la magie, de la magie étrange. Dans ccette direction. »_ Sygra pointa son nez vers l'est. Rahkesh plissa les yeux, essayant de repérer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il y avait juste l'étendue de neige recouvrant de blanc les arbres et le sol. Puis il sentit quelque chose d'autre. Une sorte de vibration, au bord de son champ de perception, une sensation étrange. Il n'avait jamais senti une magie de ce type auparavant, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant.

_« Devrions-nous y allez ? »_ demanda-t-il.

_« Oui. » _fit Sygra. Rahkesh fit faire demi-tour au cheval pur-feu et ils se dirigèrent vers l'est. Il n'y avait pas de piste mais ils étaient bientôt en bas de la vallée où la terre était plus plate et plus stable que des pentes raides. Le cheval pur-feu semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à avancer. Et beaucoup de vent et de soleil avait récemment fait baissé le niveau de la neige assez bas pour ne pas ajouter de difficulté. Le cheval choisit une piste faite par un élan ou un orignal et la suivit ; la neige déjà tassée était plus facile à traverser.

Ils traversèrent jusqu'au côté est de la vallée en passant par des falaises à flancs de colline. Sygra flairait le vent, et le dirigeait par ses sifflements doux. Rahkesh effectuait lui-aussi mentalement des recherches. Il y avait quelqu'un devant, mais il ne arrivait pas les localiser.

Ce fut la chance qui le sauva, le cheval trébucha sur un nid de poule.

Rahkesh fit faire un pas de côté au cheval puis le fit sauter, sachant sans regarder que la flèche avait frappé l'arbre à côté de lui. Le cheval pur feu fit un grand saut et se réceptionna non loin d'un massif rocheux. Rahkesh le fit grimper dessus et il explora les environs avec prudence.

La seconde flèche manqua son nez de quelques pouces. Rahkesh se retourna, mais il avait eu le temps de repérer l'endroit d'où elle était venue. L'archer était caché dans la partie montagneuse de la vallée.

Derrière Rahkesh, la partie plate de la vallée finissait par une pente abrupte, trop escarpée pour la descendre à cheval sans danger. Retourner dans la vallée n'était pas une option. Il ne pouvait pas continuer tout droit avec des falaises d'une centaine de mètres. A sa gauche, se trouvait le flanc de la montagne, trop raide pour grimper dessus à cheval. Voler n'était pas une option sécuritaire, il ferait une cible trop facile et voler n'était jamais sûr ici, trop de prédateurs volants. On avait repéré des lyras, des garudas, et des stymphalians. En plus des habituels dragons, griffins et rocs. Et c'était la nouvelle lune ; il ne serait pas très inhabituel que des gargouilles soient en train de se balader.

Rahkesh descendit de cheval et prit une grande pomme de pain. Il la métamorphosa en une forme humaine et l'assit sur le cheval. Il métamorphosa ensuite une cape. Dans l'obscurité ça devrait suffire. Il demanda au cheval de rester sur place et il commença à grimper le flanc de la montagne aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait.

Rahkesh utilisa des sorts de lévitation pour atteindre rapidement le sommet et il commença à se déplacer puis il s'accroupit à un endroit propice, essayant de ne pas être trop visible. Heureusement, l'aurore se levait et elle éclaircit bientôt le ciel, distordant les ombres ce qui rendait difficile de bien distinguer les formes.

_« Ils ssont trois »_ lui dit Sygra_. « En bas à gauche. »_ Rahkesh suivit les indications, et il repéra finalement un homme, accroupi derrière un rocher. Mais il n'arrivait pas à repérer les autres. Ils étaient encore loin mais ils se rapprochaient rapidement. Rahkesh avança jusqu'à un rebord et se plaça derrière un arbre. Puis il avança, restant à la limite des arbres.

Quel qu'il soit, il avait la plus grande arbalète que Rahkesh ait jamais vu. Ça avait du sens vu qu'un des anciens directeurs d'Akren avait enchanté les montagnes pour que la poudre d'arme à feu ne s'enflamme pas.

Rahkesh lança simultanément deux couteaux, et un sort assommant invisible sans baguette.

Le chasseur était bien entraîné. Il se tourna plus rapidement que Rahkesh pouvait le voir et il attrapa un couteau et frappa l'autre avec son arme. Il esquiva alors le sort sans baguette. Rahkesh sentit une grosse explosion le frapper, le faisant tomber, il roula de côté. Ensuite, il rattrapa le couteau qui lui avait été renvoyé, et jeta un sort de brise-os.

Son adversaire répondit avec un sort, invisible, envoyé avec sa baguette. Rahkesh l'évita juste à temps. Derrière lui, les branches de l'arbre explosèrent.

Rahkesh sortit sa baguette, se concentra sur des sorts invisibles, il jeta un sort vomitif, un sort électrique, un sort qui faisait s'arrêter le cœur.

L'autre homme lança à Rahkesh plusieurs sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas et un sort d'aveuglement, un sort drainant la magie, et un sort de fragilisation des os. Suivis par un jet d'acide qui força Rahkesh à conjurer du vent pour l'éloigner de lui.

Ce combattant était bon, très bon. Les sorts étaient mauvais, des sorts pour faire bouillir le sang, et le désarticuler accompagnés de couteaux et de dagues lancés. Rahkesh répliquait avec le même type de sorts et d'armes, mais alors qu'il jetait une autre dague empoisonnée et utilisait un sort sans baguette pour répliquer un flacon rempli d'acide, qu'il envoyait ensuite vers son adversaire il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas gagner ce combat.

Il entendit le son avant de ressentir le sort, l'os se brisa, un craquement sec s'entendit dans le silence qui régnait. Le sort avait atteint sa jambe. Rahkesh serra les dents si fort qu'il les entendit craquer alors qu'il essayait de ne pas crier. Il pouvait sentir les tendons de son pied se déchirer. Désespéré, il fit une dernière tentative. Un sort de convocation.

Mais il le dirigea vers le cerveau de l'homme. Convoquer son cerveau.

Et des cris d'agonie atteignirent ses oreilles en même temps que l'impact d'une flèche atteignit sa cuisse, frappant la gaine du couteau plutôt que sa jambe, mais tout de même douloureuse. Rahkesh mit tout ce qu'il avait dans le sort de convocation. Il y eut un craquement sourd et un son de déchirure, puis le cerveau alla s'écraser contre un arbre derrière Rahkesh.

Rahkesh s'éloigna, la neige se teintait de rouge, le cerveau dégoulinait des branches de l'arbre. Il sortit deux flacons d'une poche de sa ceinture, en versa une sur son pied qui avait été à moitié arraché. Il but la deuxième, et lança un sort de soin à son bras. Rahkesh se pencha vers la neige, soufflant aussi discrètement que possible, alors que la peau, l'os et les tendons déchirés de son pied se remettaient en place. Il sentit son bras cassé se remettre en place et la douleur diminua.

_« Deux autres ? »_ siffla-t-il doucement. Sygra qui s'était éloignée et était à mi-hauteur dans un arbre, glissa au sol et vint s'enrouler autour de son cou.

_« Oui. Le prochain est pour moi. »_

Rahkesh but une troisième potion et jeta un autre sort de soin, avant de se lever et de reprendre ses armes ainsi que celles de l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus. Le combat n'avait pas alerté les deux autres donc il avait du temps, pensait-il.

_« Ils arrivent. »_ l'avertit Sygra. Rahkesh ramassa le dernier couteau et cacha magiquement le corps sous un tas de neige, puis il bannit la neige tâchée de sang.

Le premier homme arriva, il portait aussi une arbalète et un assortiment d'armes. Rahkesh commença à se lever pour attaquer, puis fit une pause quand il sentit quelque chose. Quelqu'un d'autre approchait ; Rahkesh les sentit avant même que Sygra ne chuchote un avertissement. Le deuxième homme arriva à côté du premier et ils parlèrent doucement avant d'avancer vers la fin de la vallée où Rahkesh avait fui.

« Deux millions. Mais mon dieu qu'il fait froid ici. Mon derrière est gelé. » se plaignit l'un des deux. Deux millions. Donc les assassins l'avaient trouvé.

« MOTORUS TERRO ! » le deuxième homme lança le sort au sol aux pieds de Rahkesh dans un mouvement trop rapide pour être repéré. La terre se souleva et roula. Avec un bruit fulgurant la flan de la montagne s'effondra, projetant Rahkesh au sol et envoyant Sygra voler contre le flan de la montagne.

Rahkesh vit avec horreur le serpent noir s'envoler dans les airs en direction de la crête pointure de la montagne. Ce n'était pas possible que Sygra survive à la chute.

Sans réfléchir, il convoqua tout le pouvoir qu'il pouvait et jeta en direction de la montagne toute la puissance destructrice qu'il pouvait.

La magie se manifesta par un éclair massif, si brillant qu'il put être vu à des centaines de miles, bloquant tout dans une vague de lumière. Le tonnerre secoua la terre, et le flanc de la montagne s'effondra.

La montagne s'effondra juste sous les pieds de l'attaquant. Un moment la terre était là le moment suivant, elle n'y était plus, laissant une grande falaise derrière et des roches qui dévalaient la pente.

Un homme mourut immédiatement, l'autre fut emporté et jeté vingt pieds plus bs. Il heurta durement le sol et il se brisa des os.

Avec un cri de rage et de douleur, Rahkesh l'attaqua. Deux couteaux volèrent vers l'homme.

Mais en dépit de ses blessures, il n'était pas inconscient, et il se leva, détourna les couteaux avec une décharge de magie. Rahkesh lança des sorts de furoncles, d'étranglement, un sort pour stopper le cœur et un sort de combustion.

Son opposant était très bien entraîné ; il esquivait ou détournait toutes ses attaques et répliquait. Rahkesh évita un sort et fit une roulade, se releva et enfonça un couteau dans l'estomac de l'homme. Où à l'endroit où son estomac aurait dû se trouver. L'autre homme avait anticipé le mouvement et s'était reculé, planant un couteau dans le dos de Rahkesh dans le même temps.

Rahkesh trébucha, mais le couteau était rentré de biais et n'avait rien touché d'important et il le retira d'un coup sec. Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal le couteau s'était enfoncé entre ses omoplates, déchirant les muscles entre les deux.

Par derrière, une vague de magie le cloua au sol. Rahkesh jeta un sort de brise os en direction du crâne de son adversaire, le forçant à arrêter le sort. Rahkesh atterrit sur ses pieds et il se retourna pour voir une arbalète pointée vers lui. Il se prépara à esquiver le tir.

Une énorme mâchoire jaillit du ciel et emporta l'homme. L'arbalète tira sans danger dans le ciel. Rahkesh se pétrifia et regarda choqué alors que la tête reptilienne s'élevait, et écrasait l'homme dans ses puissantes mâchoires, le déchirant en morceaux, puis l'avalant ainsi que l'arbalète.

La créature ressemblait à un dragon, mais ce n'en était pas un, elle n'avait pas de pattes. Des ailes massives battaient dans les airs au dessus de la montagne, ombrageant le ciel. Elle était noire, noire avec des écailles tranchantes argentées. Une queue argentée traînait derrière elle couverte d'épines. Les crocs, quand la bouche était ouverte, étaient d'un blanc pur. Elle était grande, mais pas aussi grande que le dragon Enireth mais bien assez grande. Rahkesh regardait, émerveillé et un peu effrayé alors que le Wyvern passait au dessus de lui, puis le long corps reptilien passa au dessus et la créature baissa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il connaissait ces yeux.

_« Ssygra ? »_ demanda-t-il incrédule. Les fines lèvres du serpent remontèrent légèrement en un sourire.

_« Oui. »_

_« Comment est-cce posssible ? »_

_« Tu pensses que je ssais ? »_ Rahkesh fixa Sygra, et il leva une main pour gratter le Wyvern au dessus d'un œil. Elle siffla appréciant la caresse. Rahkesh lui-même commença à sourire. Sygra était vivante. L'exaltation balaya le vertige qu'il avait commencé à ressentir.

_« Je penssais que tu étais morte. »_

_« Je ne meurs pas si facilement. »_

_« Je penssais vraiment que tu étais morte. »_ siffla Rahkesh. Sygra inclina la tête et le regarda puis approcha sa tête et lui frotta le nez pour le rassurer. Rahkesh soupira et caressa le Wyvern. _« Donc, tu peux revenir comme avant ? »_

_« Oui. Peut-être. Je pensse. »_

_« Ssygra ? »_

_« Hé bien … cc'est comme ssi je n'avais pas réellement changée, comme ssi cc'est naturel. »_

_« Çça l'est probablement. »_

_« Oui mais, je ssens que cc'est une bonne chose. Je peux revenir comme avant, j'en suis ccertaine. »_

_« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux t'en asssurer. »_ demanda Rahkesh. Sygra réfléchit, puis tressaillit. Ses ailes se fondirent dans son corps, et elle se métamorphosa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sygra était de nouveau enroulée autour de son cou. _« C'est bon que tu sois de retour. »_ murmura Rahkesh.

_« Je vais bien, maître. »_

_« Tu es un Wyvern. »_

_« Cc'est cce que je ssuis ? »_

_« Cc'est cce que je pensse. »_

_« Je ne ssais pas. »_ Rahkesh réfléchit à ce propos. Il ne savait rien des Wyverns. Juste leur apparence. Pas comment ils naissaient ou grandissaient. Sygra pouvait-t-elle être une jeune Wyvern ? Une hybride ?

_« Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches. »_ lui dit Rahkesh. Il devait considéré ce développement.

_« Je t'ai dis que je veillerai sur toi. »_ siffla Sygra dans son oreille. Rahkesh rit.

_« Allonss-y. J'ai encore une réunion de prévue. »_

« Allons-nous voler ? Il y a des défis que je dois relever. »

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus ma trad et encore plus ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review : merci donc à : Axelle (merci et je compe bien aller jusqu'au bout !), fizban (merci beaucoup), Arkane 12, Ewilan Potter, 666Naku, Angi (je ne compte pas m'arrêter avant la fin ne t'en fait pas ;-))), Merlin Potter, zaika, lilip (merci c'est sympa), Demenciae, FluoResCent, Isatis, tyber (oui, je vais évidemment traduir la suite aussi, ce qu'il faut c'est du temps, en tout cas je te remercie), Dray Potter 42, 3lle, Klaude (la voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira), titmo, firerblade 71, popov, mangafana, Sven (merci beaucoup de tous ces compliments, c'est très gentil), nicoco49 et Yansha (je te remercie et j'espère que ce chap te plaira.)

Si je n'ai pas répondu à tous, je m'en excuse mais ave le nouveau système il faut le temps de s'y retrouver et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi dernièrement.

Bises à tous


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2009, qu'elle vous apporte plein de bonnes choses. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira. Il est 1h30 et je suis crevée, donc je vais faire les RAR et ensuite je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une bonne année.

Chapitre 23 :

« - Ah, Mariah, enfin, je commençais à penser que vous ne viendriez pas. » fit le professeur Namach, fermant la porte et désignant d'un geste le salon.

Mariah était vraiment exquise. Une beauté à peau noir et aux yeux sombres avec des centaines de longues tresses noires. Rahkesh décida qu'elle était plus jeune que Cyala Atéres, mais pas de beaucoup. Peut-être quelques siècles plus jeunes. Contrairement à eux, elle était habillée dans un style plus moderne, bien que ce soit le style de la haute société sorcière. Des robes pourpres/rouges foncées avec un dragon chinois noir brodé dessus, et des boucles d'oreilles et bracelets en argent, avec des dragons dessus. Elle apparaissait aussi être désarmée, même si Rahkesh savait que ses vêtements étaient probablement spécialement coupés pour donner cette impression.

« Je suis désolée, je suis en retard. J'étais occupée avec la formation de mon nouvel esclave. » dit la femme vampire alors qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé, son lourd manteau rabattue autour d'elle.

« Pas de problème. Quelle espèce ? » demanda Namach.

« Humain, mortel. Je l'ai trouvé dans la foret il y a quelques semaines, un beau gâchis, même pas capable de faire un combat. J'avais besoin d'un remplaçant, Linus vient de mourir. » expliqua-t-elle, Namach hocha la tête et disparut dans une autre pièce, apparaissant de nouveau avec un des verres à vin en diamant et or qu'il appréciait. Rempli de sang de la réserve secrète qu'il avait. Les plus vieux vampires vivaient dans la richesse et la décadence. Bien que Rahkesh n'ait pas rencontré de vampires d'âge moyen, donc peut-être que c'était la norme pour les autres espèces.

Le professeur Xanthius roula des yeux à la mention d'esclaves mortels et murmura quelque chose comme ''satanés amis buveurs de sang,'' Rahkesh prétendit n'avoir rien entendu de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Il allait devoir questionner ses amis plus tard, il ne savait pas que les vampires gardaient des humains comme esclaves. Personne n'en avait jamais parlé. Bien que maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela avait du sens, compte tenu de la façon dont la plupart des vampires voyaient les mortels – comme des proies particulièrement intelligentes et possiblement dangereuses. Peut-être qu'il questionnerait à Silas à ce sujet. Rianae et Daray lui demanderait probablement s'il postulait pour le job.

Mariah appela Eli à elle, et le cou de la créature magique se posa sur le canapé près de sa tête, couvrant tout l'arrière du canapé, et soufflant dans ses cheveux. Rahkesh roula des yeux ; le damné lézard aimait tout le monde à part lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Peut-être qu'Eli n'aimait tout simplement pas les humains.

Il ne le sentait pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il avait perdu trop de sang et devait se reposer. Une potion de reconstitution sanguine avait aidé mais il avait besoin de temps. Son pied le lançait encore, et la blessure du poignard dans son dos, bien que guérie, le gênait toujours et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait vérifié toutes les armes à la recherche de poison et n'avait rien trouvé qu'il ne pouvait contrer, mais il n'était pas satisfait de la façon dont sa blessure au dos guérissait.

Les deux professeurs savaient sans aucun doute qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Étant un elfe Xanthius avait probablement sentit et entendu la magie du duel et Tristan était assez puissant pour l'avoir aussi senti. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien dit, il n'avait pas manqué les sorts de soin et de revitalisation sur le verre d'eau que Namach lui avait tendu. Vraiment, ils n'étaient pas nécessaires ; le repos serait la meilleure chose pour lui. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre et faire quelques recherches sur les Wyverns, puis dormir, mais Mariah avait apparemment fait tout le trajet depuis la Russie pour parler avec lui.

« Heureuse de vous revoir Xanthius, ça faisait un moment, » fit Mariah à l'elfe aux cheveux blancs, qui ne lui retourna pas son sourire. « Et vous êtes ? » demanda Mariah à Rahkesh « Rahkesh Asmodaeus, l'étudiant de première année qui a été assez fou pour boire du sang de dragon. » fit Namach. Rahkesh soupira et hocha la tête, d'accord, peut-être qu'il était fou, mais ça avait été nécessaire à ce moment-là. Et il ne savait pas combien c'était dangereux.

« Ah, celui qui a survécu. » fit Mariah, elle posa son verre à vin et sortit un carnet de note et un stylo. Ouais, pensa Rahkesh celui qui a survécu … de nouveau. Il était si fatigué de ce titre. « Que savez-vous à propos des dragons ? »

« Je peux reconnaître quelques espèces, mais seulement quelques unes et je ne connais rien à leur sujet. » fit Rahkesh, pas toute la vérité, il avait fait une petite recherche, mais il serait plus facile de partir de zéro.

« Très bien. Nous allons essayer d'identifier quelle espèce c'était. C'était une langue pleine ou fendue comme celles des serpents ? »

« Fendue. » répondit Rahkesh, se demandant pourquoi elle commençait par la langue.

« Nous pouvons mettre de côté un quart des espèces de dragon grâce à ça. » expliqua Mariah, sentant sa confusion. « Combien de griffes sur les pattes arrières ? Combien de griffes aux ailes ? »

« Cinq griffes sur les pattes arrière, et six griffes aux ailes. » fit Harry. Mariah le nota dans son carnet.

« Les pupilles des yeux fendues comme celles d'un chat ? Ou étaient-elles rondes comme celles d'un ours ? »

« Il n'avait pas de pupilles. » répondit Rahkesh. Mariah haussa les sourcils.

« Oh ? Vous êtes certain ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ses yeux changeaient de couleur fréquemment ?

« Oui. »

« Intéressant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espèces de ce genre. Très rare. Les cornes étaient-elles directement au dessus de la crête des yeux ? »

« Non. Il y avait une longue crête depuis le nez et une autre crête depuis chaque œil mais pas de cornes. »

« Trois crêtes sur le visage ? »

« Oui. »

« Fines ou épaisses ? »

« Très fines, comme une armure pour le crâne. » Mariah le fixa pendant un moment comme si elle se demandait s'il mentait.

« Pouvez-vous dessiner la forme de ses écailles ? » demanda-t-elle, lui tendant son carnet de note. Rahkesh dessina une esquisse rapide. Les écailles d'Enireth avaient été tranchantes et lisses comme celles d'un serpent avec une petite crête au milieu. Mariah examina le dessin un moment.

« La couleur ? »

« Brillantes, presque vert néon, avec des reflets pourpres Et les écailles étaient bordées de violet foncé. Les ailes avaient une couleur violet foncée et vert brillant. Très brillant. » Mariah écrivit ces renseignements et s'assit d nouveau, réfléchissant.

« Les oreilles ? »

« Grosses, juste derrière la tête, vert foncées, hérissées. Elles ressemblaient à des ailes miniatures. Les épines aux extrémités étaient en os.

« La queue ? »

« Fine, et garnies de petites épines en os. »

« Le dessous était-il vert pâle ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que les ailes avaient des écailles ou une peau en cuir comme celles des chauves-souris. »

« Les écailles étaient minces et très petites. Si petites qu'elles étaient difficiles à voir. » répondit Rahkesh. Mariah ouvrit les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » fit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Namach.

« Les espèces de dragon que vous décrivez ont disparues depuis plus de dix mille ans. Ce n'est pas possible. » fit Mariah.

« Hé bien, je n'en sais rien, donc votre rapport sur l'extinction il y a dix millions doit être faux. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Parlez-moi de la forme de son corps. Était-il fin et ressemblait-il à un serpent, ou avait-il un poitrail développé comme celui d'un lévrier ? »

« Comme un serpent. En fait, il n'était pas très différent d'un Wyvern avec des jambes. » fit Rahkesh, Mariah soupira et se massa le front.

« Vous décrivez un très jeune dragon de la forêt. Il y a toujours de tels dragons vivants aujourd'hui mais vous décrivez les espèces originales desquelles ils descendent. Les dragons des forêts humides – Nubigenae silvar – ils n'ont jamais eu de nom commun. Je les connais seulement par trois recueils laissés par les anciens. Deux de ces recueils sont d'Atlantide. Il y a un recueil d'une observation en Amérique du Sud trois cent ans plus tôt et six squelettes ont été trouvés. Le plus récent de ceux-là était celui d'un très vieux spécimen qui était mort dix mille ans auparavant. Il n'y a rien eu depuis. Rien. Et ce n'est pas par manque de recherches ou d'intérêt. »

« Et maintenant vous pouvez réécrire ces recueils. » fit Rahkesh.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. J'aimerai vous croire, mais ça semble tellement impossible, et vous n'avez pas de preuves physiques. »

« Les souvenirs sont difficiles à falsifier. »

« Peut-être, » fit Mariah. « Il vous a donné son sang ? »

« Oui. Il avait blessé un de mes amis vampire et celui-ci était mourant. Il espérait que je pourrais utiliser son sang pour sauver sa vie. »

« L'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai bu son sang puis j'ai utilisé mon sang pour guérir le vampire. »

« Hé bien je ne suis pas experte dans les effets que pourrait avoir le sang de dragon, personne ne l'est. Qu'en est-il de la possibilité de retrouver le dragon ? » demanda Mariah.

« Combien de temps vivent-ils ? »

« Personne ne le sait. Probablement mille cinq cent ans environ. Ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire avant d'avant d'avoir cinq cent ans ; nous savons cela grâce aux recueils d'Atlantis. Un œuf est pondu cinq ans après l'accouplement, et il est gardé par les deux parents pendant une décennie avant qu'il n'éclose. Les jeunes sont autonomes environ vingt ans après leur naissance. Une telle méthode de reproduction indique une longue espérance de vie. D'autant plus que les couples ne se reproduisent pas avant une décennie ou plus après que le petit soit parti. De nouveau tout ceci nous vient de ce que le peuple de l'Atlantide nous a laissé. Ce sont seulement des faits appris à partir de deux différents projets de recherche. Il s'agit de deux personnes qui ont observés différents couples de dragons pendant cinquante ans. Il y a quelques autres mentions d'observations par des autochtones mais peu de données. Peut-être que d'autres ont plus de renseignements, » fit Mariah avec un regard appuyé vers le professeur Xanthius

« Mon peuple en connaît peut-être plus sur ces dragons. Après tout, nous étions là bien avant que l'Atlantide ne soit créée. » fit l'elfe avec un air vaguement supérieur.

« Ou les fae, ils étaient là depuis l'âge d'or de l'Atlantide. Et les gobelins ont peut-être des renseignements. Même si je doute que beaucoup aient survécus à leurs guerres. » ajouta Mariah. « Si vous pouvez prouver celui-ci, Rahkesh ce sera une grande découverte. Les dragons des forêts humides comptaient parmi les premiers dragons. Peu différents des espèces fondatrices. »

« Il serait peut-être préférable de ne rien ébruiter pour l'instant. » conseilla Namach, Rahkesh hocha la tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était de se faire remarquer.

« Quand vous déciderez de partir à la recherche de ce dragon, faite-le moi savoir. » fit Mariah. « Je vais faire quelques recherches sur les changements d'habitat au cours des derniers milliers d'années. Ces dragons préfèrent les hautes forêts dans les montagnes sans neige, ou avec très peu de neige. Ils ont aussi besoin d'endroits quasi-tropicaux ou de type jungle. Et nous savons qu'ils ne se mélangent pas bien avec les humains. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Tu sais qu'il y a un étudiant dont la mère travaille avec les Wyverns. » lui dit Ally, remettant le livre sur la pile sur la table basse au milieu de sa chambre. « Elle a un an de plus, Tyler. » Rahkesh y réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas partager les nouvelles capacités de Sygra avec quelqu'un. Ally, Silas et Daray savait, et c'était tout. Et ils savaient uniquement parce qu'ils avaient remarqués une tâche de sang sur son tee-shirt que son sort de lavage n'avait pas fait partir. Ils l'avaient tous les trois harcelés pour qu'il leur parle de l'attaque, mais il ne leur donna pas beaucoup de détails. En fait, il mentit de façon à ce qu'ils ne sachent pas quelles armes les attaquants avaient utilisés ou combien ils étaient réellement ou qu'ils étaient morts. Ils pensaient que les attaquants avaient été des étudiants, et Rahkesh n'allait pas les détromper.

« Non, je ne suis pas aussi désespéré dans ma recherche d'informations. » décida Rahkesh.

« Le mieux est de laisser courir. » convint Silas. « Nuri, Satan, assez. » La panthère assise à côté de Silas sur le fauteuil agrandi agita les oreilles et l'ignora, continuant à donner des coups de patte en l'air alors que la chauve-souris faisait des allers-retours. Satan criait bruyamment après le chat, Nuri ronronnait de bien-être, ignorant la chauve-souris furieuse. Satan siffla et se jeta comme une furie sur la patte de Nuri quand elle repassa à proximité. Nuri cria de surprise et de douleur. Il bondit dans les airs après la chauve-souris magique, en touchant presque le plafond. Satan était plus rapide que le chat et il esquiva les griffes acérées et alla s'installer sur l'épaule de Daray, sifflant de colère. Silas s'écarta alors que la panthère atterrit presque au dessus de lui, il attrapa le chat pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le siège de Daray.

_« Ils m'amusent. » _siffla Sygra depuis l'épaule de Rahkesh.

_« Oui. » _acquiesça doucement Rahkesh.

Daray se redressa et attrapa son animal de compagnie par l'arrière du cou. « Ok, ça suffit. Si tu veux te battre, va le faire dehors. » Satan mordilla sa main en guise d'excuse. La chauve souris-lui fit la version chauve-souris des petits yeux tristes et plein de remords. « Non, je ne suis pas en colère. » murmura Daray, en caressant la chauve-souris.

« Tu es trop sentimental. »

« Je ne le suis pas »

« Tu l'es. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Si, tu l'es. » Rahkesh était d'accord avec Ally. « Tout ce que ta chauve-souris a à faire est de te lancer ce regard et tu lui cèdes. » Daray montra un croc et grogna. Rahkesh l'ignora.

« Donc, quand allons nous chercher ce dragon, quelque soit son nom ? » demanda Silas.

« Pas de si tôt. Ça peut prendre du temps. » répondit Rahkesh. « Nous sommes tous assez occupés en ce moment. » Rahkesh, Ally et Daray avaient tous ajoutés la traque à leurs cours. Silas avait choisit les déguisements non-magiques. Les choses avaient été très calmes parmi les étudiants récemment – plusieurs morts pouvaient avoir cet effet. Saul, deux autres vampires, et un fae était mort.

Mais ce calme ne durerait pas. Rahkesh recevait de nombreux regards de la part des autres étudiants de son cours de sanguimagie. Tout comme Daray et Silas. Le sentiment général était qu'ils avaient été trop loin trop vite. Et personne n'aimait l'idée d'avoir des étudiants plus jeunes devenir meilleur qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Rianae avait été avancée de trois semestres en filimagie, et avait déjà été défiée par un autre étudient en filimagie, ce fae était mort. Ally était la moins en vue, gardant un profil très bas. Mais elle commençait à faire des vagues dans son cours de sorts utiles. Ce cours était essentiellement un concours pour voir quels étudiants pouvaient mémoriser et apprendre le plus de sorts possible en un an. Et ses capacités en arts martiaux avaient fait impression sur les étudiants qui se destinaient à être assassins ou d'autres professions à base de combats. Et ils commençaient le lancer d'étoiles **(**des sortes de shuriken à mon avis NDT) la semaine prochaine, la spécialité d'Ally. Enireth, s'il vivait, allait devoir attendre.

« Y a–t-il moyen que tu te renseignes sur les Wyverns auprès de cette Tyler sans qu'elle ne suspecte quelque chose ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Bien sûr. Elle est dans notre cours de filimagie. » Rahkesh la remercia, la filimagie il n'avait encore fait aucun progrès en la matière.

« Je doute que nous serions autorisés à aller à la chasse au dragon même si nous le voulions. » fit Daray à son cousin, « Le maître de Moscou a convoqué son peuple et organise un flot massif de meurtres, chaque vampire incapable de faire un combat potable a été tué. Il y a eu soixante-dix vampires morts. Et il étend sa chasse à chaque jeune vampire de son pays. Le mot est que le maître de Sydney et le maître de Tokyo se tiennent prêt à faire pareil. Et il y a un très ancien vampire qui court dans toute l'Amérique Centrale tuant tous les vampires de moins de cinq cent ans qu'il trouve. »

« Merde. » murmura Silas. « J'espère qu'ils finiront avant l'été ou on va être malheureux enfermés au château. Et grand-maman insistera pour qu'on fasse de l'entraînement supplémentaire. » Les deux vampires eurent un air désespéré sur le visage.

« J'espère qu'ils ne demanderont pas à Namach de commencer à tuer des vampires ici. » répondit Daray. « Non pas qu'il les écouterait ou quoi que ce soit, mais il n'a pas besoin d'excuses pour le faire de toute façon. »

« Je pensais que les vampires se tenaient terriblement tranquilles. » fit Rahkesh. « Ça fait deux semaines depuis qu'un de nos camarades de classe avait essayé de me mordre. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit de Namach dont vous devriez avoir peur. Les fae sont réellement énervés après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le maître de Victoria. »

« Les vampires sont énervés. » corrigea Daray. « Et ce n'est pas après les fae que nous sommes en colères. »

« Et ce n'est pas des fae dont nous devons nous méfier. Apparemment, il y avait un elfe impliqué qui a été blessé donc maintenant les elfes ont décidés qu'ils avaient le droit de tuer le maître de la cité. » fit Rianae, apparaissant de nulle-part. Rahkesh grogna. Les trois vampires rirent. Rianae élargit magiquement le canapé (puisque Daray refusait de s'asseoir et se fit de la place) ainsi elle put elle aussi s'asseoir.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda Silas.

« Par ma mère. Elle est notre ambassadrice. Les fae sont en rogne contre les vampires et les elfes, et les elfes sont en rogne contre les vampires et les fae, et les vampires sont très inquiets à la possibilité que les deux autres espèces s'allient. » fit Rianae. » Maintenant, tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est que les loups garous s'énervent à propos de quelque chose et nous allons au devant de gros ennuis. »

« Je suis si heureuse d'être une humaine mortelle. » fit Ally

« Humm. A moins que les humains de la région ne fassent quelque chose de stupide. Alors les trois espèces se retourneraient contre nous. » fit Rahkesh. Marrant qu'il n'y ait jamais pensé ou ne se soit jamais inquiété de telles choses quand il était à Poudlard. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait du, mais personne ne le faisait. Avoir des œillères en ce qui concerne les autres espèces n'était pas que limité à l'Europe ; les humains avaient tendance à s'unir contre ''les autres'' et donc ils n'y prêtaient pas suffisamment attention. Un jour ça causerait un gros problème. Il avait cette impression qu'à peu près tout le monde qu'il avait connu avant de venir ici sous-estimaient complètement les autres espèces magiques.

« Voyons voir si nous pouvons nous tenir à l'écart de tout ça. Les mouvements anti-humains parmi les trois espèces sont déjà assez forts. » fit Ally.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y reste assez de vampires anti-mortels pour causer des problèmes. La plupart des fauteurs de trouble étaient jeunes. Et les fae ont été assez contents de rester cacher dans leurs mondes durant les derniers millénaires. Le réel danger ce sont les loups garous et les elfes. Mais les loups garous ont été assez contents depuis que l'Australie et le Japon leur ont donnés les mêmes droits qu'aux humains. Et il n'y a rien à craindre des elfes ; ils sont en pleine extermination de toute manière. S'ils s'énervaient, chaque humain de la planète serait mort avant que tu saches qu'ils étaient en colère. » fit Rianae. « Vous, les mortels, vous êtes en sécurité pour le moment. »

« C'est supposé être rassurant ? » demanda Ally. « Cette garce d'Atalia a essayé de me mordre aujourd'hui. »

« Mais ça n'a pas marché, n'est-ce pas ? » souligna Silas.

« Non, j'ai pris une feuille du livre de Rahkesh et j'ai poussé une miniature de bovin sous ses crocs. Oh, elle a crié. » gloussa méchamment Ally. Daray grogna.

« Merde. Rahkesh quelque soit l'obsession que tu as c'est contagieux. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Beauxbâtons Attaqué !**

**L'École Sorcière d'Élite Fermée !**

Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil aux journaux, les deux derniers exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Son ancienne maison n'allait pas bien. Même si elle n'était pas en grande forme quand il était parti. Tout empirait. C'était déprimant.

**La directrice de Beauxbâtons a annoncé aujourd'hui que trente étudiants sont portés disparus et présumés capturés tandis que quatorze autres sont morts.**

**« Les autres sont retournés chez eux dans leurs familles. » fit Madame Maxime quand elle fut interviewée. « Je pense qu'avec les bâtiments en ruine, ils sont mieux chez eux pour l'instant. »**

**On n'a aucune idée sur la possibilité que Beauxbâton rouvre, mais la plupart des gens semblent croire que non. Des tuteurs sont déjà très demandés alors que les parents essayent de s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation tout en poursuivant l'éducation de leurs enfants.**

Rahkesh mit de côté le journal, se demandant comment allait la petite sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle était encore à l'école. Il espérait que la jeune Veela avait fait partie des survivants. Malheureusement, il était encore sous déguisement et devait éviter les questions à propos de chez lui, de sa famille, de ses connaissances, donc il ne pouvait parler à personne de combien ces mauvaises nouvelles qui arrivaient chaque jour étaient déprimantes. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir brièvement voir ses … amis … ou ce qu'il restait d'eux. Et peut-être que Regulus avait répondu à sa lettre.

En quittant le Square Grimmauld, Rahkesh avait laissé une lettre sur la table de la cuisine pour Regulus. Disant seulement qu'il savait qu'il était là et que puisque Regulus était le dernier héritier de la famille, il se ferait une joie de lui laisser la maison s'il le voulait. Ça n'avait pu être que Regulus cette nuit-là. Rahkesh l'avait scellée contre Narcissa et Bellatrix. Il pouvait y avoir d'autres de la famille, mais ses instructions avaient été spécifiques, et seul un héritier male en ligne directe pouvait y être entré. C'était Regulus, puisqu'il avait écarté Malfoy. Et si Bellatrix avait un enfant, hé bien, la maison permettrait seulement à l'héritier d'entrer, et si les suppositions de Rahkesh à propos de Regulus étaient justes, cela voulait dire que ça ne pouvait avoir été que le mangemort supposé mort. Peut-être était-il temps de rentrer et de vérifier.

Rahkesh prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Avant toute chose, ce serait une bonne chose de contacter Fleur. Avoir une famille Veela comme alliée pourrait être utile.

_Chère Fleur_

_J'ai entendu parlé de l'attaque de Beauxbâtons et je t'écris pour te demander si Gabrielle va bien. Ça paraissait horrible dans les journaux, j'espère qu'elle va bien._

_J'ai quitté l'Europe depuis pas mal de mois, donc je ne sais pas quelle est la situation, mais cela semble mauvais._

_Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir pu venir au mariage, je ne sais pas si Ron et Hermione t'ont expliqués pourquoi je n'ai pas pu venir, je pense qu'ils l'ont fait, mais s'ils ne l'ont pas fait, demande-leur. Dis à Bill que si son côté loup garou lui cause des problèmes, j'ai de la potion tue-loup sous la main, ce qui pourrait aider._

_Meilleurs vœux,_

_Harry._

Rahkesh s'était sentit étrange de signer avec son ancien nom, ça ne semblait plus être lui, il n'avait plus pensé à ce nom depuis des semaines. Il faillit enlever le nom mais finalement il le laissa. Avec les changements mineurs dans sa signature magique personne qui regardait le parchemin de l'extérieur de l'enveloppe ne sentirait sa présence. Dès que son arbre de sang serait assez grand il aurait aussi une nouvelle baguette, avec le déguisement, le changement de baguette, et les changements magiques, personne ne le reconnaitrait. Mais d'ici là, sa baguette était sa seule faiblesse. Et il le pouvait pas être vu, au cas où les Aurors déciderait de contrôler sa baguette.

Rahkesh scella la lettre et la laissa sur son bureau, maintenant il lui suffisait juste de trouver un moyen sur de l'envoyer.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Bon qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ce gars ? » demanda Silas, se glissant dans un siège à côté de Rahkesh. Daray prit le siège de l'autre côté de Silas, ce qui les positionna le long du mur sans personne derrière eux et un autre mur à côté de Daray. Cela laissait seulement le côté de Rahkesh et le devant d'ouvert. Si les regards occasionnels des autres étudiants dans leur direction étaient des indications, ils avaient de bonnes raisons d'être aussi prudents. Leur nouvelle classe de sanguimagie n'approuvait pas leur présence. Ils étaient trop jeunes, trop en avance et une étrangeté. Et même depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette classe, ils avaient eu à faire face à bien plus de cette compétition qui rendait Akren si difficile. Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'un étudient sabote le travail d'un autre, quelque fois de manière mortelle, pour aller de l'avant.

Les premières semaines de cours avaient été enseignées par Namach, puisque l'autre professeur était absent. Mais aujourd'hui, le professeur Vaeryes était de retour, et les autres étudiants semblaient excités. Ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'ils pensaient que le professeur n'approuverait pas la présence de ses plus jeunes étudiants tout comme les étudiants plus âgées ne la toléraient pas. Il était regrettable que Namach n'enseigne que le niveau débutant et le niveau le plus avancé, laissant les autres classes de sanguimagie à Vaeryes.

« Il est humain, principalement. Un de ses parents était un loup garou. Il a été diplômé d'Akren il y a un an, s'est fait embauché par une agence pour aller prendre des braconniers en Afrique. Il a été recruté par une autre agence pour combattre les barons de la drogue en Amérique du Sud, il est revenu ici pour enseigner après que son visage soit apparut dans les journaux et que tout le monde savait qui il était. Et quand je dis combattre, je veux dire assassiner. » lui dit Rahkesh. « Apparemment il aime essayer de tromper ses étudiants pour qu'ils fassent eux-mêmes les erreurs de sorte qu'ils se tuent eux-mêmes. Il pense que cela enseigne la confiance et l'autonomie. » Il avait demandé à Rianae de rechercher toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver sur Vaeryes avant que le professeur ne revienne. Rianae était très bonne dans ce domaine.

Vaeryes était un albinos – ce fut la première chose que Rahkesh remarqua ; la seconde fut l'œil droit manquant et le cache œil en or. La troisième fut l'absence de chaussures et de chaussettes. Le professeur Vaeryes préférait apparemment marcher pieds nus. La quatrième chose que Rahkesh remarqua fut que les runes sanguimagique de Vaeryes étaient visibles. Habituellement on ne pouvait pas voir les runes d'une personne, une fois guéries après le rituel elles devenaient invisibles. Mais s'il regardait attentivement, il pouvait apercevoir les fines lignes dorées des runes gravées dans la peau de Vaeryes comme des millions de fils de toiles d'araignée. Ça donnait un éclat étrange à sa peau. Sas cheveux étaient coupés très courts et quand il fit face à la classe, Rahkesh vit que son œil restant était blanc, sans couleur du tout dans l'iris.

« J'ai eu certain d'entre vous le semestre dernier dans cette classe, si quelqu'un n'est pas content de ses notes finales et de devoir reprendre cette classe, ne courez pas pour venir me le dire car je m'en moque … » fit Vaeryes immédiatement avec un ricanement qui aurait rendu Rogue fier. Les quatre ou cinq mains qui s'étaient levées se baissèrent.

« Très bien, pour le reste d'entre vous, vous êtes censés accomplir deux rituels pendant ce semestre. Si vous pouvez trouver une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, comme d'attraper l'Ebola, vous n'aurez pas à le faire. Oui ? » demanda-t-il, en voyant la main levée de Silas.

« Quelqu'un a réellement utilisé cette excuse ? » Il y eu des ricanements de la part de quelques personnes.

« Oui, en effet. Ils ont finalement attrapés la maladie. Puis ils sont morts, pas une bonne stratégie pour des notés A. » fit Vaeryes. Il y avait maintenant bien plus de ricanements et d'amusements. « Et qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'étiez pas dans la classe inférieure au semestre dernier. »

« Silas. Moi-même et ces deux-là avons été avancés de quelques semestres. » fit Silas, en désignant Rahkesh et Daray. Vaeryes les regarda fixement pendant un moment.

« Combien de Semestre avez-vous sautés ? » les trois jeunes échangèrent un regard.

« Hum, et bien, nous n'avons en fait pas terminés la classe débutante – les dernières semaines, Namach nous a fait faire des études indépendantes – donc ah … tous ? Presque tous, nous avons deux semaines officielles d'entrainement. » Silas répondait pour eux tous. Toute la classe se retourna pour les fixer. Daray fixa leurs camarades de classe tandis que Rahkesh se rassit sur son siège et leur lançait un regard de défi. Chacun se retourna vers Vaeryes.

« Vous trois, vous pensez sérieusement qu'après dix semaines d'entraînements, vous pouvez suivre ce cours ? » demanda Vaeryes, semblant incrédule. « Absolument pas. »

« Il nous a été recommandé d'intégrer cette classe. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Et je ne veux pas avoir à ralentir le reste de la classe pour vous laisser rattraper ce que vous devriez déjà savoir. Et en tant qu'enseignant, j'ai le dernier mot dans ce domaine, et je ne veux pas d'étudiants non entraînés dans ma classe. » lui dit Vaeryes.

« Si nous ne pouvons pas suivre, nous partirons. Sinon, vous reconnaitrez la politique d'Akren de mettre les étudiants dans les classes pour lesquelles ils sont aptes plutôt que dans celles dans laquelle leur temps officiel de formation les mettrait. » fit Rahkesh, faisant paraître cela comme un défi.

« Très bien. » fit Vaeryes. Il se tourna vers le tableau et commença une leçon sur le changement de couteau en milieu de rituel. Les trois amis échangèrent un sourire, ils connaissaient cela. Ils l'avaient passés en revue lors de leur voyage dans le temps. Si Vaeryes voulait faire un spectacle à leur dépend le premier jour, il allait échouer.

Au moment où la classe se termina, Rahkesh était quasiment prêt à tuer quelqu'un, et Silas avait lancé un Impédimenta à Daray pour l'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un. Leurs nouveaux camarades de classe leur avaient montrés leur désapprobation durant tous le cours par tous les moyens possibles. Et le professeur Vaeryes ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Quelqu'un avait mis le feu aux chaussures de Rahkesh, quelqu'un d'autre avant lancé de la poudre à gratter sur Silas et quelqu'un dans la classe avait jeté des sorts d'effacement afin que leurs notes n'arrêtent pas de s'effacer. Sur le chemin vers la porte, Rahkesh dut éviter plusieurs pieds, il en vint au point de laisser tomber quelques gouttes d'acide sur la dernière personne.

Une fois sortis de la salle de classe, les trois s'en allèrent vers leurs chambres, ne voulant pas traîner avec leurs camarades de classe. Rahkesh sentit un mouvement derrière lui, et soudainement il fut retourné et jeté contre le mur. Les autres étudiants s'arrêter pour regarder, anticipant que leur camarade débutant allait se faire battre. Daray et Silas revinrent sur leurs pas et attendirent.

« Qui donc crois-tu être ? » lui demanda le loup garou qui l'avait poussé. « Tu penses que tu peux arriver ici et faire ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, effectivement, c'est ce que je pense. » répondit Rahkesh. « Seulement je ne sais pas encore qui faire valser. » Le loup garou abattit son poing sur son visage, Rahkesh sortit un couteau en argent.

Le loup garou sauta au loin, le couteau de Rahkesh manqua sa main d'un pouce. Rahkesh fit une grimace et attendit, surement qu'ils n'allaient pas en rester là ?

Une seconde plus tard, il fut de nouveau jeter contre le mur, et devina immédiatement que cet étudiant était un vampire ; la force seule lui disait cela. Rahkesh vit les crocs se rapprocher de son cou, et il jeta un sort électrique sans baguette. Le vampire hurla de douleur alors que le choc traversait ses crocs. Rahkesh lui brisa le nez et l'envoya au loin sans baguette.

Il y en avait d'autres derrière lui, Rahkesh en sentit six, et ils essayaient de cacher leur présence. Il se tourna, conjurant des vagues de feu. Quelqu'un les écarta et le loup garou derrière lui le tacla.

Ou il essaya, Rahkesh agrandit magiquement le bâton que lui avaient donnés ses amis Chachapoyaros, et il le fit tournoyer. Le son qu'il fit quand il entra en contact avec la tête du loup garou fut très satisfaisant. Malheureusement, c'était un loup garou, et donc il n'avait pas fait autant de dommages qu'il l'aurait fait sur un humain. Rahkesh fila rapidement, frappant un autre étudiant au visage, sa pommette craqua fortement. Alors qu'il reculait, Rahkesh sortit un couteau et le lança dans la main d'un autre étudiant attaquant qui était venu derrière lui, le couteau termina sa course entre deux pierres du mur. L'autre étudiant criait de douleur et lâcha le couteau qu'il tenait. Quelqu'un commença à jeter des sorts, Rahkesh les redirigea, dispersant les gens alors que les sorts repartaient de manière aléatoire.

Soudainement un étudiant fae lui sauta dessus, Rahkesh se tourna pour être prêt à combattre, mais le fae fut plus rapide, et le fil de sa main frappa le nez de Rahkesh. Celui-ci sentit quelque chose se casser et le sang gicla, il sauta au loin et le fae le frappa juste au dessus du cœur.

C'était comme une attaque cardiaque, le choc n'avait pas été aussi violent, mais il avait canalisé de la magie. De la magie violente. Rahkesh se raidit et il ressentit de douloureuses sensations de brûlures dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre son cœur s'arrêter, puis commencer à battre irrégulièrement. Sa vision devint grise et tout sembla se ralentir. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas du tout. Rien ne répondait. De loin, Rahkesh était conscient que plusieurs étudiants vampire s'étaient tournés vers Daray et Silas, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ou penser malgré l'horrible douleur. Les autres étaient autour, le regardant alors qu'il s'essoufflait, incapable de penser ou de voir à cause de la douleur à sa poitrine. Ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler à cause du manque d'air, et il réalisa qu'il était tombé à terre, toujours incapable de bouger suffisamment pour ne serait-ce que respirer. Puis tout devint clair. Sa vision revint, la douleur disparut et il put de nouveau respirer. Rahkesh frappa avec le bâton et toucha à la gorge le fae qui s'était penché pour le regarder.

L'autre étudiant s'effondra avec les deux mains autour de son cou, suffocant, ses yeux agrandis par la douleur. La force du coup avait probablement cassé quelque chose, ou partiellement défoncé la trachée. Vérifiant la situation des vampires, Rahkesh vit Daray se nourrir sur un de leurs attaquants tandis que Silas échangeait des sorts avec un autre. Ses deux amis pouvaient très bien prendre soins d'eux-mêmes donc Rahkesh ignora l'autre combat.

Ses propres attaquants étaient revenus de leur choc de le voir se relever et l'attaquèrent de nouveau. Il entendit un son et un choc derrière lui, quelqu'un déglutit alors l'autre bout du bâton entrait dans son estomac. Rahkesh se concentra sur le point d'impact et poussa fort, la personne cria et l'arme métamorphosée atteint son but. Rahkesh le retira et le fit de nouveau tournoyer. Envoyant du sang voler dans les yeux de son attaquant, celui-là était mortel. Six sort de découpe en une succession rapide lui fit faire marche arrière. Le loup garou attaqua de nouveau, et Rahkesh lança une étoile en argent à quatre pointes. Le loup garou cria alors que l'étoile le frappa juste au dessous de sa cage thoracique. Rahkesh en lança trois de plus, une en direction du bras, une autre entre les côtes, et une autre à quelques pouces du nez. Ensuite, il les rappela à lui. Plaçant son dos contre le mur, Rahkesh se tint prêt pour le prochain round.

Mais personne ne vint, ils regardaient tous le loup garou, qui tremblait et haletait. Les blessures faites par les étoiles ne guérissaient pas comme ça aurait dû être le cas si ça avait fait par autre chose. Et elles brûlaient, la peau tournait au rouge et se boursoufflait. De l'endroit de la perforation de la peau partaient de fines lignes de brûlures dues au poison de l'étoile qui entrait dans son sang. Le loup garou grogna vers Rahkesh, et Rahkesh fit de même et fit quelques pas en avant. A sa surprise les autres étudiants reculèrent. Rahkesh ramassa une étoile et la nettoya magiquement ; il prit ensuite le sang sur les trois autres et les transféra dans un petit contenant en verre. Puis il jeta un regard mauvais au loup garou toujours choqué.

« Plongées dans une solution distillée de potion tue loup. Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? » le loup garou grogna. Rahkesh grogna aussi et se retourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il n'attendit pas que les autres étudiants bougent, mais il poussa un mur d'air afin qu'ils tombent en arrière. Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la foule, il se retourna et montra le contenant en verre. « Le sang peut être utilisé pour beaucoup de choses, rappelle-toi cela, j'ai le tien. »

Rahkesh retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur une chaise, tremblant encore de l'attaque magique du fae. Silas arriva dans la chambre quelques instants après lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'il t'a fait ? » demanda Silas.

« Aucune idée. J'ai sentit comme une attaque cardiaque en quelque sorte. Mais il n'aurait pas utilisé une attaque mortelle, pas ici. Donc ça ne pouvait pas avoir pour but de tuer. » fit Rahkesh. « Blesser, je pense. » Il essuya son nez ensanglanté et jeta un sort de réparation osseuse, il sentit le morceau d'os glisser rapidement en place. Ses yeux étaient toujours humides à cause de la douleur. Un sort de nettoyage enleva le sang et les sorts de soin s'assurèrent que l'os se remettait correctement. « C'est la première fois que j'ai eu le nez cassé, qui que ce soit, il est rapide. »

« Des dommages permanents ? »

« Probablement pas, il ne sera peut-être pas aussi chanceux cependant. » fit Rahkesh, se demandant si les dommages à la gorge de l'étudiant fae étaient soignables.

« Tu réalise qu'il pourrait mourir à cause de ça. »

« Ouais, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment. » fit Rahkesh, secouant la tête, ça avait été stupide. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle vous ne pouviez pas directement tuer quelqu'un à Akren, c'était parce que le contrecoup magique vous tuerait.

Daray arriva quelques minutes plus tard, léchant encore le sang de ses crocs.

« Combien d'entre eux tu as eu ? » demanda Rahkesh au vampire suffisant.

« Cinq. » fit fièrement Daray, trois vampires, un fae et un mortel. Je n'avais jamais gouté du sang de fae avant, j'aime ça. Peut-être que je vais l'intégrer à mon menu. »

« Cinq, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? » demanda Rahkesh Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que ces cinq-là n'avaient pas tous attaqués Daray, le vampire avait simplement saisit l'occasion de boire le sang de plusieurs d'entre eux alors que tout le monde regardait Rahkesh ? Seuls les vampires l'avaient effectivement attaqués.

« Pas du tout. Ce fae qui t'a eu, c'est un Amadan. » lui dit Daray, « J'ai eu l'info dans l'esprit du fae dont j'ai bu le sang. Ils peuvent causer une paralysie instantanée d'une partie spécifique du corps ou de tout le corps. Mais tu ne peux pas mourir de leur toucher. Tu sens que tu es en train de mourir, tu sentiras que tu es constamment en train de mourir jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Mais tu ne mourras pas directement de leur magie. La magie te maintiendra en vie, même si tu suffoques et que ton sang ne circule finalement plus. Très douloureux. Très mauvais. Quelques fois réversible ? » lui dit le vampire, « Et comment as-tu réussis à en sortir ? »

« Aucune idée. » dit de nouveau Rahkesh. « Enireth ? »

« Le sang de dragon. Peut-être. Hé bien, tu t'es relevé et tu as choqué ce stupide fae. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose comme ça se produire avant. Bien joué. »

« J'aurai préféré que ça n'arrive pas du tout, maintenant tout le monde va vouloir savoir comment j'ai fait ça, et je ne sais pas. » répondit Rahkesh. « Ce n'était pas simplement un défi suite à notre présence dans cette classe, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, réfléchissant au grand nombre de vampires qui avaient attaqués Daray et Silas, certain d'entre eux n'étaient pas dans leur classe de sanguimagie.

« Non. Les vampires ont saisis l'opportunité pour s'attaquer à moi, ils sont toujours curieux de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances. Et le seul moyen qu'ils ont de le découvrir c'est en buvant mon sang. » fit Daray, « Mais après ça, peut-être qu'ils vont arrêter de se plaindre à propos des changements qu'ils peuvent sentir dans ma magie. »

« Pas vraiment, ils vont simplement être plus prudents. » dit Daray à son cousin, « Et ils vont envoyer le vampire à la tête des étudiants pour combattre contre toi. »

« Vous savez, les vampires sont un peu comme les loups garous, toujours à mettre en place une hiérarchie stricte. » s'amusa Rahkesh, ignorant les regards furieux qu'il reçut à les avoir comparés aux loups garous.

« Nous ne sommes pas comme des loups garous. » décréta Silas.

« Qui a dit que nous l'étions ? » demanda Rianae en franchissant la porte. Ally la suivit dans la chambre et elles prirent les deux chaises restantes.

« Pourquoi ne pas être apparue comme par magie ? » demanda Rahkesh sarcastique.

« Ton satané serpent m'a attaqué. » lui dit Rianae. Sygra descendit du pied de la femme vampire et se dirigea vers Rahkesh ; celui-ci se pencha et la souleva.

_« J'ai esssayé de l'étrangler, mais çça n'a pas marché, donc à la placce je lui ai craché à la figure. »_ lui siffla Sygra alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de ses épaules et de son cou.

« Et qui a dit que nous étions comme les loups garous ? » redemanda Rianae.

« C'est lui. » répondirent les deux vampires en désignant Rahkesh. Ally sortit un tissu et commença à tousser dedans. Les trois vampires la fixèrent.

« Tous les deux vous avez des hiérarchies aussi rigides, tout comme les meutes. Expliqua Rahkesh.

« Nous ne sommes en aucune manière comme les loups garous. » fit Rianae, « Nous ne perdons pas le contrôle de nous-mêmes, et nous ne nous transformons pas en animaux, et nous sommes bien plus intelligents et civilisés que n'importe quelle meute de loups garous. »

Ally commença à glousser, mais le tourna en toux quand les trois vampires se tournèrent vers elle.

« C'est ton avis, en tant qu'observateur impartial je pense autrement. » fit Rahkesh. « Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et mon canapé ? » demanda-t-il abruptement alors que Daray s'y installait, jusqu'à prendre toute la longueur du canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard Satan arriva et s'installa sur le dossier. « Toi et cette satané chauve-souris. Tu te plains de mes obsessions ? »

« Il se trouve que j'aime ce canapé – je ne suis pas obsédé par celui-ci. »

« S'il-te-plait, tu passes plus de temps sur ce canapé qu'en cours. Tu sais, je ne pense pas avoir encore eu la chance d'utiliser ce canapé et c'est le mien. » fit Rahkesh, réalisant que c'était parfaitement vrai, puisque depuis que Daray avait décidé que le canapé était le sien personne d'autre n'avait eu la chance de l'utiliser.

« Oui, bon, c'est un très bon canapé. » fit le vampire. Satan pépia son accord. Les trois autres commencèrent à sourire alors qu'ils reconnaissaient qu'un autre affrontement à propos du canapé commençait.

« Oui, mais c'est le mien. » signala de nouveau Rahkesh.

« Je ne sais pas, au vu de la quantité de fourrure que Satan réussit à y laisser. « fit Rianae, « C'est peut-être le sien. »

« Et donc le mien. » acquiesça Daray.

« Mais c'est moi qui l'ait créé ! »

« Trop dommage. »

« Mais je l'ai créé ! »

« Et maintenant il est à moi. Fit Daray en souriant, « Et éloigne toi des contrôles des fils que tu as installé dessus. » ajouta-t-il quand Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil à la tablette à côté de la table qui contrôlait les fils de dix mille volts qu'il avait installé sur tous les coussins du canapé, alimentés par une batterie et chargés par magie. Il avait essayé de mettre une minuterie, comme ça si quelqu'un s'asseyait dessus sans éteindre l'alarme il serait électrocuté ? « Pauvre canapé, » fit le vampire, caressant un des bras du canapé, « Être maltraité de cette façon. » Rahkesh grogna alors que les autres commencèrent à rire. « Peut-être qu'il devrait être transféré dans ma chambre, où il serait à l'abri des mortels sadiques. »

« C'est mon canapé et il reste ici ! » fit Rahkesh ignorant les rires de ses amis. « Tu gardes ta carcasse à croc loin de lui à partir de maintenant, il est à moi. »

« Tu peux toujours le répéter. » fit le vampire, « Nous avons une autre opinion, n'est-ce pas Satan ? » la chauve souris du vampire lança un cri en réponse qui les fit tous grimacer.

« Pauvres petites menaces. » murmura Rahkesh. Daray prétendit ne pas avoir entendu.

« En parlant de menaces, il y a une paire de vampires jumeaux plus vieux de quelques années qui veulent nous défier. » dit Rianae à Daray.

« Je ne les connais pas, comment combattent-ils ? » demanda Daray.

« Pas sûre. Ils sont très bons, tout le monde semble les éviter la plupart du temps. Et ils s'en prennent toujours aux autres étudiants avec peu de représailles. » fit Rianae. « Ils sont en classe de haut niveau en classe du duel, nous pouvons regarder la classe, c'est dans le gymnase principal. »

« Je vais venir aussi, » fit Silas, » J'aimerai regarder, des chances qu'ils en aient aussi après moi ? »

« Pas vraiment. » fit Rianae, « Tu n'es pas aussi menaçant que nous. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle sa panthère – ENFOIRÉ DE DARAY ! » rugit Rahkesh, voyant le panneau ''Propriété de Daray'' que le vampire avait pendu à son canapé. Daray s'enfuit de la chambre, Satan volant derrière lui. Rianae les suivit rigolant. Rahkesh envoya un sort au panneau, juste pour le voir s'illuminer d'un néon orange et rester à la même place. « Je vais le tuer ! » décréta Rahkesh, « Je vais mettre du mercure dans son sang ! » Il ne remarqua pas Ally et Silas partir, riant discrètement, alors qu'il planifiait sa revanche.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et je vais de gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont aussi laissés une review, c'est-à-dire : Demenciae ; Axelle (contente que mon cadeau t'ait plus, et j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi), Merlin Potter, tyber (je n'ai pas encore lu la suite et j'ai vraiment hâte de la découvrir au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de ma trad), 666Naku, klaude (ils l'ont peut être trouvé mais ils se sont fait laminés, et dans Akren, Rahkesh est plus ou moins protégé), Flore Jade, firerblade 71, Angi (oui moi aussi j'ai envie de connaître la suite de l'histoire puis la deuxième fict qui la continue !), Sahada, Isatis, 3lle, zaika, Naelith, titmo, Elmisten, addidash (j'ai lu dark soul, moi aussi j'aime bien cett fict), Anghel (je les ai mis au premier chap et dans ma bio), camilou, SiaAhn Sacham, Cardalba, , bianka17 (je n'ai pas de réponses à tes questions vu que je n'ai pas lu les autres chap, si je le faisais, je serai bien moins motivée pour la trad !), dominique (je suis ravie que ma trad te plaise et j'espère que ce chap aussi) et Fandjio.

Voilà c'est finis pour ce soir, je vais aller dormir je suis morte de fatigue. Bisous à tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 24 :

Rahkesh posa son couteau et fit tourner sa tête, il entendit son cou craquer alors qu'il détendait ses différents muscles. Huit heures qu'il traçait des lignes et des runes sur sa peau. Tous son corps lui faisait horriblement mal. La circulation revenait doucement dans ses jambes et dans ses bras et lui donnait des larmes aux yeux.

Il y avait des flaques de sang autour de lui, certaines des runes de cette série devaient être incisée profondément dans la peau tandis que d'autres étaient plus superficielles. Le soulagement de la douleur grâce à une légère potion antidouleur aidèrent, mais pas beaucoup. Et il ne pouvait rien prendre de plus fort sans que ça affecte sa chimie sanguine.

Cette nouvelle série de runes étaient destinée à empêcher ses muscles de s'atrophier s'ils n'étaient pas utilisés. Puisqu'il était probable qu'à un certain moment, il récolterait des blessures assez sérieuses pour l'empêcher de s'entraîner pendant plusieurs semaines, Rahkesh pensait que cette série de runes sanguimagiques serait utile. Même s'il était dans le coma pendant un an ou plus, une fois que cette série de rituels serait complétée, il serait aussi fort et coordonné qu'il l'était avant quand il se réveillerait. La série complète prendrait seize rituels ou plus pour arriver au point où ses effets dureraient plus de quelques mois. Il venait juste de compléter le deuxième. Il avait fait le premier deux semaines auparavant.

Rahkesh effaça les runes de sang par terre qui l'entouraient et qui formaient une étoile à huit branches. Tout le sol de la grande pièce était couvert de runes et de hiéroglyphes dessinés avec son sang. Sa peau le démangeait à cause de la potion dans laquelle il avait du s'immerger avant de commencer, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une douche chaude et un long sommeil. Ramassant les trois couteaux (ce rituel avait nécessité trois couteaux différents), il alla dans la salle d'attente et appuya sa main sur l'emprunte de main sur le mur, cela déclencha le nettoyage de la pièce recouverte de son sang. Il avait laissé une légère potion de reconstitution sanguine sur le banc et il la but, enviant pour une fois les vampires qui pouvaient simplement boire du sang et aller mieux en quelques secondes. Il s'habilla et sortit, Namach était assis à l'extérieure d'une autre pièce, regardant un des étudiants les plus avancés travailler sur un rituel.

« Comment est-ce que je m'en suis sorti ? » demanda Rahkesh, sachant que Namach avait regardé.

L'ancien semblait toujours être dans les environs chaque fois qu'il faisait de la sanguimagie, même s'il ne le lui disait pas à l'avance. Soit Namach était inquiet qu'il détruise accidentellement l'école (toujours une possibilité étant donné les pouvoirs de Rahkesh), soit, comme Daray le proclamait, Namach le filait.

« Tu as poussé un peu loin, ça aurait été mieux d'attendre encore entre les deux rituels. » l'avertit l'ancien vampire, en se levant pour marcher à côté de lui.

« Je sentais que je pouvais le faire sans danger. »

« Simplement parce que tu le peux ne veut pas toujours dire que tu devrais. Tu as quatre années ici, prends ton temps. »

Rahkesh grimaça ; le temps était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas. Il ne savait toujours pas comment les assassins l'avaient retrouvé ni si d'autres le pouvaient aussi. Après l'attaque il avait bougé beaucoup de plantes qu'il cultivait, et aussi les animaux qu'il avait ramené du coffre des Potter dans son nouveau, juste au cas où. Il avait aussi commencé à travailler sur la préparation d'une autre bague, à porter à son autre oreille. S'il devait quitter Akren alors il voulait être prêt. Ça pouvait être une possibilité si Voldemort envoyait des attaquants suicides qui le tueraient dans la vallée, où ils mourraient aussi. Les dernières semaines avaient été calmes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était en sécurité.

« Serait-il possible de réunir deux rituels en un seul, s'ils concernent deux séries différentes de sanguimagie ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Non, il y a eu beaucoup d'expérimentations là-dessus, avec des résultats désastreux. Fais-les un par un, et ralentis un peu. » lui dit Namach. « En outre, les rituels sont assez longs sans les combiner ce qui les rendraient encore plus longs Ton prochain pour cette série pourrait prendre dix heures pour le terminer. » Rahkesh grimaça, huit heures c'était bien assez mauvais. Quoi d'étonnant que tant d'utilisateurs de sanguimagie deviennent fous au milieu d'un rituel. Inciser des runes sur sa peau pendant huit heures lui avait donné envie de crier, ou de sauter du haut d'une falaise, mais il avait opté pour une douche et du repos.

« Le professeur Lowul est prête à commencer les tests pour voir quels changements invisibles le sang de dragon a causé. Elle veut des échantillons de sang, de peau, de cheveux, de larmes, de fluides intestinaux, de salive, et de moelle osseuse. Et elle voudra surement faire une ponction lombaire plus tard. La guérisseur Amii prendra les échantillons quand tu auras le temps. » fit Namach. Rahkesh gémit, il avait eu un petit espoir qu'ils oublient. Autant il voulait découvrir comment le sang de dragon l'avait affecté, autant il ne s'en réjouissait pas. Les procédés pour obtenir les échantillons de moelle osseuse et de liquide intestinal n'étaient pas agréables. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait accès à son sang juste par principe, sans parler du fait qu'on pouvait faire beaucoup de choses à une personne avec son sang.

« Je n'aurais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nan. »

« Et Daray ? »

« Nous allons garder sa transformation secrète encore un peu. Tout le monde sait que quelque chose s'est passé, mais personne n'a la moindre idée de ce que c'est. Ils n'auront jamais l'idée d'une transformation physique et magique vampire-démon par le biais d'une transformation animagus partielle. Nous allions aussi garder ton cas secret mais depuis que tu as rejeté le sort qu'a utilisé Haedil … »

« Hein ? »

« L'Amadan, ce fae avec qui tu t'es battu ? Son nom est Haedil. Et tu n'aurais pas dû être capable de rejeter son sort. Tu aurais mieux fait, Rahkesh, de ne pas le combattre. Il n'y a jamais eu de cas dans lequel un mortel ait brisé le sort d'un Amadan. Jamais. Le fae n'a pas encore écrit à sa maison à ce sujet, mais une fois que tous les fae découvriront, il y aurait beaucoup d'intérêt pour toi. Que fais-tu ? » demanda Namach, Rahkesh avait commencé à frapper sa tête contre le mur. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Merde, il n'avait pas besoin que les fae aient un intérêt actif envers ses capacités magiques. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être un anonyme ? Pourquoi finissait-il toujours pas faire des choses remarquablement uniques ?

« Tuez-moi. »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne le penses par sérieusement. » fit Namach calmement, en éloignant Rahkesh du mur. « Et peu importe combien tu essayeras d'enfoncer ta tête dans un mur, ça ne résoudra rien. » Rahkesh en convint et secoua la tête, il devait y avoir un moyen d'empêcher les fae de le trouver ou de tester ses capacités magiques une fois qu'ils auraient appris ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant il devait faire avec les fae, mais aussi avec ses vieux amis, Voldemort, Régulus Black, et les assassins, et ce maudit sang de dragon.

« Quand est-ce que Mariah revient ? »

« Dans une semaine, peut-être deux. Son nouvel esclave se révèle problématique. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça. » Rahkesh n'avait toujours pas demandé à aucun de ses amis à propos des propriétaires d'esclaves parmi les vampires, il n'était pas sur qu'il voulait le savoir. Namach ignora son commentaire.

« Et ce mage noir fou d'Europe vient d'envoyer une lettre aux vampires russes en demandant à parler avec eux. » Rahkesh réussit à ne pas sursauter à l'information. Voldemort avait contacté les vampires russes ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait déjà le soutien de ceux proches de l'Angleterre ? Déterminé à ne pas montré trop d'intérêt, il nettoya calmement ses couteau dans un évier et les sécha.

« Quel sorte de cinglé tenterait ça ? »

« Apparemment, ce gars pense qu'il est quelqu'un de spécial et que tout le monde devrait l'écouter. »

« Il n'a probablement jamais rencontré un vampire avant. »

« Probablement. Je connais le vampire qui dirige actuellement la Russie, c'est un ancien élève d'Akren. Et je parie qu'il éclatera de rire à l'idée d'un sorcier pensant qu'il pouvait demander une audience. » Rahkesh acquiesça, et il ne demanda rien de plus. Il voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne voulait pas que quiconque remarque son intérêt pour les actions de Voldemort. Namach partit pour aller retrouver d'autres étudiants, et Rahkesh conjura plusieurs serviettes épaisses et alla dans une cabine de douche. Bien, Voldemort voulait que les vampires l'aident.

Et les vampires aimeraient l'idée. Le sang de Rahkesh se glaça quand il réalisa que les vampires, pas content de la façon dont les mortels les traitaient, prendraient au sérieux la proposition de Voldemort. Jusqu'à un certain point, Voldemort était un sorcier après tout. Les jeunes vampires les plus faibles, cherchant la sécurité auprès de leurs ainés, qui commençaient justement à réduire le nombre de vampires, rejoindraient Voldemort pour de la protection. Puis, il y aurait une guerre, entre les anciens vampires et Voldemort et ses jeunes vampires.

De retour dans sa chambre, Rahkesh se sentit soudainement plus inquiet plus que fatigué, il prit ses livres sur l'histoire des vampires. Ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'il y avait eu une guerre entre les vampires, ou entre les vampires et les mortels utilisateurs de magie. Mille ans depuis la dernière guerre des vampires. A ce moment-là le nombre de jeunes vampires devenait complètement hors de contrôle. Les anciens devaient y mettre un terme. Les jeunes vampires désespérés, plutôt que d'appeler à la pitié ou d'essayer d'impressionner leurs ainés pour qu'ils leur permettent de vivre, ils avaient au lieu de cela tournés des centaines d'adultes mortels en vampires, et ils les avaient envoyés se battre. Le vampire dirigeant Londres avait enterré vivants six cent jeunes vampires. Il les avait laissés dans des cercueils en fer ensorcelé sous la cité pendant une centaine d'année. Après qu'il en ait terminé avec eux, un par un, en buvant leur sang et en les tuant. Tous sauf cinq, qu'il avait jugé acceptables, ceux-là, il les avait pris comme apprentis.

Le livre était plus d'histoires des horreurs de la dernière guerre. Pas étonnant que les jeunes vampires soient aussi effrayés par leurs aînés. Mais tous les quelques siècles les jeunes redevenaient trop nombreux, et les vampires n'avaient pas de réels prédateurs pour réguler la population. Donc il revenait aux anciens vampires de tuer les jeunes vampires inacceptables, et de garder les meilleurs.

La dernière fois que les mortels et les vampires étaient entrés en guerre, ça s'était passé plus de mille ans auparavant. De nouveaux le livre fournissait assez d'histoires horribles pour lui donner des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Cette guerre avait été motivée par la religion, les sorciers et les sorcières mortels avaient cherchés à détruire les vampires. Les vampires avaient gagnés. Mais ils avaient décidé de laisser vivre les mortels. Intéressant. Quand ils avaient gagnés cette guerre, les vampires auraient facilement pu réduire en esclavage tous les mortels du monde, puisque les mortels non-magiques n'avaient aucune défense contre les vampires. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Le livre disait pourquoi.

Et maintenant Voldemort était sur le point d'entamer une autre guerre. Les anciens vampires refuseraient certainement toute allégeance. Les jeunes vampires effrayés ne refuseraient pas.

Se demandant quand le monde avait commencé à tourner au cauchemar, Rahkesh reposa les livres. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Voldemort n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu as l'air déprimé. » Rahkesh haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Silas qui venait juste de rentrer. Nuri vola dans la chambre pour dire bonjour, puis alla se poser près de la cheminée que Rahkesh avait construite dans un des murs de sa chambre.

« Dis-moi, si les vampires et les mortels, les magiques, entrent en guerre, que penses-tu qu'il se passera ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« La fin de la civilisation mortelle un retour aux âges des ténèbres. Ou vous deviendriez tous nos esclaves. » Daray venait d'apparaître, de nulle part, sur son canapé, de nouveau. Il rit quand Rahkesh lui lança un regard noir. Sans baguette, Rahkesh pressa l'interrupteur.

AAAAAARRRGGHH !

Daray cria de douleur et sauta du canapé alors que dix mille volts l'électricité passaient dans son dos. Ignorant les hurlements du vampire, Rahkesh se tourna vers Silas et haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit. Seulement cette fois, il y a des chances pour que les anciens ne laissent pas les mortels s'en tirer aussi facilement. » fit Silas, souriant en faisant semblant d'ignorer les cris venant de son cousin.

« Enfoiré, c'était pour quoi ? » grogna Daray.

« Je me sentais d'humeur à électrocuter quelqu'un, tu t'es proposé. » répondit Rahkesh. Daray renifla, et retourna audacieusement sur le canapé, cette fois sur son estomac puisque les marques rouges sur son dos semblaient se guérir doucement.

« Pourquoi diable a-t-on crié ? » demanda Ally depuis la porte de la chambre.

« Rien, juste un vampire idiot en train de griller. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Enfoiré. » grogna Daray, « Il m'a méchamment électrocuté. »

« Langage. » l'avertit Ally, « Et tu savais qu'il allait le faire un jour. Voici Tyler. » ajouta-t-elle, en désignant la femme mortelle qui l'avait suivi.

Tyler avait la peau la plus noire que Rahkesh ait jamais vu sur un être humain. Noir brillant, il ne savait pas que la peau humaine pouvait naturellement avoir cette teinte de noir.

« Salut. Combien s'électricité ? » demanda Tyler. Regardant les bandes rouges brûlés dans le dos de Daray par l'électricité.

« Dix mille volts. »

« Pas mal. Et l'alimentation de la batterie ? »

« Magiquement rechargeable. » fit Rahkesh en souriant.

« Y aurait-il une chance que tu en installes un dans ma chambre ? Sur le paillasson ? Mon voisin est un vampire, et il essaye sans cesse de boire mon sang. » fit Tyler, Rahkesh décida qu'il l'aimait bien instantanément. Une chance d'électrocuter un autre vampire.

« Rahkesh, si ça devient une mode générale, tu vas mourir. » l'avertit Daray.

« Tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée que ta proie te mettre un coup de pied au cul ? » demanda gentiment Tyler.

« Rahkesh, tu es dans la merde. » l'avertit Daray.

« Bien sûr. » fit Rahkesh à Tyler, souriant au vampire fulminant. « J'ai aussi travaillé sur les pièges à base de bave radioactive, pour les petits vampires imbéciles qui ne frappent pas avant d'entrer. » Tyler ricana et les deux vampires regardèrent fixement Rahkesh. « Quoi ? Jusqu'à ce que j'ai attrapé Silas dans le filet électrifié, vous utilisiez la fenêtre pour me surprendre, est-ce que vous espérez me surprendre en train de convoquer des démons ou de parler avec le diable ? »

« Ils ont un grand complexe d'infériorité lié à leur espèce qui les pousse à faire des choses comme ça, pour prouver qu'ils ne sont pas des inférieurs, alors que tout le monde sait qu'ils ont simplement des humeurs. » expliqua Tyler, « Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. »

« Peut-être qu'une visite en groupe chez un psychologue serait une bonne idée ? » suggéra Ally.

« Ou un groupe de soutien, avec pour sujet les vampires et l'infériorité. » fit Tyler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On ne ligue contre les vampires aujourd'hui ? » demanda Daray, son dos avait presque complètement guéri.

« Daray, mon chéri, je déteste dégonfler ta grosse tête mais - » commença Ally.

« On se ligue chaque jour contre les vampires. » termina Tyler.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Pourquoi est-ce que les fae nous observent avec insistance ? » demanda Rahkesh à Tyler, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur leurs potions de Véritasérum.

« Je ne suis pas certaine, mais c'est assez inquiétant. » répondit Tyler, observant nerveusement les alentours.

« Quelques humains ont attaqués et capturés plusieurs fae il y a quelques jours. » fit Rianae de l'autre côté de Tyler. Et les corps des fae ont été retrouvés hier. Quelqu'un a essayé de leur retirer leur magie et de l'utiliser pour convoquer un nouveau type d'Inferis. »

« Merde, okay, je surveillerais mes arrières. » fit Tyler.

« Il y a pire, leur mort a apparemment été particulièrement horrible et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient des enfants. » continua Rianae.

Rahkesh inclina un verre doseur pour qu'il puisse voir les étudiants fae derrière lui sur sa surface. Ils étaient définitivement en colère. Voldemort allait sérieusement déchaîner une guerre.

« Qui penses-tu que c'était ? » demanda Rianae.

« Cet abruti du mage noir que terrorise l'Europe. » répondit Tyler, « ça doit être lui, personne n'autre n'est assez fou. »

Rahkesh mit sa potion en bouteilles, certains pour les rendre, d'autres pour son usage personnel. Voldemort semblait bien parti pour déclencher la fin du monde. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il pourrait tirer bénéfice du chaos total. Une fois que les moldus réaliseraient que la magie existait, alors ce serait réellement le chaos. Il pouvait voir la réaction, les lois anti-magiques, la chasse et le meurtre de quiconque était suspecté de magie. Ils n'étaient que des humains, et la plupart des humains détestaient ce qui était différent.

Et une fois que les moldus attaqueraient tout le monde, Voldemort aurait une occasion parfaite pour attaquer en retour et prendre le contrôle de tous les moldus. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à ses plans.

Mais que ferait-il des autres êtres magiques ? Les exterminer ? Surement, Voldemort ne serait pas prêt à les accepter comme des égaux. Que voulait-il pour eux ? Voldemort ne se contenterait de rien de moins

qu'un contrôle complet, mais pensait-il réellement qu'il pourrait tenir tête aux meilleurs fae, vampires, elfes et loups garous ? Surement pas. Et s'il pensait ça, il allait tomber de haut.

Et cela pourrait coûter son existence à l'humanité. Rahkesh avait suivi ce que Rianae avait dit à propos des elfes et de l'extermination, et elle avait raison. Au temps d'Atlantis, ils avaient tués quelques six millions d'humains en vingt quatre heures tout cela parce que quelqu'un avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Si Voldemort impliquait des êtres magiques autres que les humains, lui et son armée ne dureraient pas longtemps, ni personne d'autre.

Le dîner ce soir-là se passa calmement, malgré les fae en colère et les vampires qui avaient entendu dire qu'un mage noir essayait d'en faire des allié pour lui. La nouvelle qu'il offrait sa protection et un place parmi son peuple une fois qu'il dirigerait les moldus était d'un grand intérêt pour les jeunes vampires. Sauf Daray et Silas, qui haussèrent les épaules et ignorèrent l'agitation. Et Rianae qui refusait même de considérer s'allier avec un sorcier mortel qui voulait diriger le monde et réduire à l'esclavage tous les moldus, et qui voulait se débarrasser des nés de moldus simplement à cause de leurs sangs.

« Je te l'ai dit, les prochaines années vont être assez difficile pour toi. » compatit Daray alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à leurs chambres, dépassant un groupe d'étudiants qui discutaient. « Surtout si quelqu'un rejoint ce mage noir. »

« Est-ce que ce sera une décision que tous les anciens élèves vampires prendront ensembles ? » demanda Rahkesh. Les anciens élèves d'Akren étaient très bien organisés.

« Peut-être. La plupart des anciens élèves sont des vampires de très haut rang. Et la plupart d'entre eux ont des esclaves moldus. Et je m'attends à ce que l'existence des vampires soit révélée au monde dans les dix ans, et ne dit à personne que je t'ai dit ça. » fit Daray.

« Ils vont vraiment faire ça ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Oui. Ça a déjà été décidé. Ils prévoient cela depuis des années. Une fois qu'ils feront savoir que nous existons, ils auront déjà des lois prêtes pour que les moldus ne puissent pas nous imposer des lois ou nous exterminer. » expliqua Daray.

« Comment ? »

« Plusieurs milliers de vampires ont donnés les cinquante dernières années de leurs vies pour devenir des politiciens moldus et des leaders sociaux/religieux. Sous déguisement. Ça sera un réveil difficile pour les moldus. »

« Ça va vraiment secouer le monde moldu. »

« Ouais. Une fois que nous ferons partis de la société moldue, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que les loups garous, les fae et les peuples magiques fassent connaître leur présence. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'attends avec impatience la pagaille que ça va créer. » fit honnêtement Rahkesh, vraiment, il avait assez de choses à s'occuper. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Nous allons être en retard pour le duel. » se plaignit Daray alors que lui et Rahkesh se précipitaient dans le couloir.

« Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas ma faute, Sygra faisait la tête de ne pas venir. » fit Rahkesh. Un vampire avait défié Ally en duel, et il avait hâte de le voir être déchiré en lambeaux.

« Tu aurais tout simplement pu laisser ton serpent. » se plaignit Silas. « Si elle veut se geler sur le balcon c'est son problème. »

Rahkesh tourna à un couloir et s'arrêta alors qu'il faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un qui se tenait devant lui. Il y avait une foule rassemblée au milieu. Se faisant léviter, Rahkesh vit qu'Ally combattait un vampire, tous les deux se lançaient des sorts. L'étudiant le plus proche avait élevé un bouclier pour empêcher les sorts de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je pensais que le duel avait lieu dans le gymnase. » fit Silas, lévitant à côté de Rahkesh pour voir le combat.

« Ce n'est pas celui qu'elle était censée combattre. » fit Rahkesh.

Le vampire sauta et essaya de mordre Ally. Elle esquiva et lui arracha pratiquement un œil avec une étoile qu'elle avait lancé ; elle alla se ficher dans le mur en face.

« Oh, viens, je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » le railla Ally alors qu'elle parait plusieurs attaques et forçait le vampire à reculer pour éviter un sort de découpe.

« Humaine pathétique. » Le vampire fit un saut arrière et attaqua de nouveau. Ally rit et redirigea ses sorts vers lui.

« C'est ça Geri ! Donne-lui une bonne leçon ! » cria un vampire qui s'avéra être le frère de celui qu'Ally combattait. Ally lui jeta un sort de castration, qui fit absorbé par le bouclier.

« C'est le gars avait qui elle allait faire le duel. » fit Rahkesh, en désignant le vampire qui avait crié.

« Alors qu'est-ce que fait son frère ? » se demanda Silas.

Le frère qu'elle combattait, attaqua, hurlant des sorts. Ally conjura un bouclier pour qu'il les absorbe.

Malheureusement, le vampire l'avait prévu, et il lança un sort de lumos, qui quand il frappa le bouclier brilla deux fois plus. La lumière du sort aveugla temporairement Ally et le vampire la frappa contre un mur et serra sa main sur sa gorge. Le frère qui regardait se mit à rire. Ally lui cracha.

« Tu ne peux pas me combattre toi-même ? Tu es obligé de demander à ton frère de le faire pour toi ? » fit Ally. A côté de Rahkesh Silas essaya de s'avancer, Rahkesh le retint.

« Regarde simplement, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. » Le vampire auquel Ally parlait devint rouge et commença à traverser la foule. Il ne prenait visiblement pas bien l'insulte. Rianae se plaça devant lui, le regardant fixement. Il l'esquiva et essaya d'attaquer. Rianae le saisit et le repoussa.

« Oh, Drew chérie, tu ne peux pas régler toi-même tes problèmes, hein ? Et tu fais honte à toute l'espèce vampire ! » le railla Ally.

« Vous les mortelles, les seules choses pour lesquelles vous êtes bonnes, c'est pour votre sang, et pour le sexe, vous êtes toutes des putes. » crachat-il avec mépris. Le vampire tenant Ally essaya de la mordre au cou.

Puis ils disparurent.

La foule entière était choquée alors que tous les deux disparaissaient en fumée. Rahkesh commença à rire, attirant des regards choqués de tout le monde. Ça avait été fait dans ce but. Personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué, mais il avait vu la seringue qu'Ally avait planté dans le cou du vampire. Et il l'avait vu toucher le portoloin à son bracelet.

« Le portoloin ? » demanda Silas qui était derrière lui, Rahkesh arrêta de rire assez longtemps pour répondre.

« Ouais, le sien. Et elle lui avait planté dans le cou sa seringue d'acide. » Silas commença lui aussi à rire.

« Ce dernier commentaire a probablement du l'énerver. Il est probablement déjà mort. » fit Rianae, jetant un sort de découpe vers le frère, l'envoyant rouler dans un escalier. « Abrutit stupide, il nous fait honte. »

« Quel portoloin ? » demanda Tyler.

« Ally a un portoloin qui l'emmène à l'entrée de la vallée. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« Ahh. » fit Tyler, « Il est mort alors. » De l'entrée de la vallée il n'y avait que quelques pas pour arriver à la limite des sorts, et à l'extérieur tuer était possible.

Ally revint pendant le dîner. Tout le monde mangeait et discutait du combat, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le silence se fit dans la salle à manger alors qu'elle entrait, tenant la tête du vampire par les cheveux. Son sang éclaboussait le sol, et coulait de la tête alors qu'elle marchait.

Les étudiants éloignés se levèrent pour avoir une meilleure vue alors qu'elle avançait dans la salle à manger, et elle laissa tomber la tête de Géri dans l'assiette de son frère.

« As-tu autre chose à dire ? » lui jeta Ally à la figure. Le vampire s'assit juste, contemplant avec horreur la tête de son frère, qui avait été arrachée de son corps. « Je ne crois pas ! » rugit Ally, puis elle sortit de la salle à manger.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Rahkesh et Tyler commencèrent à applaudir.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh regardait les clients du coin de l'œil tandis que Mr Dowchin inspectait la fourrure de Yeck. Les Yeck n'aimaient pas les grands vents, donc il y avait été pendant l'orage pour récolter de la fourrure. Il l'avait ensuite trempé dans la potion spéciale qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre, et Rahkesh exerçait toute la pression télépathique qu'il pouvait mettre pour que Mr Dowchin ne vérifie pas de manière trop approfondie. Les étagères du magasin étaient remplies d'étranges créatures embouteillées et des choses que Rahkesh ne se sentirait pas à l'aise de jeter dans un chaudron – des cerveaux de fétus humains, et des yeux de vierges, qui pouvait bien en avoir besoin ? Et il ne voulait vraiment pas connaître les sources d'approvisionnement.

Mr Bowchin était un homme aux cheveux gris avec une calvitie avec un air renfrogné, il avait une dent de devant manquante, et une très vilaine cicatrice sur le visage. Et les clients n'avaient pas meilleures mines. Rahkesh regarda l'homme au comptoir remettre un sac de banshee, au moins l'endroit était propre, l'homme quitta le comptoir après qu'elle soit partie … le comptoir avait conservé ses empruntes digitales !

Soudainement, ça fit tilt – comment les assassins l'avaient retrouvé ; ses empruntes. Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à penser à les utiliser. Et il ne portait pas de gants lors de ses précédentes visites. N'importe qui pouvait avoir ses empruntes digitales, elles étaient partout dans sa chambre. Et ils devaient simplement récupérer ses empruntes dans les surfaces du Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Et éventuellement il se montrerait. Une excellente stratégie. Et ce manteau que l'homme utilisait, il était magique, il collectait des choses. Rahkesh se secoua mentalement, mais il réalisa que si quelqu'un avait des capacités télépathiques dans la pièce, il le sentirait tester la magie du manteau. Il ne savait pas avec certitude mais il parierait que cela collectait les empruntes digitales. Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvés ici, il était allé dans la boutique de potion du Chemin de Traverse et à l'animalerie lors de ses trois précédentes visites, tout le monde pouvait l'avoir suivi.

Content de porter des gants, Rahkesh attira à lui tous les cheveux de ses robes qui pouvaient être tombé au sol, et il effaça les empruntes de ses bottes. Il avait fait une erreur, ça n'allait pas se reproduire. Les assassins ne l'auraient dit à personne – ils ne voulaient pas de concurrents, et ils ne diraient rien à la personne qui offrait de l'argent avant de l'avoir, moins de personnes l'attrapaient moins ils partageraient. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas d'autres erreurs, il était en sécurité.

« Très bien, le même prix que la dernière fois. » grogna Mr Dowchin. Rahkesh accepta le paquet avec l'argent, vérifiant sans baguette si c'était la bonne somme, tandis qu'il montrait du respect au responsable du magasin en ne comptant pas de manière visible. L'homme était vêtu si magiquement qu'il ne sentirait pas la magie sans baguette.

Rahkesh quitta la boutique, et il se réfugia dans l'ombre, il se rendit au pub du Sanglier Dansant que Shackelbolt avait recommandé comme point de rendez-vous.

Kingsley Shackelbolt attendant dans le pub quand Rahkesh, déguisé en un grand homme aux cheveux blonds dans un trench coat gris, le trouva. Rahkesh glissa jusqu'au siège en face de lui, et avec un mouvement de baguette, il lança un sort silencieux pour étendre les ombres autour de lui.

« Bon sort. » murmura l'Auror alors que les ombres enveloppèrent Rahkesh et il commença à se rapproché des flambeaux, ce qui le faisait apparaître comme une ombre.

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai été suivi par quelqu'un, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« Quelqu'un t'a suivi auparavant ? »

« Ils l'ont fait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils attaquent, maintenant ils sont morts. » Commença Rahkesh indifférent. Shackelbolt haussa un sourcil.

« Morts ? »

« Bien sûr. Si quelqu'un essaye de me tuer, je le tue. Ça ne sert à rien ce précepte stupide de ne pas tuer des personnes qui essayent de vous tuer. » fit Rahkesh, rendant claire sa position sur la question. Il y avait un temps ou il aurait désapprouvé – après tout, il avait empêché Sirius et Rémus de tuer Queudver. Mais ce Harry Potter était mort depuis longtemps. Rahkesh Asmodaeus n'était pas aussi clément. Même avant Akren il avait changé, même s'il préférait ne pas avoir à tuer quelqu'un, il n'avait pas de scrupules à tuer quand il le sentait nécessaire. Heureusement Shackelbolt hocha doucement la tête, d'accord avec lui.

« Maugrey disait que tu avais changé. »

« Pour le mieux. »

« Je suis d'accord. Albus désapprouverait cependant. »

« Albus est mort. Par conséquent nous ne savons pas ce qu'il aurait dit, mais de toute façon j'avais des désaccords avec Albus avant qu'il ne meurt. Où en est l'Ordre ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Ça ne va pas très bien. Voldemort attaque trop fréquemment. Le Ministre de la Magie a été tué il y a deux jours, et ben sûr Fudge est mort depuis longtemps. » Rahkesh hocha la tête, il n'avait pas été au courant de la mort du Ministre, mais il savait celle de Fudge, bien que le pourquoi il avait été tué était une bonne question.

« Voldemort veut le monde moldu. »

« Oui, il semble. Il n'annoncera pas notre existence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le monde magique, heu, peut-être même l'Europe. Il gagne rapidement des partisans, les gens pensent qu'il représente leur meilleure chance. »

« Poudlard ? »

« Il y a moins de vingt étudiants à Poudlard, l'école fermera l'année prochaine. » fit tristement Shackelbolt. Maugrey Fol Œil, sous un manteau à capuche s'assit à côté de lui.

« En ce moment, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. » fit en grimaçant le vieil Auror. « Il y a peu de chance de les rallier contre lui, personne n'agit véritablement contre lui, juste en parole. Trop fatigués, trop confus. »

Rahkesh hocha doucement la tête, se demandant, pas pour la première fois, s'il restait même une chance. Il avait le choix maintenant. Rallier l'Ordre et le Ministère contre Voldemort, ou laisser Voldemort avoir l'Europe. Il ne le voulait pas, et il n'était pas prêt à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas seulement par devoir. Il y avait un temps où il aurait attaqué en retour, mais ce temps était depuis longtemps passé. Il devait y voir un autre moyen. Mais maintenant, il avait des informations pour le Ministère.

« Voldemort essayer de se faire des alliés parmi les vampires. » dit-il, les deux hommes recrachèrent leurs boissons.

« Il est vraiment fou ! » fit Shackelbolt.

« Non. Et c'est une tactique adroite. Les jeunes vampires sont décimés par les plus âgés. Ils recherchent de la protection et du pouvoir sur les moldus. »

« Bon. On est foutus. » murmura Shackelbolt.

« Pas vraiment, simplement parce que les jeunes et les fous le rejoignent, ça ne signifie pas qu'ils gagneront. » fit Maugrey.

« Non, » approuva Rahkesh, « C'est vrai. Et je sais de source sûre que certains…éléments puissants … de la communauté vampirique ne leur permettront pas de survivre longtemps. » Maugrey haussa un sourcil, Rahkesh cligna des yeux de reconnaissance ; Namach avait mentionné une terrible extermination à Rahkesh deux jours auparavant.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que je leur dis ? » demanda Shackelbolt, en parlant de ses employeurs.

« Qu'il y a des vampires prêts à supprimer tous les vampires qui se joindraient à Voldemort. Ils contrôleront les leurs, et que le Ministère commence ou appuie, de n'importe quelle façon, n'importe quelle propagande ou loi anti-vampire, la totalité du monde sorcier peut s'attendre à subir le même destin que les infortunés qui rejoindront Voldemort. » déclara fermement Rahkesh. Shackelbolt le regarda fixement, les conséquences lui sautant aux yeux – que Harry Potter était devenu une sorte de porte-parole des vampires. Il laissa échapper un long souffle et hocha la tête.

« Okay, je transmettrais. »

« J'essaye d'aider, Kingsley, j'essaye vraiment, mais Voldemort n'est pas le seul problème du Ministère. Peut-être que s'ils avaient fait les choses différemment, si la société avait été différente. Il y a un exode massif de loups garous vers d'autres endroits. Mais les vampires sont trop en colères d'être considérés comme ''maléfiques'' et ''mauvais'', ils en ont assez, et ils sont très en colère. » fit Rahkesh.

« Ils ne s'inclineront jamais devant un humain. » grogna Maugrey.

« Jamais. Mais ils ont été réprimés pendant des décennies, et il y a beaucoup de ressentiments, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il y a bien assez de vampires qui veulent se battre contre ça. » fit Rahkesh. Demander de l'aide à Namach pour rechercher des anciens élèves avait été une idée géniale. Bien que les vampires ne souhaitaient pas vraiment parler avec quelqu'un qui était encore un étudiant et un humain, ils n'avaient pas entièrement refusés les contacts de Rianae et Silas (demander à Daray avait semblé trop risqué). Il n'avait donné à aucun d'entre eux assez d'informations pour savoir pourquoi il posait ces questions. Il avait simplement demandé leur aide pour découvrir ce que pensaient les vampires d'Amérique du Nord et d'Europe. Seuls les Européens étaient d'un réel intérêt, mais en demandant les mouvements anti-mortels présents dans les deux endroits il les avait empêchés d'être trop soupçonneux. Ils avaient mois de chance d'établir la connexion.

« Mais je pensais que tu avais dit que les autres vampires ne l'autoriseraient pas. »

« Ils ne les autoriseront pas à aider Voldemort, oui, mais ils ne peuvent pas tous les arrêter, même s'ils seront heureux de tuer tout ceux qu'ils trouveront. Non le ressentiment général est maintenant concentré vers les échelons supérieurs qui sont proches des maîtres des cités. Bien plus dangereux que les jeunes vampires en colère et effrayés. » expliqua Rahkesh. Il fallait espérer que le Ministère essaierait de trouver quelque chose qui calmerait les vampires, au moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit parti. Et il y avait peu de chose que le Ministère pouvait faire, mais il n'avait aucun autre moyen d'aider pour le moment. Le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer pour l'instant était que la fourrure de Yeck endommagée causse une assez puissante explosion pour tuer Rogue et quelques autres mangemorts.

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire à propos des vampires, mais à supposer que l'on puisse se débarrasser de Voldemort, les vampires en auront après nous ensuite ? » demanda Shackelbolt. Rahkesh hocha la tête, regardant Rémus entrer dans le pub, il les trouva grâce à leur odeur.

« Bonjour Rémus. » murmura Maugrey alors que le loup garou s'asseyait avec eux ;

« Salut. Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi. » demanda Rémus à Rahkesh.

« Très bien. Quelque chose de neuf ? » demanda Rahkesh. Il avait demandé que Rémus aille au Square Grimmauld, si le loup garou pouvait sentir l'odeur de Regulus et la comparer avec celle de Sirius, alors il y aurait une preuve que Regulus était vivant.

« Oui. C'est bien Regulus, celui qui était là était un homme, de la famille proche de Sirius. Et tu avais raison à propos du renard. » leur dit Rémus. « J'ai trouvé une surface qu'il avait touché et j'ai pris les empruntes digitales. » Il tendit le ruban adhésif à Rahkesh, il le mit dans son sac et le referma.

« Quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait avoir fouillé la maison. »

« Il l'a fait. » approuva Rémus, « Son odeur était partout, mais il a été attentif a tout remettre en place. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Maugrey.

Rémus sourit, « Parce que je lui ai demandé. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria Shackelbolt.

« Ouais. Je lui suis rentré dedans, littéralement. Il utilisait une potion d'invisibilité. » fit Rémus, Rahkesh commença immédiatement à scanner mentalement autour de lui. Il sentit que quelqu'un essayait de cacher son esprit quand il commença sa recherche.

« Asseyez-vous » fit-il parlant en direction de l'espace derrière leurs chaises. Rémus décala sa chaise et quelques secondes plus tard la serviette en papier voletait alors que l'air se déplaçait. « Combien de temps dure la potion ? »

« Assez longtemps. » chuchota Regulus. Sa voix était comme celle de Sirius, un peu plus douce et plus basse. « Vous êtes celui auquel mon frère a donné la maison ? »

« Oui. » approuva Rahkesh. « Et si vous la voulez, vous pouvez l'avoir, franchement, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'avoir à faire à cet endroit. »

« Moi non plus. Gardez-là. » fit Regulus. Rémus renifla doucement. Rahkesh sortit son authentificateur d'identité en argent et le tendit à Rémus. Rémus se piqua le doigt sur l'aiguille et fit tomber une goutte de sang dedans.

« Rémus Lupin. » Il s'éloigna et Regulus répéta ce qu'il venait de faire. La réponse qui apparut fut la bonne.

« Une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Maugrey ne se donnant pas la peine d'expliquer ce qu'était le ''lui''. Rahkesh et Maugrey jetèrent des sorts de dissimulation et de silence. Puis Rahkesh utilisa un sort de mélange des voix pour projeter des voix indéchiffrables, et un sort qui rendit leur coin flou pour que personne ne puisse lire sur leurs lèvres.

« Non. Il a disparut de la maison. » répondit Régulus.

« Mondingus Fletcher est encore hors de la ville. Il l'a été depuis l'été dernier. » leur dit Shackelbolt.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit mort. » fit Maugrey.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Regulus.

« Il a volé des choses dans la maison et les a vendu. » fit Rahkesh, « il l'a probablement trouvé et l'a vendu, ne sachant pas ce que c'était. »

« S'il est mort, il peut être n'importe où. » murmura Regulus, « J'avais prévu d'aller en chercher quelques uns et de les détruire en une fois. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu les autres ? » demanda Rémus.

« Je ne pouvais pas. Dumbledore en a eu un, la bague, j'ai eu le médaillon, et Nagini, je n'ai jamais pu être proche –j'ai essayé- ce la raison pur laquelle j'ai quitté les mangemorts. » expliqua Regulus.

« As-tu des informations sur les autres ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Oui. Une coupe ayant appartenue à Helga Poufsouffle. Voldemort avait l'habitude de la garder avec lui dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas où elle peut se trouver maintenant. Voldemort en est un bien sûr. Et il est possible que l'épée de Godric Griffondor en soit un, mais personne ne sait où elle est. »

« Elle est en sécurité à Poudlard, et nous avons vérifiés, ce n'en est pas un. » fit Rahkesh. Il avait espéré que Regulus en saurait plus, mais apparemment non.

« Rowena Serdaigle possédait aussi une licorne noire, après sa mort elle a gardé la corne, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'informations sur ce qui lui était arrivé. » termina Regulus. Rahkesh cligna des yeux, une corne de licorne ?

« Comment va-t-on exactement les trouver ? » demanda Shackelbolt.

« Nous n'allons pas le faire. » fit Rahkesh. « Toi et Alastor devez trouver si Mondingus est en vie. Rémus, tes sens de loup garous pourront être de nouveaux utiles. Les restes de la bague existent encore, si tu peux identifier une étrange odeur dedans, ça pourrait aider. » Rémus hocha la tête. « Peut-être que Nagini devrait être notre prochaine cible. »

« J'ai toujours la marque, » fit Regulus, « Je peux aller à une réunion et l'attaquer. »

« Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'elle serait là. » souligna Maugrey. « Et comment résistes-tu à la convocation, de toute façon ? »

« J'ai une elfe de maison, elle m'enferme dans une cellule chaque fois qu'il appelle. » fit doucement Ré autres grimacèrent.

« Où as-tu été depuis ta ''mort'' ? » demanda Maugrey.

« En Australie. Je me cachais. Quand je me suis enfui, j'ai métamorphosé le corps d'une de ceux qui était envoyé pour me tuer en moi, et j'ai modifié la mémoire de l'autre pour que quand il est revenu il a dit que j'étais mort. Puis je me suis caché. Je suis rapidement revenu alors que la Gazette arrivait en disant que Dumbledore affirmait que Voldemort était de retour. Je savais déjà l'emplacement du médaillon ; je l'avais vu le cacher. Je l'ai pris le plus rapidement possible, et j'ai mis le faux à la place. Puis j'ai cherché après la bague, mais Dumbledore est arrivé en premier. »

« Et pour trouver les autres ? » demanda Shackelbolt, ramenant la conversation sur la recherche.

« Il se passera quelques années avant que je connaisse assez de Magie d'Âme pour aider à les trouver Mais mon entraînement en Nécromancie pourra commencer dans l'année, si je travaille beaucoup. » fit Rahkesh.

« De la Nécromancie ? De la Magie d'Âme ? » demanda Regulus, « Où est-ce que vous apprenez ça ? »

« Nulle part que vous avez besoin de savoir. » grogna Maugrey aux trois autres.

« Mais - » commença Shackelbolt.

« Non. » fit Rahkesh. « J'en connais quelques uns qui sont très versés dans ces deux arts, mais aucun auquel je fais assez confiance pour parler. Peut-être que cela changera. » Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Namach. C'était juste qu'il savait que le vampire utiliserait cela pour pousser les gouvernements humains à des accords, qui bien qu'ils seraient bénéfiques pour l'espèce vampire, seraient ensuite rejetés quand les Ministères décideraient qu'ils avaient été forcés d'accepter. Puis les vampires seraient en colère contre les humains d'avoir repris leurs paroles, il y aurait une guerre. Elle viendrait de toute façon, mais il n'allait pas aider. Le professeur Xanthius et la Directrice Aelfly pouvaient aider, mais il ne faisait pas autant confiance au professeur Xanthius, et il ne connaissait pas Aelfly.

« Quelques anciens élèves ? » demanda Rahkesh à Maugrey.

« Tu connais le taux de survie des humains qui tentent la Magie d'Âme, le taux de survie pour la Nécromancie est meilleur, mais pas de beaucoup. Créer des Inféris est un petit niveau de Nécromancie, rien de trop difficile. Créer des Horcruxes est aussi d'un petit niveau de Nécromancie, rien de spécial. Apprendre à scanner de grands espaces par la Nécromancie à la recherche de la magie qui a créé des Horcruxes ? C'est bien plus difficile. » grogna Maugrey.

« Et si nous leur demandions ? » persista Rahkesh.

« Nous pouvons, nous pouvons. Mon souci est que Voldemort ait pu en engager quelques uns d'entre eux dans le passé pour cacher ses Horcruxes du type de scan que tu veux faire. Et ceux qui connaissent la Nécromancie et la Magie d'Âme ne font pas ce genre de chose ; ils ramènent des victimes de meurtriers pour aider à trouver les meurtriers. »

« Mais nous pouvons. »

« Oui, je suppose, » fit Maugrey à contre cœur. « Mais plus le nombre d'Horcruxes baisse, plus la puissance utilisée pour protéger ceux restant augmentera. Parce qu'il n'aura pas à mettre autant d'effort pour tous les protéger, le plus de puissance de Magie d'Âme et de Nécromancie ira protéger chacun d'entre eux. Et Rahkesh, les anciens élèves utiliseront tous leurs compétences pour aider à établir un agenda politique. » Rahkesh soupira et hocha la tête, okay, ils devraient laisser les anciens élèves de côté, mais c'était toujours une option. Peut-être qu'il pouvait trouver un ancien élève avec des objectifs politiques compatibles avec les siens.

« Kingsley et moi allons rechercher Fletcher, Rémus, je suis sûr que tu as des choses à faire pour essayer de laisser les loups garous en dehors de ça. Regulus, tu devras être prudent, si Voldemort apprend que tu es en vie … » Maugrey ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Je parlerai à Tonks de Fletcher. J'ai ai aussi quelques autres à qui je fais confiance. Je leur dirai qu'il fait partie d'une enquête sur un cambriolage. » fit Shackelbolt.

« Ce qui serait bien, ce serait de commencer à s'en prendre à ses mangemorts. » médita Rahkesh. « Je ne pourrais pas pendant quelques mois, mais si j'en trouve un à qui s'attaquer, je connais quelques personnes qui ne seraient pas contre l'idée de l'attaquer. »

« Les vampires, toujours à la recherche de sang. J'en connais certains qui possèdent des esclaves mortels, peut-être qu'ils seraient intéressés d'épingler quelques mangemorts. » souligna Maugrey. Rahkesh rit de la manière dont réagirent Rémus et Shackelbolt. Oui, et la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Mariah, il lui en parlerait. Il pouvait simplement imaginer la réaction des sangs purs ''supérieurs'' mangemorts d'être réduis en esclavage par les vampires.

Shackelbolt et Maugrey partirent ensemble, suivis quelques minutes plus tard par Rémus et Régulus (qui était toujours invisible). Rahkesh soupira et se pencha sur son siège. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de vent souffla les plus proches chandelles, et il leva son verre vers les ombres qui l'avaient suivies depuis qu'il avait quitté la boutique de potion.

Le vampire hocha la tête en retour. Il avait suivi Rahkesh et écouté la conversation. Rahkesh attira un siège à côté de lui. Le vampire, un ancien étudiant d'Akren qui était proche du maître de Londres, prit l'opportunité de se faire connaître.

Daray l'avait recommandé quand Rahkesh avait mentionné le fait qu'il voulait contacter quelques anciens élèves d'Akren, juste pour en savoir plus sur le monde vampirique en Europe. Il était un ami de la famille Atéres et donc normalement digne de confiance.

Rahkesh laissa échapper un longue expiration et contempla son reflet dans son verre. Impliquer des vampires là-dedans était dangereux. Mais il devait être en contact avec eux jusqu'à un certain point. Andrew Farov était un maitre en magie de l'esprit, un des meilleurs. Et il faisait ses rapports directement au maître de Londres, qui était aussi un ancien étudiant d'Akren. Rahkesh tentait sa chance en faisant confiance à eux deux, mais la chance d'avoir des … relations, si non des alliés … était suffisant pour qu'il le fasse. Il transmettrait leurs informations au Ministère pour l'instant, c'était un moyen de rester impliqué. Il pouvait espérer être contacté rapidement à concernant son idée d'avoir l'aide de quelques anciens élèves pour trouver rapidement les Horcruxes. Et une liste de ceux qui apprécieraient l'idée d'avoir des esclaves humains tout en combattant Voldemort en même temps. Et peut-être aussi des nouvelles de Fletcher.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« L'année prochaine va être horrible. Je ne peux pas imaginé être scolarisé à la maison. Grand-mère est bien et tout, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir passer toute l'année avec elle, ça avait prit fin quand j'étais entré à Poudlard. » fit Neville découragé.

Rahkesh se demanda si peut-être Neville serait bien à Akren. Il pourrait. Il était tolérant et curieux, et il était une personne très sympa non-ambitieuse. Et bien que la violence pouvait le troubler, sur ce point Neville avait changé. Rahkesh pouvait le sentir rien qu'en discutant ave lui.

« Tu es toujours aussi à fond dans la botanique. » observa Rahkesh alors que Neville se baissait pour enlever des mauvaises herbes au pied d'une plante qui ressemblai à des plumes oranges. Ils étaient dans les serres du Manoir Londubat. Neville avait des centaines de plantes dans le jardin et dans les serres.

« Ouais ; Et aussi compétente que soit le professeur Chourave, elle n'en connaît tout simplement pas assez. J'aimerais avoir une maîtrise en Botanique, ou peut-être en soin, mais pour ça je dois trouver un maître qui me prenne comme apprenti. »

Rahkesh approuva doucement. Regardant avec grand intérêt alors que les plantes semblaient réagir à la présence de Neville. Il serait très bien à Akren. Sauf pour la compétitivité. Et le fait qu'il devrait être vraiment bon en self-défense, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher les vampires de boire son sang.

« Tu as appris la liste de sorts que je t'avais donné ? »

« Oui. J'ai travaillé sur d'autres en dehors des cours aussi. » fit Neville.

Rahkesh hocha la tête, et décida d'avoir une conversation avec les professeurs de Botanique. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée pour Neville. La Botanique n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi rude que la sanguimagie ou le duel par exemple.

« Et comment vont les autres ? »

« Ils sont en colère contre toi. Mais je pense que Ginny commence à te comprendre. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée la dernière fois qu'ils ont parlés de ta disparition. Ron et Hermione sont toujours en colère, et ils essayent toujours de te retrouver. » lui dit Neville. Rahkesh hocha la tête, il avait porté sa lettre à Fleur en personne, la laissant à sa porte, elle devrait pouvoir lui en dire plus sur les Weasley ; Et il espérait pourvoir compter sur sa famille comme alliés.

« Et l'AD ? »

« Scolarisés à domicile pour la plupart. Quelques uns sont partis à l'étranger. Et d'autres sont restés à Poudlard. Tous les Serpentards sont partis, sauf les neutres. Ils sont scolarisés à domicile avec des tuteurs privés. Se tenant prêts à rejoindre Voldemort. » Neville semblait déprimé.

« Ouais, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire face à lui. »

« Utiliser la presse pour soulever les gens contre lui pourrait aider. » suggéra Neville. Rahkesh y réfléchit. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il écrive à la Gazette du Sorcier ou au Chicaneur.

« Malheureusement, il n'est pas notre seul problème. » fit Rahkesh.

« Quoi ? » demanda Neville.

« Les autres êtres magiques vont être impliqués, et ils ne sont pas heureux de la manière dont ils ont été traités. Les vampires, les loups garous. »

« Je pense que je serais aussi en colère. Les loups garous sont automatiquement des criminels, et les vampires sont foncièrement mauvais. Si j'étais à leur place, j'aurais été en colère depuis longtemps. » fit Neville. « Une chance qu'ils nous aident à combattre Voldemort ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais il y a toujours une chance. » fit Rahkesh. « As-tu essayé de trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider à obtenir ta maîtrise en Botanique et pour t'apprendre les soins ? »

« Madame Pomfresh a proposé de m'apprendre les soins, et le professeur Chourave peut m'aider en Botanique, mais elle n'a pas une maîtrise. » fit Neville. Rahkesh hocha la tête, se posant de nouveau la question. S'il parlait à Neville de venir à Akren, Neville aurait une chance d'être diplômé ou de mourir. Et Rahkesh ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Mais si Neville s'adaptait bien à Akren, il serait l'un des meilleurs botanistes et soigneurs au monde. Et Rahkesh n'oubliait pas que les combats pouvaient durer longtemps. De bons soigneurs seraient nécessaires.


	5. Chapter 5

Je serai assez occupée pour les cinq prochains mois donc les parutions de chap risques de ralentir, mais en aucun cas je n'abandonnerai les deux ficts que je traduis. Demain, je posterai le prochain chap d'HP et le Pouvoir du Temps. La centième review n'est pas encore tombée, celui qui la postera pourra découvrir une partie du prochain chap en exclu quand la traduction aura avancée (je n'en ai pas traduis une ligne pour l'instant)

Chapitre 25 :

Cela le frappa de nulle part ; un furieux tourbillon de magie qui le fit tomber de cheval et le fit sortir de la piste et descendre le flanc de la montagne. Rahkesh était vaguement conscient de se rouler en boule pour protéger sa tête – puis la magie attaqua son esprit. Ses boucliers mentaux étaient déchirés comme s'ils n'existaient pas et la magie étrangère les balaya.

Sa sanguimagie réagit, il pouvait sentir sa peau le brûler alors que le pouvoir des runes gravées commençait à devenir visible et que les runes commencèrent à briller. Des étincelles de magie traversaient son corps et sa peau, luttant inutilement contre quoi que ce soit qui l'attaquait.

Quoi que ce soit, c'était enroulé autour de son esprit, le séparant de son corps, puis il sentit comme les griffes d'un animal déchirer sa magie.

Il était vaguement conscient qu'il criait impuissant alors qu'il essayait de lutter contre quelque chose qui ne l'attaquait pas physiquement mais magiquement. C'était cent fois pire qu'un sort d'Endoloris, et il sentait son corps, incapable de contenir le surplus de magie, avoir un haut-le-cœur.

A des milles de là, les professeurs, et quelques étudiants, de l'école de magie de la Montagne d'Akren sentirent une grande perturbation à travers leurs sens.

Rahkesh riposta, luttant contre ce qui maintenait son esprit captif. Il Frappa encore et encore, essayant de se libérer. Même à moitié fou avec l'agonie qu'il ressentait, il combattait intelligemment, ne frappant pas deux fois au même endroit, cherchant une faiblesse.

Peu à peu il prit conscience, à travers la douleur aveuglante, qu'il y avait de nombreuses présences, et qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose dans sa magie, et que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas aussi fort que les autres. Rahkesh sentit que la magie étrangère inhumaine était pressée contre les murs de son esprit et qu'elle s'écrasait dessus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quiconque l'attaquait essayait de contenir sa magie et d'envahir son esprit. Ce dernier fait était suffisant pour faire éclater le peu de contrôle que Rahkesh avait sur sa magie. Personne n'aller pénétrer son esprit, pas après tout les efforts qu'il avait fait pour garder son identité et ses secrets à l'abri.

Rahkesh canalisa tout en une attaque sur un point de la plus faible présence, et il la sentit réagir, et soudainement quelqu'un d'autre criait aussi, et les murs entourant son esprit s'effondrèrent, laissant son esprit libre de se reconnecter avec son corps.

Presque inconscient, Rahkesh appela maintenant tout ce qu'il avait pour le jeter contre ce qui l'attaquait. Comme ça l'avait fait ce jour-là sur le Chemin de Traverse, et le jour où le dragon l'avait attaqué et quand le fae avait essayé de le plongé dans le coma, sa magie répondit.

La réaction magique fit trembler le sol de façon visible, des arbres tombèrent, des pierres roulèrent et des avalanches descendirent du flanc de la montagne. Tout autour de lui, la chaine de montagne qui entourait Akren sembla convulser, par magie, et s'agiter. Les sommets rocheux de la montagne s'effritèrent, des morceaux de roche de la taille de maisons tombèrent et s'écrasèrent à des centaines de pieds. Les crêtes de la montagne et le neige descendirent et furent emportés dans la vallée.

Dans son bureau Nvara Aelfly haussa un délicat sourcil à la perturbation magique et au tremblement de terre, et elle tapa calmement sur une des boules blanche sur son bureau.

« S'il-vous-plait, dite-moi juste que ce n'est pas une autre de vos expérience qui a mal tourné Tristan. » fit-elle poliment, sans la moindre panique ou inquiétude.

« Non. C'est en dehors de la vallée, je peux sentir la présence de magie fae, mais je sens aussi une composante de sanguimagie. Je vais aller vérifier. Contactez Xanthius voulez-vous, dite-lui de me rejoindre là-bas. » répondit Namach. La directrice tapa une autre boule blanche.

« Xanthius. »

« Oui, je l'ai ressenti. »répondit le professeur elfe avant qu'elle ne puisse demander. « Je suis en chemin. » Satisfaite que son personnel ait l'affaire en main, Aelfly coupa la communication et retourna trier les demandes d'inscription des futurs étudiants.

Déchiré par les magies étrangères canalisées dans son corps, Rahkesh perdit tout contrôle de sa magie et elle devint sauvage, et s'attaqua aux magies étrangères jusqu'à ce qu'elles reculent et fuient.

Puis il fut seul, les attaquants étaient partis. La vision de Rahkesh devint floue et grise alors qu'il commença à vomir impuissant, alors que son corps commençait à se remettre de la surcharge. Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable et il put sentir une douleur atroce se propager depuis sa jambe gauche, il s'était cassé quelque chose pendant sa chute.

Puis les présences revinrent, cette fois en douceur, il sentit une profonde magie balayer ses boucliers mentaux endommagés, essayant de le calmer. Rahkesh attaqua, les frappant sauvagement, la magie disparut.

- Doucement, jeune homme, nous n'allons pas vous blesser -. La voix était dans son esprit ! Rahkesh paniqua en entendant la voix à l'intérieur de sa tête et envoya promptement un souvenir d'un sort Endoloris entourer la présence. Il y eu un cri de douleur et il partit. Immédiatement une autre présence revint, essayant de parler avec lui télépathiquement. Rahkesh combattit, vaguement conscient qu'il n'était pas rationnel et trop frénétique pour s'en inquiéter.

« - Restez hors de mon ESPRIT !- » cria-t-il, sa voix semblait rauque, même télépathiquement. Son corps s'engourdissait et les tremblements empiraient, il y avait du sang sur ses mains, à sa jambe et son nez, et du sang coulait des coupures qu'il s'était fait dans ses paumes avec ses ongles. Il y avait du sang qui coulait de son dos et il lui faisait terriblement mal. Il n'était pas en état pour un combat physique, mais il pouvait réussir magiquement.

« -Arrête, enfant, si nous vous voulions mort- »

« - Restez loin de moi enfoirés !- » cria Rahkesh, essayant d'attaquer l'esprit, se fracassant contre les murs imperméables. Rahkesh entendit un soupir mental, exaspéré. Il ferma son esprit autant qu'il le put tout en restant conscient. Maintenant il pouvait sentir une douzaine de présences télépathiques avec ses sens, essayant de lui parler, Rahkesh les bloqua et envoya des vagues d'acide, et de magie douloureuse à ceux qui se rapprochaient.

La magie l'entourait, puis il sentit que tout changea, il vit des tourbillons de couleur et d'air. Rahkesh ouvrit les yeux.

Il était entouré par l'obscurité ; il ne pouvait pas voir le sol, les murs, ou le plafond, pas même ses propres mains en face de lui.

« Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous blesser. » fit quelqu'un d'une voix douce et légère.

« Oui. Non. » grogna Rahkesh.

« Nous testions votre magie. Nous n'avions pas prévu que vos murs mentaux seraient aussi imposants ou construits aussi étrangement.

« Pourquoi diable voulez-vous tester ma magie ? » glapit Rahkesh.

« Vous avez montrés des pouvoirs inhabituels. Un pouvoir qu'aucun humain ne devrait avoir. » C'était une nouvelle voix, plus forte que la première avec un étrange accent. Un pouvoir qu'aucun humain ne devrait avoir. Quoi ? Rahkesh y réfléchit, puis il se rappela ce que Namach avait dit après qu'il ait rejeté le sort du fae.

« Nous examinions simplement votre magie, nous n'avions jamais eu une telle réaction auparavant. » fit un autre.

« Hé bien si j'ai des pouvoir qu'aucun humain ne devrait avoir, il est à parier que ma magie est un peu différente de la norme, le génie. » souligna Rahkesh.

« Pas la peine d'être grossier. »

« Pas la peine d'être grossier ? Pas la peine d'être grossier ? Je vais vous en donner du grossier ! » rugit Rahkesh, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il frappa de nouveau, criant de douleur alors que sa magie s'écoulait autour de lui.

L'attaque magique incontrôlée les força à reculer et Rahkesh se sentit tomber la tête au sol dans la neige. Il n'allait aller nulle part.

Les présences revinrent, mais ensuite s'arrêtèrent, ne le contactant pas, ne partant pas, bloquées par quelque chose. Rahkesh sentit une main ferme sur son épaule qui le retourna. Il enleva la neige sur ses paupières et ouvrit les yeux.

Namach était à genoux à côté de lui, tandis que le professeur Xanthius dessinait des symboles lumineux dans l'air avec son doigt. En réponse des symboles apparurent de nulle part. Xanthius les lit, puis les balaya de côté irrité puis il recommença à écrire.

« N'utilise pas ta magie, » lui dit Rahkesh doucement, « Elle est en surcharge. » Il arrêta et recula alors que Rahkesh essayait de se relever, et il s'effondra avec un cri quand sa jambe se cogna, puis il recommença à vomir.

« Xan, dis-leur de s'en aller d'ici maintenant. » exigea Namach. Le professeur Xanthius hocha la tête et se tourna vers les symboles qui apparaissaient, il leva une main et envoya de la magie après avoir fait disparaître les lettres. Rahkesh sentit vaguement une connexion s'établir, puis il fut assez choqué et sa peau se hérissa quand il entendit le cri de douleur qui émanait de l'air. Incapable de diminuer ses perceptions télépathiques, il sentit le professeur elfe repousser les fae efficacement, attaquer leurs magies, en dépit du fait qu'ils devaient être à une immense distance, et il mit des blocages dans leurs magies pour les empêcher de réessayer. Les fae protestèrent violemment, mais le professeur Xanthius repoussa leurs attaques comme si ce n'était rien et il continua malgré les cris furieux et désespérés.

Cela le frappa et il vit que Rahkesh était distrait de ne pas pouvoir restreindre sa perception du combat d'esprit et le professeur vampire en profita pour remettre en place les os de sa jambe. Rahkesh faillit s'évanouir alors que les fragments d'os se remettaient en place, et qu'ils fusionnaient ensemble grâce à la magie.

« Ça vous tuerait d'utiliser un sort antidouleur ? » siffla-t-il entre les dents quand il put à nouveau réfléchir.

« Tu ne peux pas te permettre que de la magie agisse sur ton corps pour le moment. Et étant donné la façon dont une surcharge de magie peut changer la chimie du corps une potion serait une mauvaise idée. » répondit Namach désolé, jetant un sort nettoyant sur lui pour enlever le sang et le vomis.

Le professeur Xanthius grogna d'ennuis alors que les fae recommençaient à protester de leur traitement, et magiquement, il leur envoya des coups de poing, avec une vague d'énergie avec un doigt. Rahkesh sentit la course de la magie dans son esprit et s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla couché dans son lit dans sa chambre. Ally était assise dans un des fauteuils, remuant un chaudron posé sur une boite pour éviter que les flammes n'atteignent le tapis. Daray, dans sa forme démoniaque, agissait comme un démon – et il s'étirait, penché par la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le balcon.

La première chose qu'il enregistra fut combien il était étrange que le vampire ne soit pas sur le canapé.

Rahkesh essaya de s'asseoir, et il tourna la tête et sa vision devint floue. Il ignora ses désagréments et tira l'oreiller de derrière son dos pour se pencher. Après un moment, il put de nouveau voir, mais il était évident qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir essayer de marcher.

« Comment on tue un fae ? » demanda-t-il. Quelqu'un rit doucement. Daray sourit, montrant ses crocs, et Ally grimaça.

« Je pense que Xanthius s'est occupé d'eux. » fit Namach, depuis le canapé, apparemment, il avait usurpé la place habituelle de Daray. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Daray semblait renfrogné et agitait la queue comme un chat irrité.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ça ? » demanda Rahkesh, sa gorge semblait rêche et sa voix se termina en un murmure.

Namach se leva et marcha dans la pièce tenant un livre de runes sanguimagiques, dessinées en sang, probablement des siennes, sur la couverture. « Les elfes et les fae ne s'entendent pas très bien. Il ne les a pas tués, mais ils sont probablement en mauvais état magiquement. »

« C'était réellement les fae alors ? Comment ont-ils fait ça ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« C'était les anciens fae, et ils sont facilement assez puissants pour atteindre leur but n'importe où sur la planète quand ils en ont envie. » lui dit Namach, tendant à Ally ce qui semblait être des graines séchées, et se rasseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Comment peut-il combattre tous les anciens fae ? » demanda Rahkesh, « Ils sont très puissant mais Xanthius les a repoussés aussi facilement que s'ils étaient des enfants non-magiques. »

« Je ne peux pas répondre. » fit simplement Namach. Et Rahkesh réalisa qu'il ne découvrirait rien par l'ancien vampire.

Sygra se déroula de la tête de lit et atterrit sur ses genoux. Le serpent le regarda avec les yeux plissés et Rahkesh réalisa qu'il allait encore entendre un autre couplet de ''tu ne peux pas prendre soin de toi, donc je dois le faire'' de la part du serpent.

« Pourquoi en avaient-ils après moi ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Je t'ai averti que rejeter le sort d'un Amadan était susceptible d'attirer quelque attention de haut niveau. » fit Namach. « Et Haedil est le fils d'une des leaders tribaux. J'ai contacté les anciens fae il y a deux jours quand nous t'avons ramenés. Assez étonnamment, ils t'apprécient assez bien et non seulement ils s'excusent mais disent qu'ils aimeraient te rencontrer. »

« Ils ne se sont pas excusés auprès de moi, donc je ne vais pas accepter leur invitation. Et pourquoi ils m'apprécient ? Nous nous sommes à peine rencontrés. » Namach rit, Rahkesh eut l'impression qu'il approuvait sa décision.

« Apparemment, ils ont été plutôt impressionnés, et quoi qu'ils aient vus quand ils ont commencés à regarder ton âme, ils ont appréciés. » expliqua Namach ave un haussement d'épaule.

« Ils ont fait QUOI ? » s'écria Rahkesh, essayant de se mettre debout, Namach agita les doigts et des vagues de magie poussèrent Rahkesh qui retomba sur l'oreiller. Ils ont regardé son âme ?

« Relax Rahkesh ; c'est un peu tard pour lancer une polémique sur le sujet. Ils n'ont pas pu voir grand-chose de ton esprit, et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus examiner ta magie – ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé - donc ils ont faire une petite lecture de l'âme à la place. Ce à quoi tu as été extrêmement réfractaire.

« C'est l'euphémisme du siècle. » commenta Daray, depuis le canapé, maintenant que Namach en était parti. « Le professeur de pierres magiques a dit que le tremblement de terre a été enregistré en environ 9 sur l'échelle de Richter. »

« Heu désolé ? » fit Rahkesh penaud.

« Ne le soit pas. Vaeryes s'est cassé le nez. » lui dit Daray. Namach prétendit ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire à propos de son collègue.

« Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était dehors, et de la télépathie vampirique et elfique a empêché quiconque ne nous voir rentrer. Et avec les fae connecté magiquement à toi, la magie qui a causé le tremblement de terre ne peut pas être ressentie comme provenant d'un seul individu, encore moins d'un humain ? Et avec la magie draconique qui s'est réveillé et a prit part, quiconque essayera de trouver la source sera très confus sur l'origine. » lui dit Namach. « Ta sanguimagie n'a pas très bien réagie. »

« Oui, je l'ai senti. » murmura Rahkesh.

« Les runes que tu as faites sont conçues, inconsciemment, pour s'intégrer aux runes de magie d'âme ou de nécromancie que tu tenteras. Comme résultat, elles manifestent une petite quantité de magie d'âme. Cependant la magie draconique que tu as commencé à développer ne se mélange pas très bien. Tes runes de sanguimagie ont été légèrement modifiées pour s'accommoder à la magie draconique, et l'ajouter à tout ce que tu tenteras. C'est la raison pour laquelle c'était aussi douloureux. Ce n'était pas un rituel parfaitement préparé, ta peau s'est simplement gravée de nouveaux ensembles de runes, altérant quelques unes des anciennes runes. »

« Est-ce que ça affectera ma magie ? »

« Tu ne remarqueras pas de grande différence avec ta magie maintenant que la magie draconique s'est mélangée dedant, elle va rester. Nous avons envoyés une nouvelle série d'échantillons de sang aux soigneurs et aux maîtres des potions. Je pense qu'ils trouveront quelques changements significatifs. » fit Namach. Rahkesh hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, il se sentait en mauvais état, et il n'avait pas besoin de le demander pour sentir qu'utiliser la magie serait une mauvaise idée. Sous le prétexte de vérifier sa jambe et son dos blessés Rahkesh se pencha. Ses tasers étaient là, et les étoiles à lancer explosives qu'il avait créé la semaine précédente. Les couteaux que Fred et George lui avaient donnés étaient dans leurs étuis attachés aux montants du lit et le bâton que lui avaient donné les Chachapoyaros était toujours à sa place invisible, contre le plafond. Ally termina la potion et la versa dans une grande tasse, puis elle bannit le reste.

« Tu dois tout boire jusqu'au bout pendant les quelques prochaines heures, ça aidera à guérir ta connexion à ta magie. » lui dit Namach. Rahkesh fronça le nez à l'étonnante couleur violète du breuvage, puis il en but un peu. Ça avait le gout de l'eau de mer, avec du lait tourné.

« Tu penserais, après toutes ces merdes qui me sont arrivées pendant nos combat contre les Incas, que j'y serais habitué. » murmura Rahkesh.

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'utiliser un autre ensemble de runes sanguimagiques pour renforcer tes os pour qu'ils ne se cassent pas aussi facilement. » suggéra Daray.

« J'ai travaillé sur ces runes un moment. Le problème c'est qu'accroitre la résistance des os veut dire augmenter leur densité, ce qui les rend plus lourds, je n'ai pas envie d'alourdir mon poids. Ça rend plus difficile de se battre. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« Tu es chanceux, demain c'est samedi, et d'ici lundi tu devrais pouvoir utiliser une quantité raisonnable de magie. » fit Namach, « Essaye de réparer un peu tes boucliers mentaux. J'avais demandé à Xanthius de t'aider, mais quand il a essayé de toucher ton esprit tu as fait une crise et tu l'as attaqué. » Rahkesh cligna des yeux, puis il hocha doucement la tête, le vampire partit, bientôt suivi par Ally. Il savait qu'il aurait attaqué l'elfe pour voir essayé de lire son esprit s'il avait été conscient, apparemment son inconscient avait les même réactions quand quelqu'un essayait de lire son esprit. C'était une bonne chose.

Rahkesh se tourna vers le vampire restant et haussa un sourcil. Daray lança un regard vers la porte. Une seconde plus tard, Silas entra et poussa de côté la queue de son cousin pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Daray grogne et se transforma.

« Je devine que vous n'êtes pas venus vous asseoir ici pour voir comment je vais. » fit sèchement Rahkesh.

« Non. Nous voulions te dire que ça avait commencé. »

« Quoi ? »

« A midi aujourd'hui le maître de Londres a envoyé un avertissement. Il y a quelques trois cent vampires de moins d'un siècle qui se rassemblent autour de ce mage noir, quel que soit son nom, ha Voldemort. » Rahkesh grogna, et regarda autour à la recherche d'un mur pour s'y grogner la tête dessus. Les fae, les vampires, le sang de dragon, et il pensait que sa vie était compliquée avant qu'il ne vienne étudier à Akren.

« Bien assez tôt, il y aura une guerre massive entre les vampires, et les mortels se jettent eux-mêmes dedans, ou du moins ce mage noir en Europe le fait. » fit Daray. « Maintenant je sais que ce qu'il se passe hors de la vallée ne devrait affecter personne ici, mais nous savons tout que c'est de la connerie. La plupart des vampires ici sont trop jeunes et pas assez utiles – ils peuvent s'attendre à être tués à peu près n'importe où dans le monde. Et ça va causer des problèmes. Nous nous attendions à ce que cette guerre arrive à un certain moment. Mais les parties ont changées avec ces mortels impliqués et ajoutant une autre dimension qui personne n'avait prévue. »

« Combien allez-vous être affectés tous les deux ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Pas beaucoup. » répondit Daray. « Nous sommes d'une famille d'assassins, et j'ai le sentiment que nous allons gagner de tous les côtés. En fait je m'attends à ce que la famille en tire de grands profits. Nous pouvons tous les deux nous attendre à acquérir une maîtrise en sanguimagie, et probablement aussi en magie de l'esprit. Silas a de bonnes chances de réussir à avoir une maîtrise de potions. Je vais m'entraîner en Nécromancie et en maniement des armes. Et quiconque pense que nous ne sommes pas dignes de vivre peut aller voir notre grand-mère et bon débarras. »

« Rianae ? »

« Elle est en sécurité. Ici à Akren, personne n'est susceptible de la tuer. Et elle a développé un talent rare en filimagie, plus ses autres habiletés. Si elle était diplômée maintenant avec ce qu'elle a, elle aurait déjà de bonnes chances de survivre. Chaque maître de cité verrait le bénéfice d'avoir une personne aussi bonne en filimagie. Elle réussira probablement à avoir une maîtrise en cours d'année prochaine, donc elle a peu de soucis à se faire. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as faire, Rahkesh, mais ça a marché de façon spectaculaire. » fit Maugrey aussitôt que la connexion fut établie.

« Pardon ? » demanda Rahkesh, il n'avait rien fait récemment.

« Il y a eu une énorme explosion la nuit dernière, un labo de potion a sauté. L'endroit était un site que nous avions repéré comme un centre de grande activité pour les mangemorts. Quoi que ce soit qui ait explosé, ça a tué quatorze mangemorts. Maintenant qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait penser que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ? » Maugrey cligna de l'œil, puis il lança un regard dur à Rahkesh.

« Je suis devenu un fournisseur d'ingrédients rares pour potions. Rogue achetait son stock, donc je l'ai altéré de manière à ce que ça explose. Quatorze morts ? » admit finalement Rahkesh.

« Quatorze. Et nous avons du modifier plus d'une centaine de souvenirs. »

« Rogue ? »

« Pas parmi les corps, mais ils n'ont pas tous été identifiés. Je suppose qu'il s'en est encore sorti vivant. » fit Maugrey. Rahkesh hocha la tête, il avait eu un petit espoir d'attraper Rogue dans l'explosion, mais quatorze c'était très satisfaisant. Particulièrement puisque Rogue serait probablement tenu pour en parti responsable, et en conséquence serait puni par Voldemort.

« Je suppose que tuer Nagini aurait été une trop grande chance ? »

« Aucune chance, Voldemort ne laisserait jamais son précieux Horcruxe près des potions. » acquiesça Maugrey. « Tes … amis ont demandés après toi. Ils veulent savoir ce que tu vas faire l'année prochaine. Ils seront diplômés, et je pense qu'ils veulent te rejoindre ou aider l'Ordre. »

« Je n'ai pas parlé avec eux récemment, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Ils se préoccupent pour leurs travails en ce moment. Hermione recherche une place dans un centre de recherches magiques. Ron va essayer d'assister son père. Neville a trouvé quelque chose qui a à voir ave les plantes je crois. »

« Désolé, j'ai manqué tout ça. »

« J'imagine que tu trouves la population à Akren plus à ton goût. »

Rahkesh soupira et hocha la tête, il avait pendant longtemps eu l'espoir de renouer avec ses amis. Mais les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme elles l'avaient été. Il avait trop changé. Et il aimait ce changement, il appréciait sa nouvelle vie et ses nouveaux amis. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il avait trouvé à Akren, la liberté, l'indépendance, l'autonomie, quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui avait manqué avant. Peut-être que c'était la qualité féroce de la vie, quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait pas partir, il ne le pouvait pas. Et aucune force sur terre ne lui ferait abandonner Ally, Daray, Silas, Rianae, et, bien plus sur le tard, Tyler. Ou la magie, peut-être que c'était la magie qu'il avait trouvé. Ou l'absence de règles et de restrictions. Tuer seulement si nécessaire, et possible, et le faire bien.

« C'est intoxicant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Maugrey, comme s'il savait exactement ce que Rahkesh pensait.

« Ouais. Pourquoi avez-vous abandonné ? »

« Voldemort. Il a tué ma mère pendant ses vacances. Je voulais aider, j'avais les compétences, j'ai rejoins les Aurors, et j'ai rencontré Dumbledore. La suite, c'est de l'histoire. Une fois que Voldemort était parti, je suis revenu, chasseur des pires membres du genre humain. Je ne tuais jamais, je collectais des informations. Un peu trop vieux pour ça maintenant. »

« Le genre de vie que je préfère. Il semble que je suis en quelque sorte destiné à essayer de maintenir la stabilité du monde entre les différentes espèces. Après Voldemort. » Maugrey haussa un sourcil et rit.

« Dieu t'aide, mon gars. Ils vont t'en faire baver. »

« Ils essayent déjà. Je pense que je peux gérer la plupart d'entre eux. Revenons à Voldemort, Regulus est déjà revenu ? »

« Ouais. Et Shackelbolt, Mondingus est mort. Un suicide en Allemagne.

« Un suicide, hein ? »

« Personne n'a enquêté de trop près. »

« Hum. Et l'Horcruxe n'était pas avec lui. »

« Nan. »

« Fin de l'espoir. Et Regulus ? »

« La coupe est chez les Jédusor. Pas le manoir. Une cachette souterraine assez grande pour loger une centaine de mangemort quelque part dans la propriété. »

« Un système de caves, l'endroit est bâti sur une colline. Peut-être que nous devrions nous pencher sur certaines créatures qui vivent dans des grottes. D'en envoyer quelques unes, et voir qui sort en criant. » suggéra Rahkesh avec un sourire démoniaque. Maugrey grimaça.

« Bonne idée. Quand est-ce que tu seras dans les parages ? »

« Pas avant les vacances d'été, les choses deviennent un peu mouvementées. Une guerre vampirique. » Maugrey hocha la tête.

« Je vais reprendre contact avec tous mes vieux camarades, ça va bouger. Tu as contacté Andrew Farov ? »

« Il a suggéré un contact si je voulais rencontrer les vampires à mon retour. »

« Et un conseiller du maître de Londres. »

« Ça aussi. »

« Il est connu pour garder des esclaves humains, de préférence des hommes. »

« Je suis au courant de ça, je ne suis pas assez bien, pas assez jeune, ou assez petit pour lui. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'inquiète beaucoup, en plus de Namach qui le mangerait, il y a quelques autres vieux dont je sais qu'ils n'approuveraient pas. Cyala Atéres par exemple. »

« Je pensais que tu plaisantais quand tu disais que tu allais travailler sur les connexions inter espèces. » fit Maugrey, les yeux écarquillés à la mention de l'ancienne matriarche des assassins Atéres.

« Malheureusement non. Les anciens fae sont venus et ont testés ma magie, et ont fait une lecture d'âme, il y a quelques jours, j'ai failli en mourir. Maintenant, ils veulent me rencontrer en personne. Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient garder leur offre pour quand le soleil ne brillera plus où jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'excusent. » Maugrey jeta la tête en arrière et hurla de rire.

« Je parie qu'ils ne doivent pas entendre ça très souvent ! »

« Si les regards impressionnés que je reçois des enfants ambassadeurs veulent dire quelque chose, non, ils ne doivent pas entendre ça très souvent. » acquiesça Rahkesh. Le fae Justin et sa grande sœur étaient tous les deux à Akren, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas été avertis de combien hauts placés ils étaient dans la société fae, il n'était pas dur de vérifier les noms des anciens et des politiciens fae connus avec la liste des anciens élèves d'Akren et des étudiants actuels.

« Regulus et Rémus vont travailler à la capture des mangemorts et à leur interrogatoire. Je te tiendrais informé. »

« Merci. »

« Tu dois être au courant, il y a des mouvements qui se forment pour se débarrasser des vampires. Cela arrive toutes les quelques décennies, mais ce serait un mauvais moment pour les énerver. »

« Merci, je vais commencer à me renseigner. Nous sommes foutus. »

« Nous étions foutus le jour où un sombre crétin a décidé que les loups garous et les vampires étaient mauvais et maléfiques. » le corrigea Maugrey.

Maugrey ferma la connexion. Pourquoi la politique n'avait pas été quelque chose enseignée à Poudlard ? La vie aurait alors été bien plus facile. Réalisant la tournure de ses pensées, Rahkesh se frotta les yeux et il se dit qu'il devenait complètement fou.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Les étudiants en première année ne doivent pas être ici. Le reste d'entre nous avons du travailler pendant des années pour entrer dans cette classe, pourquoi ça serait plus facile pour eux ? » Rahkesh écouta la plainte du loup garou d'une oreille distraite. Certaines personnes ne comprennent tout simplement pas, à Akren peu importe combien d'années on s'est entraîné ; on est placé selon son niveau.

« Oh, va lire le registre de placement de la classe. » fit Haedil énervé. Après s'être remis du choc que Rahkesh ait réussi à rejeter son sort, l'Amadan aux yeux noirs avait arrêté de se plaindre de leur présence en classe. Apparemment faire l'impossible amenait une impression positive. Les autres fae ne l'embêtaient plus non plus. Et Rahkesh devait encore répondre aux anciens fae, puisqu'ils lui avaient enfin envoyés des excuses appropriées. Il savait qu'il était un peu têtu à ce sujet, mais il était certain que cela leur faisait une certaine impression.

« Le cours est terminé, et allez lire le registre de placement Benjamin, j'en ai assez de vos jérémiades. » grogna Vaeryes, le loup garou partit en hâte. Il n'y avait pas une seule règle protégeant les étudiants d'Akren de leurs professeurs s'ils les ennuyaient. Tout le monde sortit de la salle avec seulement quelques regards noirs vers les trois jeunes étudiants. Daray leur fit à tous un doigt d'honneur et Rahkesh envoya quelques petites décharges électriques dans les pieds des étudiants à travers leurs chaussures et qui engourdissaient leurs orteils. Les trois jeunes ne prirent pas la peine de cacher leur amusement quand leurs camarades essayèrent de ne pas sursauter aux chocs. Rahkesh esquiva le coup du vampire assis derrière lui quand il rentra ''accidentellement'' dans sa chaise et essaya d'atteindre le point de pression à l'arrière de son cou. Il utilisa un taser contre l'aine du vampire et lança une faible décharge. Le vampire cria et sursauta, avant de tomber au sol. Daray et Silas firent en sorte de marcher sur ses mains alors qu'ils partaient. Vaeryes ignora ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les vampires de leur classe laissaient Daray tranquille, mais Silas était revenu à sa chambre avec du sang un peu partout un soir après avoir été attaqué par deux vampires de leur classe, après qu'il ait terminé un autre ensemble de runes qui augmentait sa vitesse de guérison. Cela s'était passé deux jours avant et un des deux vampires n'était pas venu en classe depuis. Une rate éclatée, le crâne fêlé et un couteau dans l'appendice étaient des choses dont même un vampire mettait du temps à guérir. L'autre vampire avait quelques années de plus que Silas et il était bien plus fort, et Silas avait quand même réussit à lui enlever un de ses yeux. Cependant, Rahkesh soupçonnait que l'autre vampire avait réussi à battre Silas, ce dernier n'avait rien dit et qui que soit celui qui avait été son adversaire, perdre un œil n'était pas très glorieux. Et il ne pouvait pas proclamer avoir battu Silas lui-même, donc la victoire ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Depuis lors, Daray avait gardé un œil sur son cousin, qui n'apprécia pas qu'on le surveille. Rahkesh avait souligné que tout ce qu'on avait besoin pour gagner un combat c'était une très bonne maîtrise du sort de convocation. Convoquer un membre ou un œil, ou le sang, faisait généralement s'arrêter l'adversaire.

Daray avait pris une part active dans la chasse à tous les vampires d'Akren, un par un. En commençant par les plus faibles, et il buvait leurs sangs. Il avait l'intention d'atteindre une position depuis laquelle aucun d'entre eux ne l'embêteraient jamais, s'il ne devenait pas le leader des étudiants vampires d'Akren. Depuis personne n'admettait l'avoir combattu mais Rahkesh, Silas, Rianae et Ally étaient au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Comment il les empêchait de parler était quelque chose que Rahkesh n'avait pas encore découvert. Rianae et Silas le savaient, mais ils avaient refusés de le dire. Quelque chose qu'Ally et Rahkesh n'approuveraient probablement pas.

Qui qu'il en soit, ça fonctionnait bien, et Daray utilisait sa nouvelle position pour intimider les vampires plus faibles. Et pour sélectionner les meilleurs d'entre eux et il les amenait à s'entraîner et arrangeait des opportunités pour qu'ils se combattent les uns les autres, il se créait petit à petit un réseau d'alliés (mais pas d'amis) sur lequel il pouvait compter.

Rahkesh réussit à rester loin des manœuvres politiques de son ami et il se concentra sur ses études, il essaya de deviner vers où le monde se dirigeait. Principalement vers sa chute.

Il y avait effectivement un certain espoir pour son pays d'origine, mais le jour où Justin entra dans la salle à manger en brandissant une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier et en cria à ses amis que l'Europe bannissait les vampires, Rahkesh réalisa que les choses devenaient rapidement hors de contrôle.

« Que veux-tu dire par bannir les vampires ? » demanda bruyamment Caroline, l'actuelle alpha-vampire (selon les termes d'Ally) d'Akren alors que la salle à manger se taisait.

« Les pays européens se joignent finalement aux autres qui bannissent les vampires ! » fit Justin, copiant le journal et lui lançant une copie. Il s'assit à la table proche d'où Rahkesh et ses amis mangeaient, et il leur tendit une copie. Rahkesh copia le sien et l'envoya à une table à côté et bientôt la salle fut très calme alors que les étudiants lisaient ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Certains Ministères offrent des primes pour les vampires – D'autres non**

Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil à l'article et se sentit malade. La salle à manger était très calme alors que les étudiants lisaient la Gazette du Sorcier.

**Les primes pour les vampires sont offertes dans les pays suivants : le Royaume Uni, la France, la Belgique, Les Pays Bas, la Suisse, l'Allemagne, le Danemark, l'Autriche, la Hongrie, la République Tchèque, la Slovaquie, la Pologne, la Norvège, la Suède, la Lituanie, la Lettonie, l'Estonie, l'Algérie, le Maroc, la Syrie, la Turquie, le Liban, l'Iran, l'Irak le Kazakhstan, la Corée du Nord**

**Les pays qui n'offrent pas de primes sont : l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Ukraine, la Roumanie, la Finlande, la Russie, la Mongolie, le Japon, la Corée du Sud, l'Inde, Taiwan, le Sri Lanka, le Bangladesh.**

**D'autres pays sont encore indécis vis-à-vis des vampires, longtemps bannis de nombreux endroits au Moyen Orient et en Eurasie, ils sont finalement bannis du Royaume Uni et de la France. La plupart des pays qui n'offrent pas de primes pour les vampires ont été longtemps des partisans de la liberté des vampires et ont clairement subis des pressions pour rester des territoires sûrs pour les vampires, en dépits des preuves évidentes que les vampires se tiennent prêts à attaquer l'humanité**

Juste un peu dramatique, pensa Rahkesh ''attaquer l'humanité'', ils faisaient comme si les vampires voulaient exterminer l'espèce humaine, ce qui nuirait bien évidemment aux vampires. Il pouvait simplement imaginer les vieux européens conservateurs décréter cela. Il était certain que Shackelbolt avait essayé de l'empêcher, mais le Ministère semblait essayer de démarrer une confrontation. Étonnamment, il avait pensé que le nouveau Ministre était un peu plus intelligent que ça. Peut-être qu'il était temps de commencer à sérieusement pousser ses anciens amis à quitter le pays, de préférence pour quelque part très loin. Comme le Mexique.

« Mon Oncle Grath et ma Tante Vera ont reçu comme mission de trouver qui avait favorisé ce mouvement anti-vampire, et de les tuer. » mentionna Daray, en pliant le journal. « C'était il y a une semaine, après le vote de cette idée, ils sauront exactement de qui s'occuper. » Rahkesh essaya de ressentir de la sympathie pour ses frères humains, mais il ne fut pas surpris quand il ne ressentit rien d'autre que du dégoût.

« Bon débarras. » murmura-t-il, se demandant encore quand il avait autant changé. « Ils vont le faire ressemblé à une mort naturelle ? »

« Non, nous allons blâmer Voldemort. »

« Que vont-ils en retirer ? »

« Un petit troupeau de licornes noires. Très, très rares. La famille possèdent de nombreuses terres, et maintenant que nous avons terminés d'acquérir et de cacher magiquement les terres, grand-mère dit qu'il est temps de commencer à construire d'autres domaines. Akren possède deux licornes noires, les fae possèdent quelques troupeaux, mais au total il y a moins de cinq cent d'entre eux dans le monde. Et encore moins en âge de se reproduire, près de quinze pourcent des licornes noires vivant aujourd'hui sont trop vieilles.

« Je pensais que les elfes les possédaient tous. »

« Non, il y a différentes espèces de licornes. Les licornes noires sont, bien évidemment noires, tandis que les autres sont toutes blanches. La troisième espèce est possédée exclusivement par les elfes et personne ne sait à quoi elles ressemblent. » le corrigea Silas. « Tu viens de quelque part en Europe, même si tu refuses de nous dire d'où. Je te suggère de contacter ta famille et tes amis et de leur dire de fuir. »

« Je l'ai fait. Ils ne m'ont pas écoutés, j'y retournerai le prochain week-end je pense. » fit Rahkesh. Il avait espéré finir une autre pièce de sanguimagie et commencer des enchantements de croissances sur son arbre Dylanos. Cela allait devoir attendre, malgré la difficulté de la séparation, il devait faire un effort pour aider ses amis et leurs familles en premier. Non pas qu'ils écouteraient mieux maintenant. Ron serait probablement d'accord avec les primes offertes. Ron voulait la richesse, il rêvait probablement de devenir un chasseur de vampires et refuserait de croire tout ce que Rahkesh … Harry … dirait. Peut-être que Neville et quelques autres écouteraient. Luna. Ils sauraient qu'il ne leur dirait pas de partir à moins qu'il ne croit réellement qu'ils faisaient face à la mort. Ou à l'esclavage, ce qui était probablement tout aussi mauvais.

« Tu connais les Ministères européens, quelle chance penses-tu qu'ils aient ? » demanda Tyler.

« Quasiment aucune. Les jeunes vampires aident un sorcier qui veut dominer le monde, les anciens sont tellement en colère qu'ils causeront probablement des tremblements de terre, et les personnes moyennes ne peuvent pas lutter contre un chat domestique. » fit Rahkesh. « Et les vampires moyens sont difficiles à tuer, et savent comment se défendre eux-mêmes. »

« N'y a-t-il pas d'anciens traités qui interdisent cela ? » demanda Ally. Rahkesh hocha la tête, il avait fait des recherches quand il avait contacté Andrew Farov.

« Oui, les vampires peuvent soi-disant faire tout ce qui leur plait tant que les humains qu'ils tuent ou réduisent en esclavage ont attaqués les vampires en premier. Et ils ne peuvent se nourrir que sur des moldus. » fit Rahkesh, « Mais les Ministères ont rompus ces traités il y a des décennies. »

« Et ils viennent juste de les jeter par la fenêtre. » fit Daray en commençant soudainement à sourire.

« Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a plus d'accord, et que rien ne retient les vampires. » fit Rahkesh, hochant de nouveau la tête, « Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Si les humains se débarrassent de la seule règle qui empêche les vampires de les réduire en esclavage ou de se nourrir d'eux, peut-être que je vais faire un voyage en Europe et aller chasser. » fit Daray, « Je n'y suis jamais allé, et il semble que ce soit actuellement le meilleur terrain de chasse au monde. Du sang magique et personne pour vous arrêter ou pour mener un combat sérieux. »

Rahkesh grimaça ; il avait le sentiment que beaucoup penseraient de la même manière que Daray. Et il aurait sans aucun doute un afflux massif de vampires. Le sang magique était bien meilleur que le sang moldu, et bien que la plupart des endroits avaient des accords depuis des siècles, tous ces pays venaient juste de librement rejeter leur seule protection. Bien que la Corée du Nord n'avait jamais eu un tel traité en premier lieu. Le reste d'entre eux allaient droit à la boucherie.

« Et peut-être que ma mère me laissera avoir des esclaves humains maintenant. » fit Rianae pensive. « Elle a été contre l'esclavage pendant longtemps, mais après ça … quelques mortels réellement méprisables. Peut-être deux. » Et Rahkesh se rappela comment Daray et Silas s'en étaient pris aux mortels qu'ils qualifiaient de ''méprisables'' quand ils avaient chassés au Brésil.

« Pourquoi seulement les méprisables ? » demanda Ally.

« Parce que tu ne réduis pas en esclavage une personne que tu respectes. Et tu ne te nourris pas de personnes intelligentes, rationnelles et utiles. Nous n'en avons qu'après ceux que nous n'aimons pas. C'est vrai pour tous les vampires, se nourrir d'un docteur n'est pas aussi drôle que de se nourrir de quelqu'un de raciste. C'est comme ça. A moins que le docteur ne soit raciste. » expliqua Rianae. « Personnellement, j'ai une prédilection pour ceux qui pensent que les vampires dont des créatures mauvaises, maléfiques et horribles. »

Rahkesh grinça des dents et décida qu'il devait réellement avoir une discussion avec Ron. Non pas que son ami écouterait, mais peut-être que le reste de la famille le ferait. Peut-être devrait-il présenter Ron à ses nouveaux amis, ainsi il pourrait voir par lui-même que les vampires ne sont pas horribles, c'était le seul moyen pour que Ron soit capable d'apprendre. Mais bien sûr Ron laisserait échapper qui était Rahkesh … qui il avait été … quoi qu'il en soit. Là encore, s'il devait faire un choix, Ron serait probablement mieux en esclave que mort. Pas un choix que Rahkesh voudrait jamais avoir à prendre, mais son ami vivait à un des endroits les plus dangereux au monde, du mauvais côté, et il ne le savait pas.

Ron serait peut-être une cause perdue, mais il était sûr que ses frères aînés écouteraient, et sa mère et son père. Ron serait probablement le seul à ne pas comprendre. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le temps d'aller les voir maintenant, il allait devoir attendre jusqu'à Vendredi après-midi. Les vampires n'auraient pas encore vraiment commencés à s'agiter à ce moment-là. Il avait un peu de temps.

« Pensez-vous que cette aversion pour les vampires et les loups garous s'étendra aux fae ? » leur demanda Justin. Rahkesh s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange.

« Oui. » répondit-il, en posant son verre et sa fourchette. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Ça pouvait s'étendre, bien sûr que ça le ferait. Les centaures, les loups garous, les vampires, bien sûr que les fae seraient les suivants, qu'ils soient ou non une menace.

« Vous réalisez ce qu'il va se passer s'ils rédigent des lois contre les fae ? » fit Daray. « Il y aura beaucoup de fae dans les environs, même si les mortels en savent peu sur eux tous. Étant donné que les sorciers et les sorcières oublient généralement les autres espèces, particulièrement dans les endroits les plus susceptibles pour les bannir.

« Je suis plus inquiet de ce qu'il se passera s'ils écrivent des lois contre toutes les êtres magiques. » fit Rahkesh, attirant l'attention des tables environnantes, « Parce que cela inclurait les elfes. »

Il y eut un long silence à la table, et à celles aux alentours.

« On dirait que les mortels ici à Akren vont en fait être les derniers de leur espèce. » dit finalement Justin, « Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. »

Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma fict et encore plus ceux qui me laissent une review : Angi (je suis contente que ce chap t'ait plût), Demenciae, Sahada, Camilou, Merlin Potter, SiaAhn Sacham, Isatis, HP (Merci c'est sympa, Rahkesh (il va falloir attendre pour la suite, je n'en ai pas traduis un mot), FANDJIO, klaude (c'est sûr que s'il va à Akren, Neville aura besoin de tout le soutien d'Harry et peut-être aussi de ses amis., 666Naku, Alexy Potter (merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part), zorro (il faudra l'attendre la suite, je vais être assez occupée ces prochains mois), Bianka17 (c'est vrai que Neville à Akren ça risque d'être difficile), Dray Potter 42, microoga, cœur-de-sang666


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le nouveau chap, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je remercie ma bêta o8oAngilo8o pour ses corrections rapides et efficaces. La trad de cette fict avance mais il reste encore pas mal de chap à traduire et c'est tant mieux.

Chapitre 26

Rahkesh se réveilla avec la sensation que quelque chose l'étouffait, portant la main à son cou, il sentit des écailles et la présence magique familière de son serpent. Celle-ci s'était endormie au dessus de sa tête et à un certain moment, elle s'était enroulée autour de son cou et elle resserrait lentement sa prise sur son cou, et il commençait à s'étouffer.

_« Ssygra, je t'aime beaucoup, mais Ssi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'étouffer, je devrais te blessser. »_

_« Ssss tu m'as réveillée. »_

_« Tu m'étouffais. »_

_« Ah, désolée. »_

_« Je ne ssavais pas que les sserpents pouvaient rêver. »_

_« Ah, ces mortels, bien sûr que nous rêvons. »_

_« Et tu étrangles les gens pendant ton ssommeil. »_

_« Je me suis déjà excusée. J'avais ccette bonne ssouris bien grassse et - »_

_« Peu importe. »_

_« Et pourquoi es-tu réveillé d'abord ? Il ne fait pas encore jour. »_

_« Nous avons une longue sséance de cours de métamorphose en pluss ce matin. »_

_« Puis-je venir ? »_

_« Non, nous allons commenccer les transsformattions animagus. » _Sygra siffla et se déroula de son cou, elle s'installa sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Rahkesh massa sa gorge ; les cobras n'étaient pas constrictors, pourquoi Sygra l'avait à moitié étouffé en rêvant d'une souris ? Regardant son familier, il vit qu'elle dormait déjà. Au moins elle ne l'avait pas mordu.

Ils avaient une session de métamorphose avant le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Et ils en auraient jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour que leurs professeurs puissent encadrer les changements d'habitudes alimentaires après une méditation sur leurs formes. Cela signifiait se lever bien avant l'aube chaque jour jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Les vampires, qui étaient toujours fatigués vers l'aube car leur horloge interne leur disait d'aller se coucher n'étaient pas heureux de ''céder à ces faiblesses humaines''. Ce à quoi les mortels répondaient qu'ils aimeraient aux aussi dormir. Apparemment le professeur Walnor n'avait pas de problème pour se lever très tôt.

Il faisait noir, il pouvait voir des ombres entre les arbres, des formes bougeant rapidement, il bougeait aussi ; courant à grande vitesse. Il faisait froid, il sentait l'air froid dans ses narines, mais c'était bon, ça ne le gênait pas. Doucement tout devint de plus en plus noir, puis tout disparut complètement.

Une autre scène commença à apparaître, il pouvait sentir l'air bouger tout autour de lui. Le soleil était chaud sur son dos et il se sentait somnolent. Ses plumes bougèrent sous une forte brise, il avait des plumes ?

Les yeux de Rahkesh s'ouvrirent juste avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre et qu'il ne tombe. Il était assis les jambes croisées, il se releva rapidement en position verticale et regarda autour de lui. La plupart de la classe était aussi revenue ou sortaient tout juste de leur méditation. Intéressant, lors de leur première méditation sur les animagi, ils étaient sensés seulement contacter leur forme, seulement une forme. Mais à moins qu'il ne se soit lourdement trompé, il avait senti deux formes. Ce n'était pas sensé arriver.

Autour de lui, il y avait des chuchotements sur ce qu'ils avaient sentis, certaines personnes semblaient très déçues ; ils ne devaient pas avoir réussis. Ils étaient tous assis sur des matelas au sol, puisque tout le monde avait tendance à perdre l'équilibre et à tomber en réintégrant son corps après avoir recherché leur forme animale.

« Rahkesh ? » Rahkesh se tourna vers Silas qui était aussi réveillé, « Je pense que nous devrions réveiller Daray, je sais que nous ne sommes pas supposés le faire, mais … » Silas désigna alors Daray qui grognait et sa peau commençait petit à petit à développer des écailles. Rahkesh jeta rapidement un sort d'illusion autour du vampire, sa baguette restant cachée dans sa manche.

« Je pense que nous devrions le réveiller. Fais-le ; il reconnaîtra plus facilement ta magie. » fit Rahkesh. Silas commença à pousser l'épaule de son cousin. Les yeux de Daray s'ouvrirent ; ils étaient orange/dorés et ils commençaient à briller.

« Daray, ixnay emonday. » murmura Silas à son cousin. La lueur orange s'évanouit dans les yeux de Daray alors qu'il clignait des yeux, et Rahkesh dissipa l'illusion qu'il avait lancé pour que personne ne remarque rien.

« Désolé, à chaque fois que j'essaye, je tombe sur le démon. » fit le vampire, « Peu importe, je suis censé attendre les résultats des maîtres des potions et des maîtres de l'esprit avant d'essayer autre chose pour les animagi. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda le professeur Walner. Voyant que tous les trois étaient sortis de leur méditation. La plupart des autres avaient aussi terminés ; la première session n'était pas censée être longue.

« Ça a été relativement facile de trouver mon animagus, mais je n'ai pas le moindre indice sur ce que c'est. » répondit Rahkesh, décidant de ne pas mentionner qu'il avait trouvé deux formes alors qu'il aurait du n'en trouver qu'une.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

« Je courais, quelque par dans le froid, mais le froid ne me gênait pas. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Donc votre animal peut courir – combien de pattes ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire, quatre je pense. Je pouvais sentir mes pieds sur le sol froid. C'était très froid, c'était bien. Je pouvais tout sentir ; le monde était fait d'odeurs. . Il y avait des chants aussi. » fit Rahkesh, en essayant de se rappeler. « Donc ça doit être un animal avec quatre pattes qui peut courir qui a de la fourrure ou des écailles pour le protéger du froid et que préfère les climats froids. Il a un très bon sens de l'odorat. Le professeur hocha la tête, souriant, puis il se tourna vers Silas.

« Hum, des très étranges couleurs psychédéliques et du sable ? » fit Silas, il haussa les épaules et quand le professeur Walner le regarda étrangement il ajouta. « Je ne sais même pas si il a des pattes. »

« Il doit vraiment avoir une vision différente alors. La taille ? »

« Euh aucune idée. Des couleurs très étranges. Je pense qu'il est venimeux, je ne sais pas d'où vient cette impression. » fi Silas en haussant les épaules.

« Daray, les autres professeurs et moi avons décidé que vous devriez attendre jusqu'à ce que nous puissions avoir un moment pour se réunir avec Namach et un des maîtres en magie de l'esprit. Il est probable que votre deuxième forme domine tout le reste, c'est le même problème avec les loups garous, la différence est que personne ne connaît grand-chose des démons. » fit le professeur Walner. Daray hocha la tête et grogna de nouveau une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée.

« Relax Daray, peut-être que tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'autres formes. Ça peut être une bonne chose ; tu as une forme de combat puissante, et si ta deuxième forme avait été l'opposée ? Comme un lapin blanc ? » demanda Rahkesh, souriant diaboliquement alors que Silas ricanait devant l'air horrifié sur le visage de son cousin.

« Grand-mère m'aurais tué pour avoir été une honte pour la famille. » fit Daray.

« J'espère juste que ma forme n'est pas quelque chose que Nuri pourrait avoir envi de manger. » fit Silas, « Ce serait un problème. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Pensez-vous que ça puisse être à cause du sang de dragon ? » demanda Rahkesh. Mariah était de retour ; elle et Namach l'avait appelé pour discuter de son entraînement animagus. Rahkesh venait juste de leur expliquer qu'il avait vu des images de deux formes, au lieu d'une.

« Rahkesh, dans ce cas, tout est possible. » lui dit Mariah.

« Il est très probable que la forme à quatre pattes est ta première. Cependant le sang de dragon a décidé qu'il préférait celle avec des plumes, sûrement parce qu'elle vole. Le sang de dragon combat ce que ta magie t'envoie, parce que lui et ta magie préfèrent différentes formes. Je pense que tu trouveras que tu ne pourras pas avoir ta première forme avant d'avoir réussi à prendre la forme choisie par le sang de dragon. » fit Namach.

« Donc je travaille sur une forme en classe et sur une autre par moi-même ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Oui, mais je pense que tu devrais avoir quelqu'un d'autre de présent quand tu essayeras, parce que ça peut se révéler assez compliqué. Et tu devrais demander à la directrice de t'observer quand tu essaye de te transformer. Après tout, elle a quatre formes complètes et elle travaille sur une cinquième et une sixième simultanément. » suggéra Namach.

« Elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Les deux vampires le regardèrent fixement, « Peu importe, bien sûr qu'elle sait. » soupira Rahkesh, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à la directrice, et en vérité, s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Nvara Aelfly alors à qui pourrait-il faire confiance ? La plupart des étudiants à Akren avaient des secrets, et elle était supposée connaître et veiller sur chacun d'eux. Et contrairement à Dumbledore, elle ne se mêlait pas du tout de leur vie, mais elle était heureuse d'aider si on lui demandait. Et elle était le seul être vivant (de toutes les espèces) à réussir à avoir quatre formes animagi, et qui travaillait sur quelques autres.

« Une part de ce que j'ai fait, Rahkesh, est d'essayer de retracer le lignage génétique du dragon. J'ai pris des échantillons d'os que nous avons qui appartienne à l'espèce à laquelle je pense qu'il appartient, et à les comparer avec votre sang. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons appelés, votre sang change, il devient semblable à celui du dragon. » fit Mariah, interrompant ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Ça signifie que votre sang développe une capacité de coagulation, en cas de blessure, plus rapide que ce que même la sanguimagie pourrait faire. Vous n'aurez probablement jamais à vous inquiéter de maladies sanguines ou de votre cholestérol. Il sera probablement aussi inflammable quand vous le voudrez. Nous n'avons pas pu le tester, mais ça semble très probable. »

« Ça te sera très bénéfique une fois que tu auras commencé le plus difficile de la sanguimagie, la nécromancie et la magie d'âme. » Namach hocha la tête approbateur, il semblait ravi. « Les gens normaux doivent s'injecter des liquides de feu et les intégrer magiquement à leur sang ; la plupart meurt dans le processus. Tu pourras éviter cette étape. »

« Ça veut aussi dire que vous ne pouvez plus être identifié par un test ADN. Votre ADN change. Il va probablement finir de changer dans un an, et il sera très différence de quand vous êtes arrivé à Akren. »

Rahkesh sentit une vague de joie en entendant cela, même plus besoin de se séparer d'Harry Potter. Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de sa cicatrice, il serait inidentifiable en tant que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Peut-être qu'il était étrange d'être obsédé de se débarrassé de son identité, mais Rahkesh ne voyait plus Harry Potter et lui-même comme la même personne à part sa connexion avec Voldemort. Un lien dangereux mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était plus à l'aise dans la peau d'Harry Potter Mariah parla de nouveau.

« Ça change aussi magiquement votre cerveau. Nous ne savons par réellement quels seront les effets. » ajouta Mariah. « Il y a eu des expériences en ajoutant de la magie au cerveau, mais c'était toujours une source extérieure et les sujets n'ont pas très bien réagis. Ça rend quasiment impossible à des créatures comme des détraqueurs d'emporter votre âme, et ça peut être utilisé pour réparer des dommages au cerveau. Ce sont les deux résultats que les expériences ont montrés, mais c'est de nouveau différent ; ça ne vous tuera probablement pas d'essayer. Le meilleur scénario serait que vous puissiez acquérir un certain contrôle sur les signaux que votre cerveau envoie à votre corps, ce qui serait inestimable. Il y a aussi une possibilité de canaliser la magie à travers votre sang pour charger magiquement votre cerveau pour développer des capacités comme la mémoire ou la vitesse à laquelle le cerveau travaille.

« Ça semble risqué d'essayer. » fit Rahkesh, bien que moins risqué que d'essayer le sanguimagie sur soi-même dans la salle sur demande, ou de boire du sang de dragon, ou d'attaquer un basilic.

« Mais les avantages si c'était possible seraient énormes. » souligna Namach, « Mais tu ne vas pas essayer avant que les changements ne soient complets et tu dois apprendre des rudiments de nécromancie ainsi que cette forme animagus. Les expériences avec le cerveau et la magie montrent que les personnes semblent se réfugier dans leur âme et à frôler la mort, la connaissance de la nécromancie et une connexion à la mort pourrais t'aider à éviter ou exploiter ça. »

« C'est si excitant, mes collègues vont être extrêmement jaloux, je vais étudier quelqu'un qui a bu du sang de dragon. » fit Mariah, faisant ressembler cela à un cadeau des dieux. Namach rit. Rahkesh sourit à l'excitation de la vampire, pour une chercheuse sur les dragons, c'est probablement la chance de sa vie. Puisque après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui allait subir une métamorphose magique inconnue.

« Au fait, est-ce que tes préférences alimentaires ont changées ? » demanda Namach.

« Non, mais j'ai sentit une forte inclination à aller prendre un bain de soleil. » fit Rahkesh, Sygra avait trouvé cela très amusant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire, puisque la plupart des dragons n'avaient pas le sang froid et selon Mariah les dragons des forêts étaient parmi les premières espèces à sang chaud.

« Une chose que la plupart des espèces magiques de dragon peuvent faire est de ressentir le but d'un sort, ils ne savent pas quel est le sort, mais ils peuvent sentir ce qu'il va faire. Maintenant la plupart des humains peuvent apprendre à faire cela, mais si la magie dragonique commence réellement à se réveiller, vous devriez rapidement développer cette capacité. » fit Mariah. « J'ai parlé à Xanthius, il fera des recherches dans les archives elfiques la prochaine fois qu'il rentrera dans leur domaine. Il travaille avec Daray et les soigneurs en ce moment. Ça peut le prendre du temps de fouiller les archives, et il est assez occupé en ce moment ; quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer dans leur domaine. »

« Quel genre d'idiot essaierait cela ? » demanda Rahkesh. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Quelqu'un avec une envie de mort, et je pense que c'est un agent de ce Voldemort en Europe. » répondit Namach, « Et quand au pourquoi – les seuls arbres Dalynos au monde sont dans le domaine des elfes. Et ils se battront jusqu'à la mort pour que cela continue. »

Rahkesh ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya contre, repassant les derniers mots de Namach dans sa tête encore et encore. Les seuls arbres Dalynos au monde étaient dans le domaine des elfes … mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il en avait un. Et il y avait des graines pour plusieurs autres dans le coffre de la famille Potter. Namach avait laissé entendre que les elfes protégeaient férocement leurs forêts de Dalynos, que se passerait-il si le professeur Xanthius découvrait qu'il en avait un ?

« Tu sembles perdu dans des pensées dérangeantes. »

Rahkesh fronça les sourcils en voyant le vampire sur son canapé, mais il était trop inquiet pour prendre la peine de l'électrocuter de nouveau. « Peut-être. » répondit-il, ouvrant la porte alors que Rianae, Silas et Ally arrivaient.

« Daray, tu fais peur à voir. » fit Silas choqué. La peau de son cousin était d'une couleur grise pâteuse et il avait l'air d'un cadavre vieux d'un jour. Rahkesh cligna des yeux et réalisa que l'aura magique de Daray, habituellement très forte, était presque inexistante.

« Sitôt que j'irai mieux, je vais aller tuer Xanthius, ce maudit elfe a décidé de voir de quoi j'étais capable sur le plan d'existence démoniaque. Je lui ai dit que j'avais le corps du démon, pas son âme, mais m'a-t-il écouté ? Non. Cet enfoiré m'a presque tué. » grogna Daray qui semblait à peine capable de tuer une mouche.

« Je suggère que tu attendes quelques années pour essayer de le tuer, ça pourrait te prendre ce temps pour récupérer. » fit Rahkesh. « Il a commencé à faire des expériences avec les changements de plan et ton âme ? »

« Oui. Ça fait mal. » murmura le vampire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire d'autre ? » demanda Rianae.

« Ils m'ont testés pour des allergies. Je n'en ai pas naturellement mais les démons sont censés être allergiques à certaines choses, seulement qui que soit la personne qui a écrit les livres il n'a pas dit à quoi, l'idiot. » siffla Daray. Les trois autres échangèrent des regards, se demandant combien de temps ça prendrait avant que Daray n'attaque un des guérisseurs.

« Je ne peux pas, » fit Daray, comprenant à quoi ils pensaient. « Les ordres de Namach. Je dois rester un bon petit démon. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit pour toi, Rahkesh ? » demanda Silas. Voyant que son cousin commençait à réagir plutôt violemment.

« Le sang de dragon change mon ADN. Et, en réalité, ils ne savent pas ce que ça va faire. Et il y a quelque chose à propos de mon cerveau qui se charge magiquement. » fit Rahkesh.

Je me rappelle avoir lu à propos d'expériences là-dessus, les sujets sont tous morts, plutôt horrible. » fit Rianae, « Peut-être que le changement d'ADN te permettra de survivre ? »

« J'espère. »

« Tu réalises qu'avec un ADN modifié, tu ne peux plus être classifié à 100 pourcent comme humain. » fit Daray, « Et si tu n'es plus humain, et que personne d'autre n'est dans ton cas, les chances pour que tu puisses te reproduire sont très minces, j'espère que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Il faisait froid dans les rues de Londres, bien que pas aussi froid que dans les montagnes où Akren avait été construite. Il était tard et il faisait noir quand Rahkesh entra dans une allée qui paraissait (pour les moldus) ne pas exister, et il franchit les barrières magiques et entra dans la partie magique de la ville.

Presque immédiatement il fut forcé d'éviter un sort de brise-os. Mal lancé, pensa-t-il alors qu'il passait derrière lui. Celui qu'il l'avait lancé n'était pas bien entraîné.

Devant lui, neuf silhouettes en robes attaquaient une dixième. Le sort ne lui était pas destiné ; Rakesh se relaxa un peu, mais il ne rangea pas sa baguette.

La personne attaquée réussissait assez bien à résister à ses attaquants, ce qui était probablement du à l'absence presque complète de compétence des attaquants. Ils envoyaient des sorts peu dangereux à faible vitesse et avec peu de puissance. Très mal entraîné. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit de Rahkesh qu'avant d'avoir passé une bonne partie d'une année à Akren, il n'aurait pas été aussi peu impressionné. Il les aurait probablement trouvés assez dangereux.

Malheureusement, la personne attaquée était déjà blessée, boitant fortement et elle paraissait incapable de répliquer. Malgré cela, il renvoyait les sorts vers ses adversaires et réussissait à leur causer des dommages.

Alors que Rahkesh regardait un des attaquants courir et essayer de frapper physiquement son adversaire. Piètre tentative, la personne attaquée lui avait saisie le poing et l'avait balancé au loin comme s'il était un oreiller de plumes.

Celui qui était attaqué n'était pas humain. Rahkesh essaya de déterminer l'espèce, et il sentit immédiatement un loup garou. Une seconde plus tard, il remarqua le 'tag' télépathique que tous les étudiants d'Akren arborait constamment dans leur aura télépathique. C'était une des règles, après le diplôme d'Akren, les anciens élèves devaient le porter à la limite extérieure de leur aura pour la vie. Un loup garou ancien élève d'Akren.

« Immobilus ! » fit doucement Rahkesh, se concentrant mentalement pour diriger sa magie et supprimer toute lumière visible. On leur avait enseigné à Akren que la lumière ou la couleur d'un sort était le signe que de l'énergie se dissipait dans l'air pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cible. S'il n'y avait pas de lumière visible, alors quand le sort frapperait sa cible il aurait toute la puissance que celui qui l'avait lancé avait mit au départ. Il était aussi plus difficile à éviter.

Deux des attaquants furent immobilisés. Trois autres de rupture sorts jetés rapidement mirent hors de combat trois autres attaquants, ils tombèrent sur le dos en criant, alors que plusieurs organes et artères étaient rompus. Rahkesh envoya le signal télépathique d'Akren. Tandis que les étudiants et les anciens étudiants d'Akren pouvaient se tuer les uns les autres, ils se battraient pour se protéger les uns les autres en cas d'agression extérieure.

Le loup garou commença à combattre avec plus d'énergie, il stupéfixa ceux qui étaient blessés, puis il leur lança un petit sort de soin. Le loup garou en stupéfixa deux de plus, et Rahkesh brisa le dos d'une personne, pas fatalement, mais il serait probablement paralysé. Puis il jeta un autre sort à un autre adversaire qui fut assommé.

« Es-tu blessé ? » demanda Rahkesh, en s'approchant du loup garou, qui ne paraissait pas être en très bonne forme.

« Rien que je ne puisse guérir. Une lutte au sein de la meute récemment. » Le loup garou était un male et il semblait très fatigué.

« C'était la pleine lune la nuit dernière. » Rahkesh hocha la tête comprenant. « Une idée de qui ils étaient ? »

« Non. Probablement juste un groupe qui a découvert que j'étais un loup garou. »

« Et qui a décidé de t'attaqué pour ça. » fit Rahkesh, « Stupide de leur part si près de la pleine lune. »

« Oui, bon, les gens en général … » fit-il avec un soupir.

« Sont des imbéciles. » finit une voix.

Le loup garou et Rahkesh se retournèrent, puis ils s'apaisèrent, sentant de nouveau le signal télépathique d'Akren. Un moment plus tard, un vampire sortit d'une ruelle entre deux boutiques. C'était Andrew Farov, que Rahkesh était venu voir.

« C'est la deuxième fois en une nuit que des non-humains sont attaqués. » fit le vampire, s'arrêtant pour jeter un sort de réparation à l'homme qui avait le dos cassé. Le sort basique de réparation n'était pas fait pour les blessures et l'homme cria de douleur alors que son dos se réparait. Farov dut lancer un sort de silence autour de lui et les autres.

« Depuis cette nouvelle loi. » murmura le loup garou, « Mon nom est Daniel, Daniel Markstone, et merci. » Rahkesh haussa les épaules.

« Rahkesh Asmodaeus, et leur manque de capacité à lancer des sorts est criminelle. » les deux autres ricanèrent. « Qui est l'autre qui a été attaqué cette nuit ? »

« Moi. Ils étaient devant un vieux bar à vampire et étaient décidés à le fermer. » répondit Farov. Le loup garou ricana.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne vont plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour ? » demanda Daniel.

« Non, certainement pas. Le survivant va passer le reste de sa vie à nettoyer mon manoir. » dit Farov avec un méchant sourire. Rahkesh secoua la tête, espérant qu'il le prendrait comme de l'amusement. Il décida que le loup garou et le vampire avaient déjà dû se rencontrer avant, ils semblaient se connaître.

« Puisque nous allons à mon manoir de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas les emmener et les interroger ? » demanda Farov à Rahkesh, Rahkesh hocha la tête et il les fit tous léviter. « Toi aussi Daniel, tu voudras probablement entendre ça. »

« Même si je le connais déjà par cœur. » répondit le loup garou en hochant le tête et en les suivant.

Étant un agent spécial et le second du maître de Londres, Farov avait une belle maison. Magiquement cachée du monde avec assez de sorts repousse-moldus que si un moldu se retrouvait par hasard au milieu d'eux il serait mort. Un immense château en pierre avec un étang et des jardins et un verger.

Sous le château il y avait un étage de cellules sombres et humides avec de vieilles barres en fer et une petite couverture et un fin matelas dans chacune d'elles qui étaient probablement infestés d'une grande variété de colonies d'insectes, Rahkesh jeta les prisonniers dans les cellules que Farov lui montra. Il y avait des sorts venant de derrière une porte , quelqu'un était très en colère.

« Le dernier de ceux qui m'ont attaqués, s'il continue à jeter des sorts, je le maintiendrais peut-être en vie un peu plus longtemps pour en apprendre certain, il a un vocabulaire assez étonnant. » expliqua Farov alors que Rahkesh haussait un sourcil.

Le vampire sortit une fiole de Véritasérum de sa réserve et en donna quelques gouttes à chaque prisonnier. Puis il réveilla le premier. Daniel s'installa sur un banc et regarda.

« Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué cet homme ? » demanda Farov alors qu'il attachait des chaines au cou et aux poignets de l'homme et qu'il les attachait au mur. Il lui donna assez de longueur pour atteindre les toilettes dans un coin mais pas la porte.

« C'est un putain de loup garou, il devrait être exterminé comme l'animal qu'il est. » siffla l'homme.

« Savais-tu qu'il n'a jamais tué ou mordu personne ? Le tuer t'aurai rendu plus animal que lui. » fit Farov. Rahkesh haussa un sourcil vers Daniel. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un étudiant qui ait suivit sa scolarité à Akren sans tuer. Daniel hocha la tête et haussa les épaules.

« C'est un loup garou, ce sont des menteurs. Des criminels, complotant contre nous les humains, ils veulent le monde pour eux. » grogna l'homme. « Ils sont maléfiques. » Daniel ricana. Farov roula des yeux et donna l'antidote à l'homme. Puis il se pencha vers son prisonnier, retroussant ses lèvres pour découvrir ses crocs.

« Oh non, il n'est pas maléfique, mais je le suis. Tu n'as pas la notion de ce qui est maléfique…mais tu apprendras assez vite. » chuchota-t-il avant d'assommer l'homme d'un sort sans baguette avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

« Toujours la même chose. » soupira Daniel, il secoua la tête et se leva. « Et je suppose que les autres diront la même chose, ce n'est pas la peine de les interroger. » Farov ferma la porte de la cellule et leur fit signe de remonter les escaliers. Rahkesh ne ressentit pas la moindre pitié pour les hommes dans les cellules.

« Celui-là amusera certains de mes amis la prochaine fois qu'il viendront. » dit-il avec un méchant sourire. « Je contrôlerais sa nourriture et ses boissons pour améliorer le goût de son sang, et le sang frais est considéré comme plus civilisé que ce qui est stocké pendant des années. C'est particulièrement vrai pris de la gorge d'un sorcier mortel. » Il se lécha presque les lèvres, Rahkesh roula des yeux et ne fit aucun commentaire, se demandant si le vampire cherchait à le faire réagir. Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Rahkesh dans le dos du vampire et il roula aussi des yeux.

Farov les emmena dans un salon richement décoré avec une énorme cheminée et du mobilier qui semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles. Il y avait une de ses esclaves, une très jolie femme blonde d'âge moyen portant une simple robe bleue foncée et un collier en argent, elle leur servit des boissons et une potion de soin spéciale pour les loups garous aux alentours de la pleine lune, période à laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas être guéris par la plupart des sorts ou des potions destinés aux humains. Farov l'éloigna d'un geste de la main, et il ouvrit un tiroir secret de la table, il en sortit un dossier duquel il retira une copie exacte de la récente déclaration anti-vampire, complète avec les signatures de tout ceux qui étaient impliqués.

« Cela doit être remis à Tristan aussi tôt que tu le pourras. » dit-il à Rahkesh en la lui tendant ? « Il est maintenant le seul qui sait qui est le gardien des archives. »

Rahkesh prit les papiers et les plaça dans un autre dossier, après avoir retirés les empruntes de Farov. Il ne posa pas de questions sur pourquoi Namach était le seul à connaître le gardien des archives, ou même qui c'était ; il commençait à comprendre que s'impliquer trop profondément dans le monde des vampires n'était pas une bonne idée. S'ils voulaient lui dire, ou s'il avait besoin de savoir, il pouvait le trouver. Cependant il avait le sentiment que la plupart de ses questions à propos des vampires étaient des choses qu'il ne voulait pas réellement entendre ou savoir, à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire.

« Quelque part, je ne pense pas que tuer ceux qui sont impliqués fera changer les choses. » dit Rahkesh à Farov.

« Moi non plus je ne le pense pas, ni aucun des maîtres des cités. Mais nos opinions ne comptent pas beaucoup. » admit Farov.

« Hé bien les loups garous seront heureux d'aider. » fit Daniel au vampire, « La nuit dernière, il y avait une réunion pour décider quoi faire avec les décrets anti-être magiques du Ministère. »

« Combien sont du côté de Voldemort ? » demanda Farov ? »

« Pas beaucoup. Il a trop de sangs purs avec lui, et nous n'aimons pas être traités comme des animaux par eux. Et Fenrir Greyback est presque universellement détesté. La plupart des meutes exécutent activement les loups garous qui l'aident, c'est pourquoi j'ai été blessé. » fit Daniel en enlevant les bandages de ses blessure maintenant guéries. L'esclave réapparut pour les prendre. « Presque tout le monde part de l'Europe. La Russie a envoyé les chefs de quelques meutes pour essayer de nous inciter à aller là-bas. Ils facilitent même le changement de nationalité pour ce que soit plus simple. » Changer de nationalité était déjà très facile pour les sorciers, tout simplement parce qu'il y en avait si peu. Même les gens avec un casier criminel avaient plus de facilité que les moldus.

« Beaucoup de pays font ça. A la fin, l'Europe aura la plus faible population magique au monde. » répondit Rahkesh. Il avait regardé les pays où ses amis pourraient préférer aller, et il réfléchissait à faire aller publiquement Harry Potter quelque part. Les étudiants d'Akren n'avaient techniquement pas de nationalité car aucun gouvernement n'allait embêter Akren à propos de la nationalité de ses étudiants, mais Harry Potter existait toujours.

« Est-ce que les vampires ont déjà commencés s'en prendre aux mortels ? » demanda Rahkesh à Farov.

« Pas encore mais bientôt. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir de calmer la situation ? » demanda Rahkesh, Farov lui lança un regard et Rahkesh haussa les épaules, il devait demander. S'il y avait une chance d'éviter la guerre.

« Nous en avons assez d'être traités comme des moins que rien. Et, dans ce cas, les mortels sont allés trop loin, il y a un nouveau mouvement pour interdire les associations avec les métis et les non-humains, à moins que cette association n'implique l'extermination. Il y a trop de vampires qui sont en désaccord. » expliqua Andrew Farov.

« Je comprends. » répondit Rahkesh, « Mais tous les pays ne font pas ça. »

« C'est vrai, c'est un problème. Si nous autorisons la vengeance ici, les vampires croiront que tous les mortels ne valent rien. Et plus intéressant, je pense que les moldus seraient plus enclins à nous accepter. » fit le vampire, anticipant où Rahkesh voulait en venir. Les différences entre ce que les moldus pensaient et faisaient et ce que le peuple magique pensait et faisait était fréquemment complètement à l'opposé. « Cependant, personne n'a suggéré d'alternative. »

Rahkesh sourit, cela lui avait donné une idée, « J'en ai une. »

« Dis. » fit Daniel, « Les loups garous n'ont pas d'idées non plus. »

« C'est vraiment très simple, il y a beaucoup de mécontents avec ce qui se passe en Europe. La plupart des autres communautés magiques seraient contente de tirer avantage de la situation. »

« Hé bien, nous savons que la Russie le fait, au moins un tiers des loups garous sont sérieusement tentés d'aller s'installer là-bas. Particulièrement car la potion tue-loup est facilement disponible et que le gouvernement la subventionne donc elle ne coûte pas très cher. » fit Daniel.

« Et les sorciers d'origine moldue sont aussi très mécontents ici, et particulièrement en danger. Je ne sais pas quelles est l'estimation actuelle de combien ont quittés l'Europe … »

« Presque six mille ont quittés l'Europe ces deux derniers mois. » répondit Farov. « Et c'était les adultes, il faut y ajouter trois quart de ce nombre en mineurs sorciers et sorcières. Avant cela, depuis le milieu de l'été, sept mille autres adultes. » Ce n'était pas un énorme pourcentage de la population, mais c'était suffisamment important pour que tout le monde le remarque.

« Et nous savons qu'il y a trop peu de sangs purs pour continuer plus longtemps sans apport de sang neuf. La consanguinité les tuera. »

« C'est bien vrai. » murmura Daniel.

« Voldemort s'appuie sur une base de riches sangs purs. Et ils s'appuient sur une grande population, qui repose lourdement sur de nouveaux sorciers et sorcières nés-de-moldus. Il serait assez facile de contacter les jeunes avant que Poudlard ne le fasse, les intercepter et d'expliquer les choses à leurs parents. Il est bien connu qu'un large pourcentage de gens qui reçoivent des lettres de cette école pensent que c'est une blague et ne répondent pas, ou ils ne savent pas comment répondre. Poudlard a longtemps été aveugle à combien il est difficile pour des nés-de moldus de savoir où aller et quoi faire. Ils reçoivent seulement des explications basiques et rudimentaires par la lettre. Les autres écoles sont seulement un peu mieux, Durmstrang est pire, et Beauxbâtons n'existe plus. Ce serait simple de tous les convaincre d'aller à l'école ailleurs. Il serait même plus facile de parler aux parents moldus d'enfants déjà à l'école pour les scolariser ailleurs. Les sangs purs approuveront au début, mais peu de temps après l'exode de masse en Europe les laissera en manque de sorcières et sorciers. Laissant seulement ceux qui approuvent ce qu'il se passe. »

« Il serait donc facile de les contacter. » fit Farov. « Ne l'oublions pas Les vampires veulent leur revanche sur ceux qui ont appris à leurs enfants à penser que nous sommes maléfiques, et j'imagine que les loups garous n'ont pas envie de nous arrêter. »

« Certainement pas. » fit Daniel, « ma meute veut seulement assister aux interrogatoires et aux exécutions de certaines personnes. Je peux faire une liste. » Farov rit.

« Avec de la chance tout se terminera. Et on pourra rebâtir différemment. Ça pourra prendre une génération ou deux mais le processus peut être accéléré si chacun qui part est prit en charge est rééduqué par son nouveau pays sur des choses comme la magie ''noire'' et les créatures. Je pense que la plupart des pays seraient heureux avec un tel programme. » souligna Rahkesh, laissant volontairement de côté le fait qu'il allait se débarrasser de Voldemort. Il n'allait aborder ce sujet avec aucun des deux. C'était sa propre mission. Et il avait quelques personnes qui l'aidaient actuellement à découvrir la propriété Jédusor (ils possédaient un grand nombre de terrains). Cela fait, il pourrait récupérer la coupe.

« Il y aura beaucoup de monde impliqué. » fit Farov après un moment.

« Un grand nombre d'écoles magiques ne requièrent-elles pas que les étudiants soient éduqués à propos des autres communautés magiques ? Faites-en une obligation de l'école d'aller voir et parler à des nouveaux sorcières et sorciers nés de moldus en Europe. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Ça semble être un bon plan, je vais en informer mon maître. Il y aura bientôt un rassemblement d'anciens élèves d'Akren à Londres, on est quatre-vingt dans les environs même si nous sommes partis en retard. Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver d'autres idées et les mettre en œuvre. » fit Farov.

« Il serait plus facile d'aller directement dans les écoles magiques et de leur expliquer avant que leurs gouvernements ne s'en mêlent. »fit Daniel, « On pourrait éviter la bureaucratie et agir plus rapidement. »

« Peut-être que d'anciens étudiants d'Akren ou des actuels pourraient retourner dans leurs anciennes écoles et parler à leurs anciens professeurs. » suggéra Rahkesh, sachant qu'il devrait bientôt faire un voyage à Poudlard. En cachette, bien sûr, personne ne saurait. Peut-être que Neville pourrait commencer à propager l'idée à ceux qui étaient restés.

« Et des articles dans les principaux journaux, il y en a tellement qui sont scolarisés à la maison maintenant. » ajouta Farov. « Resterez-vous pour la nuit ? » demanda le vampire.

« Non merci. » fit Rahkesh, Daniel répondit la même chose. Rahkesh escorta le loup-garou qui boitait toujours au point de transplanage.

« C'est sûr que ça ira ? » demanda-t-il, Daniel hocha la tête.

« J'ai un niveau sept en médicomagie. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin chez moi. Assura Daniel à Rahkesh. « Même si ma compagne m'arrachera la queue pour être en retard de trois heures. » (de la décence s'il vous plaît on parle d'un loup … garou ;-))NDT)

Rahkesh attendit jusqu'à ce que le loup garou soit parti, puis il transplana dans un chalet appartenant aux Potter. Il n'avait aucun doute que les vampires approuveraient son idée, et la mettraient rapidement en application. Ils agissaient rapidement, un résultat d'être aussi socialement organisé et aussi obéissant envers un vampire plus fort. Ils fonctionnaient avec une efficacité et une discipline étonnante quand ils avaient décidés quelque chose. Il espérait juste qu'aucun maître des cités ou de leurs conseillers ne seraient trop en colère pour entendre une solution plus lente mais plus efficace.

Il allait devoir contacter ses amis, et Mr et Mme Weasley, même si Ron ne serait pas d'accord ses parents pourraient. La grand-mère de Neville pourrait écouter. Et il devrait parler à l'AD, au père de Luna peut-être. Aux parents d'Hermione certainement. Leurs parents étaient probablement plus rationnels que ses amis à propos de partir. Le maître de Londres devrait dire à un de ses conseillers d'écrire à la Gazette du Sorcier, Rahkesh se tenait loin de cela maintenant. Heureusement, faire entrer Harry Potter en jeu ne serait pas nécessaire. S'ils pensaient qu'il était entraîné par des ex-Aurors sur les ordres de Dumbledore (les rumeurs actuelles), alors ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit coupé de la société.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Les vampires ne blessent que ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas. Vous deux être probablement à l'abris d'eux. Les vampires s'en prendront à ceux qui pensent que les vampires sont inférieurs, ou qu'ils sont maléfiques en soi, et je suis assez inquiet que Ron soit un de ceux-là. » expliqua Rahkesh/Harry aux deux jumeaux roux assis à la table avec lui.

Il était dans le bureau des jumeaux dans leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec un tapis bleu électrique et des murs jaunes avec des néons vert sur les meubles. Aussi heureux que les jumeaux aient été de le revoir, ils semblaient maintenant très inquiets. Rahkesh … Harry pour l'instant, espérait avoir de meilleures nouvelles, il détestait voir quelqu'un en train d'apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Tu as raison là-dessus. »

« Ron peut avoir vraiment l'esprit étroit sur certains sujets. »

« Tu penses que quand il s'apercevra de la vérité, il sera trop tard ? » demanda George.

« Les vampires lisent les esprits, Ron ne connaît rien à l'Occlumencie et je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de l'apprendre. » expliqua Harry. « Je me rappelle sa réaction quand il a entendu que Rémus était un loup garou, si sa réaction aux vampires est pareille, et je pense qu'elle serait bien pire, alors il n'a aucune chance. »

« Charlie a cherché des emplois dans le monde, partout sauf ici, je lui ai déjà parlé. » Harry ne dit rien. Il avait déjà rencontré les plus vieux des frères Weasley à la banque. « Je suggère qu'il cherche en Australie et en Nouvelle Zélande. Le marché de l'emploi pour les chercheurs sur les dragons est énorme en ce moment, et ça ne fait que s'améliorer en ce moment. »

« Nous appellerons Bill et Charlie à la maison, puis nous en discuterons avec maman et papa. » dit finalement George.

« Dis-lui que le département des connexions magiques aux Etats-Unis recrute. » répondit Harry, ayant demandé à Ally de regarder, elle était Américaine et son père travaillait au gouvernement.

« Maman ne va pas apprécier d'abandonner la cause. » avertit Fred.

« En fait, partir maintenant sert la cause tout aussi bien. » fit Harry. Il expliqua le plan pour amener la population magique à partir, retenir les cas désespérés, et faire se détendre la population à propos des vampires et des loups-garous et abattre Voldemort. « Il peut avoir l'Europe, mais il n'y aura plus de population magique. Décidera-t-il de montrer aux moldus que nous existons ? Je ne sais pas. C'est un problème, mais les vampires vont le faire en l'espace d'une décennie ou deux de toute façon. » fit Harry.

« Ils vont le faire ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils en ont assez de se cacher. Ils en ont assez de la séparation entre les communautés magiques et non magiques. Ça ne veut pas dire que les moldus et la population magique vont se mélanger, ça veut dire qu'ils sauront que nous existons. Le plus gros problème est l'aspect religion. Mais les vampires ne s'en préoccupent vraiment pas. Je pense qu'ils sont prêts à commencer à déstabiliser le monde et à le reconstruire. » fit Harry, exprimant à voix haute ses soupçons sur les intentions des vampires. Ce n'était pas un mystère que les vampires n'aimaient pas la façon dont tournait le monde et ils voulaient le faire changer.

« Si tu veux dire, »

« Ce que nous pensons que tu veux dire »

« C'est très effrayant. » firent les jumeaux.

« Oui, ça l'est. Mais ça arrivera peu importe ce que nous ferons, ils ont prévu cela depuis près de deux siècles. Et ils sont en train de tuer tous les vampires en trop, juste à temps pour éliminer un bon nombre de mortels et commencer à faire revenir le monde comme il était il y a quelques milliers d'années pour tout recommencer. S'ils veulent réessayer, il n'y a vraiment rien que nous puissions faire. Surtout depuis que les fae soutiennent l'idée. »

« Et tu penses que Voldemort… ? »

« Fera savoir aux moldus que nous existons quand il réalisera qu'il a été dupé. Il est difficile de diriger quand il n'y a rien à diriger, et c'est encore plus difficile d'être un conquérant quand il n'y a personne d'autre que vos gens. »

« Est-ce que tu essayes d'empêcher ça ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'espère qu'apaiser les tensions entre les êtres magiques rendront les choses plus faciles quand les vampires agiront. Et j'espère avoir terminé de tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne dévoile notre existence aux moldus. Et ralentir les vampires en leur donnant des gens qu'ils détestent. Peut-être qu'avec Voldemort parti, tout le monde sera plus ouvert, moins peureux, nous pourrions trouver un autre moyen. »

« Harry Potter. »

« Planifiant le futur du monde. » dirent les jumeaux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de publicité. »

« On n'a jamais dit que tu en avais besoin, mec. »

« On espère juste que tu es prêt pour ça. » termina Fred. Harry secoua la tête et soupira.

« Je l'espère aussi. » fit-il, « Bien sûr, ça ne servira peut-être à rien si Voldemort essaye vraiment d'entrer dans le domaine des elfes car ils nous tueront tous et il ne restera plus rien à s'inquiéter. » Il regarda les jumeaux qui réfléchissaient, se demandant s'ils partageaient réellement une connexion télépathique.

« Nous allons partir. » dirent-ils finalement.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Des Lutins de Cornouaille ? Je suis allergique aux lutins ? » s'exclama le vampire verdâtre et visiblement malade. Ses yeux orange flashèrent brillamment avant qu'il ne vomisse de nouveau, et il recommença à trembler.

« Hé bien… seulement si vous les mangez. » le guérisseur en chef d'Akren se recula prudemment. Rahkesh qui était entré juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la conversation, dû étouffer un éclat rire, ne voulant pas recevoir un sort. Des Lutins. Oh, c'était trop drôle !

« Tu as MANGÉ un Lutin de Cornouaille ? » demanda-t-il , faisant connaître sa présence. Daray grogna vers lui.

« Elles l'ont attaquées, il était dans sa forme de démon, et il en a mordu une. » expliqua le soigneur en chef. Elle sourit alors que le vampire vomissait de nouveau.

« Le grand et puissant démon, battu par ces petites pestes démoniaques. J'adore. » fit Rahkesh, ricanant maintenant ouvertement puisqu'il était assez certain que Daray n'était pas en mesure de le blesser. Le vampire le regarda puis baissa la tête, la couleur verdâtre commença à disparaître.

« Et il luit vert, » murmura Rahkesh, « Peut-être que tu devrais prendre la place de Rudolph l'année prochaine, donnez-lui quelques et appelez le traîneau. »

« Oh, tais-toi. » murmura Daray. « Si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un je te tuerai. »

« Si tu le peux. Tu sembles un peu faible en ce moment. » se moqua Rahkesh. « Doit-il en manger ou est-ce que simplement en inhaler suffit ? »

« Il devrait beaucoup grandir pour inhaler un lutin. » répondit la soigneuse.

« Je veux dire de la poudre de lutins, de la poudre de lutins morts. » expliqua Rahkesh.

« Je ne suis pas certaine, je ne pense pas, mais ça pourrait causer d'autres réactions. S'il en inhale, oui il y aurait d'autres réactions, ou s'il en avait dans les yeux. » décida finalement la guérisseuse, elle échangea un regard avec le professeur Strawlime qui avait apporté son aide pour les tests. « Avez-vous de la poudre de Lutins ? »

« Non, mais si j'en tue un et que je commence à le faire sécher maintenant, je pourrais avoir de la poudre pour demain. » répondit le maître des potions.

« NON : Absolument pas. Nous savons que je suis allergique à ça ! » cria Daray, se levant à moitié, le mouvement le rendit malade et il vomit de nouveau.

« Ça pourrait être dangereux. » décréta la guérisseuse alors qu'elle vérifiait de nouveau ses yeux. « Je pense que le pire de la réaction est passée. Mais vous restez ici ce soir. » Daray gémit, et étonnamment il ne se plaignit pas. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal.

« Je veillerai sur Satan, mais s'il embête Sygra, je le rôtirai et je le mangerai. » l'avertit Rahkesh.

« La chauve souri te bottera le cul. » rétorqua Daray. Okay, il ne se sentait peut-être pas aussi mal.

« Ta petite souris volante folle ne pourrait pas me faire saigner du nez. » fit Rahkesh. Daray sourit.

« Oh, bien, alors ça ne t'embêtes pas de participer à son entraînement demain matin n'est-ce pas ? J'espère qu'il va finalement achever une métamorphosa adulte. » fit Daray, souriant diaboliquement. Rahkesh reconnut cet air, et il commença à s'inquiéter.

« Ah, en réfléchissant bien, je suis assez occupé demain. »

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissés une review : gros bisous donc à : Zorro (j'ai moins de temps, ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête, t'inquiète pas), Alexy Potter (merci c'est sympa), Guish (je sais je sais, mais j'ai d'autres obligations pour le moment, mais je continue quand même), benji251, Demenciae, titmo, Gulian, camilou, Sahada, cyril (tant mieux que ça t fasse plaisir, moi aussi je découvre la fit au fure et à mesure, si je la lisais avant je ne serai plus motivée pour la traduire !), Isatis, cœur-de-sang666, Flore Jade, klaude (l'auteur n'a rien laissé échappé à propos d'une histoire d'amour, je n'en sais rien du tout), 666Naku, Dray Potter 42, Lunicorne, 3lle et SiaAhn Sacham.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà, les vacances sont terminée, j'ai retrouvé mon ordi qui était en réparation et internet qui ne marchai plus, voilà donc le chap suivant. Je remercie ma bêta o8oAngio8o qui fait un admirable travail de relecture.

Chapitre 27

Il y avait six personnes dans la pièce, cinq vampires et un mortel, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être décrit comme un mortel. Et il préférait être considéré comme un immortel, et personne n'allait l'interroger sur le sujet.

« Les gouvernements mortels vous persécutent injustement, et ils tournent leurs citoyens contre vous. Je vous donnerai la justice et la sécurité face à eux. » promit Voldemort. Le vampire de l'autre côté de la table en face de lui, un très jeune vampire qui n'était parmi les non-morts que depuis dix ans, transformé quand il avait eu trente ans, hocha la tête, il avait déjà entendu le discours. Mais ce sorcier aimait s'entendre parler, et ils avaient besoin de lui et de ses partisans pour faire changer les choses pour les vampires plus que Voldemort n'avait besoin des vampires comme alliés. Il s'asseyait et écoutait les interminables discours d'auto glorification.

« Quand je dirigerai le monde, vous aurez une place d'honneur dans notre société, et un accès à quiconque osera contester mon autorité. » fit Voldemort, regardant les hochements de tête approbateurs. Ils étaient assez faciles à manipuler, ces jeunes vampires. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient si mal entrainés que ses mangemorts pourraient les battre facilement, mais ils apprenaient rapidement et ils pourraient un jour devenir quelques uns de ses meilleurs serviteurs. Et ils inspiraient une telle terreur.

« Quand attaquerons-nous ? » demanda un autre vampire. « Ils ont commencé à attaquer des vampires à vue ; il est temps que nous répliquions ! » Celui-là était mort depuis plus longtemps, peut-être vingt ans, ça avait été un Crackmol avant d'être transformé, et donc il ne valait même pas un regard. Les jeunes vampires avaient leur propre hiérarchie, les magiques au somment et ceux qui avaient été moldus en bas.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que vous gagniez ce que vous voulez, et pour moi de ravoir certains de mes mangemorts qui ont été capturés. » fit Voldemort une fois qu'un silence fut passé et le vampire réalisa qu'il n'était pas digne de poser des questions.

« Azkaban. » fit le très jeune vampire.

« Oui, je veux mes mangemorts vivants et indemnes ; vous pourrez prendre tous les autres comme esclaves. Bien que je tienne à trouver une poigne des plus puissants prisonniers pour les recruter, je ne pense pas que vous objecterez, après tout, les plus puissants d'entre eux pourraient se révéler des esclaves problématiques. » dit Voldemort, et de nouveau les vampires acquiescèrent.

La réunion se termina un moment plus tard alors que les vampires partaient pour rassembler leurs forces et passer en revue les plans de la prison. Personne ne remarqua trois d'entre eux partir dans la nuit, disparaissant avec une compétence qu'aucun des jeunes vampires ne devait avoir atteint. Le maître de Londres ne serait pas heureux d'entendre ceci.

« Vous voulez que je fasse QUOI ? » cria la sentinelle Auror dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il le regretta immédiatement, c'était seulement sa cinquième semaine à ce poste et questionner un supérieur n'était pas un moyen de garder son poste, aussi mauvais soit-il. Garder Azkaban n'était pas amusant au mieux, et il y avait une guerre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas réellement attendre de lui qu'il -

« J'ai dit de LES ARRÊTER. Quoi qu'il faille pour arrêter les buveurs de sang et les retenir jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. » glapit la voix en colère. Le jeune Auror se retourna vers la forteresse menaçante d'Azkaban, il était au point le plus extérieur des quais, et il était peut-être le seul garde encore vivant. Ce n'était pas une pensée rassurant pour un jeune homme qui n'avait pas quitté l'école depuis quatre ans.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de mouvement, aucuns flashs de lumière pour indiquer de la magie ou des fusées éclairantes. Rien, il faisait noir et tout était absolument calme, il n'y avait même pas une brise agitant le drapeau. Le garde à l'intérieur avait dit des vampires. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampires auparavant. Et il ne l'attendait pas avec impatience. Il était d'origine moldue et son esprit ressortit immédiatement des images de télévision moldue, est-ce que les vampires ressemblaient à ça ? Et comment était-il supposé arrêter une horde d'entre eux ? Et de combien se composait une horde ? Est-ce que les autres étaient vivants ? Et pourquoi essayaient-ils de sauver une bande de mangemorts de toute façon ? Après tout ils étaient déjà emprisonnés à vie, pourquoi se donner la peine de risquer leurs vies ? De combien se composait une horde ? Sûrement que c'était une sorte de test, les vampires n'attaqueraient pas une prison. N'est-ce pas ? C'était la nouvelle lune, et il n'y avait pas de lumière à par les torches, et il semblait faire anormalement noir. Pourquoi ont-ils choisis la nouvelle lune ? Et pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas aller attaquer le bâtard qui lui disait de les combattre tous ?

Le feu s'éclaira brusquement, d'une vive lumière verte, et deux personnes en sortirent. Une d'entre elles, avec des cheveux d'une vive couleur violette, trébucha contre la table et s'effondra contre un tabouret qui se cassa.

« Ooops, désolée ! » s'écria-t-elle, en sautillant et en s'effondrant sur le canapé. Qui protesta et sembla près à craquer alors qu'il s'affaissa jusqu'à terre avant de remonter.

« Reste tranquille Tonks, tu vas détruire tout le bâtiment. » grommela l'autre personne, en enlevant les cendres de ses robes. Il jeta un regard méfiant à la pièce et il regarda avec désapprobation le canapé et ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme près du feu se détendit, soulagé, c'était l'Auror Shackelbolt, maintenant il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre les décisions.

« Auror, il y en a trente de plus qui arrivent dans quelques instants. Gardez la ligne ouverte. » fit Shackelbolt, « Tonks et moi allons voir. » Le jeune homme près du feu hocha la tête, et les regarda passer la porte et entrer dans la forteresse.

A la minute où ils partirent, un coup de vent vola à travers la vitre et ferma la porte. Comme si elle venait d'être fermée trop rapidement pour qu'il ait pu voir quelque chose. L'Auror sauta sur ses pieds, et il sortit sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

Mais la personne était partie. Il se gela, puis se tourna rapidement pour regarder le mur derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il imaginait des choses, juste la peur de sa première crise à son poste.

Le vampire relâcha sa prise sur les chevrons et il se laissa tomber, atterrissant silencieusement derrière l'Auror qui relâcha son souffle et commença à se détendre. Il ne remarqua pas la main qui lui agrippa les cheveux – jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne soit tirée en arrière et des crocs pointus se plantèrent dans son cou.

Le deuxième vampire se leva de derrière le canapé et éteignit le feu. Il n'y aurait pas de renforts.

Shackelbolt et Tonks débouchèrent dans un couloir vide froid et sans lumière. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, les toiles d'araignée et la poussière dans les coins n'avaient pas été dérangés, et il n'y avait aucune cendre ou marque noire sur les murs, rien qui indiquait un combat. Le premier bloc de cellules, réservé pour ceux qui n'avaient commis que des crimes mineurs, était juste devant, mais il n'y avait aucun son provenant des prisonniers.

La première cellule avait deux hommes à l'intérieur, tous les deux étaient affalés sur le sol, inconscients, un sort jeté à leur cou révéla des plaies rondes cicatrises conformes à des blessures de vampires.

« Hé bien, au moins ils sont vivants. » fit Tonks. Elle regarda le hall de haut en bas, puis elle s'approcha des autres cellules. « Ils ont tous été mordus ! »

« Mais ils n'ont pas été tués. » observa tranquillement Shackelbolt. « Et ils n'ont pas été fait prisonniers. Je me demande pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune emprunte sur l'herbe quand nous sommes venus. » dit soudainement Tonks, « Ils ne sont pas venus ici à pied. »

Shackelbolt la rejoignit à la porte puis ils se dirigèrent vers un escalier en spirale qui montait aux cellules supérieure. Il pressa une oreille contre la porte et écouta, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

« Combien sont-ils à ton avis ? » demanda Tonks alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers en courant. « Je veux dire chaque vampire ne peut boire qu'une certaine quantité, n'est-ce pas ? » Shackelbolt ne répondit pas.

Ils finirent avec les cellules au sous-sol, trouvant seulement des criminels inconscients drainés d'une petite quantité de leur sang. Ils ne savaient pas combien il y en avait à l'origine dans la prison mais toutes les portes étaient fermées. Il semblait que tout le monde était à l'intérieur. Cela amena bien sur la question de comment les vampires s'étaient approchés des prisonniers pour boire leur sang s'ils n'avaient pas ouvert les cellules.

Des yeux bleus foncés qui brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle regardèrent les deux Aurors partir, l'homme se tourna vers la porte pour regarder de nouveau en arrière. La femme était déjà partie.

Shackelbolt n'était pas parvenu à sa position en ne se méfiant pas assez ou en n'étant pas suffisamment qualifié en combat. Mais le vampire bougea si vite et le frappa si fort que Shackelbolt n'eut aucune chance. Avec la porte soudainement fermée par un autre vampire s'en allant après Tonks, et le sort d'illusion sur les fenêtres, la lumière du sort de bouclier qu'il se prit ne fut pas aperçue de l'extérieur. Shackelbolt se retrouva coincé contre le mur de pierre, sa baguette au loin, les deux bras retenus dans son dos, la joue pressée contre le mur si fort que la peau fut égratignée. Il se figea se demandant si une tentative de magie sans baguette pourrait être utile. Mais le vampire ne le mordit pas, donc il attendit.

« On aurait tous pu les tuer, et tous vos Aurors. » fit calmement le vampire après un moment ; pendant lequel Shackelbolt était particulièrement conscient de sa propre respiration saccadée, et de la complète absence de respiration ou de mouvement du vampire.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? » grogna Shackelbolt, en essayant de se libérer, le vampire ignora sa tentative jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse, réalisant finalement qu'il n'irait nulle part. La force vampirique – et il ne l'avait même pas entendu ou sentit. Ce n'était pas là un vampire moyen, le commandant de la force d'invasion peut-être ? Certainement vieux, et très puissant, pour bouger aussi vite pour éviter aussi la détection.

« Ils nous sont inutiles morts. Et ça donnera une raison à votre idiotie de Ministère pour nous haïr. Tous les prisonniers que nous avons laissés iront bien. Ceux que nous avons pris … vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de les revoir un jour. » La voix douce semblait très contente. Il sentit le souffle de la phrase du vampire le long de son cou, le vampire était trop près de sa gorge, et Shackelbolt essaya de se libérer.

« Mes Aurors ? »

« Vivants et en bonne santé. Nous avons bu assez de leur sang pour les empêcher de se battre, puis nous les avons assommés. Ils sont dans la salle de stockage, suspendus au plafond. Leurs baguettes sont sur la table. »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Passer un message. Et les mangemorts. Nous ne pensons pas que ça vous gênerait de les perdre. Nous avons laissés les innocents … Si amusants, combien vous les mortels êtes faibles, vous condamnez les innocents. Vraiment vous êtes bien plus méprisables, rien que pour cela, que nous ne le serons jamais. »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire de nous trois ? » demanda Shackelbolt, présumant qu'ils avaient coupés la liaison par cheminette. Il n'y aurait pas de renforts.

« Boire un peu de votre sang, » Une langue lécha la veine de son cou, Shackelbolt essaya de se libérer, le vampire racla un croc contre sa peau en guise d'avertissement. « Puis nous vous renverrons aux idiots qui dirigent votre monde. »

Shackelbolt réfléchit rapidement, il décida finalement de minimiser les dégâts, et ne lutta pas quand les crocs du vampire s'enfoncèrent dans sa carotide.

Derrière la porte, un second vampire ramassa une Tonks inconsciente, vérifia son état pour s'assurer que les blessures à son cou étaient cicatrisée, et il la sortit de la prison et la ramena dans la salle de garde. Là, il ouvrit une ligne à sens unique dans le réseau de cheminette, et la poussa dedans, suivie par le jeune garde.

« Lord Hadrian ? » le maître de Londres se retourna alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un chercher après lui. Relâchant son contrôle, il laissa sa présence magique se répandre et sentit celui qui le cherchait faire une pause et changer de direction. Un moment plus tard Andrew Farov apparut à la porte de son bureau où il se relaxait, en attendant que l'équipe d'assaut revienne.

« Le raid a été un succès. Tous les captifs sont dans les cellules. »

« Les vampires que Voldemort a envoyé ? » Ça avait été la première raison de l'attaque, pour arrêter les jeunes vampires qui étaient du côté de Voldemort. Et pour passer un message au Ministère de la Magie.

« Aussi dans des cellules, drainés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement inconscients. Les gardes d'Ambrosius gardent un œil sur eux. Il avait trois vampires qui pouvaient chacun être considérés comme son commandant-en-second. Et ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Dieu merci, Kylara été allée rendre visite à sa sœur, Cyala Atéres, autrement il aurait eu les trois se battant à propos de qui devait faire quoi pour la première bataille.

Farov regarda son maître, se demandant exactement à quelle rapidité la guerre entre les anciens vampires et les hordes de jeunes escaladeraient. Il y avait eu cinq mille vampires tués en Russie au cours des deux dernières semaines. Et les vampires restants fuyaient dans les pays voisins. Ils n'auraient aucun refuge là-bas, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il ne pouvait attendre.

« Bientôt, Farov, nous irons après eux bientôt. » Son maître avait soit lu dans son esprit soit pensé la même chose. Farov frissonna nerveusement, il n'aimait pas qu'on lise son esprit, et Lord Hadrian le savait.

« Serait-il possible de garder nos jeunes prisonniers pendant un moment, pour s'entraîner ou pour s'en nourrir ? » demanda-t-il. Il entraînait quelques nouvelles recrues, et bien que l'observation était une bonne méthode, il était mieux de réellement pratiquer.

« Ça donnerait de la variété, n'est-ce pas ? » réfléchit Hadrian. Tous les sangs ne sont pas pareils, les moldus étaient différents de ceux magiques, qui étaient différents de ceux des crackmols, qui étaient différents des vampires non-magiques, qui étaient différents des vampires magiques. Pour une espèce qui avait besoin de sang, principalement de sang humain, les vampires étaient peut-être un peu limités, mais il y avait tant de saveurs. Même les groupes ethniques différents avaient des goûts différents, et dans chaque groupe il y avait des variétés magiques et non-magiques, les vampires et les non-vampires. Seul boire régulièrement le sang d'un autre vampire était un peu difficile. Farov attendait une réponse.

« Peut-être, trouve combien nos captifs sont différents, garde le meilleur d'entre eux, » décida-t-il finalement.

« Je vais faire travailler les gardes là-dessus. » dit Farov avec un méchant sourire. Hadrian siffla et Farov s'arrêta, attendant de nouveau tandis que le maître vampire réfléchissait.

« Je rappelle tous les vampires dans le pays. » Hadrian informa son second. Sans avoir à dire que ça ne signifiait pas tous les vampires. Juste ceux qui lui étaient loyaux et dont il reconnaissait la présence sur son territoire. Il y en avait seulement environ quatre cents. Et peut-être plusieurs milliers qu'il n'avait pas reconnu.

« Tous ne veulent pas d'esclaves mortels. » lui rappela Farov.

« Je le sais. Mais je dois quand même tous les rencontrer. Peut-être que je leur servirais nos vampires captifs à la réunion, hum ? » Il fit une pause, réfléchissant, et entendant Farov se déplacer mal à l'aise. Son second avait une question mais il n'était pas certain qu'il soit sûr de la poser, heureusement Hadrian savait ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. « Naturellement ceux de haut rang auront le choix en premier. Combien en avez-vous pris à la prison ? »

« Cinquante huit. »

« Tu peux en choisir deux si tu veux, pas plus. » Farov sourit de nouveau et s'inclina, et il se retourna pour partir, Hadrian attendit qu'il ait atteint la porte « Appelle Alastor. Demain soir à dix heures. » Farov hocha la tête et partit. Laissant son maître se frotter péniblement les yeux et se demander si les mortels enlèveraient leurs lois absurdes, et ce qu'il allait devoir faire s'ils ne le faisaient pas ? Déclarer une guerre totale ?

« Soyez maudit Voldemort. » siffla Hadrian dans l'aube. « Si ce n'était que les mortels je pourrais être capable de le gérer. Tout se passait selon le plan jusqu'à ce que vous vous montriez. » Voldemort avait réussi à ruiner tant d'année de planification patiente. Ils avaient été si prudents ; tous les jeunes vampires avec des capacités de leadership avaient été supprimés, les laissant sans points de ralliement quand les exécutions avaient commencées. Puis les mortels avaient commencés à agir, et les jeunes étaient toujours rapides à s'énerver et encore plus rapide à essayer de chercher vengeance. Et Voldemort avait offert de les aider.

Les stores se fermèrent automatiquement quand le soleil se leva, bloquant la majorité de la lumière. Bien qu'Hadrian ait assez de sanguimagie pour que le soleil ne le blesse pas, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Les rayons du soleil étaient toujours gênants, même s'ils n'étaient plus nocifs. Hadrian sentit l'habituelle fatigue et l'appel pour le sommeil de mort qui venait avec l'aube, mais il avait du travail à faire. Voldemort était originaire de son territoire, tout comme le dernier mouvement anti-vampire, et donc il devait tous les tenir au courant. Hé bien, pas tous, ceux qu'il approuvait. Et les anciens, il ne fallait certainement pas les oublier. Peut-être qu'il les inviterait à sa rencontre. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis. Et Voldemort s'étendait rapidement à l'international, et les lois anti-vampire l'étaient déjà.

Hadrian ouvrit un ancien cabinet où il gardait des dossiers sur chaque maître vampire et ancien, et des notes sur chaque autre vampire. Certains seraient inaccessibles, certains l'étaient toujours. On n'avait plus entendu parler de certains n'entre eux depuis plus d'un millier d'années. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à essayer. Et peut-être que cette fois ils écouteraient. Leur espèce était sur le point de s'engager dans de multiples guerres, et il ne serait pas bon d'être désorganisés.

Et les anciens dont personne ne savait rien … il y avait toujours les aînés pour cela, Namach n'ignorerait pas sa demande pour le recueil de leurs noms.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Ils les ont tous vraiment gardés comme esclaves alors ? » demanda Hermione, semblant positivement horrifiée. Rahkesh – Harry aujourd'hui, hocha la tête.

« Oui, ils l'ont fait. »

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ! » s'écria finalement Hermione, Harry renforça les sorts de silence et d'anti-écoute.

« Oui. Avec les vampires, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils ont pris seulement les coupables. Ceux qu'ils ont laissés derrière, certain d'entre eux détestaient les vampires, mais ils ont été jetés à Azkaban en étant innocents, et donc les vampires les ont laissés. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'esclavage Hermione, mais tu ne peux pas combattre sur tous les fronts, et j'ai choisi de ne pas me battre contre eux sur ce point. Jusqu'à présent ils ont été assez raisonnables. » expliqua Harry. Ça serait dans la Gazette du lendemain, ou peut-être le surlendemain. Il avait demandé à être averti avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose, et les vampires avaient tenus parole.

Hermione grogna et regarda ailleurs. Harry attendit, son bon sens devrait lui faire comprendre. Même si elle avait tendance à rester sur ses positions, elle était tout de même plus susceptible de voir que ce n'était pas quelque chose contre lequel on pouvait lutter, que Ron.

« Je suppose. » dit finalement Hermione, « Mais je n'aime pas ça Harry, vraiment pas. Qui peut dire qu'ils ne vont pas réduire en esclave ou tuer tout le monde ensuite ? »

« Personne. Mais je fais confiance aux anciens, en quelque chose. Et, ce sont de mangemorts dont nous parlons. Tu m'excuseras si je ne me sens pas trop concerné par le sort des Lestrange. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Puis elle sortit une lettre et la lui tendit. « Le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a dit de te donner ça. »

« Elle pense que tu es en contact avec moi ? » demanda Harry, ne touchant pas la lettre sur la table.

« Tout le monde pense que nous sommes en contact avec toi. De nombreux étudiants m'ont demandés où tu étais et ce que tu faisais. Je pense qu'ils sont confus, ils souhaitent que tu sois là pour arrêter les mangemorts et les vampires. »

Harry transporta magiquement la lettre dans son sac ; il vérifierait la présence de sorts dans un pub à Préaulard avant de retourner à Akren.

« Il est temps qu'ils arrêtent de compter sur un sauveur et qu'ils commencent à prendre soins d'eux-mêmes. » dit-il finalement, oubliant de surveiller sa voix et réalisant trop tard qu'un peu du mépris qu'il avait pour la plupart du monde avait transparu.

« Oh Harry, » fit Hermione, secouant la tête, « Ils sont effrayés. On leur a dit toute leur vie qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre car tu avais arrêté Voldemort, et puis tu as toujours été là pendant six ans, et maintenant tu n'es plus là. Bien sûr qu'ils sont confus. »

« Je ne vois rien qui rende confus là dedans ; ils doivent apprendre à agir par eux-mêmes. Ça ne semble pas si difficile. » Hermione soupira et recommença à secouer la tête. « Et je suis du côté des vampires de toute façon. Bien que je vais me débarrasser de Voldemort, ils devront se débrouiller tous seuls avec les vampires et les autres créatures magiques.

« Ils ne le feront pas Harry. Ils détestent les vampires, et tout le monde en est terrifié. J'ai essayé de parler à Ron à ce propos et il veut devenir un chasseur de vampire, et tous les tuer. » fit Hermione. Harry ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ça. Ron ferait tout ce qui pourrait lui apporter de la gloire. Bien qu'il ait eu un espoir déraisonnable que Ron ne soit pas un tel idiot. Son vieil ami avait tendance à être radical dans les actions qu'il voulait prendre et devenait complètement déraisonnable. Et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire changer Ron d'avis. Les vampires étaient supposés être maléfiques et Ron avait été élevé dans une famille ''du bien''. Avec presque aucune expérience du monde réel et une tendance à être extrêmement sectaire et rigide, Ron était tout ce que les vampires détestaient.

« Il est en danger Hermione, Ron l'est. Ils détestent vraiment les gens qui pensent que leurs actions sont ''bonnes'' et qu'ils ne peuvent jamais se tromper. Tu sais combien Ron peut être borné, et combien il n'aime pas changer de point de vue. Ils le prendront s'ils le peuvent, il est tout ce qu'ils détestent. Son âge le protègera, mais pas pour longtemps. » fit doucement Harry. Hermione hocha la tête, elle avait probablement déjà réfléchit.

« Comment s'en sort Ginny? » demanda Harry.

"Je n'en suis pas sure, c'est difficile à dire. Elle semble beaucoup réfléchir. Tu sais qu'elle a été en colère un long moment, elle ne pouvait pas croire que tu nous avais abandonnés. Mais elle a mentionné l'autre jour qu'elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi tu pensais devoir faire ça. Tu lui manques vraiment Harry. »

« Je sais. Je suis content d'entendre qu'elle n'est plus en colère. »

« Elle voulait être là, mais sa mère l'a appelé à la maison pour le week-end, ils sont en train de discuter de ce qu'ils vont faire. J'en ai parlé avec elle comme tu me l'as demandé. Et Fred et George sont aussi venus. »

« Je sais, je les ai envoyés. »

« Elle n'a pas dit ce qu'elle pensait faire pour sa dernière année d'école. Mac Gonagall prévoie de fermer l'école … heu … le Conseil de Direction prévoit de fermer l'école. Mac Gonagall n'est pas d'accord, je pense. Et tu sais comment elle peut être quand elle a décidé quelque chose. Elle pourrait ouvrir l'école de toute façon.

« Elle ferait mieux de les envoyer autre part. » fit Harry, sachant très bien que la directrice écoutait par l'intermédiaire du portrait dans le coin. « Tes parents ? »

« Ils veulent que je quitte le pays pour quelques années. Mais ils ne vont pas m'obliger. » fit Hermione, elle se mordit la lèvre, un signe certain qu'elle n'avait pas encore décidé. Harry ne la poussa pas, pas encore. Elle était pour l'instant encore en sécurité, il avait parlé avec Silas qui lui avait dit que les vampires ne prenaient généralement pas les jeunes comme prisonniers, et qu'ils évitaient de les tuer, quelques fois. S'ils allaient tuer les parents ou les réduire en esclavage, alors ils s'assuraient que l'enfant comprenne et était d'accord, ou ils le tuaient ou le réduisaient en esclavage aussi, ainsi il n'y avait personne dehors ruminant une vengeance. Simple stratégie de survie. Harry pouvait le comprendre, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

Il partit une demi-heure plus tard, se sentant mieux à propos de ses vieux amis qu'il ne l'avait été depuis de nombreux mois, et très déçu par Ron. Il n'avait pas voulu en discuter avec son ancien meilleur ami pour le moment. Ron était plus susceptible d'écouter Hermione. Il se sentait toujours trahi et dirait simplement qu'Harry avait rejoint les mauvais, ou juste les vampires. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à se battre.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Mon dieu, vous parlez d'une bande d'imbéciles. » murmura Daray.

« Qui ? » demanda Rahkesh qui regardait ces céréales. Ils venaient juste de finir une autre leçon sur les animagi, et il s'était trouvé incapable de manger autre chose que de l'avoine sans goût. Hé bien il aurait pu essayer le jambon ou le bacon puisque ses deux formes étaient carnivores, mais d'une certaine manière, la viande cuite ne l'attirait pas, et son trop grand appétit pour de la viande saignante fraichement tuée le faisait s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale.

« Un gang de vampires dans un club, tous des vampires qui ont été transformés tard dans leur vie. Ils y vont et se nourrissent de mortels saouls, c'est comme ça que les vampires se saoulent, dans un bar moldu. » expliqua Daray. Rahkesh grimaça et confirma l'opinion de Daray. Des vampires saouls et beaucoup de mortels ne se mélangeaient pas bien, jamais.

« Et ce vieux qui a eu les vampires d'Amérique Centrale et les a tous remis à leur place car ils étaient idiots. » termina Silas, en tendant à Rahkesh une copie du journal, un journal vampire appelé Le Non-mort – écrit sur les vampires, pour les vampires, par des vampires. L'article détaillait la chasse pas-si-sérieuse que ça de l'identité de l'ancien. Apparemment ça ne gênait personne, puisqu'il/elle apparaissait rendre un grand service à l'espèce vampirique en supprimant les idiots et les très jeunes.

« Je pensais que ce genre de chose était le travail de notre famille ? » demanda Daray.

« Nous n'avons personne qui travaille dans cette partie du monde actuellement. » lui rappela Silas, « Ce n'est pas grave avec celui-là dans les parages, et il semble assez fou donc nous ferions bien de le laisser tranquille, à moins qu'il ne devienne un problème, ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement. »

« Et personne n'a vu cette personne donc nous n'avons même pas de description physique pour rechercher qui c'est. Et il mutile atrocement les corps, après les avoir vidé de leur sang, que je ne suis pas sûr que nous voulions le rencontrer. » acquiesça Daray.

« Sharahak ? » demanda Rahkesh. Les deux cousins réfléchirent pendant quelques instants.

« Peu probable. C'est un démon maintenant, pourquoi se préoccuperait-il d'autre chose que de lui-même ? » demanda Daray. Les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent brusquement, arrêtant les conversations et faisant se retourner toutes les têtes.

« Hey ! Jetez un coup d'œil là-dessus ! » fit Tyler, se précipitant dans la salle à manger et posant un papier sur la table. C'est une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier. Rahkesh la prit et la lut à voix haute.

« Raid de vampires à Azkaban – Des Aurors envoient une lettre de remerciement. » Il leva les yeux pour regarder les réactions. « Azkaban est une prison magique. Gardé par des détraqueurs, ou elle l'était, ils sont tous partis rejoindre Voldemort. »

« Ils ont fait un raid sur une prison ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Daray. Rahkesh haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa lecture. Il avait été informé auparavant par le loup garou Daniel, mais il devait être prudent, très prudent, dans tout ce qui avait à voir avec son pays d'origine.

« Dans une interview avec la Gazette, Andrew Farov, un agent et le conseiller du maître de Londres, expliqua pourquoi ils avaient choisis Azkaban. « Nous espérons montrer au monde sorcier que bien que nous n'approuvons pas leurs nouvelles lois, nous ne blessons que ceux qui pensent que les vampires sont obligatoirement maléfiques, ou qui nous haïssent sans avoir jamais rencontré l'un d'entre nous, ou qui nous détestent car ils pensent qu'ils sont supérieurs. Les prisonniers que nous avons pris pensaient toutes ces choses – nous pouvons lire dans les esprits, vous savez. La grande majorité des mangemorts croient qu'ils sont supérieurs aux vampires, et la plupart des prisonniers étaient des mangemorts, mais s'il y avait un homme qui était innocent, nous l'avons laissé. Nous avons pris les autres prisonniers qui n'étaient pas des mangemorts parce qu'ils avaient la même mentalité – ils détestaient les vampires pour aucune raison, ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés l'un d'entre nous, et ils se pensaient supérieurs – ceux-là sont les seules personnes que nous blessons. » Les Aurors et les Langues de Plomb qui désapprouvent presque unanimement les nouvelles lois, ont envoyés une lettre de remerciement aux vampires pour avoir choisi un moyen relativement non-violent de montrer leur agacement envers les nouvelles lois concernant les vampires. Un Langue de Plomb anonyme dit « Nous sommes conscient qu'ils auraient pu détruire tout le Ministère de la Magie, et ça aurait été justifié qu'ils le fassent, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Au lieu de cela, ils s'en sont pris à ceux qui étaient emprisonnés à vie, et nous ont donnés une seconde chance d'annuler ces lois. Si j'étais un vampire, je ne serais pas aussi clément, et je les remercie pour leur tolérance envers nous. »

« Ça va un peu plus loin que les nouvelles lois, mais c'est le principal. » termina Rahkesh. Il tourna la page et trouva une liste des personnes manquantes. A son grand plaisir Lucius Malfoy était sur la liste, l'homme avait réussi à sortir d'Azkaban, mais il avait été traqué et arrêté de nouveau une semaine plus tôt seulement par Shackelbolt et Tonks. Et maintenant Malfoy sénior était prisonnier des vampires. Rahkesh réussit à cacher son plaisir – ça ne serait pas une bonne chose de montrer trop d'intérêt. Tout le monde à part la directrice pensait qu'il avait été scolarisé à domicile et qu'il avait été isolé la plupart de sa vie. Merveilleux, il allait devoir trouver ce qu'il était advenu de l'homme. Peut-être que Maugrey ferait une enquête auprès des vampires et lui ferait savoir. Rahkesh, connaissant les goûts des vampires, pensa que l'aristocrate ferait probablement parti du menu quand les vampires se réuniraient. Que penserait Drago Malfoy de ça … en fait actuellement Rahkesh n'avait aucune idée de ce que Malfoy junior était devenu. D'autres auraient espérer le rencontrer un jour sur le champ de bataille pour qu'il puisse lui lancer des sorts particulièrement désagréables, Rahkesh ne lui accorda pas une autre pensée. Les vampires trouveraient l'existence du fils dans l'esprit de son père, et ils le chasseraient probablement aussi. Hé bien, Rahkesh n'éprouva pas beaucoup de pitié pour ces deux-là.

« C'est la première fois en plusieurs centaines d'années que les vampires ont organisés une attaque orchestrée par un maître vampire contre les mortels. » fit Tyler, « Je pense que les habitants du pays vont l'avoir dur. » ajouta-t-elle à Rahkesh qui haussa les épaules comme si ça n'importait pas vraiment.

« Je parie que ça va faire réagir les autres maîtres. » fit Ally. « Ils n'ont pas publiquement d'accord sur ce qui devait être fait. Non qu'ils auraient été vraiment d'accord de toute manière. Et maintenant les autres pays anti-vampires vont devenir fous. »

« Oncle Garth pense que certains membres de la famille devraient s'orienter vers le trafique d'esclaves. Deux ou trois de notre famille pourraient commencer un petit trafique. » fit calmement Silas. Les cousins avaient un compte rendu quasi journalier des affaires de la famille et de qui était où à tuer qui.

« Grand-mère n'a pas eu d'esclaves depuis six cent ans. » commenta Daray.

« Avoir un grand nombre d'esclave ne s'est plus vu depuis l'abolition de l'esclavage par l'Europe et l'Asie. » expliqua Rianae aux trois mortels. « Mais c'est très populaire en Afrique et en Amérique du Sud, et l'esclavage a fait son retour partout ces deux derniers siècles. »

« Tant que nous ne sommes pas impliqués ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. » fit Ally. Rahkesh fronça les sourcils et décida de ne pas donner son opinion maintenant. Il n'approuvait pas vraiment, mais il savait que les vampires réduiraient en esclavage seulement ceux qu'ils détestaient, et les esclaves qu'ils prenaient ne se reproduisaient jamais, donc personne ne pouvait naître sous le système d'esclavage des vampires. Et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter du destin de Lucius Malfoy.

C'était perturbant, comment son pays natal avait commencé à apparaître dans les nouvelles que ses camarades étudiants prenaient la peine de lire.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un à Akren découvrait qu'il était une sorte de héros du bien. Ce serait probablement son pire cauchemars. Peut-être encore pire. Ils venaient juste de finir de préparer une potion qui enlevait des morceaux précis de la mémoire d'une personne, définitivement pas de la magie ''blanche'' dans toute la définition du mot. Et avant cela, ils avaient travaillés sur un type de poison à action lente qui fait en sorte que le buveur se croit tellement méprisé par les autre autour d'eux que quand il meurt, il se sent universellement haït. Il pouvait déjà entendre les blagues. Les vieux étudiants ne le laisseraient jamais s'en tirer comme ça. Le petit sorcier blanc d'Akren. Qui apprenait en ce moment ''l'art'' de dépecer quelqu'un en combat. Et tirailler entre aimer ça et se haïr de le faire.

« Viens, Rahkesh, nous avons cours, et je ne tiens pas à subit sa colère de nouveau. » fit Silas. Rahkesh cligna des yeux et se leva, glissant le journal dans son sac. Ils avaient cinq minutes avant que le cours de sanguimagie ne commence. Et Vaeryes lançait joyeusement des sorts à ceux qui étaient en retard. La dernière fois, il avait utilisé de la sanguimagie pour créer des fouets de feu qui avaient coupés une oreille de Rahkesh en deux. Heureusement, il connaissait le bon sort pour se soigner.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à être à l'heure. » souligna Vaeryes, son visage était inexpressif mais Rahkesh pensa qu'il était déçu.

« Désolé, je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience de nous envoyer des sorts. » s'excusa Rahkesh sans la moindre sincérité. Les yeux de Vaeryes brillèrent brièvement et la lueur des runes sanguimagiques sur sa peau albinos s'intensifia pendant un instant. Puis il se calma et redevint inexpressif. Rahkesh s'éloigna de lui et s'assit rapidement la baguette prête au cas où Vaeryes déciderait d'attaquer. Il n'y avait aucune règle protégeant les étudiants d'Akren de leurs professeurs, à par celle de ne pas tuer à l'intérieur de l'école. Vaeryes était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'approuvait pas la rapidité à laquelle Rahkesh et ses amis avaient avancés dans leurs études. Même si la plupart des autres professeurs récompensaient les meilleurs étudiants, Vaeryes n'aimait tout simplement pas ses trois plus jeunes étudiants. Il sourit et hocha la tête vers les autres bons étudiants et il ignora les mauvais, mais il n'aimait juste pas avoir des étudiants de première année dans sa classe. Même si Rahkesh suspectait que Vaeryes avait actuellement commencé à avoir un certain respect réticent pour eux trois. Et ça ne le gênait pas qu'on lui demande plus qu'à tous les autres. A Poudlard il se serait plaint que c'était injuste, mais Rahkesh avait rapidement réalisé qu'ici il était forcé de faire du meilleur travail plus rapidement pour avancer plus vite que les autres étudiants. Ce qui le mettait rapidement en avance sur eux.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient commencés l'utilisation la plus avancée de la sanguimagie. En plus de l'utiliser sur soi, la sanguimagie pouvait être utilisée pour d'autres choses. Vaeryes avait démontré son utilisation en créant des fouets de feu au cours précédent. Ça pouvait être utilisé pour guérir, en magie de l'esprit, en enchantement, en nécromancie, en mage d'âme et dans de nombreux autres domaines. Rahkesh aurait aimé tout apprendre, mais il se concentrait sur la magie d'âme et la nécromancie.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort avait quelques connaissances en nécromancie, mais Rahkesh doutait qu'il connaisse la nécromancie sanguimagique, qui était la forme la plus puissante de nécromancie. Avec ça, Rahkesh pourrait prendre le contrôle des inféris de Voldemort, et les enchantements d'éradication de la vie humaine pour la plupart de la nécromancie n'utilisant pas la sanguimagie comme garde fou. Avec la magie d'âme, Rahkesh pourrait détruire les horcruxes tout en se protégeant. S'ils contenaient des rudiments d'enchantements de magie d'âme comme le pensait Rahkesh, alors il serait prêt à les enlever.

Vaeryes avait défini le fait que la plupart de ceux qui progressaient un magie d'âme et en nécromancie devaient s'injecter du liquide de feu, quelque chose que Rahkesh n'aurait jamais à faire. Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il faisait noir malgré le fait qu'il soit seulement midi, et un orage de début de printemps se préparait, il était si fatigué, le travail sur les animagi avait été épuisant ce matin.

Il pouvait sentir l'air plein d'électricité flottant sous ses ailes. Et de la puissance, le puissance qui s'agitait et enchantait ses sens et se manifestait dans le vent qui portait ses ailes et dans le craquement des décharges magiques qui jaillissaient de son corps.

Les sommets des montagnes étaient loin en dessous, cachés sous des nuages noirs. Rahkesh descendit dans les nuages, et laissa la magie agir. L'air le porta, puissamment brillant avec des éclairs qui jaillissaient entre les nuages jusqu'à ce que la masse entière de l'orage s'illumine. Les éclairs devinrent de plus en plus fréquents jusqu'à ce que le bruit soit continu et assourdissant.

Rahkesh cligna des yeux, il était en classe, il s'était endormi. Tout le monde travaillait. Il sauta alors que le choc se répandait à travers ses doigts. Puis il sentit ses cheveux changer et s'allonger le long de ses bras. L'électricité jaillissait autour de son corps, Rahkesh lança inconsciemment un sort de silence.

Sa forme animagus essayait de se libérer. Il pouvait sentir des plumes qui n'existaient pas encore, comme si elles prenaient le vent, essayant de s'envoler. Ce n'était pas censé arriver ! Il devait sortir d'ici.

Se fichant de ce que Vaeryes lui ferait plus tard, Rahkesh rassembla les livres et sortit rapidement de la salle, laissant la classe le regarder surpris.

Dehors, il se dépêcha dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la porte cachée qu'Ally lui avait montré, et d'où partait un tunnel massif qui sortait au sommet d'une montagne. Rahkesh se glissa à l'intérieur et laissa ses affaires dans un coin. Son corps commençait à le faire horriblement souffrir. Ses articulations faisaient mal. Et l'air crépitait visiblement autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir s'agiter, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir. Cela n'aurait pas du arriver, le professeur avait dit que cela prendrait un autre mois avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de se transformer. Mais comme trop souvent, Rahkesh n'était pas quelqu'un pouvant être défini comme normal ou prévisible.

Rahkesh prit une respiration calmante, même si ça ne fit rien pour le calmer, et il ferma les yeux, il commença prudemment ses exercices d'occlumencie, mais au lieu de protéger son esprit, il se réfugia dedans, et il trouva la partie qui commençait à s'agiter et laissa faire.

Il commença presque immédiatement à crier, l'endoloris n'était rien comparé à ça. Ce n'était pas la douleur, c'était la magie, trop de magie pour qu'un corps humain puisse la contenir. Rahkesh sentit à nouveau la sensation des plumes et de l'air, et il se sentit changer.

On leur avait dit qu'ils s'entraineraient petit à petit à se transformer, jusqu'à ce que tout le corps change. Mais c'était instantané. Un moment il était humain, le suivant il ne l'était plus.

Rahkesh ne s'aperçut pas de l'agrandissement de la pièce pour faire de la place aux ailes qui jaillissaient maintenant de son dos plein de plumes. Il ne s'aperçut de rien à par le pouvoir qui l'entourait comme un manteau, et le grondement assourdissant du tonnerre qui accompagnait sa transformation.

Son lui animagus voulait sentir l'air libre, et Rahkesh accepta. Et soudainement il fut à l'air libre, battant de ses puissantes ailes dans le ciel, se mêlant aux nuages.

Sa forme animagus était une furie incontrôlable, un condensé de rage et de puissance, Rahkesh savait cela depuis un bon moment. Et donc il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit le besoin de charger les éclairs de l'orage devant lui, dans des proportions impossibles, même avec la magie, exceptée la sienne. La créature rugit et chargea l'orage. Rahkesh se montra prudent et s'empêcha de laisser filer sa magie. Pas si près d'Akren.

Il visa le ciel au dessus du sommet de la montagne, et jaillit rapidement au milieu des nuages. La tonnerre entra en résonnance et devint un grondement incessant. Le ciel déversait sans cesse des éclairs qui fendaient l'air et disparaissaient. L'odeur d'ozone était intolérablement forte et le son se propageait à travers toute la montagne.

Dans la salle de classe, Daray et Silas échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent par la fenêtre à la soudaine furie de l'orage. Puis Daray commença à ricaner.

« Il est si prévisible. Et Ally me doit un de ses portoloins. » se retourna Silas pour regarder son cousin.

« Vous avez parié sur sa forme animagus ? »

« Ouais. »

« Il ne va pas aimer ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? Il m'électrocutera ? Je suis un vampire. » fit Daray. « Ally va être tellement déçue. »

Dans son bureau, Namach ouvrit la porte de son balcon et sortit, ignorant la pluie. Avec la lumière maintenant tellement continue qu'il ne pouvait pas dire où finissaient les éclairs et où commençaient les nuages. Et entre les innombrables flashs, la forme d'un immense oiseau était visible, une silhouette sombre parmi la clarté et les crépitements des éclairs.

L'ancien secoua la tête et se retira dans son esprit. Il sentit la présence surpuissante et l'esprit indépendant du Thunderbird et il le suivit jusqu'à l'esprit de son étudiant.

_« Rahkesh ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas de venir maintenant ? Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »_

Un grondement de tonnerre et un flash de lumière brillant, plus puissant qu'aucun auparavant fut la réponse. Vous ne disiez pas quoi faire à un Thunderbird. Et celui-ci avait été retenu dans un corps humain bien trop longtemps. Namach soupira et se reconcentra, profitant du temps, puisque Rahkesh n'avait pas trop le choix, cette magie devait être déchargée avant qu'il ne puisse se retransformer.

Le Thunderbird cria, un son entre le rugissement du lion et le cri d'un dragon. Quelques secondes plus tard, des vagues de sons et de tonnerres d'un simple battement d'aile firent trembler la terre. Puis l'oiseau monta dans le ciel et vola au loin, emportant l'orage avec lui.

L'ancien vampire rentra à l'intérieur, se séchant d'un sort sans baguette, et se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice. Ce n'était pas bon.

Les Thunderbirds étaient indomptables, bien connus pour leur manque de tout ce qui ressemblait à du calme et probablement unes des plus puissantes espèces qui aient jamais existées.

Si Rahkesh avait un Thunderbird comme forme animagus, alors il avait de réels problèmes. Le Thunderbird ne laisserait de la place pour rien, y compris le propre esprit de Rahkesh. Les Thunderbirds étaient obsédés par leur magie. Le seul moyen pour que Rahkesh puisse gagner du contrôle sur sa forme animagus serait qu'il ait une autre forme animagus assez puissante pour rivaliser avec le Thunderbird. Et c'était hautement improbable.

La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était d'un étudiant qui créait spontanément de gigantesques orages. Rahkesh devait apprendre rapidement sa prochaine forme animagus et ce devrait être une forme qui pourrait affronter le Thunderbird à force égale.

Et il n'y avait presque rien d'aussi puissant qu'un Thunderbird. Si Rahkesh n'obtenait pas rapidement une autre forme, le Thunderbird consumerait son esprit.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une ch'tite review. Gros bisous donc à : Demenciae, 666Naku, asham (contente que cette fict te plaise, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite), cœur-de-sang666, klaude (je ne pense pas qu'il va se transformer physiquement, plus de puissance c'est certain mais je pense que ça s'arrêtera là), Isatis, SiaAhn Sacham, microorga, titmo, Natsuki (oui, moi aussi j'ai bien rit avec l'histoire des lutins tout comme avec le fameux canapé de Rahkesh !), daphlanote, HTP (j'espère que la suite t'a plu), Alexy Potter (contente que ça te plaise), Dray Potter 42, celine-mallen, luffynette, xodom, marcpotter12 et Horumy (merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira.


	8. Chapter 8

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chap. Je remercie ma bêta o8oangio8o qui fait un travail formidable.

Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas écrit alors pour une fois je prends le temps de le marquer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling (dont je viens de terminer la lecture du septième tome d'HP !) et l'histoire elle-même a été écrite par Miranda Flairgold.

Chapitre 28 :

« ça devient trop dangereux de rester plus longtemps ici, Ron. Particulièrement si tu continues à parler contre les vampires. »

« Trop dangereux. Il n'est même pas dans le pays ! Comment peut-il savoir ? » renifla Ron.

« Il le sait parce qu'il sait beaucoup de choses sur eux, et il les étudie. Il a une vue de l'intérieur de ce qu'ils peuvent faire et de ce qu'ils sont réellement. »

« Et il pense que nous ne sommes pas capable de les arrêter. » dit carrément Ron. Hermione évita cette question, Ron n'aimerait pas la réponse.

« Les lois anti-vampires du Ministère ne sont pas nécessaires. Et ils sont fatigués d'être persécutés. » dit Hermione. « Ils ne vont pas simplement se laissés tuer. »

« Ce sont des créatures maléfiques ! Donc peu importe s'ils sont tués ! »

« Il dit juste ça parce qu'il ne nous veut pas aux alentours quand le combat commencera réellement. » fit Hermione, essayant encore et sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est inquiet que nous pourrons arrêter ces buveurs de sang et obtenir une certaine reconnaissance par nous-mêmes ? » lui rétorqua Ron, comme il l'avait fait une douzaine de fois. « Il est parti et a manqué l'opportunité et maintenant il ne veut pas que nous ayons cette chance. » Il se leva et fit le tour de sa chaise. « Je vais montrer à ces buveurs de sang ce qu'un véritable utilisateur de la magie peut faire. Je serais à la tête de l'unité, le meilleur au monde. » Ron se retourna et fit des allers-retours dans la pièce. « Comment ça pourrait être difficile de tuer un vampire de toute façon ? Tu dois seulement les attacher assez longtemps pour que le soleil se montre. Un sort de ligotage et c'est bon. »

« Ron, pour quelqu'un qui semble avoir choisi une carrière, tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce que cette carrière implique. Les vampires ne meurent pas simplement au soleil. » lui dit Hermione.

« Bien, je trouverai autre chose et je le ferai. » fit Ron en haussant les épaules. « C'est ma chance. Hey quiconque sauvera le monde des vampires deviendra vraiment célèbre ; je parie que je pourrai être Ministre un jour. » Il avait l'air ravi, le type de regard d'un petit garçon devant un cadeau inattendu. Et Hermione se rappela une fois de plus combien Ron était jeune, particulièrement mentalement.

« Ron, de nombreux vampires peuvent faire de la magie comme nous, et parce qu'ils sont des vampires, ils peuvent faire de la télépathie, de la télékinésie et ils ont de l'empathie aussi. Tu ne peux même pas leur jeter un Impérium, comme espères-tu réussir à les combattre ? »

« Alors tu penses que je ne peux rien faire ? Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté ! » fit Ron en colère.

« Je le suis, j'essaye de t'empêcher de te faire tuer par les vampires. » dit Hermione abruptement.

« Non Ron tu ne peux pas, tu n'es pas capable, tu ne sais pas comment, tu ne peux rien faire. » imita Ron d'une voix aigue. « C'est toujours ce que tout le monde dit. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est un sort mortel. »

« Ron, ça ne tue même pas les vampires. » souligna Hermione. « Et tu ne peux pas combattre les vampires, je ne peux pas non plus, ainsi que la grande majorité des Aurors. »

« Hermione, ce sont des vampires ! Ils sont le mal incarné ! Si nous ne les tuons pas, ils vont conquérir le monde ! » s'écria Ron.

« Ron, ils sont là depuis bien plus longtemps que la société magique, et ils n'ont jamais essayé. Et s'ils le voulaient ils en auraient certainement le pouvoir. Leurs pouvoirs grandissent quand ils vieillissent, et Harry dit qu'il y en a certains qui ont plus de trois cent ans - »

« Donc on devra les tuer en premier ! »

« Presque impossible. Personne ne sait comment. Harry dit - »

« Simplement parce qu'Harry ne sait pas, ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas le faire. Simplement parce qu'il est trop effrayé ne signifie pas que je le suis ! » » s'écria Ron. Hermione secoua la tête, se leva et partit.

« Hermione ! » l'appela Ron alors que la porte se refermait.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à la volière et tendit une lettre à un des hiboux de l'école. « Pour Maugrey Fol Œil. » lui dit-elle, Harry avait un moyen sécurisé de contacter le vieil ex-Auror, il s'assurerait qu'Harry ait le message. Puis elle regarda le hiboux partir dans le noir. « Oh mon dieu Harry, tu avais raison. Que vont-ils lui faire ? » murmura-t-elle, en se massant les tempes et regardant tristement le paysage. Ron était déterminé à faire de lui-même une cible.

Étant méthodique et voulant toujours trouver des réponse, elle avait fait des recherches. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'articles sur les vampires dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard – Dieu nous garde que les enfants apprennent ce qu'ils sont réellement, mais elle avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait, elle avait même commandé un livre dans une librairie de l'Allée des Embrumes et elle s'était faufilée dans la réserve. Il y avait de nombreuses déclarations faites par de puissants vampires à travers les siècles à propos de ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Quelqu'un comme Ron, aveuglé et raciste, était exactement ce qu'ils détestaient le plus. Les vampires jugeaient chaque individu, et les aînés s'assuraient généralement que les vampires qui ne le faisaient pas ne vivent pas jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

Même si les jeunes vampires anciennement moldus ou faibles en magie étaient les plus nombreux et non-contrôlés, il y avait une très puissante, très ancienne et très intelligente masse de vampires organisés et implacables, qui étaient très en colère. Les jeunes n'étaient pas ceux dont on devait s'inquiéter. La bonne chose à faire serait de demander aux aînés de s'en occuper. Proscrire tous les vampires et appeler à leur exécution avait le même résultat que signer un arrêt de mort.

Les aînés attendaient pour une raison ; ils donnaient le temps au public de se tourner contre eux selon le Ministère. Seuls les sorcières et sorciers intelligents, qui verraient par delà le Ministère seraient laissés tranquilles. Ils n'avaient pas encore attaqués car ils voulaient se débarrasser de tous les idiots et les imbéciles qui courraient après la gloire en une seule fois. Et les suppositions d'Harry sur Ron s'étaient révélées correctes.

« Oh Ron, ils vont te tuer, tu tombes dans un piège tendu pour l'ensemble des personnes qu'ils détestent. Et tu penses que tu deviendras plus célèbres que ton meilleur ami. » murmura Hermione.

Elle prit sa décision cette nuit-là.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Aucun de vos Aurors ne va protester ? » demanda Andrew Farov. Maugrey Fol Œil haussa les épaules, son unique œil regardant les quelques personnes à table autour d'eux.

« Ce ne sont pas les miens. Le Ministère pourrait protester. Quel pitié que les assassins de Voldemort aient eu ce vieux Rufus, il vous aurait personnellement envoyé une lettre de remercîment. Ce nouveau Dawkins, je ne le connais pas bien, un vieux copain de Fudge. Assez semblable à lui. »

Farov se massa les tempes, et les gens disaient que les vampires n'avaient pas de maux de tête. Ha. « Y a-t-il une chance que Rufus puisse passer un message bientôt ? » Quelques personnes savaient que l'ancien ministre était en vie. Il était caché avec de nombreux médecins, essayant de le sortir du coma où les poisons et les sorts qu'il avait reçu l'avait fait tombé. Ils avaient annoncés sa mort, et avaient dit la vérité à quatre personnes. Puisque que le maître de Londres aidait à trouver un moyen de le réveiller Farov était aussi au courant.

« Aucune chance. Il ne se réveillera probablement jamais. Ils s'essayent encore cependant. »

« Est-ce que les Aurors défieront le Ministère si … quand, la guerre sera déclenchée ? »

« Ils l'ont déjà fait en envoyant cette lettre. Ils pourraient le refaire. Je contacterai mes anciens camarades et étudiants, voir si je ne peux pas susciter quelques ennuis. » La grimace de Maugrey était effrayante. « Maintenant j'ai quelques questions. »

« Très bien. » accepta le vampire.

« Les vampires capturés ? »

« Enfermés dans les cellules qu'il a utilisé la derrière fois sous la cité. Les plus savoureux seront utilisés lors de la rencontre. Ils seront exécutés après. Les autres … nous verrons. Il n'est pas d'humeur miséricordieuse. » fit Andrew, Lord Hadrian n'était actuellement pas d'humeur indulgente, mais après les avoir enfermé pendant un siècle … « Pourquoi ? Intéressé de voir la collecte ? Tu sais combien ils sont amusants. » fit Andrew avec un air de défi. Maugrey renifla et roula des yeux.

« Pas vraiment. Je sais que vous, les cadavres ambulants, » Farov le regarda fixement, Maugrey ricana et continua « Vous aimez vous acharner une fois le boulot terminé, et je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. »

« Ou trop effrayé. »

« Non, mas je ne suis jamais tombé dans la nécrophilie. » Farov éclata de rire à la vieille blague ce qui causa une pause dans toutes les autres conversations. Maugrey attendit un peu, son propre sourire découvrant ses cicatrices. « Les mortels ? »

« Ah, Ils étaient bien. Nous avons testés leur sang. Ils seront répartis à l'assemblée. Lord Hadrian garde quelques un des meilleurs pour lui, et Kylara essayera de recycler certains d'entre eux, ainsi un ou deux pourront être relâchés. » Maugrey renifla de nouveau, n'y croyant pas beaucoup. « Elle a eu des succès dans le passé. Tout ce qu'il faut est un complet changement de cœur et d'esprit. S'ils arrête de nous craindre et qu'ils commencent à coopérer et à se lier d'amitié avec leurs propriétaires, certains anciens esclaves sont devenus des alliés fiables. » lui assura Andrew.

« Combien en avez-vous eu ? »

« Deux, même si mon maître pourrait m'en donner trois. Si personne d'autre n'en veut. »

« Quelqu'un que je connais ? » Maintenant le vampire commença souriant, à montrer ses crocs.

« Oh oui. Lucius Malfoy a sonné une cloche ? » A l'écarquillement des yeux de Maugrey il sourit, « Ca devait être un gong plutôt qu'une cloche. » Maugrey commença à rire. Son rire rocailleux fit grimacer les autres personnes

« C'est bon ! »

« Je pensais que vous pourriez approuver. » acquiesça Andrew, « Et maintenant mon vieil ami, mes sorts de secret et de déguisement s'affaiblissent à cause des sort de révélation qu'à jeté l'Auror hors service dans le coin. Il semble qu'il n'est pas très bon à ça. » Il se leva et partit calmement, Maugrey eut encore un petit rire, Rahkesh rirait un bon coup, Lucius Malfoy, peut-être que Farov lui donnerait quelques images à envoyer à Rahkesh. Il adorerait, maintenant s'ils pouvaient aussi choper le fils ils n'auraient plus jamais à s'inquiéter de ce clan.

Cependant Narcissa elle-même pouvait être un problème. Il devrait vérifier ce qui lui était arriver ces derniers jours. On n'était jamais trop prudent, vigilance constante.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Rahkesh ? Tu écoutes ? » demanda Silas. Rahkesh cligna des yeux et leva la tête, il s'était de nouveau égaré. Il secoua la tête et se redressa, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Euh, désolé. » murmura-t-il. Il n'avait pas été conscient que quelqu'un parlait. Il pouvait entendre des éclairs rouler, ça semblait loin mais ça devenait plus fort. L'air fouettait autour de lui, et le pouvoir électrique à l'intérieur le faisait trembler.

Silas parlait de nouveau, mais l'esprit de Rahkesh était déjà ailleurs. Il pouvait sentir ses ailes fendre l'air, et les éclairs craquer autour de son corps.

« Rahkesh ! » Rahkesh sursauta, et secoua de nouveau la tête pour éloigner les nuages et les flashs de lumière. Il créait des étincelles et de petits chocs électriques de nouveau. Un cri féroce retentit dans son esprit et il essaya de le faire taire, mais le Thunderbird refusa de se taire.

Il faisait noir dehors, à quelle heure avaient-ils commencés la session de travail ? Après le déjeuner, il aurait du être aux alentours de midi. C'était comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé. Il pouvait sentir ses ailes battre, entendre le bruit qu'elles faisaient quand elles fendaient l'air.

Silas et Daray le regardaient avec inquiétude comme s'il allait se transformer à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il aurait pu faire à ce stade. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur autre chose que le Thunderbird depuis sa transformation. La bibliothèque n'était pas un bon endroit pour ça.

Ne s'embêtant pas à expliquer quelque chose, Rahkesh se leva et quitta la bibliothèque sans un mot, il retourna dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il n'avait pas pu aller en classe depuis des jours ; en fait il n'avait été capable de ne rien faire depuis à transformation à par de penser à sa forme animagus. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir mangé, il n'avait pas dormi. Et en dépit des efforts de ses meilleurs amis il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien.

La porte s'ouvrit et Daray entra, suivi par son cousin. Les vampires posèrent ses livres, qu'il avait laissé à la bibliothèque, sur sa table. Rahkesh non seulement ne les avait pas remarqué, mais il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses sorts anti-vampires étaient tombés. Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard et s'assirent sur le canapé et un fauteuil.

« Rahkesh ? » demanda doucement Silas.

Rahkesh frémit et sauta debout. La magie du Thunderbird l'avait empêché de sentir les sorts.

« Oh merde. » murmura-t-il, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« En effet, » acquiesça Daray, « Apparemment ça te distrait suffisamment pour que tu ne remarques pas que des gens s'approchent de toi. »

Rahkesh passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux distraitement ; il pouvait déjà sentir un léger grondement de tonnerre et il sentait comme s'il volait à travers son esprit. C'était très mauvais.

« Rahkesh, combien de jours se sont passés depuis que tu t'es transformé ? » demanda abruptement Daray.

« Hum, huit ? » supposa Rahkesh, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune idée que quel jour de la semaine c'était.

« Non, quatorze. » fit Daray. « Je vais appeler Namach et la directrice, quoi qu'ils te fassent travailler, ça ne fonctionne pas. » Rahkesh vit ses yeux briller un peu alors qu'il essayait de l'atteindre avec la télépathie. Mas quand Rahkesh essaya de sentir la télépathie, le cri du Thunderbird le rejeta dans son esprit et il sursauta de nouveau. Il ne pouvait même plus utiliser ses magie de l'esprit.

Apparemment la directrice devait déjà être en chemin pour venir car elle arriva seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Rahkesh avait déjà recommencer à dériver, voyant des flashs de lumière crépitant. La directrice prit un des fauteuils et le regarda pendant quelques minutes, sentant l'étrange aura rageuse autour de lui et essayant de décider s'il était stable.

« ça devient horriblement constant. » murmura Rahkesh, examinant son esprit de l'extérieur, comme la directrice le lui avait demandé.

« ça ne fera qu'empirer. » lui dit-elle doucement. « Est-ce que tu as essayé ce dont nous avons parlés la dernière fois ? » Rahkesh hocha la tête, puis ouvrit les yeux quand il commença à sentir les plumes inexistantes et à entendre des roulements de tonnerre. Il se concentra sur les autres personnes dans la pièce pour noyer la présence sur Thunderbird.

« Ce n'est pas là. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Silas. Nvara ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, mais Rahkesh commença le premier. S'il continuait à parler peut-être pourrait-il distraire son subconscient de son animagus.

« Si j'ai une forme telle que le Thunderbird, alors je devrai naturellement en avoir une autre pour l'équilibrer. Maintenant je sais que je suis en train de développer de multiples formes animagus, mais aucune d'entre elles ne s'approche du Thunderbird. J'ai médité pour rechercher chaque forme et sentir quelle sorte de puissance elle avait. Aucune d'entre elles ne peut rivaliser avec le Thunderbird » Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et prit une grande respiration alors qu'une soudaine vague de sensations, comme s'il volait, lui traversait l'esprit.

« Rahkesh si tu as une forme aussi puissante que le Thunderbird, il doit y avoir au moins une forme pour équilibrer celle-là. Ce n'est pas une option ; c'est la chose la plus proche d'une loi magique qui existe. » souligna Nvara. Rahkesh haussa les épaules, impuissant, il savait que ça devait être là, mais ça ne l'était pas.

« Namach dit que ces formes animagus se reflètent généralement dans la sanguimagie, et tandis que le sang de dragon a forcé le Thunderbird à se montrer des années plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû, le Thunderbird était là depuis le début. Basé sur la sanguimagie que j'ai déjà faite, il a déterminé qu'il y a des points focaux au niveau de ses épaules et en haut du dos d'où partent les ailes, et deux autres au niveau des yeux et des pieds, ce qui est compatible avec des animagus ailés. Je n'a pas fait énormément de sanguimagie, mais le fait que ces runes montraient déjà un animagus ailé souligne que le Thunderbird était déjà là depuis longtemps. Cette forme est celle que j'ai développée dans ma petite enfance. » fit Rahkesh en essayant très fort d'ignorer les appels insistants du Thunderbird, mais ça surpassa sa vision et il ne put voir que des sommets de montagnes et des flashs de lumière dans une tempête qui entourait ses ailes.

Namach avait dit que si le Thunderbird n'avait pas été poussé en avant par le sang de dragon, il aurait pu avoir le temps de développer une deuxième forme pour le calmer, mais les exercices de méditation de Nvara avaient révélés qu'il n'avait rien qui pourrait ne serait-ce à moitié bloquer le Thunderbird. Namach cependant proclamait que le sang de dragon ne le mettait pas inutilement en danger et donc qu'il devait déjà avoir quelque chose pour empêcher le Thunderbird de le consumer. Rahkesh n'avait pas demandé comment il pouvait trouver ce que c'était. Il avait vérifié dans ses relations entre la sanguimagie et les animagi des mois auparavant, et il avait été complètement désorienté – ce n'était même pas enseigné dans les classes normales.

« Si le Thunderbird est venu en premier, ta magie a eu plein de temps pour trouver quelque chose pour l'équilibrer. Mais tu dis que rien ne semble pouvoir le faire. » fit Nvara. « Si une forme animagus est trop puissante, ou trop profondément connectée à la personne, ils ont généralement une autre forme pour l'équilibrer dans le subconscient. Ce qui amène la question de pourquoi ta magie ne s'est pas autodétruite. »

« Ce qui signifie que je suis une anomalie magique. » fit Rahkesh avec un soupir résigné. Daray dissimula un rire en toussant et Rahkesh roula des yeux. Bien, plus d'expériences et de tests. Il entendit le Thunderbird crier de nouveau et le tonnerre trembler.

« Tu le fais de nouveau. » murmura Silas, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« Vous entendez ça ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Celui-là était réel, pas seulement dans ton esprit. » lui dit Daray.

Le crépitement recommença, des vagues de magie roulaient et s'enroulaient autour de lui, de l'air froid sous ses ailes massives. Rahkesh cligna des yeux et essaya de se secouer pour revenir à la réalité. Des éclairs illuminaient le ciel, cette fois seulement dans son esprit, suivis par quelques cris du Thunderbird et une odeur d'ozone.

Les trois personnes sur le canapé et sur les fauteuils regardaient Rahkesh se recroqueviller depuis l'endroit où il était au pied de son lit. Sygra descendit de la tête de lit et s'enroula sur sa poitrine alors qu'ils s'approchaient, elle siffla menaçante et ouvrit la bouche, prête à leur envoyer du venin. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Des éclairs flashèrent, cette fois de véritables éclairs. Puis de l'électricité crépita dans le corps de Rahkesh. Il convulsa alors qu'un grand claquement de tonnerre secoua les fenêtres.

« Sygra, nous essayons de l'aider. » fit Daray au serpent, qui ne comprit pas et le menaça, déployant son capuchon et se tenant prête à cracher si Silas essayait de secouer Rahkesh pour le réveiller.

La forme des yeux de Rahkesh commença à changer, s'ouvrant pour montrer des yeux noirs et dorés – non blancs - du Thunderbird. Nvara dut se protéger alors qu'un éclair de foudre jaillit de lui et heurta le plafond. Créant un cratère dans la pierre.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment puis se ferma alors que Namach arriva finalement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la situation et se précipita vers Rahkesh, qui tremblait alors qu'il essayait de contenir le Thunderbird.

D'autres éclairs retentirent, mais cette fois le son venait de Rahkesh, des étincelles jaillirent de son corps et fouettèrent de sol. Les deux enseignants les contrèrent sans baguettes et maintinrent au loin. Sygra attaqua Namach, mais celui-ci était trop rapide pour le cobra et il emporta Rahkesh, il plaça ses doigts sur les tempes de Rahkesh et envoya une vague de télépathie.

Rahkesh entendit les cris de colère du Thunderbird alors qu'une autre présence apparaissait et il la rejeta hors de son esprit. L'intrus claqua le Thunderbird et draina la magie qu'il envoyait.

Le tonnerre et les éclairs s'arrêtèrent.

Abruptement Namach laissa tombé Rahkesh et fut rejeté en arrière, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, plus rapidement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le voir. Puis un gigantesque éclair les contraignit tous à se jeter au sol. L'air crépitait et les craquements de tonnerre secouaient la pièce.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aime ça. » fit Silas.

« Il semble avoir une immense aversion pour toute les sorte d'invasion de magie de l'esprit quand il n'est pas entièrement conscient. » acquiesça l'ancien vampire, se rappelant comment Rahkesh s'était presque tué plutôt que de laisser le fae dans son esprit. « Il aurait du pouvoir calmer le Thunderbird, mais à la place il a choisit de lui permettre d'attaquer plutôt que d'avoir d'autres magies dans son esprit. »

Sygra, crachant furieusement, s'enroula de nouveau autour de Rahkesh, elle se redressa autant qu'elle le put et commença à se balancer, les regardant tous. Les yeux de Rahkesh roulèrent et commencèrent à luire, il commença à s'estomper alors que le Thunderbird essayait de le forcer à se transformer.

Namach bougea Sygra d'un mouvement de sa baguette et il essaya de nouveau. Envoyant une autre vague de magie dans l'esprit de Rahkesh.

Rahkesh pouvait sentir le Thunderbird enragé, essayant de se libérer. Sa fureur et sa magie remplissait son esprit et ses sens, laissant aucune place pour des pensées.

Puis une autre présence apparut, un pouvoir blanc aveuglant suivit avec une telle sensation de froid que son esprit cria de douleur. Un rugissement éclata, vibrant à travers ses os, suivi par plus de glace et de la sensation de deux présences froides massives. Réalisant que le Thunderbird était distrait avec cette nouvelle invasion, Rahkesh essaya de le forcer à retourner en arrière plan. Une seconde plus tard, le cri défiant du Thunderbird le fit mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme si le son ne venait pas de son esprit.

Quelque soit cette nouvelle créature, il y avait des vagues de vent et de froid et de magie qui luttaient contre le Thunderbird, et Rahkesh pouvait de nouveau penser. Il força le Thunderbird à retourner en arrière plan jusqu'à ce qu'il soit qu'un bruissement de plumes et un roulement de tonnerre dans le fond de son esprit.

Il ouvrit les yeux, voyant des points en premier. Il était allongé sur le divan, Sygra était penchée sur lui enroulée autour sur le dossier. Silas jetait des sorts sur les murs, qui étaient carbonisés et même fissurés à certaines endroits. Daray raviva le feu dans la cheminée.

« Une bonne chose que tu ais d'aussi bonnes protections, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait remarqué quelque chose. » fit la directrice.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Rahkesh, sa voix roque et sa gorge lui faisant mal, comme s'il avait crié.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne parles pas, les cris des Thunderbird n sont pas fait pour une gorge humaine. » la voix profonde de Namach venait du font de la pièce. Rahkesh lui lança un regard et vit que le vampire réparait sans baguette son lit et son bureau, qui avaient été brisés et brûlés.

« Il t'a presque eu cette fois. Namach a utilisé son propre animagus pour le convaincre de battre en retraite. Mais ça ne va pas durer. » l'avertit la directrice. Rahkesh hocha la tête et se redressa pour caresser Sygra, elle s'enroula autour de son bras et se glissa contre sa poitrine.

_« Tu ssais, je faisait une ssiesste. »_ lui dit-elle, mécontente de son timing. _« Et qu'est-cce que tu fais à te transsformer en oiseau de toute faççon ? Les sserpents ssont bien ssupérieurs. »_

Rahkesh voulut siffler une réponse mais tout s'évanouit rapidement. Alors qu'il partait une nouvelle fois, Sygra déploya son capuchon et se redressa pour fixer les quatre personnes qui bougeaient dans la pièce.

« Magie fourchelangue. » dit soudainement Namach, regardant le serpent alors qu'elle se balançait sur son maître inconscient pour le protéger d'eux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Silas.

« La magie fourchelangue, c'est un fourchelangue donc il peut faire de la magie des serpents. Les fourchelangues ont une forme non-humaine supplémentaire. Un serpent. Quel type de serpent dépend de l'individu. » expliqua rapidement Namach. « Il ne pouvait pas trouver un animagus pour rivaliser avec le Thunderbird car il n'en a pas. Sa magie fourchelangue le lui fournira. »

« Je ne pense pas que Rahkesh ait jamais pratiqué de la magie fourchelangue en profondeur. Il n'a jamais eu le temps et son tuteur qui l'entraînait n'aimait apparemment pas beaucoup la magie fourchelangue, il pensait probablement que c'était de la magie noire qui est bien sûr maléfique. » fit Daray sarcastique. Le manque complet d'intérêt de Rahkesh pour la magie des serpents était une source continuelle de dispute entre eux.

« Hé bien cette magie fourchelangue a apparemment décidé de pendre la place d'un autre animagus, puisqu'il ne peut créer plus d'un aussi puissant. » fit Namach. Sygra sembla finalement décider qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de blesser son maître et elle s'enroula sur sa poitrine.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_« Si tu esssayes de me manger tu auras de gros problèmes et par des problèmes je veux dire la mort. »_ l'avertit Sygra. Rahkesh regarda pour voir son familier perché avec prudence sur un rebord rocheux juste au dessus de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Daray depuis sa position perché sur une pile de rochers très pointus et inconfortables. Il avait la capacité de s'allonger sur n'importe quelle surface, et semblait apparemment très confortable, ou il jouait très bien l'acteur.

« Elle a menacé de me tuer si j'essayais de la manger quand je me transforme. »

« Je serais plus inquiet si elle essayait de te manger. » fit Silas. Il avait été un peu inquiet que son propre familier ne le mange quand il avait appris que sa propre forme animagus était nettement pus petite que la grande panthère.

« Je ne peux pas attendre de voir Nuri courir après tes fesses de petites souris venimeuse à six pattes en essayant de te manger. » se moqua Daray, il taquinait son cousin sans pitié.

« Il n'a pas de fourrure et ce n'est pas une souris..et je ne sais pas combien de pattes il a. » grogna Silas, « Maintenant ferme ta bouche pleine de crocs et laisse Rahkesh se concentrer. »

Namach réprima un petit rire en voyant l'attitude des deux jeunes vampires, « Oui s'il-vous-plait, si vous recommencez vous ferez tous les deux partie du menu de la réunion du maître de Londres. » Les deux jeunes vampires se turent avec ce qui semblait être une peur réelle, et ils hochèrent rapidement la tête.

Les plans de Lord Hadrian s'étaient rependus comme une traînée de poudre, il y avait longtemps que les anciens ne s'étaient pas réunis, et cette fois ils discutaient de la guerre. Les étudiants vampires étaient très excités, et, comme une habitude des jeunes de toutes les espèces, ils ventaient chacun combien le maître de l'endroit d'où ils venaient était grand par rapport aux autres. La cruauté/le pouvoir du dirigeant de votre ville natale/pays/territoire semblait être quelque chose dont les jeunes semblaient tirer une certaine fierté personnelle. Ce qui semblait complètement ridicule à Rahkesh, mais il y avait assez de vampires dans l'école pour qu'il n'aille pas exprimer cette opinion.

« Rappelle-toi, parle en premier, puis commence à chercher d'où vient le pouvoir du langage. C'est un type de profonde magie de l'esprit donc tu devras trouver les fils de magie et les suivre jusque dans ton esprit. Je sais que ça semble fou mais une fois que tu auras commencé à parler fourchelangue, la magie va se réveiller et créer un ancrage fort entre ton esprit et ton centre magique ainsi il devrait être facile de sentir la source. » lui dit Nvara. La directrice avait décidé d'être présente, et avait, après une solide argumentation, autorisé les amis vampire de Rahkesh à les rejoindre. Avec de la chance sa forme était extrêmement venimeuse, et Ally et Tyler n'avaient même pas demandé. Rianae, montrant remarquablement plus de bon sens que Daray et Silas, avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir un croc planté dans sa tête et elle n'était pas présente. Namach avait affirmé qu'il pouvait dominer n'importe quel animal en lequel Rahkesh se transformerait. Rahkesh n'en doutait pas, il espérait simplement qu'il aurait assez de présence d'esprit pour ne pas attaquer la directrice, qui pouvait le tuer en un battement de cœur, ou ses amis, qu'il pourrait manger si le serpent était assez grand pour les considérer comme comestibles.

Les vampires étaient déjà morts et il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de serpents qui mangeraient volontiers quelque chose qui n'était pas vivant, qui n'avait pas été vivant depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des cadavres ambulants seulement un an après être nés. Donc ils étaient probablement en sécurité. Namach les avaient déjà repris une fois pour bavardage incessant.

_« Ssi je me transforme en quelque chosse qui pourrait te manger, tu peux te transsformer. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sserpents qui sseraient prêts à ss'en prendre à un Wyvern, et tu pourrais voler. »_ dit-il au cobra noir. Quand elle commença à répondre, il ferma les yeux et plongea à l'intérieur de lui-même cherchant sa magie fourchelangue

_« Oui, et ssi je vole, tu pourrais de changer en Thunderbird et me rôtir. Ssi je dois être mangée je préfère être mangée fraîche mercci, la viande cuite est dégoûtante. » _fit Sygra fataliste, elle avait apparemment décidé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle s'en sorte sans être mangée par l'une ou l'autre de ses formes animagus.

_« Même ssi je change de forme nous ssommes toujours connectés et il est peu probable que je veuille te manger, quelque ssoit ma forme. »_ lui dit-il, il pouvait sentir la magie fourchelangue assez facilement ; c'était assez serpentard. Il avait présumé que ça agirait comme un serpent, et c'était le cas, enroulé délicatement autour de son esprit. Évitant toutes les pensées et toutes les fonctions mentales, comme un serpent dans une jungle épaisse.

_« Donc je commence à crier télépathiquement ssi tu essayes de me mordre ? » _râla Sygra. Elle enroula et déroula sa queue, un signe certain de nervosité, puis elle leva la tête et regarda de nouveau par-dessus la corniche ou elle était installée. _« Tu ssais, j'ai plusieurs venins, et nous ssavons que l'un deux est un ssomnifert. »_

_« Oui, ça pourrait marcher. Oh et utilise çça ssur Daray ss'il essaye de me donner une couleur ridicule dans ma forme de sserpent. »_ demanda Rahkesh, s'imaginant simplement devenir un python d'une belle couleur orange, noir et rose. Silas avec une caméra et il en entendrait parler pendant longtemps. Sygra siffla son amusement.

_« Et ssi les couleurs ne ssont pas ridicules ? »_

_« Cc'est de Daray dont nous parlons ; elles sseront ridicules. Je préfèrerai ne pas devenir un anaconda rose et bleu. »_ Il avait la magie maintenant, il la suivit, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il cherchait, mais Namach, qui avait connu plusieurs fourchelangues dans sa longue vie, avait dit qu'ils avaient tous décris cela un peu différemment. Il devrait essayer d'aller à l'intérieur de la magie fourchelangue, et rechercher après sa forme, en tant que serpent.

_« Puis-je utiliser l'accide ? »_ demanda Sygra, elle pouvait aussi cracher de l'acide. Très précisément. Il avait bien choisi quand il l'avait pris comme familier.

_« Je ssupose, ce n'est pas comme si çça lui causerait des dommages permanents. »_

Rahkesh déambula autour de son esprit, repérant finalement les fils de magie emmêlés autour de celui-ci et il essaya de faire ce que Namach avait suggéré, trouver sa forme en tant que Serpent et le devenir.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, à la minute où il commença à ouvrir son esprit et à laisser la magie fourchelangue envahir sa conscience, il commença à découvrir bien plus de choses qu'une image.

Le long des fils de magie il y avait des voix, et d'autres choses, qui appelaient, envoyant des bouts de magie fourchelangue vers lui. Il fallut quelques minutes à Rahkesh pour réaliser qu'il trouvait des informations, des connaissances contenues dans la magie fourchelangue, placé là par chaque fourchelangue précédent aussi loin que remontait la magie des serpents.

Il prit des petites parties, des morceaux d'information concernant la magie fourchelangue. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, le Thunderbird recommençait à s'agiter, il les laissa de côté, la tâche de trier tout ce qui était contenue dans la magie fourchelangue prendrait très longtemps, et c'était très dispersé. Il se cherchait lui, non pas tous les noms et toutes les caractéristiques de chaque espèce de serpent qui ait jamais existée.

Laissant la connaissance contenue dans sa magie de côté, il ouvrit son esprit de nouveau et attendit qu'une image vienne à lui.

Mais rien ne vint. Essayant une tactique différente, Rahkesh prit la magie fourchelangue et l'appela dans la partie physique de son être, et il l'autorisa à se manifester de la façon qu'elle voudrait.

Cette fois il sentit quelque chose changer. Il était si profondément enfoncé dans son esprit et sa magie qu'il se rendait très peu compte du monde réel, mais il ne put plus sentir ses bras et ses jambes, et pendant un moment il paniqua presque.

Puis la douleur commença, jaillissant de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses côtes et courant le long de son coccyx. Rahkesh retint un cri alors que sa colonne vertébrale grandissait de plusieurs centaines de vertèbres et que ses côtes et ses poumons s'agrandissaient. La réorganisation de ses organes internes faisait horriblement mal, mais Rahkesh avait besoin de ce que lui donnait le fourchelangue peu importe ce que c'était donc il continua à laisser la magie agir et le transformer. Lentement la douleur diminua. Ses sens avaient changés, et bien qu'il ne puisse plus sentir ses bras ou ses jambes, il ne ressentait pas leurs manques. Momentanément il put entendre, puis ses yeux changèrent et il sentit son nez disparaître. Il ne pouvait plus sentir, mais les serpents pouvait sentir, il devait maintenant pouvoir le faire. Ils sentaient avec leurs langues. Rahkesh sortit sa langue et une vague d'odeurs l'assaillit. Le parfum des vampires – morts mais vivants – semblait anormal et cela envoya des avertissements au plus profond de lui. Puis il se calma avec une grande respiration et il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Il tombait de la corniche. Rahkesh remarqua de suite cela et sans y penser, il s'enroula pour retourner sur le massif plateau qu'ils avaient choisis pour la transformation.

Seulement le plateau ne semblait plus si massif.

Auparavant, c'était là que les étudiants d'Akren, ayant besoin d'espace pour certaines sortes d'expérimentations magiques, avaient aplanis une colline, laissant une grande zone plate. Mais Rahkesh était presque trop grand pour s'y tenir.

Les trois vampires et la directrice se tenaient à côté de lui, il pouvait les voir, en couleur. Donc quoi que ce soit, ça pouvait voir les couleur. Ils semblaient assez chétifs. En fait il semblait que le haut de ses yeux arrivait à un pied au dessus de la tête de Namach. Rahkesh leva la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule maintenant inexistante.

Il était enroulé sur le terrain plat, Harry ne pouvait pas dire combien il mesurait, mais ave son corps replié dans tous les sens, le seul espace libre était l'endroit où les quatre humains se tenaient près de sa tête.

« Hé bien, tu avais besoin d'une forme puissante, et tu l'as certainement eu. » fit Namach approbateur.

_« Que ssuis-je ? »_ demanda Rahkesh, seulement pour réaliser qu'il parlait en fourchelangue.

_« Très grand. »_ se plaignit Sygra, _« Trop grand, tu as failli m'écraser. »_ Elle avait été bouleversée par sa transformation, elle traversa une petite zone libre et grimpa sur une jambe de Namach jusqu'à ses mains, se cachant derrière ses mains. _« Ne me mange pas. »_

_« Tu es trop petite. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. » _répondit Rahkesh. Sygra trouva apparemment la réponse insultante, et elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

Rahkesh regarda les autres et pencha la tête de côté d'un air interrogatif. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lire les signaux de son corps de serpent comme lui le faisait, après plus d'une année avec Sygra, il envoya télépathiquement une pensée, une question que tous les quatre comprirent. ''Que suis-je ?''

« Un Basilique d'Asie. » répondit Namach.

''Quoi ?'' pensa Rakesh, il savait ce qu'étaient les Basilic, mais il ne savait pas qu'il y avait plusieurs espèces.

« Un Basilique d'Asie, il y a trois, théoriquement quatre espèces différentes. Personne n'a jamais vu la quatrième espèce. Mais d'après ta taille, il est assez jeune. Ils grandissent tout au long de leur vie. Ils sont aussi magiquement très puissants. » fit Namach, il tenait un livre avec un Basilic sur la couverture et des images colorés et des descriptions à l'intérieur. « Les autres fourchelangue que je connaissais disaient que leur magie pouvait leur dire des choses sur les serpents, est-ce que c'est aussi vrai pour toi ? »

Réfléchissant, Rahkesh pensa qu'il aurait pu trouver ça lui-même, les informations stockées dans la magie fourchelangue contenaient probablement tout ce qu'il était possible de savoir sur chaque type de serpent. Il devrait méditer là-dessus plus tard.

_« Oui. »_ répondit-il.

« Est-ce que le Thunderbird est calme ? » demanda Namach. Rahkesh ferma les yeux et chercha. Il trouva le Thunderbird assez facilement : il était près de la surface et aussi puissant et destructeur que jamais, s'il était réveillé, il était maintenant calme. Dormant, attendant. Comme le ferait le serpent quand il redeviendrait humain. Lui et le serpent étaient bien équilibrés. Si seulement il pouvait les empêcher de se faire la guerre dans son esprit … mais ils ne le faisaient pas donc ce ne serait peut-être pas un problème.

Il était calme. Il acquiesça. Son esprit était de nouveau à lui, et il avait deux des plus redoutables créatures au monde sous son contrôle. Oh Voldemort allait pleurer la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient.

Je remercie ceux qui continuent à lire ma trad, et plus encore ceux qui me laisse une review (le seul salaire des auteurs et des traducteurs) : gros bisous donc à Demenciae, Cyril (ta patience a été récompensée tu vois, j'espère que ça t'a plu !), 666Naku, Jodie-x3, bianka17, klaude (peut-être que sa force va augmenter avec ces animagus, on verra bien, je ne sais pas), xodom, titmo, camilou, Sahada, thomg, Tinou, cœur-de-dragon666, julius-magyar, SiaAhn Sacham, jedi (j'espère aussi pour lui, franchement je n'en sais rien je n'ai pas lu la suite), rhjlupin, ninoox (un gros piaf super grand et super puissant qui déchaine les orages et les eclairs, je n'en sais pas plus), Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor (effectivement, on peut dire qu'elle est balèze !), Lady Ange Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

Je remercie ma bêta o8oangio8o pour la patience qu'elle a à corriger mes fautes et pour le temps qu'elle prend.

Plus que 7 reviews pour arriver aux 200 reviews, je suis super contente et je vous remercie beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au cœur d'avoir reçu autant de review (29 pour un seul chap !) alors pour vous remercier, je mets en jeu la lecture en exclu du chap suivant pour celui ou celle qui poste la 200ième review, alors à vos claviers !

Chapitre 29

« Deux cent ! En une nuit ! » fit Silas, « Trois semaines et il ne restera plus un seul jeune vampire sur le continent entier ! »

« Pas une mauvaise chose – ça nous fera plus de place. » commenta quelqu'un.

« Je vais simplement supposé que vous parlez de la réunion du Maître de Londres ? » demanda Rahkesh depuis la porte. Une demi-douzaine de vampires s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre de Daray et échangeaient des informations. Étant vampire, le fait qu'il était largement minuit passé ne les embêtait pas beaucoup. Ils n'avaient besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil par nuit.

« Oui. Il y a des rumeurs à propos de ce qu'il se passe, mais il est difficile de ne pas remarquer une soudaine disparition de deux cent vampires. Des laquais de Voldemort, bien sûr. » fit Rianae.

Rahkesh sourit et tourna la tête pour lire l'étiquette sur la bouteille verte sur la table. Mao Tsé-Toung*, quelqu'un avait des goûts très luxueux en matière de sang. Un des parents de Daray en avait probablement recueillit d'une de leurs victimes. Les vampires collectionnaient les bons sangs ou les sangs célèbres. Il avait vu une bouteille marqué Jésus dans la vitrine où Namach exposait quelques unes de ses collections de sang les plus intéressantes.

« Qu'est-ce que les mortels vont en dire ? » lui demanda un des vampires que Rahkesh ne connaissait pas.

« Ils ne lisent pas les journaux vampires, ils ne savent probablement pas. S'ils sont au courant, ils crieront surement à quelque sorte de complot. Beaucoup d'entre eux le feraient. Ça ne va pas changer ce qu'ils pensent, particulièrement ceux au pouvoir. » dit lentement Rahkesh. Certains membres du Ministère en prendraient note, et il semble probable que les Aurors et les Langues de Plomb lisent les journaux vampires en particulier ces derniers mois.

« Les idiots ignorants. » murmura quelqu'un.

« Il y a des spéculations sur le fait que la réunion était de trouver un moyen de rompre l'accord avec les mortels. » fit Rahkesh en réponse à l'insulte.

« Quoi ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Par l'enfer, qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Viens-tu juste de traiter les aînés vampires de lâches ? »

L'agitation résultante était exactement ce qu'il espérait. Shackelbolt voulait une opinion sur la probabilité de ce scénario.

« Mieux vaux ne pas laisser un des aînés t'entendre dire ça. » l'avertit Daray. « Je pense que Namach dépècerait personnellement celui qui suggèrerait ça. » Ce qui était probablement vrai. L'ancien attendait avec impatience la guerre entre les ainés et les jeunes vampires et entre les vampires et les humains. Il semblait que la probabilité d'un résultat positif était excellente. Personnellement Rahkesh était d'accord. Si seulement Voldemort pouvait être supprimé, et lui et ses alliés faisait des progrès dans ce sens.

Les vampires étaient retournés à discuter le nombre de vampires que les aînés avaient tués, Lord Hadrian avait apparemment gardé ses meilleurs agents pour suivre les meilleurs vampires de Voldemort et ils les avaient tués en une seule fois, pour le festin ouvrant la réunion. Rahkesh partit quand ils commencèrent à parler d'intrigues politiques et qui était susceptible de faire quoi, la moitié du temps il ne comprenait pas et le reste du temps, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment entendre. Il en avait entendu assez sur les vampires entre eux par Maugrey pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas de détails.

_« Quelques sserpents avec le bon venin et il n'y aurait plus de problème vampire. »_ suggéra Sygra somnolente, le serpent était enroulé sur son oreiller.

_« Quel venin de sserpent foncttionnerait ssur quelqu'un qui est déjà mort ? »_ demanda Rahkesh, même celui de son basilic ne leur donnerait qu'un sévère mal de tête, à moins qu'il essaye réellement auquel cas il pourrait réussir à pétrifier un des plus faibles vampires. Le regard d'un basilic n'avait aucun effet sur les vampires magiques de plus de cinq siècles, à moins qu'il ne soit ridiculement faible, auquel cas il n'aurait pas vécu aussi longtemps.

_« J'aurai penssé que tu pourrais répondre à ccette quesstion. »_ lui rappela gentiment Sygra ; Rahkesh devait encore travailler sur sa magie fourchelangue Cependant il avait commencé à travailler sur un livre sur les espèces de serpent ; les méthodes d'indentification, et les anti-venins, incorporant les informations qui étaient stockées dans les magies que lui avait donné le fourchelangue. Rahkesh s'installa dans un de ses fauteuils et appela la magie fourchelangue et commença une recherche.

_« Je ne pensse pas qu'il y en ait. »_ dit finalement Rahkesh. _« Du moins, aucun qui tuerait un vampire. Les faire tomber malade ou les affaiblir peut-être, et le venin de basilic les enverrait dans le coma, mais rien qui les tuerait. »_

_« Quel dommage. »_ siffla Sygra, « _As-tu trouvé quelque chose sur moi ? »_

_« Non. » _fit Rahkesh, il avait regardé dans sa magie fourchelangue à la recherche d'informations sur l'espèce à laquelle pourrait appartenir Sygra, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Peu importe la profondeur de ses transes méditatives, ou l'endroit où il cherchait dans la magie fourchelangue, il n'avait rien trouvé concernant Sygra. Peut-être qu'elle était plus Wyvern que serpent, il n'y avait rien sur les Wyvern dans la magie, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient très proches des serpents.

Un léger sifflement attira l'attention de Rahkesh et il ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau et il en sortit un carré de tissus en cheveux d'hippocampe dans un cadre en bois. Il avait attendu presque une heure, en dépit du fait qu'il avait un examen le lendemain, il attendait ça. Il jeta quelques sorts de glamour pour plus ressembler à Harry Potter et il inclina la feuille de tissus vers lui. Se piquant le petit doigt à la fine aiguille du coin supérieur gauche, il fit tomber une goutte de sang au centre de la feuille.

Une ondulation bleue se propagea et les cheveux d'hippocampe devinrent une communication visuelle et auditive à double sens. C'était une des meilleurs moyens de communication qu'il avait trouvé, et il utilisait de la sanguimagie qui nécessitait du sang frais, donc ce serait difficile pour quelqu'un de le voler et de l'utiliser.

Une image floue qui était probablement le visage de Shackelbolt apparut sur le tissus, sa copie était cachée à l'envers d'une peinture de son bureau, et seul quelqu'un qui connaissait un peu de sanguimagie pourrait le reconnaître. La sanguimagie étant ''noire'', Rahkesh était certain que personne au Ministère aurait la plus petite idée de ce que c'était même s'ils remarquaient que c'était inhabituel.

Le visage de Shackelbolt se précisa et Rahkesh examina l'arrière plan derrière l'Auror à la recherche de quelque chose d'inhabituel ou d'un signe de stress sur le visage de Shackelbolt, il ne trouva rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Hé Harry, nous étions inquiets, ça fait plus de deux semaines. » fit Shackelbolt.

Rahkesh sourit, Shackelbolt et Maugrey s'étaient nommés ses tuteurs non officiels et ils vérifiaient qu'il allait bien toutes les quelques semaines. Une part de leur préoccupation était pour le garçon-qui-peut-tuer-Voldemort et une autre part était pour lui en tant que personne, Rahkesh n'avait pas demandé. Il suspectait que Maugrey se moquait de son rôle dans la guerre – tout en assumant que Rahkesh ferait sa part parce que Voldemort ne le laisserait jamais tranquille, et Shackelbolt ne saurait probablement pas comment répondre. Ils discutèrent des récents évènements, principalement mauvais, et Rahkesh leur donna les informations qu'il avait eu des vampires à propos de leurs opinions et de celles de leurs parents. Puisque la plupart des étudiants vampire d'Akren avaient des parents particulièrement impliqués dans la communauté vampirique, ils savaient habituellement ce qui allait et pourquoi.

Bien sûr le Ministère n'écoutait jamais beaucoup Shackelbolt, trop absorbés par leurs manœuvres, les politiciens prenaient ce qu'il disait et l'utilisaient pour leurs propres buts, souvent à tort. Mais tout était enregistré. Et une copie de chacun des enregistrements, et tous les autres documents du Ministère étaient stockés dans un coffre à Gringotts que les gobelins ne détruiraient jamais. De cette façon même s'ils niaient, à la fin peut importe, ils ne pourraient pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes. Pas des insurmontables, de bonnes choses en fait. L'entraînement Animagus a été difficile. » expliqua-t-il rapidement Shackelbolt hocha la tête, et ne posa pas d'autres questions, Rahkesh aimait ça de la part de Shackelbolt et Maugrey, ils ne fourraient pas leurs nez dans sa vie et acceptaient ce qu'il voulait bien leur dire. S'il ne pouvait pas les contacter pendant quelques semaines, il n'avait pas l'obligation de leur donner une raison et ils n'essaieraient pas de savoir. Maugrey savait ce qu'état Akren et Shackelbolt, bien qu'il ne sache pas le nom ni où elle se trouvait, avait probablement une bonne idée maintenant de ce qu'était la nouvelle école d'Harry.

« Les vampires nous ont offerts un moyen de nous en sortir avec le raid d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Shackelbolt.

« Oui, le seul qu'ils vont donner. Tout aurait alors pu être arrêter. Ça ne s'arrêtera plus maintenant, pas avant que ça ne soit terminé. » répondit Rahkesh. La conversation était enregistrée de son côté seulement ; Shackelbolt ferait ses enregistrements avec ses propres mots, principalement, avec un informateur très bien informé comme source, avec un nom de code que Rahkesh ne connaissait pas, qui n'avait jamais eu tord. Le fait que tout ce que cet informateur avait dit s'était vérifié serait remarqué par quiconque regarderait les enregistrements après la guerre. Ce qui donnerait un coup de pouce à la carrière de Shackelbolt, s'il était encore vivant.

« Le Ministère ne reculera pas. Ils ne vont pas s'abaisser. Quelqu'un l'a proposé et d'autres personnes, Ombrage et sa clique, l'ont accusé d'être un lâche. Ils pensent que s'ils reculent ce serait de la lâcheté et de la faiblesse et que nous ne pouvons qu'aller de l'avant. »

« Ce qui les rend désespérés de gagner, ils feront maintenant tout pour éviter de se tromper et perdre. Cela les rend très dangereux. » fit Rahkesh, « Assure-toi de ne pas donner tes conseils trop fort. »

« Ils sont déjà en colère après moi parce que j'ai dit que la chose la plus intelligente à faire était de reconsidérer la situation. » fit Shackelbolt en haussant les épaules. « Je suis resté tranquille ces quelques dernières semaines. »

« Donc ils pensent qu'ils sont coincés et que le seul moyen qu'ils voient pour s'en sortir est d'entrer en guerre et de gagner à tout prix. Bon. Penses-tu que Voldemort a planifié ça ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Shackelbolt en grognant. « De fortes tensions, le côté de la ''lumière'' désespéré et voulant tout sacrifier, incluant les droits de leurs citoyens. Le Ministère deviendra trop répressif que beaucoup de monde l'accueillera et quand il prendra le pouvoir ils ne perdront rien qu'ils n'avaient déjà perdus. Bien sûr qu'il l'a planifié. Un putain de bon plan. »

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il était stupide. » fit Rahkesh. Non, il a fait cela parce qu'il est très intelligent … mais après tant d'années en tant qu'esprit désincarné est-il encore brillant et sain d'esprit ? « As-tu contacté les autres écoles magiques ? »

Ouais, elles aideront. Elles sont très enthousiastes. Il n'y aura aucun né de moldu qui ira dans une école en Angleterre l'année prochaine. Et la plupart des étudiants magiques partiront aussi. »

« Et ils seront exposés à un mode de vie différent. Il y a de bonnes chances que les parents suivent leurs enfants une fois que les choses commenceront à s'empirer chez eux. Nous verrons un exode de masse depuis l'Europe. » fit Maugrey en venant se placer derrière Shackelbolt. « Mais nous aurons besoin d'aide de l'intérieur, des personnes qui connaissent les pays impliqués et qui peuvent parler la langue locale. »

« Je travaille là-dessus. Vous connaissez Hermione Granger ? »

« Bien sûr, une jeune et brillante sorcière. » fit Maugrey.

« Je vois, » fit Rahkesh, Hermione, étant méthodique et intelligente avait fait quelques recherches et pris ses propres décisions. Elle voulait être chargée de travailler avec les autres écoles d'envoyer leurs étudiants parler avec des nés-de-moldus. Organiser tout le programme. Rahkesh l'avait déjà recommandé à quelques écoles pour les aider à s'organiser. Elle avait déjà recruté Seamus et une poignée d'autres étudiants d'un ou deux ans plus vieux pour l'aider. Ron cependant était toujours un imbécile ; Rahkesh allait devoir trouver le temps de parler avec lui.

« Fleur et sa sœur font de leur mieux ; elles travaillent en France avec quelques amis. » lui dit Maugrey, c'était ce que Rahkesh avait espéré.

« Je parlerai à Victor Krum, pour qu'il recherche de l'aide parmi ses amis impliqués à Durmstrang. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais vous savez. En allant à Durmstrang, ils voient tous les côtés et font un choix, beaucoup d'entre eux ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort et je sais que Victor ne l'est pas. »

« Si tu lui fais confiance. » fit Shackelbolt, semblant sceptique à propos du célèbre attrapeur.

« Je lui fais confiance. » fit Harry, il n'avait vu Victor que quelques fois, des rendez-vous prudemment arrangés par Rahkesh, mais ils avaient beaucoup parlés et la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, Rahkesh lui soumettrait l'idée. L'équipe sortait habituellement manger au moins trois fois quand ils jouaient et Rahkesh avait arrangé ses deux dernières rencontres avec Krum en les suivant dans n'importe quel restaurant qu'ils avaient choisis et en signalant à Krum qu'il était là. Mieux que personne Krum comprenait pourquoi Harry était aussi prudent à ce que personne ne le découvre et qu'il évitait toute publicité. « Les jumeaux Weasley ont aussi des amis à Durmstrang, ils les ont rencontrés pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils disent qu'ils sont fiables, ils viennent de Bulgarie, de Roumanie, de Pologne et de Hongrie. »

« J'ai des contacts en Allemagne et au Danemark. Peut-être aussi dans d'autres endroits. J'ai appelé quelques anciens amis de l'école et ils vont vraiment s'impliquer. Amener leurs familles et quiconque ils connaissent et en qui ils ont confiance. Un couple d'entre eux ont aussi des enfants donc les nés-de-moldus auront des personnes jeunes pour se porter garant des endroits en dehors des écoles de leurs pays. » fit Maugrey.

« Et pour envoyer des étudiants vers d'autres écoles, un sort de langage et une potion de combination fonctionnera suffisamment bien pour quelques jours. » suggéra Rahkesh.

« Nous avons suggéré ça. Les écoles Américaines et Australiennes ont sauté sur l'idée comme un lion sur une gazelle paralysée. Ils sont énervés par tous ces trucs anti-vampires et anti-loups garous. Et quand je dis qu'ils sont énervés, je veux dire vraiment en colère. Ils feront presque tout pour abattre les Ministères qui ont autorisés de telles lois. Ils vont en faire une partie intégrante du programme de la dernière année d'étude que leurs étudiants devront faire. Suivre des cours de cultures étrangères. Un stage pendant les vacances d'été avec un rapport à faire à la fin. » fit Shackelbolt, « Nous avons envoyés Rémus à la rencontre des meutes de loups garous et il est un excellent intermédiaire entre les écoles et nous. »

« Charlie Weasley est en Nouvelle-Zélande, il organise quelque chose avec leurs écoles et avec quelques unes en Indonésie. » ajouta Maugrey. « Je pense que nous couvrons également cette partie là. » Rahkesh hocha la tête, une dernière chose l'inquiétait, il devrait en parler à Victor et avec de la chance il n'y aurait pas de crise à venir. « Nous devrions aller voir Mac Gonagall- »

« Je l'ai déjà fait, petit, il y a trois mois. » fit Maugrey avec un sourire en coin. Rahkesh hocha la tête en souriant, il aurait du deviner que Maugrey y aurait pensé depuis longtemps.

« Oh et j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles. » fit Shackelbolt, « Mes homologues en Espagne et au Portugal m'ont fait savoir que leurs Ministères se préparent à émettre des protestations officielles avec l'UE et les Nations Unies dans quelques mois contre les lois anti créatures et magies noires. Le Ministère sera avec un peu de chance trop distrait par ça pour faire quelque chose. »

« Excellent. Comment va Regulus ? »

« Très bien. Il nous a donné l'emplacement de la base de Voldemort, toutes les entrées et sorties, et les deux pierres de fondation qui y sont rattachées. Il nous a aussi donné des informations sur un mangemort – apparemment Voldemort a la coupe dans sa chambre. Mon dieu j'adore le Véritasérum, les potions de vérité et les potions de babillage. » fit Maugrey avec un sourire. Rahkesh supposa que lui et Regulus s'entendaient très bien, ce qui était surprenant puisque Regulus avait été, pendant un très court instant, un mangemort.

« Je vous laisse alors, je travaille sur une méthode pour détruire les horcruxes sans danger. Il est possible de détruire une âme avec la sanguimagie, c'est bien plus avancé que le niveau où je suis mais il y a quelques bons livres à la bibliothèque. Si nécessaire je pourrais amener un des professeurs d'ici pour nous aider. » fit Rahkesh, ce qui était arrivé à Saul l'avait inspiré d'essayer la même chose avec les horcruxes, ce n'était juste que des morceaux d'âme après tout. Et quoi que Namach ait fait à Saul, ça avait complètement détruit son âme. Il pensait que Namach accepterait d'aider, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à en discuter avec l'ancien. Si l'existence de Voldemort était utile à Namach alors l'ancien l'arrêterait. Mieux valait attendre. « Le seul inconvénient serait que nous aurions besoin d'un peu de sang de Voldemort. »

« Ce qui sera pratiquement impossible à avoir. Regulus va commencé à penser à un moyen de réussir. Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose. » fit Maugrey.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de la collecte des vampires ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Quelques unes. Ils m'ont invité à une fête, mais je l'ai décliné. Je n'ai jamais été dans une sexe partie vampirique. » fit Maugrey, s'attirant un regard dégoûté de Shackelbolt et un rire de Rahkesh. « Lord Hadrian a envoyé ses troupes gérer d'une main de fer les jeunes vampires moldus. Il n'y a pas tant de vampires parmi les aînés, mais le taux de participation est le meilleur de tous les autres rassemblements ces derniers mille ans. Et ils préfèrent tous se nourrir d'autres vampires. » fit Maugrey. « Oh et Lord Hadrian a servit la dernière réserve de sang de Gilgamesh** qu'il restait. » Shackelbolt qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux vampires se tourna vers l'ex-Auror dans une sorte d'incrédulité horrifiée.

« En raison du taux élevé de participation sans aucun doute. » fit sèchement Rahkesh. Maugrey lui fit un sourire en coin. « Je n'en avait pas entendu parler par mes amis. »

« ça n'est pas paru dans les journaux vampires, les historiens seraient probablement furieux. » expliqua Maugrey.

« Il y a des spéculations comme quoi tous les jeunes vampires d'Europe pourraient être anéantis en quelques semaines. » fit Rahkesh.

« Pas vraiment, Andrew Farov dit qu'il y a plusieurs centaines de vampires uniquement en Europe qui n'ont pas la permission d'y être et qui ne devraient pas exister. Et l'Angleterre est assez petite. Mais ils vont faire de sacrées coupes. Cependant, je peux te confirmer que le maître du Japon va débarrasser toutes les îles de chaque vampire dont il n'approuve pas la présence, tous. Et le maître de la Corée du Sud le suit, tout comme les trois maîtres de l'Australie. » fit Maugrey. « Quelque chose de ton côté ? »

« Les assassins Atéres ont été appelés pour s'occuper de chaque personne qui a pris part à la législation anti- vampire. Tous. Dans tous les pays, le clan entier converge vers l'Europe. » fit Rahkesh. Daray et Silas étaient très excités. Ils espéraient rejoindre leur famille cet été et tuer les politiciens qui avaient opprimés les leurs. Le sang de Rahkesh se figeait chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses deux amis qui peut-être se rendraient chez lui. Moins ils avaient de contacts dans son pays d'origine, moins il avait de chance d'être découvert.

« Je préviendrai les fabricants de cercueil. » fit Maugrey, « Tu sais que je n'approuve pas les morts, mais il n'y a aucune autre option, et le monde en sera meilleur, et plus sûr … »

« Tu ne peux pas tous changer leurs modes de pensée. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne voudrais pas voir Ombrage partir. »

« Tant que je n'ai pas à regarder. J'avais espérer qu'il y aurait un autre moyen. »

« Je pense que les vampires vont agir maintenant, le mieux est de les laisser et d'essayer de les calmer plus tard. A un moment, ils devront sauver le public et changer leurs opinions. » souligna Rahkesh.

« Je pense que je mettrai tout cela comme venant d'une seule source, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Shackelbolt.

« Rappelle-toi, pas de nom ou d'endroits reconnaissables. » grogna Maugrey. « Il est vrai que la plupart des lois anti créatures et magies noires seront abolies une fois que les choses se seront tassées et que les assassins auront terminés. »

« Je travaille aussi là-dessus. En commençant avec la sanguimagie et la magie fourchelangue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serai heureux de ma célébrité mais je peux utiliser mon nom pour attirer l'attention. » fit Rahkesh.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Écrire un livre. En parler à la Gazette. Saviez-vous que le meilleur guérisseur qu'il y ait jamais eu, Aesculapius, était un fourchelangue ? En fait, pour autant qu'on sache il était le premier. La plupart des fourchelangues ont un grand talent de guérisseur. J'ai bien peur que le mien n'ait été détruit en recevant le sort de mort, mais les autres semblaient être naturellement doués. »

« Je ne le savais pas, comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Shackelbolt.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle le symbole de la médecine soit un serpent. Ce badge que les médicomages portent avec un bâton et un serpent. A l'origine un serpent c'était pour un guérisseur, deux serpents c'était pour un guérisseur fourchelangue. La signification du symbole s'est perdue dans le temps. » fit Rahkesh, « j'ai recherché d'anciens élèves fourchelangues et j'ai parlé à deux d'entre eux. Je contacterai bientôt St Mangouste. Leurs deux meilleurs sont fourchelangues. »

« Tu plaisantes. » fit Shackelbolt.

« Nan. Et il y a quatre autres soigneurs mondialement renommés qui sont aussi des fourchelangues. Et les deux auxquels j'ai parlé sont de très vieux vampires qui se rappellent un temps où les fourchelangues étaient appréciés pour leurs compétences en guérison. Il y a aussi une anecdote, préservée dans les archives des vampires, d'un des premiers fourchelangues, qui était aussi le plus grand guérisseur ayant jamais vécu. Vous pensez que ça intéressera la Gazette ? Je le pense, particulièrement si je leur rappelle que Merlin était un fourchelangue. »

« Tu charries ? Ils paieraient pour cette histoire. » fit Maugrey avec un petit sourire. « Je dois me rappeler de poser une caméra dans le bureau d'Ombrage. »

« Et la sanguimagie ? » demanda Shackelbolt.

« Je vais simplement souligner que beaucoup de maladies ''incurables'' peuvent être soignée avec la sanguimagie comme la plupart des difformités et des déficiences génétiques comme la cécité ou des retards mentaux mineurs. Ça peut aussi sortir des gens du coma et dans d'autre cas arrêter la folie causée par une surexposition à l'Endoloris. Pensez à toutes les personnes qui connaissent des gens dont les vies seraient meilleures si la sanguimagie avait été utilisée pour les soigner ? Et que cette sanguimagie utilise le sang de la personne qui doit être guérie, sans besoin de sacrifice humain. » fit Rahkesh. C'est un mystère que de telles connaissances aient été perdues ; on penserait que les gens se rappelleraient de quelque chose d'aussi utile. Mais les mages noirs utilisant de la sanguimagie sacrificielle avaient retournés la société contre elle sous toutes ses formes. Il était temps de changer cela.

« On commence par la sanguimagie et le fourchelangue et après on continue dans d'autres domaines comme l'utilisation de la nécromancie pour résoudre des meurtres. » fit doucement Maugrey. « C'est très semblable à ce qu'ils ont fait en Australie et en Nouvelle-Zélande il y a quelques décennies, ça a très bien marché, et le Ministère britannique les a condamné pour ça sans vraiment écouter leurs explications. »

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça prendra ? » demanda Shackelbolt.

« Un moment. Je suis terriblement occupé et les deux vampires dont je voulais l'aide pour le livre sont indisponibles à cause du rassemblement de Lord Hadrian. L'année prochaine peut-être. » fit Rahkesh. Les vampires avaient été enthousiastes d'aider à briser la phobie envers ce qui était considéré comme ''noir'' en montrant aux gens que ce n'était pas vraiment maléfique. Une fois que les gens commenceraient à penser au lieu de simplement écouter ce que les gringalets peureux du Ministère leur disaient, alors ils pourraient aussi reconsidérer leur opinion sur les vampires.

« Y a-t-il une chance que ça finisse par profiter à Voldemort ? »

« Tant que nous faisons comprendre qu'il utilise la nécromancie et la sanguimagie et d'autres magies noires pour blesser et qui nécessitent la mort et des massacres en masse, si nous faisons bien comprendre la distinction, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Il devrait être possible de faire en sorte que les articles dans les journaux soulignent bien que c'est de sa faute et de celle des autres mages noirs si tant de gens sont passés à côté des pouvoirs curatifs de la sanguimagie. Et faire que le Ministère ressemble à un ramassis d'idiots pour ne pas les avoir arrêtés. » fit Maugrey avec un grand sourire qui fit plaisir à Rahkesh. Le vieil Auror semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de ruiner la réputation du Ministère.

« S'est-il passé autre chose ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Pas vraiment. Beaucoup de personnes prient pour ton retour, en fait. » fit Maugrey, sachant que Rahkesh détestait ça.

« Peut-être que je devrai juste me tuer, alors ils apprendraient à se bouger pour régler leurs problèmes. » murmura Rahkesh.

« Le suicide est la voie des lâches. » fit Shackelbolt réprobateur.

« D'habitude je suis d'accord. Cependant le suicide est aussi un moyen de dire à dieu ''Je n'aime pas mon destin, je démissionne. » fit Rahkesh, « Et je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ma mort rendrait Voldemort heureux, ce qui est mauvais, et de toute manière je n'ai pas encore pu tester le sort de la Malédiction Cruelle sur son âme. » Shackelbolt lu jeta un regard confus.

« Le quoi ? »

« Un ingénieux morceau de magie d'âme qui fait expérimenter à la personne, une fois morte, tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour faire souffrir, physiquement ou émotionnellement. L'âme le subit de nombreuses fois, le nombre de fois dépend de la quantité d'énergie et de la compétence du lanceur du sort, puis il laisse partir l'âme. » expliqua Rahkesh. C'était terriblement complexe mais au moment où tous les horcruxes seraient détruits, il devrait avoir réussi à le maîtriser. Une magie d'âme aussi complexe nécessitait que le jeteur de sort sache tout à propos du sort qu'il jetait, de sa propre motivation pour le jeter, à l'origine des magies impliquées, à la source d'information que le sort utilisait.

« Tu es toujours sur ta magie de l'esprit, hein ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Ouais. » fit rapidement Rahkesh, et il ne continua pas. Il lui était apparut que son expérience avec le sort de mort l'avait laissé avec une connexion unique avec la mort, une qui serait révélée quand il aurait réellement commencé son entraînement. Il y avait aussi son expérience avec le sang de dragon et le sort de l'Amadan, mais il n'était alors pas réellement mort. Le sort de mort avait établi la connexion, et de telles connexions mettaient du temps à grandir. Et le sang de dragon lui avait donné la vie autant qu'il avait failli la lui prendre, ce qui ne lui laissait que le sort de l'Amadan comme couverture.

« D'accord, on reparlera plus tard. Sois prudent si tu décides de venir, le Ministère te recherche. » fit Shackelbolt.

« Ils veulent leur petit Golden Boy de retour avec une laisse et dans une cage. » murmura Maugrey.

« Ce chien adore mordre. Envoie moi la liste de Regulus des mangemorts au Ministère, et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Ma couverture ne tiendra pas plus qu'une autre année de toute façon, et quand elle tombera, ils verront que je suis du côté des vampires. Après je commencerai à publier ce qu'il faut savoir sur les fourchelangues. » répondit Rahkesh. « Donnons au Ministère quelque chose à propos de quoi être vraiment énervé. »

« Fait attention à ça, le public n'aime pas plus les vampires que le Ministère. » fit Shackelbolt.

« Je pense que le public sera choqué d'apprendre que les vampires ont donnés bien plus aux œuvres de charité, et à d'autres bonnes causes comme la recherche médicale aux Royaume-Unis ces dernières années que toutes les populations humaines magiques et loups garous réunis. Et les vampires n'ont eux-mêmes même pas besoin de recherches médicales. » répondit Rahkesh. Il avait raison, ils étaient choqués. Il avait été choqués lui aussi quand il l'avait découvert, puis Rianae lui avait expliqué que chaque vampire tuait ses victimes quand ils étaient jeunes, avant qu'ils n'apprennent à se nourrir sans tuer, et après de nombreuses victimes mourraient accidentellement. Et la plupart des vampires se sentaient un peu coupables de cela. Si mettre des orphelins moldus dans un collège les faisait se sentir mieux, ils en avaient certainement les ressources. Un vampire qui avait mis quelques lingots d'or dans une banque cinq cent ans plus tôt aurait un impressionnant montant d'intérêts accumulés.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Je commence à avoir un mal de tête. » fit Silas, en détournant le regard des yeux émeraude du basilic. Rianae appuya sur le chronomètre.

« Oh, je suis fatigué. » répondit Silas. « ça fait des heures qu'on s'acharne là-dessus. »

Ils testaient le regard meurtrier de Rahkesh sur les vampires. C'était quelque chose que les basilics faisaient naturellement mais pour tuer rapidement avec, il avait besoin de s'entraîner. Les vampires s'entraînaient aussi à s'immuniser contre les effets du regard du basilic, donc tout le monde en tirait un bénéfice. Il pouvait pétrifier mais ça demandait un effort conscient, plus que le regard meurtrier ordinaire parce qu'il devait surpasser leurs capacités de guérison. Rahkesh commençait à avoir le coup d'utiliser son regard pour tuer des créatures ordinaires, mais il n'avait pas encore tenté de pétrifier les vampires. Il y avait des mandragores dans les serres, mais la potion prenait quelques semaines pour être préparée donc ils attendaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque terminée avant que Rahkesh essaye de les pétrifier.

« Peut-être que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui alors ? » demanda Daray. Rahkesh siffla et commença à se transformer. C'était inconfortable, malgré le fait que le basilic soit censé être sa forme en tant que serpent. Le changement faisait mal, et ses os le faisaient souffrir, particulièrement ses membres alors qu'ils grandissaient. Les changements magiques de ses yeux et sa peau qui retournaient à la normale l'épuisèrent rapidement. Quand il fut finalement redevenu humain, Rahkesh s'effondra contre un des canapés invoqués dans la caverne. Sa vision se noircit et pendant un moment, il ne put plus entendre ni voir. Puis doucement tout revint, Rahkesh sortit un couteau et le passa le long des lignes de quelques unes de runes sanguimagiques. Les runes devinrent dorées et la magie coula autour de lui, doucement sa tête arrêta tourner. Rahkesh arrêta sa sanguimagie et les lignes brillantes commencèrent à disparaître.

« Hé bien, tu ne t'es pas évanoui cette fois. C'est une première. » fit Daray.

« C'est seulement une question de temps, je suis épuisé. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Hé bien, tu viens juste de passer de plusieurs centaines de côtes à vingt-quatre, et régénérer quatre membres. » fit Rianae. « Namach a dit que ça a pris des mois d'entraînement aux autres fourchelangues qu'il connaissait pour réussir à se transformer sans être horriblement fatigués, et aucun d'entre eux n'était des basilics. »

« Deux d'entre eux l'étaient, mais tous les deux sont maintenant morts. » répondit Rahkesh, « ça leur a pris presque un an. »

« Ils étaient aussi adultes ; donc leurs formes de basilic étaient plus grandes que la tienne. Ça ne devrait pas te prendre autant de temps. » souligna Daray.

« Hé bien, j'en ai fait assez pour aujourd'hui, et vous avez tous mal à la tête donc je pense que ça suffit. » fit Rahkesh. « En plus, j'entends Tyler et Ally qui arrivent. » Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles entrèrent, pour trouver les vampires et Rahkesh travaillant sur un devoir de sanguimagie.

Ally savait quelle était le forme de serpent de Rahkesh, mis Tyler ne le savait pas et Rahkesh avait évité de lui dire. En fait, personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était un fourchelangue ; tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il avait un animagus serpent. Et Rahkesh espérait qu'elle ne devinerait pas. Il n'allait peut-être pas indéfiniment arriver à garder Harry Potter et Rahkesh Asmodaeus séparé, mais il allait essayer. Les vampires auxquels il avait parlé pour écrire un livre sur les fourchelangues connaissaient Harry Potter, pas Rahkesh. Il avait même falsifié la signature magique de son ancien lui, de façon assez convaincante si la façon dont le Ministère était venu après elle la dernière fois qu'il avait mis un pied dans son pays d'origine était un indicateur.

« Tu vas te couper la gorge. » déclara Ally alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Rahkesh la liste chronologique de ce qu'il devait faire. « As-tu envie de mourir ? »

« C'est nécessaire. Cet ensemble est utilisé pour filtrer le sang et enlever des choses comme des poisons. » fit Daray.

« Ça fonctionne assez bien en utilisant seulement quelques points pour les contaminants aux poignets mais si c'est une neurotoxine alors ça n'aura aucun effet d'avoir les points de sortie aux poignets. Il y a énormément de poisons et de potions qui ont un effet sur le cerveau. Par conséquent, c'est une bonne idée d'établir des points de sorties à la jonction épaule/cou et une à la gorge, ce qui n'est utilisé qu'en cas d'urgence. » expliqua Rahkesh. Il n'attendait pas ça avec impatience mais c'était un élément nécessaire de sanguimagie.

« Il n'y a pas énormément de rituels que les étudiants en sanguimagie/nécromancie sont tenus d'accomplir, mais celui-ci en est un. » fit Silas.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tyler.

« Parce que certaines des invocations de nécromancie ou d'autres magies requiert que tu te tues presque avec certains poisons, tu dois être capable d'éliminer rapidement ces poisons. Mais perdre beaucoup de sang peut t'envoyer en état de choc où ton cerveau est à la limite entre la vie et le mort. » fit Daray. « Ça peut aussi être utile pour enlever le sang endommagé par des erreurs de sanguimagie, te donnant une meilleure chance de survivre si jamais tu te manques. »

« Je croyais que tu mourrais si tu te manquais. » fit Ally.

« En général oui. Ça peut te sauver la vie, si tu ne meurs pas en l'essayant. » fit Rahkesh. « Cet ensemble particulier de sanguimagie a l'un des taux de mortalité les plus élevé parce que beaucoup de personnes vomissent, s'évanouissent ou lâchent le couteau quand ils essayent de se couper les poignets. Si ça arrive tu meurs. Un grand nombre de personnes ne peut tout simplement pas le faire. »

« Et vous pensez que vous pouvez ? » demanda Tyler dubitative.

« C'est plus facile pour les vampires. » répondit Daray.

« Ce sera très difficile, mais je pense que je peux réussir. » fit Rahkesh.

« Puis-je avoir la cape d'invisibilité quand tu mourras ? » demanda Ally, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

« Je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il lui pousse des dents, et qu'elle morde les gens qui essaieraient de la voler … mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle me laisse l'utiliser. Elle a décidé de simplement mordre tout le monde. » fit Rahkesh, en secouant la tête alors qu'ils commencèrent tous à rire. Il avait essayé de la mettre en sécurité et maintenant elle attaquait chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'utiliser. Après avoir été pourchassé dans sa chambre par un tissus presque invisible avec des crocs, Rahkesh l'avait enfermé dans sa malle et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps d'essayer de réparer son erreur. En parte à cause du fait que si quelqu'un le voyait se faire pourchasser dans le hall par une cape avec des dents, il n'y survivrait pas.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh jeta un regard au couteau qu'il tenait juste sous la peau de son poignet, dessinant délicatement les runes alors qu'un peu de sang gouttait des légères coupures qui parcouraient son corps, le long des lignes des veines majeures et des artères. Il devait perforer au moins une des veines majeures, et bien qu'il était facile de deviner laquelle et comment minimiser les dommages à son poignet, Rahkesh n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir.

Rahkesh n'avait normalement pas peur de grand-chose, et il avait déjà fait avant de la sanguimagie qui nécessitait quelques mauvaises coupures. Ça lui avait pris des semaines pour avoir suffisamment de courage pour faire les rituels d'amélioration de la vision nocturne, qui nécessitait des coupures à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Il en avait eu des cauchemars avant et après. C'était différent ; c'était s'ouvrir le bras. Les coupures n'étaient pas beaucoup plus profondes que la peau, ce qu'il pouvait faire sans crainte, elles ne le dérangeaient pas. Il avait fait ses chevilles ; ça n'avait pas été très difficile, même s'il devait couper profondément pour atteindre la veine dont ses instincts lui disaient qu'elle était celle qu'il devait utiliser. Quelle veine exactement et où elle se trouvait différait légèrement selon la personne.

Mais à part la première partie du rituel de sanguimagie, c'était un des plus mortels ensemble de sanguimagie qu'une personne pouvait réaliser. Ça devait être fait dans un certain laps de temps, et si vous bougiez trop vite ou pas assez, ça s'écroulait. Les gens vomissaient souvent, ou s'évanouissaient, ce qui signifiait la mort. Laisser tomber le couteau signifiait la mort. Les gens finissaient souvent par trembler lors de ce rituel, et enlever le couteau de votre sang et de votre chair signifiait la mort. Les coupures n'avaient pas besoin d'être faites selon un angle précis, mais elles devaient être perpendiculaires à la surface de la peau, rater ça signifiait la mort. Les runes sanguimagiques sur le sol de la chambre étaient une série de cercles et de nœuds celtiques, bouger en dehors signifiait la mort, ce qui laissait très peu d'espace. Rahkesh, comme la plupart des utilisateurs de sanguimagie, faisait assidument son yoga et des exercices d'assouplissements pour des rituels comme celui-là où il y avait peu de place pour bouger et qu'il devait rester en équilibre, certains tombaient et mourraient tandis qu'ils ajustaient leur position pour atteindre les veines de l'arrière des genoux.

Il aurait pris une légère potion calmante mais le but était de filtrer son sang. Son sang devait être au mieux pendant qu'il faisait cet ensemble. Il avait mangé prudemment pour éviter les produits chimiques et il n'avait pas pris de potions pendant deux semaines en préparation. Les soigneurs avaient convenus que son sang était aussi pur qu'il était possible.

Rahkesh prit une lente respiration et coupa alors qu'il expirait, Namach le lui avait suggéré. C'était étonnamment facile.

Rahkesh amena le couteau en arrière et coupa la série suivante, remontant le long de son bras et sur sa poitrine jusqu'à l'autre côté. Il avait coupé trop profond à un moment. Il fit appelle à sa sanguimagie de guérison et la plaie, brillante de magie, se referma, guérissant rapidement jusqu'au point où elle saignait à peine. Il termina sa main gauche et alla à son épaule. Ces coupures étaient aussi faciles ; le sang coulait de ses coupures dans la région de son épaule et du cou Puis il continua vers sa gorge.

La gorge était un autre problème. Rahkesh avait soigneusement étudié la zone exacte où il devait couper et quelle veine il devait atteindre. Mais ça ne rendait pas cela plus facile à faire. Il commençait à se sentir malade de nouveau et Rahkesh réalisa qu'il tremblait un peu ; il tremblait probablement depuis un moment. Un miroir aurait aidé, mais ce n'était pas possible, ça aurait interféré avec sa connexion à la sanguimagie qu'il tissait en lui-même. Ayant trouvé le point correct, Rahkesh respira et pressa le couteau contre cet endroit.

Dès lors c'était facile, une fois que ses magies de guérisons eurent suffisamment fermées la plaie de sa gorge pour qu'il ne soit plus en danger, Rahkesh se dépêcha de finir le reste. Il alla un peu trop vite, mais il commençait à sentir un allègement du stress et la perte de sang commençait à réveiller le basilic et le Thunderbird. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils tentent de le forcer à se transformer au milieu d'un rituel sanguimagique. Rahkesh les repoussa tous les deux, et il eut de vagues de protestation, attirés par tant de sang. Il repoussa fermement ses animagi et il se concentra pour ne pas se tuer lui-même.

Une fois le rituel terminé, Rahkesh défit les anneaux et les runes de sanguimagie au sol avec des mains tremblantes. Il trébucha alors qu'il essayait de se tenir debout, et ce ne fut que le fait de savoir que s'il tombait il se prendrait les restes de magie qui le maintint debout. Tremblant et étourdi, Rahkesh quitta la pièce et la nettoya rapidement avant de s'effondrer sur un banc.

La porte s'ouvrit un moment plus tard, et Namach entra. Rahkesh hocha simplement la tête vers l'ancien et il commença à jeter des sorts de soin. Il se sentait terriblement mal. Son corps lui faisait mal et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter les poignets et sa gorge, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient intacts. Toutes les nouvelles runes furent guéries et il prit la robe que Namach lui tendit puis il réussit à se mettre debout, avant que la nausée de le frappe à nouveau, le laissant faible.

« Essaye ça. » fit Namach, en lui tendant une petite pilule, « Les médicaments moldus pour le mal de mer fonctionne bien pour la plupart des rituels sanguimagiques et ils n'interfèrent pas. » Rahkesh l'accepta et il prit un verre d'eau.

« Ça n'a prit que trois heures. » fit-il finalement alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte.

« Ce n'est pas un rituel qui prend beaucoup de temps, il est juste extraordinairement difficile, mentalement. Tous les instincts commencent à crier de ne pas faire ça. » fit Namach. « Ordinairement, j'aurai suggéré une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais tu ne peux rien prendre qui soit magique jusqu'à ce que tu ais utilisé ces runes une fois. » Rahkesh hocha la tête et vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte. Dans vingt-quatre heures, il ferait la dernière partie, boire un poison et le filtrer. « Lave tout ce sang et va dormir Rahkesh. » lui dit Namach. Rahkesh hocha la tête et changea de direction. Il se sentait mal et il ne se sentait pas capable de rester debout en prenant une douche. Namach le ramena à sa chambre, Rahkesh aurait probablement été en sécurité seul – attaquer quelqu'un qui venait juste d'accomplir un rituel sanguimagique était trop dangereux, la magie avait tendance à être incontrôlable, instable et violente. Personne ne voulait une combustion massive et incontrôlée de magie quand il était dans les parages d'une personne dont la magie venait de subir des changements. Mais il y avait toujours ceux qui voulaient tout essayer et surprendre Rahkesh dans un moment de faiblesse aurait pu être une incitation suffisamment forte pour que quelqu'un risque un contrecoup du à la sanguimagie. Avec Namach, personne n'essaierait de s'en prendre à lui.

« Tu as jusqu'à deux heures et demi demain, essaye d'être à l'heure Rahkesh. Manquer les moments précis rend le tout plus difficile. » l'avertit Namach. Rahkesh hocha la tête au vampire qui sortait de sa chambre puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, où il avait métamorphosé une grande baignoire. Il n'était pas possible qu'il puisse manger quelque chose avant un moment et les cours étaient hors de question. Il passa les quatre heures suivantes à tremper dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que la douleur résiduelle de ses veines guéries disparaisse.

Filtrer son sang et se débarrasser des poisons à travers les portails qu'il avait créé s'avéra être très difficile. Une fois qu'il trouva la substance dans son sang, Rahkesh devait l'amener jusqu'au plus proche portail, mais accélérer le flux sanguin pouvait être mortel, donc il devait travailler avec sa vitesse normale. Il ne pouvait pas aussi faire changer de direction la substance pendant que le sang coulait dans l'autre. Tout en sachant où le poison allait et quel portail ouvrir il devait aussi enfermer magiquement le poison dans une ''prison'' pour l'empêcher de se propager dans son sang.

La sanguimagie qu'il avait fait la veille le guida, en travaillant avec sa sanguimagie de guérison pour empêcher le poison de causer des dommages tout en le dirigeant, et enfin, il fit sortir le venin de scorpion pur par son poignet droit. Rahkesh le recueillit dans une jarre pour l'ajouter aux poisons qu'il conservait, et il ferma le portail. Les runes sanguimagiques disparurent laissant une fois de plus Rahkesh épuisé et sonné.

« Est-ce que c'était assez rapide ? » demanda-t-il à son professeur albinos.

Le professeur Vaeryes, qui avait observé la partie finale – toutes les parties de cet ensemble étaient observées car c'était nécessaire – semblait très surpris que Rahkesh l'ait réussi. Il hocha la tête et note rapidement quelque chose sur le formulaire qu'il avait à remplir disant qu'il avait vu Rahkesh utiliser le système de sanguimagie qu'il avait mis en place.

« Oui, c'était très rapide. La moyenne est de vingt minutes et tu l'as fait deux fois plus rapidement. » admit-il finalement. Rahkesh sourit, Vaeryes avait du mal à dire cela à son plus jeune étudiant. Le professeur lui lança un regard curieux et hocha la tête. « Namach a dit que tu étais un naturel. As-tu déjà eu des expériences de mort imminente ? »

Rahkesh cligna des yeux. Oh non. Ça recommençait.

« Euh, hé bien oui. Haedil, l'Amadan qui est dans notre cours, a utilisé ce sort sur moi, et ça n'a pas marché. » dit finalement Rahkesh. Vaeryes le savait – comment aurait-il pu ne pas savoir ? Mais Rahkesh ne pensait pas qu'il était au courant pour le sang de dragon donc il n'allait pas expliquer.

« Ta connexion ave la mort est très forte, pour que tu puisses aussi bien l'éviter. » fit Vaeryes, « Elle a du être établie par ce sort qui n'a pas marché correctement. Tu trouveras ça très utile. »

« Ouais. » murmura Rahkesh, qui souhaitait qu'il s'en aille. Heureusement il n'était pas le seul à tenter cet ensemble particulier de sanguimagie ce week-end et Vaeryes devait aller observer les autres. Aussitôt que Vaeryes fut parti Daray arriva, ayant fini son propre test quelques heures plus tôt.

« Toujours vivant. » observa-t-il.

« Oui. Et Silas ? »

« Il n'essaye pas encore celui-là. Il a quelques difficultés à décider quels couteaux utiliser. » expliqua Daray. Silas avait souvent besoin de travailler bien plus dur qu'eux pour trouver le bon couteau à utiliser pour sa sanguimagie. Ce n'était pas aussi intuitif pour lui que pour eux.

« Il devrait essayer celui en bronze avec le manche en verre, celui avec un scorpion enfermé dans le manche et avec des ailes le long de la lame. » décida Rahkesh. « Je pense que ça lui conviendrait pour cet ensemble. »

« Je pensais plus au couteau en bois. » fit Daray, en se référant au seul couteau en bois de sanguimagie possédé par l'école, une relique qui devait venir de la fin de l'Âge de Pierre.

« Ou les deux. C'est un ensemble symétrique, il peut utiliser l'un pour un côté et l'autre pour l'autre côté, et peut-être un troisième couteau pour la gorge. Celui représentant des ailes de Wyvern peut-être. » pensa Rahkesh. « Quels poisons t'ont-ils fait utiliser ? »

« Du venin de Taipan. » répondit Daray, « Le plus mortel des serpent moldus. Je pense que Vaeryes doit délibérément m'en avoir donné trop. »

« Bien sûr. Prévois l'imprévisible – n'était pas la devise sur la porte de son bureau ? » fit Rahkesh, on lui en avait aussi donné plus que ce à quoi il aurait du faire face. « Est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un va échouer ? »

« Hé bien, personne ne nous force à le faire. Donc quiconque ne se sent pas encore prêt pour ça ne le fait pas. Ça n'est pas exigé pour cette année. C'est jusque que les personnes qui l'ont fait peuvent commencer les cours de nécromancie. » lui rappela Daray. « Le loup garou, celui qui t'a attaqué et que tu as empoisonné ave de la potion tue-loup, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. »

« Il essaye ? Il est presque en échec en cours. » fit Rahkesh incrédule.

« Je suppose qu'il veut prouver qu'il le peut. » fit Daray en haussant les épaules.

« Je suppose que nous aurons un autre sermon Lundi sur le fait de ne pas essayer un rituel jusqu'à ce qu'on soit certain que nous sommes prêt pour ça. » fit Rahkesh en poussant un soupir fatigué. « Dix minutes c'est vraiment trop long pour supprimer un poison. Est-ce que tu vas tenter la deuxième partie un jour pour le faire plus rapidement ? »

« Oui. Namach ne l'autorisera pas avant que nous ayons pris des cours de soins et un cours de nécromancie. Et que nous ayons eu des notes suffisamment bonnes et que nous ayons prouvés que nous savons comment ça fonctionne. » fit Daray en grognant.

« C'est parce que la dernière personne qui l'a essayé sans avoir fait ça a détruit une des chambres de sanguimagie. » lui rappela Rahkesh, cet incident s'était passé une décennie plus tôt. Namach était très protecteur envers ses chambres de sanguimagie ; il avait par exemple mis en place les cloches d'appel pour du secours si quelqu'un semblait échouer. Avec les autres étudiants et professeurs qui avaient créés des sorts où la personne mourrait quand même mais grâce auxquels la chambres resterait intacte.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh versa les potions de croissance, mélangées avec son sang, sur le sol autour des racines de petit arbre de sang. Il avait du le déplacé dans une des propriétés familiales des Potter. Celle-là était seulement un petit cottage en Écosse, mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et elle avait des serres.

Nourri de potions de croissance et de son sang magiquement puissant, l'arbre Dyalnos grandissait très rapidement. Inquiet qu'il ne soit volé ou que lui-même soit tué si le professeur Xanthius découvrait qu'il possédait un arbre Dyalnos, Rahkesh l'avait emmené dans un lieu plus sécurisé. Son écorce devenait marbrée de noir et de blanc. Les feuilles étaient d'une brillante couleur rouge sang. Bientôt il serait assez grand pour en extraire un peu de bois pour créer une nouvelle baguette. Une baguette qui lui correspondrait parfaitement et qui serait très puissante.

_« N'autorisez personne à venir sur la propriété, et si quelqu'un réussi à entrer, protégez l'arbre. »_ siffla-t-il doucement aux quatre serpents à ses pieds. Ils sifflèrent leur accord et il les regarda alors qu'ils se glissaient parmi les plantes. Les trois boas grimpèrent dans les grands arbres, une espèce qu'il ne connaissait pas, tandis que le serpent à sonnette s'installa sur le porche d'entrée. Les deux autres allèrent se trouver une place autour des serres et dans le jardin environnant. Il les avait sauvés d'une immonde ménagerie moldue et il les abritait ici, à condition qu'ils protègent la propriété. Grace à son sang dont il leur avait donné quelque gouttes, ils pourraient ignorer les ordres de Voldemort, même s'il utilisait la magie fourchelangue contre eux.

En ayant terminé avec les serpents, Rahkesh quitta les serres et alla voir les sombrales. Ils étaient les gardiens de la propriété et en tant que tels il y en avait toujours plusieurs de garde. Ils hochèrent la tête vers lui et retournèrent à leur surveillance. C'était le printemps et la nouvelle herbe verte avait attiré tout le troupeau, ainsi qu'une poignée de licornes. Alors qu'il regardait les sombrales et les licornes, Rahkesh entrevit ce qu'il pensa être un chat ailé voler dans l'épaisse forêt. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps d'explorer toutes les propriétés de sa famille, mais en ce moment, il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'il devait faire.

Rahkesh rentra à l'intérieur, dans l'atelier de travail au sous-sol, et il ouvrit un sac qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il en sortit un croc de basilic, une plume de Thunderbird, une des écailles d'Enireth, une petite fiole de sang de licorne - donné volontairement bien sur – quelques crins de licornes, de sombrales, d'hippogriffes et de pégases. Un cheveux de Veela, un poil de loup garou, un croc de vampire, un cheveu d'un Amadan, un cheveu de baku, du sang d'une salamandre de feu, du sang d'Enireth, du sang et du venin de basilic, du sang de Thunderbird, de la fourrure de Yeck, du sang de Sygra et de sa forme de Wyvern, du sang et des écailles de démon, un peu de cendre d'un des phénixs sauvages, une plume d'un aigle albinos, des feuilles d'animus bacca – feuilles, perles, racines et sèves, et quelques larmes de phénix. Parmi tout cela se trouvait ce qu'il utiliserait pour créer sa baguette.

Il savait d'après ses deux formes, le Thunderbird et le basilic, qu'elle aurait au moins deux noyaux, et peut-être plus. Les baguettes en bois de Dyalnos pouvait mélanger les magies mieux que n'importe quel autre bois, donc il devrait probablement tremper les noyaux et le bois dans différentes potions, lesquelles exactement, il ne savait pas.

Avec les parties possibles de sa baguette sur une étagère, Rahkesh alla travailler sur un autre projet. La cachette de Voldemort était dans une grotte. Il y avait des créatures particulièrement mortelles qui aimaient les grottes. Et il n'avait pas plus de difficultés à tuer des mangemorts qu'il n'en avait eu à tuer les Incas qui attaquaient les cités Chachapoyaros. Certaines des créatures pouvaient être utiles. Surement les mangemorts ne transplanaient pas des la forteresse souterraine, ils transplanaient probablement dans un endroit à l'extérieur et ils marchaient une petite distance. Et les grottes avaient une faible ventilation, des gaz empoisonnés pouvaient tuer de nombreuses personnes avant que quiconque ne pense à utiliser un sort de ventilation.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

* : Mao Tsé-toung est un des fondateurs du partie communiste chinois, et il devient président de la république populaire de Chine de 1949 à 1959, il a écrit le Petit Livre Rouge qui prône le communisme et que toutes les familles chinoises se devaient d'avoir.

** : Gilgamesh a probablement régné sur le royaume d'Uruk en Mésopotamie aux alentours de 2650 avant JC.

Je remercie ceux qui lise ma trad, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que sa trad intéresse du monde, et j remercie encore plus ceux qui laissent une petite review, c'est bien d'avoir des avis, même si c'est pour dire que telle chose peut être améliorer ou que là c'est pas très compréhensible. Gros bisous donc à : zaika, xodom, cyril (j'espère que celui là t'as aussi plu), http (désolé mais je suis sur deux trad en parallèle et donc ce n'est pas très facile niveau rapidité et puis j'ai un boulo et une vie sociale, je ne peux rien faire pour ça même si j'ai très envie de connaître la suite de la fict, je la trouve géniale !), Tinou, bianka17, asham (ouais à mon avis il va s'en prendre plein les dent le papy Voldy, benji251, shuriken (à mon avis elles seront moins puissantes, mais pas non plus inoffensive, je verrai bien style une panthère ou un léopard), titmo, Eidole Shinigami, Sahada, Flore Jade, cœur-de-sang666, Lady Ange Shadow, klaude (j'aimerai bien qu'après Akren il se retrouve prof de DCFM à Poudlard, ça serait quelque chose à voir je crois !), luffynette, Jodie-x3, Demenciae, 666Naku, alexy Potter (merci beaucoup ça me motive à continuer), Isatis, ninoox-974-91 (j'espère que ce chap a été à la hauteur de tes attentes), Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor (je n'en ai pas l'intention il y a une suite à cette fict, et je compte bien la traduire !), Naelith, raz-hal-ghoul, Mitelfe et Vic dit Vic. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, leur nouveau système pour répondre aux reviews n'est pas très pratique pour se rappeler à qui on a répondu ou pas et je n'ai pas eu bcp de temps à moi ces temps-ci.


	10. Chapter 10

La semaine prochaine je commence une nouvelle traduction (Shadows Play) j'espère que vous aimerez, je mettrai le premier chap en ligne samedi matin. Je remercie ma bêta o8oangio8o pour sa patience à corriger tous mes chaps. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira.

Chapitre 30

« Alohomora ». Le sort frappa le médaillon doré et améthyste fixé dans la roche, il fut absorbé, et transféré au travers. De l'autre côté du mur de pierre de dix pieds d'épaisseur, le sort invisible fila à travers la roche et à travers la pièce et toucha une chaise à bascule. Le panneau à l'arrière de la chaise s'ouvrit et l'ouverture sous la chaise s'ouvrit. « Alohomora. » Maintenant les pieds de la chaise s'ouvrirent et répandirent leur contenu sur le sol. Les quatre liquides de mélangèrent avec ce qui était tombé des deux autres compartiments. La réaction fut la création d'un gaz invisible. Un gaz invisible mortel.

Aucun des mangemorts qui étaient assis dans la pièce n'entendit ou ne vit quelque chose. Ils n'entendirent pas la chaise être activée grâce aux charnières et aux ressorts bien huilés, ils n'entendirent pas les réactions chimiques car elles étaient quasiment inaudibles. Et les vapeurs qui remplirent la pièce étaient incolores et inodores. Mais très, très mortelles.

Cela fonctionna rapidement, sans toux et avec quelques légers sifflements au début. Puis les mangemorts commencèrent à haleter alors que le poison remplissait l'intérieur de leurs poumons et empêchait l'oxygène d'être absorbé. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à suffoquer, le poison à action rapide se répandait dans leur système sanguin. L'un d'entre eux fit un mouvement en direction de la porte, mais avec le poison dans ses veines, il bougea trop lentement et s'évanouit avant de l'atteindre, paralysé. Une fois paralysés, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, même si les meilleurs guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste arrivaient immédiatement. En moins de quatre minutes, une douzaine d'hommes et de femmes en robes noirs et avec des masques blancs gisaient morts sur le sol.

Regulus enleva le médaillon, un héritage de la famille Black, et s'éclipsa dans la chaude nuit de printemps, sous la forme d'un renard noir. Invisible aux yeux de sorts de protection.

Ça avait été Harry qui avait imaginé la façon de lui faire franchir les sorts de protection. Regulus portait la marque noire, qui était créée à l'aide de la magie fourchelangue. Voldemort pouvait sentir chaque personne, et qui il sentait ; la marque lui indiquait le nom de la personne. Harry, aussi un fourchelangue, avait remanié la marque de Regulus pour lui donner temporairement le nom d'un mangemort que Maugrey avait attrapé une semaine plus tôt. Harry avait simplement fait en sorte que la marque de Regulus corresponde à la signature magique de quelqu'un en enfermant un peu de la signature magique de l'autre homme dans la marque grâce à de la magie fourchelangue. Comment cela avait été fait, Harry ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il pouvait comprendre comment Voldemort avait établit les connexions, cette connaissance était contenue dans les magies fourchelangues, mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, c'était quelque chose d'instinctif. Avec plus d'expérience il pensait qu'il aurait pu comprendre mais il n'allait pas lier quelqu'un à lui simplement pour le comprendre. Il semblait que le peu de contacts que Regulus avait avec Voldemort avait affaiblit sa marque, ses connexions avec le mage noir étaient si faibles que Voldemort ne devait pas vraiment l'avoir remarqué. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé à Regulus s'il avait remarqué de l'agitation dans ses liens avec ses serviteurs, c'était un des avantages d'être ''mort''.

« Bien, ça s'est bien passé. » fit doucement Regulus, en redevenant humain à la maison, ils utilisaient une petite maison que Regulus avait loué, sous une fausse identité, comme base d'opération pour la nuit. La propriété était au bord du village, à peu près à quatre kilomètres du Manoir Jédusor.

« ça semble un peu déloyal, ils n'ont eu aucune chance, et il n'y a pas eu de bataille. » fit Shackelbolt.

« Il y en a bien plus, et ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser les mêmes méthodes. » fit Tonks à son supérieur.

« Je suis d'accord avec Tonks. Et, Shackelbolt, il y a moins de problèmes de cette façon. C'est rapide, propre, pas d'agitation, pas de bruit. » fit Harry.

« La deuxième partie ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Bientôt. » promit Harry. « J'ai laissé Siraka partir il y a dix minutes. » Siraka était le serpent à sonnette à dos de diamant qu'il avait à l'origine libéré pour garder le cottage qu'il utilisait pour son arbre Dyalnos, mais elle s'ennuyait et voulait faire quelque chose de plus. Après avoir expliqué la situation, et qui était Voldemort, elle avait été heureuse d'aider.

« Et Sygra ? »

« Avec Siraka. »

« Bien ? Les vampires ? » demanda Shackelbolt à Maugrey. Maugrey leva un bras et ouvrit la pièce d'armure qu'il portait. A l'intérieur se trouvait un appareil de communication à double sens que les jumeaux Weasley avaient à l'origine construit pour l'Ordre.

« Comment ça se passe ? »

« On les a eu tous les six. » vint la courte réponse. « Nous sommes en chemin. » Maugrey ferma la communication et se tourna vers eux.

« Les vampires ont eu les mangemorts qui étaient partis en mission de kidnapping. Ils les ont suivis jusqu'à la sortie secrète de la forteresse de Voldemort, donc un des mangemorts leur avait parlé sous l'influence de plusieurs potions et avec Rémus, sous sa forme de loup garou, prêt à le déchiqueter et à le manger s'il ne le faisait pas. »

La seconde raison de l'envoi des vampires était que si les mangemorts étaient capturés, ils ne pourraient pas revenir pendant que le plan était en cours pour causer des ennuis. Ils savaient où se trouvaient la plupart des mangemorts ce soir et ils en avaient six sous contrôle. Ça donnait une certaine sécurité.

« Nous avons besoins d'un maximum de mangemorts en vie. » rappela Shackelbolt à Maugrey. « Les vampires ont juste sauvés trois jeunes enfants, nous pouvons espérer mieux s'ils ne tuent pas tous les mangemorts. »

« Ils le savent. » répondit Harry, puisque Maugrey était légèrement irrité. Sur la table un petit amas de pierres précieuses bipa, et une commença à briller. « Rita confirme que l'attaque est terminée, et elle interview les témoins. » La journaliste avait pratiquement sauté de joie quand Harry lui avait dit les plans, et lui avait demandé si elle voulait être leur journaliste exclusive pour ça. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas tout. Elle n'apprendrait pas pour les mangemorts qu'ils venaient juste de tuer. Ça n'avait pas besoin de devenir public. Il serait préférable qu'ils soient perçus comme au dessus de telles choses. Au début du moins. Rahkesh espérait changer ça. Mais il valait mieux changer la façon de voir du public par petites étapes.

Shackelbolt, toujours loyal, avait insisté pour donner au Ministère une dernière chance, Tonks avait accepté tout comme Maugrey. Harry pensait que c'était une perte de temps, mais ça avait l'avantage qu'ils pourraient dire ''on vous l'avait bien dit'' quand tout serait terminé, peu importe quand. Les personnes se retournant sur la guerre sauraient que les vampires avaient essayés deux fois d'arranger les choses, une fois à Azkaban, et une fois ce soir, et qu'ils avaient été ignorés et persécutés les deux fois. Et tandis qu'Azkaban était une tentative de kidnapping et d'intrusion, il s'agissait de sauver des vies. Les vampires que Lord Hadrian avait envoyé avaient sauvés les trois enfants d'autres vampires qui avaient accompagnés les six mangemorts – ces vampires étaient morts. Cela montrait deux groupes distincts. Et le Ministère avait blâmé l'un pour les actions de l'autre. Les aînés des vampires avaient aussi envoyés un mot comme quoi s'ils avaient l'assurance de ne pas être attaqués par des sorcières et des sorciers, ils tueraient tous les jeunes vampires. Le Ministère n'avait pas répondu et le lendemain, plusieurs vampires, voulant tester si le Ministère réfléchissait à la lettre, avaient été attaqués sur l'ordre du Ministère. Il y avait deux témoins de la lettre qui avait été livrée par une chauve-souris, et tous les deux pouvaient dire que le Ministre l'avait lu. Le Ministre ne pouvait pas clamer l'ignorance. Le fait que tous les deux étaient des Aurors vétérans, humains les rendaient des témoins très acceptables.

« Pensez-vous que les vampires arrêteraient, même si le Ministère tombe après ça ? » demanda Shackelbolt. Rahkesh et Maugrey s'étaient attendus toute la nuit à ce qu'il pose cette question.

« Non. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Si les vampires sont déclarés égaux aux sorcières et aux sorciers, peut-être. Mais c'est peu probable. » fit Maugrey. Aucun des deux n'avait mentionné le plan des vampires de faire prochainement connaître leur existence aux moldus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette complication, particulièrement parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait dissuader les vampires ; ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils prévoyaient ça.

« Je n'aime pas devoir compter sur un serpent. » fit Maugrey.

« Nous en avons parlés plusieurs fois. Sygra sait quoi faire, et elle peut rapidement s'adapter à la situation. » fit Harry.

C'était le milieu du printemps et après trois semaines de travail, leur plan pour voler la coupe de Poufsouffle dans la forteresse de Voldemort était finalement en marche.

Les mangemorts tués étaient actuellement les seuls dans la zone d'entrée des quartiers personnels de Voldemort. Le plan était que Siraka rencontre Nagini, ou tout autre serpent appartenant à Voldemort. Elle devrait le distraire. Siraka était particulièrement douée pour cela et elle avait été amenée sur place plusieurs jours auparavant par un sombral. Sa blessure l'empêchait de bouger facilement mais elle ne menaçait pas sa vie. La coupe était dans un coffre sous le lit de Voldemort. Ils savaient cela d'un de ses serpents qu'Harry avait capturé puis convaincu de lui dire ce qu'il savait de son ancien maître.

Avoir une copie de la clé du coffre avait été étonnamment facile, bien que très complexe comme procédure. Voldemort avait fait un raid sur une ville moldue pour tuer les nés de moldus qui habitaient là, du sport pour ses mangemorts et ses vampires. Devant faire une apparition publique, Voldemort était lui-même venu. Harry et Rémus avaient placés des explosifs dans la rue quelques minutes avant que les mangemorts n'arrivent (informés à l'avance par Regulus, qui avait espionné leur réunion au cimetière familial des Jédusor) et Andrew Farov, cachés parmi les vampires, avait télékinétiquement détaché la clé de son collier et l'avait attiré vers lui pendant que Voldemort apparaissait. Farov avait fait un moule de la clé et elle avait été remise à sa place au moment où Voldemort se remettait sur pied et finissait d'épousseter ses vêtements. Et les Aurors, aussi prévenus par la source non-identifiée de Shackelbolt (Regulus cette fois), avaient sauvés trois des nés de moldus. Ils avaient créés une clé identique à partir du moule, qui avait été attachée sur Sygra avec un peu de ruban adhésif.

Le plus gros problème avait été de passer les sorts de sécurité de Voldemort, ses quartiers étaient lourdement protégés. Mais les mangemorts qu'ils avaient interrogés avaient proclamés qu'il levait les sorts chaque fois qu'il partait. Si Siraka faisait du bon travail, les sorts se désactiverait assez longtemps pour que Sygra puisse passer à travers.

Ils s'étaient attendus à trouver beaucoup de magie protectrice autour du coffre, mais Regulus déclarait que le médaillon n'avait eu aucune magie particulière sur lui. Selon le portrait de Dumbledore à Poudlard, consulté par Maugrey pendant une visite pour vérifier les protections de l'école, la bague n'avait eu elle non plus aucune magie particulière. Bien que cela les encourage, ils s'inquiétaient du coffre. Cependant Dumbledore avait dit à Maugrey que la coupe avait très probablement des pouvoirs de guérison, et la plupart des sorts et enchantements de magie noire et les sorts de guérison ne pouvaient pas exister à proximité les uns des autres. Il était très probable que le coffre lui-même n'avait pas de barrières magiques à cause des pouvoirs naturels de la coupe d'Helga. C'était une hypothèse dangereuse, mais puisqu'elle avait de très bonnes chances d'être juste, ça ne fut pas suffisant pour les retenir.

Ça avait été un moment difficile de faire accepter à Maugrey et Shackelobolt d'autoriser Sygra à le faire. Ils n'avaient que ses mots auxquels se fier, et il ne leur avait pas paré du plan B – Sygra se transformant en Wyvern et s'envolant. Ils savaient qu'elle pouvait passer à travers les murs, et qu'elle pouvait prendre des objets avec elle. La coupe dorée de Poufsouffle était supposée être assez petite, pas plus grande qu'un verre de vin, avec deux poignées. Sygra, avec un peu plus de quatre pieds de long, ne devrait avoir aucun problème pour la déplacer. La seule chose qu'ils ne savaient pas était quels étaient exactement les pouvoirs magiques de sa coupe, sans lien avec Voldemort. Mais ils doutaient tous qu'ils causent des complications.

« Et maintenant, nous attendons. » grogna Maugrey. Il boita jusqu'à une chaise et s'assit, reposant sa jambe valide sur la table basse et la fausse allongée par terre. Harry savait qu'il devrait être inquiet et aussi anxieux que les autres, mais l'ex-Auror ne le montrait pas. Il prit juste une gorgée de sa flasque et ferma son œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si les moldus remarquent quelque chose ? » demanda soudainement Rémus.

« Nous avons établi cette couverture il y a une semaine, pendant que tu gérais ta lycanthropie. » répondit Shackelbolt. « Nous avons deux personnes qui travaillent pour le Premier Ministre maintenant. J'étais le contact précédent, donc j'ai choisis des personnes en qui j'avais confiance pour gérer la situation avant de m'en aller. Il y a d'autres événements importants pour distraire tous les journalistes – un couple d'éléphants s'est échappé d'un zoo et quelqu'un a peint différents bâtiments du gouvernement en couleurs vives et quelqu'un s'est faufilé dans une base militaire pour repeindre leurs hélicoptères et d'autres choses inoffensives. La police locale est au courant que les SAS font des entraînements secrets sur la zone.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux. » murmura Tonks en frissonnant. « Je ne peux imaginer personne qui veuille faire ça. »

« Particulièrement parce qu'il a choisit le pire moyen pour le faire, » souligna Harry, les autres se retournèrent tous vers lui. « J'ai regardé comment on pouvait séparer son âme, il y a deux autres moyens qu'il n'impliquent pas de meurtres. Rappelez-vous que le meurtre est le moins douloureux d'entre eux. »

« Bien sûr, parce que de cette manière soit tu souffres horriblement soit tu tues quelqu'un, ce qui est un bon facteur de dissuasion pour la plupart des gens. » fit Shackelbolt.

« Molly et Arthur aimeraient te voir bientôt. » fit Tonks à Harry.

« Je sais. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps ce week-end, peut-être la semaine prochaine. » fit-il, ils voulaient probablement parler de quitter le pays. Charlie et Bill étaient tous les deux partis, ils avaient un travail qui nécessitaient de se déplacer.

Harry n'avait pas vu les jumeaux depuis un moment, mais ils avaient décidés de partir. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient aller, mais il s'était arrêté à leur boutique il y a quelques semaines pour discuter de ce que les jumeaux allaient faire. Ils allaient ouvrir une boutique de farce, une fois qu'ils auraient décidés où aller, et à la suggestion d'Harry, ils continueraient à créer d'autres produits, et à les vendre de leur côté. Leurs travaux pour l'Ordre étaient incroyables – leur génie créatif était simplement étonnant, et Harry n'avait pas voulu que tout ça soit perdu. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui serait très intéressé par le travail des jumeaux, incluant les organismes d'application de la loi de chaque pays dans le monde, et chaque criminel qui existait. Il avait souligné qu'ils ne devaient pas vendre à quelqu'un qu'ils désapprouvaient, et qu'ils seraient d'une grande aide à la cause qu'ils soutiendraient. Une paire d'inventeurs comme Fred et George pouvaient aller n'importe où et être très bien accueillis.

Il aurait mentionné son école et suggéré qu'ils essayent d'y aller, mais ils avaient dix-huit ans et il n'était pas certain qu'ils auraient le temps de remplir les conditions d'obtention du diplôme. S'ils échouaient ils seraient tués. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'exigences, mais Akren refusait de diplômer tout étudiant qui ne réussirait pas. Les quelques exigences nécessitaient du travail et de l'ingéniosité. Les jumeaux avaient les deux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient réellement le temps pour cela. Il leur avait proposé de leur apprendre la méthode d'Akren pour les transformations animagi, et ils avaient tous les deux rapidement acceptés.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sygra regardait alors que Siraka se glissait dans l'une des entrées que Voldemort avait construit pour ses serpents – et elle essaya immédiatement de repartir quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Nagini. Quelle chance. A cause de ses blessures, Siraka ne put pas repartir et Nagini ne la reconnut pas comme un des serpents de Voldemort. Toutes les deux parlèrent brièvement puis Nagini s'écarta. L'histoire de Siraka comme quoi elle s'était échappée d'une horrible et traumatisante animalerie moldue et qu'elle avait été transportée par un cheval tirant une charrette devait l'avoir convaincue.

_« Viens avec moi. Mon maître peut t'aider. »_ fit Nagini au serpent blessé. Siraka fit sonner le bout de sa queue, toujours dans le tunnel, vers Sygra, et elle la suivit lentement.

_« Ton maître ? »_ demanda Siraka confuse alors qu'elle hésitait, et qu'elle avançait lentement derrière le grand serpent.

_« Un humain qui peut nous parler. »_ fit Nagini, _« Viens, je ne vais pas te manger. »_

_« Je suis venimeuse. Tu ne l'es pas. »_ lui rappela Siraka. Nagini siffla d'amusement.

_« Et je pourrais t'écraser en quelques secondes, m'enrouler autour de toi et maintenir ta bouche fermée et écraser ton corps. »_ rappela-t-elle froidement à Siraka. Siraka balança sa tête de gauche à droite et la suivit.

Une fois qu'elle ne put plus les entendre ou les voir, Sygra sortit du tunnel. Elle avait été arrosée d'une potion pour ne pas laisser d'odeur, et Regulus (sous sa forme de renard) avait laissé une odeur au dessus de la chambre de Voldemort. Elle n'était pas pour tomber depuis le plafond, mais les souvenirs que Maugrey avait volé à un mangemort lui avait donné une bonne localisation pour atterrir sur le lit de Voldemort, et le plafond était plus bas dans la chambre.

« Rapport des vampires, les familles et tous les sorcières et sorciers vivant dans ce block, apparemment il y avait plusieurs familles, tous savent que les enfants ont été sauvés par des vampires. Rita observe pendant que les vampires et les mortels discutent des lois anti-vampires et de l'ignorance générale des vampires qu'ont les humains. » fit Rémus, lisant un morceau de parchemin. C'était une connexion à un des vampires qui les tenait informés.

« Tonks, peut-être que tu devrais aller là-bas. Sous déguisement, pour vérifier les bâtiments alentours. Un des mangemorts devrait avoir un signal pour montrer qu'ils ont été capturés. Il n'en faut qu'un. » fit soudainement Maugrey. Tonks hocha la tête, et elle changea lentement en une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux bruns. Le genre de personne dont personne ne se rappelle ou ne reconnaît. « Et si les choses vont de travers avec les moldus, tu peux lancer des sorts de mémoire sur quelques uns. »

« Une bonne idée. » fit Harry, la mettant de côté pour une utilisation ultérieure.

« ça fait longtemps qu'on le fait, Harry. » fit Maugrey avec une grimace. « Les cours avancés de Marluck sont très bons. » Les autres, ayant depuis longtemps réalisés qu'ils ne comprendraient probablement pas la moitié de ce que disaient Harry et Maugrey, ignorèrent le nom ou la mention de l'école. « Plus il y a de plans de replis, meilleures sont les chances de succès et de survie. »

Tonks partit trouver les vampires et les autres continuèrent à attendre. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela prendrait ; tout dépend du temps que prendrait Siraka pour trouver Nagini.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sygra trouva l'endroit et attendit, goûtant l'air. Rahkesh lui avait appris à reconnaître des sorts de protection par l'odorat, et elle pouvait sentir de puissants sorts de protection en dessous. Tout l'endroit était protégé, mais les quartiers de Voldemort étaient l'endroit où les sorts étaient les plus nombreux et les plus puissants.

Soudainement, les sorts au dessous d'elle disparurent. Sans s'arrêter pour réfléchir, Sygra plongea dedans, s'entourant de sa magie et passa à travers. Elle pouvait passer à travers presque n'importe quoi, tant qu'il contenait de la matière non-vivante, elle ne pouvait pas traverser des arbres, mais du titanium solide ne lui posait pas de problème.

La forteresse de Voldemort était très profonde et Sygra se déplaça rapidement pour être passée avant que les sorts ne réapparaissent. La terre était humide et il y avait de gros rochers, elle passa facilement au travers, mais elle dut dévier pour éviter trois grosses racines. Finalement elle sentit l'air et tomba du plafond, elle atterrit sur une surface douce avec un bruit sourd.

Syra se glissa sous l'oreiller le plus vite possible, simplement au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait entendu puis elle commença sa recherche. A ce moment les sorts réapparurent.

Voldemort aimait la décadence ; ses quartiers étaient magnifiquement meublés avec des meubles extrêmement chers, des peintures, et des tapis, et ils étaient éclairés par des torches et des bougies. La chambre était confortable, mais d'une manière froide, avec seulement les bougies pour apporter de la chaleur. Les murs étaient crème foncés, et le lit était recouvert d'une couverture en velours vert foncé avec des draps de soie noirs. Il y avait un petit miroir sur une commode, mais Sygra sentit qu'il n'était pas magique, et donc qu'il ne crierait pas d'avertissement en la voyant. Ça avait été une des préoccupations majeures de son maître. Les miroirs magiques pouvaient parler.

Les peintures n'étaient pas non plus magiques, bien qu'elle supposait que celles dans le bureau et le salon l'étaient, mais ici, ils ne l'étaient pas. Du travail moldu ordinaire sans magie. Un autre problème potentiel dont elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter. Si les serpents avaient un dieu, Sygra l'aurait remercié, au lieu de cela, elle se pencha pour regarder sous le lit.

Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer sous le lit, il y avait des sorts enroulés autour du lit, du sol au matelas. Les sorts formaient un mur, ils ne remplissaient pas tout l'espace sous le lit, juste les bords, probablement parce qu'ils ne fonctionnaient pas trop prêt de la coupe. Sygra goûta l'air et détecta du sang de licorne et d'humain dans une ligne autour du lit, et une seconde ligne autour du matelas. Le sol et le matelas avaient été forcés à absorber magiquement assez de sang pour que ça ait pu prendre la vie d'un enfant pour créer les sorts. L'odeur de la mort était aussi présente.

Sygra alla au centre du lit et examina les draps, il n'y avait aucun sort là. Elle pressa tout son corps contre la couverture et passa au travers. A travers la couverture, à travers les draps, à travers le matelas. Les sorts sur les draps en soie blessèrent sa peau, mais ça passa rapidement et le matelas n'était pas enchanté. Elle heurta le sol et se retrouva au dessus du coffre. Il n'y eut pas d'alarmes déclenchées quand elle le heurta, mais il avait de la magie ; de la vieille magie. Bien que n'avertissant pas Voldemort que quelqu'un avait touché le coffre, cela ne la laisserait pas passer à l'intérieur.

Sygra se tordit et enleva la clé du ruban adhésif. C'était la partie difficile, les serpents n'avaient pas de membres et sa bouche était plus adaptée pour s'ouvrir et avaler des proies que pour manœuvrer un objet. Elle réussit à insérer la clé et à la tourner. Puis elle glissa à côté du coffre et passa sa queue dans la petite poignée et ouvrit le couvercle.

L'intérieur du coffre était étonnamment grand. Et maintenant Sygra reconnaissait la magie, le coffre était enchanté pour être plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, comme les malles, la table et les valises de son maître, même si ces enchantements n'étaient pas nécessaires, le coffre n'était même pas à moitié rempli.

A l'intérieur, il y avait un papier enveloppé dans de la soie argentée, et plusieurs autres objets. Bien sûr l'objet emballé était la coupe, et Sygra la dégagea avec son museau, et elle siffla de plaisir alors que les deux anses furent en vue, surmontées d'un blaireau. Elle glissa sa tête dans l'une des anses et elle se détendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse atteindre l'autre. C'était rempli de magie, de la magie noire, de la magie corrompue qui ne devrait pas exister. Certaine qu'elle pouvait déplacer la coupe, Sygra regarda le reste des objets dans le coffre.

Il y avait plusieurs livres, bien trop gros pour qu'elle puisse les emmener, et leur magie semblait mauvaise. Il y avait un brassard blanc avec trois serpents emmêlés, c'était de la magie fourchelangue, et ils parlèrent à Sygra, elle les ignora. C'était lourd. Ensuite, il avait une bague argentée et verte, non magique mais délicate et très belle. Sygra la laissa aussi. Elle découvrit ensuite un autre objet, une petite balle pas beaucoup plus grosse que sa tête, qui était attachée à une très courte chaîne de métal bleu. Probablement faite pour être portée à un poignet à un bras où à une cheville décida-t-elle, et la balle, fait en morceaux de diamant et d'or avait une charnière. Sygra la sentit et elle sentit l'odeur d'un serpent, mais elle ne peut dire de quelle sorte.

Ne sachant pas si ça pourrait être utile, elle sortit du coffre et pensa à son maître, son odeur, le son de sa voix, la sensation de sa magie.

_- Maître ? –_ dans la maison, Harry ferma les yeux, devenant Rahkesh, et mentalement il envoya une pensée, cherchant après son familier. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient occasionnellement pratiqué, mais jamais sur une aussi longue distance. Il put sentir la faible présence de la magie du serpent au bord de ses sens, la sensation unique de Sygra.

_- Oui ? –_ demanda-t-il. Plutôt que des paroles, il vit une série d'images derrière ses paupières fermées, et la pensée d'une intention. Lui et Sygra avaient découverts qu'il leur était difficile de transmettre des mots, mais que les intentions étaient plus faciles. Il envoya la certitude qu'elle devrait essayer de la prendre. Ainsi qu'une vague de prudence. Pensant fortement que Sygra devait abandonner la balle argentée et dorée en cas de problème. Il sentit une vague d'assurance. Sygra n'était pas dupe, elle savait ce qui était le plus important.

Sygra glissa sa tête dans la courte chaîne et leva la balle, glissant son corps autour et repassant dans la chaîne. Puis elle ferma le coffre, tourna la clé puis elle remit la clé sous le ruban adhésif sur son dos. Avec de la chance, Voldemort ne vérifiait pas très souvent et il ne saurait jamais.

Maintenant elle devait sortir. Sygra se redressa, se demandant si elle pouvait repasser à travers le lit. Décidant qu'elle le pouvait probablement, elle étendit son corps le plus qu'elle put, s'enveloppa de sa magie, avec la clé, la coupe et l'étrange balle sertie de diamants, et elle se précipita vers le haut.

Elle réussit de justesse, elle faisait un peu plus de quatre pieds de long, et elle ne pouvait pas soulever tout son corps du sol, elle réussit à amener sa tête au niveau du matelas et mordit dedans pour avoir un appui. Ses bagages la ralentirent un peu, mais elle réussit à revenir entièrement sur le lit. Il y avait maintenant une option. A travers le mur et voir si elle pouvait sortir avant que les sorts de Voldemort ne la remarque. Ou à travers le plafond.

Elle pouvait passer à travers des objets sous sa forme de Wyvern, mais pas toujours, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui pouvait l'en empêcher quand elle avait ses ailes. C'était plus facile en tant que serpent. Et les objets magiques l'empêchaient généralement. Donc c'était réellement une question de quelle façon ce serait le plus rapide, se frayer un chemin par le plafond, ou à travers plusieurs murs de couloirs et avec beaucoup de gens qui se trouvaient là bas. Pour cette décision, son maître lui avait donné un peu d'aide. La clé était enchantée et recouverte d'une potion. Elle avait remplie sa première fonction, et ils avaient toujours le moule. Maintenant elle pouvait la lancer contre le plafond, et elle exploserait à l'impact. Son maître avait mélangé plusieurs couches de potions sur la clé, incluant une potion anti-gravité, qui, bien qu'expérimentale, donnait aux objets, ou dans ce cas à une force explosive, une tendance à fonctionner contre la gravité. S'assurant ainsi que la plupart de l'explosion serait dirigée vers le haut. A la fin, Sygra choisit le plafond.

Elle sortit la clé du ruban adhésif, regarda en l'air ; Rahkesh avait insisté pour qu'elle s'entraîne aussi à ça.

Elle se leva du lit puis se plia, ils avaient découvert qu'en utilisant tout son corps elle pouvait jeter des objets très loin. Sygra se précipita vers le haut, en finissant par un coup de tête puis elle lâcha la clé.

Elle heurta le plafond et les enchantements et potions s'activèrent.

L'explosion résultante secoua le sol et des morceaux de plafond commencèrent à tomber. Réalisant que dans sa forme actuelle, elle serait écrasée Sygra se transforma.

Le Wyvern s'élança du lit, déploya ses ailes et battit des ailes pour gagner de la vitesse. Alors que le plafond tombait, elle baissa la tête et tordit le cou pour éviter les blocs qui tombait sur elle, essayant de les éviter plutôt que de les recevoir sur la tête. Ses ailes furent frappées plusieurs fois par les morceaux pointus et elles commençaient à saigner. Sygra l'ignora, se concentrant pour garder les deux objets qu'elle transportait.

Finalement les débris s'arrêtaient de tomber et Sygra se précipita vers le haut, volant avec grande difficulté, retenant son souffle pour ne pas inhaler la poussière.

Au dessus, les étoiles étaient visibles, et le Wyvern jaillit du trou dans le plafond.

Derrière elle, les enchantements de la forteresse étaient déjà au travail, et sa queue passa à peine par le trou car il était déjà en train de se refermer, se guérissant comme une blessure lors d'un puissant sort de guérison. Remettant tous les morceaux qui étaient tombés en place. En quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus aucune trace qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Sygra s'éloigna vers la forêt, puis atterrit dans une petite clairière et se transforma. Sentant le chemin qu'elle avait suivit auparavant, elle le suivit jusqu'aux portoloins cachés. Un pour chaque serpent. Siraka n'était pas encore revenue. Mais elle avait d'autres ordres. Si Siraka avait une chance de gagner la confiance de Nagini et de rejoindre les serpents de Voldemort et d'espionner, elle le ferait. Siraka avait été désireuse de lutter contre cet humain qui avait déshonoré son espèce. Elle était probablement encore avec Voldemort.

S'enroulant autour du portoloin, Sygra cracha son venin le plus acide dessus, dissolvant le papier dans lequel il était enveloppé, le portoloin s'activa dès qu'il la toucha, et avec un bruit de dégoût (elle détestait les portoloins), elle se retrouva sur le porche de la maison de l'homme-renard.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X

« Une arrivée. » glapit Maugrey alors que les cristaux bleus auxquels les sorts anti-portoloins étaient rattachés lancèrent des étincelles magiques. Le portoloin de Sygra était enregistré dans les sorts ainsi elle pouvait aller et venir.

Harry sortit sur le porche à temps pour voir Sygra atterrir par terre et jeter le portoloin d'un mouvement rageur de la queue. Elle n'aimait pas voler ou utiliser un portoloin, mais si on lui donnait le choix elle préférait les portoloins.

_« Es-tu blesssée ? »_ demanda-t-il.

_« Oui, l'explosion a fait tomber le plafond ssur moi. »_ se plaignit Sygra. Elle se déroula et laissa la coupe et la balle glisser. Harry pouvait voir de profondes entailles sur sa peau, et sa forme de Wyvern avait probablement des blessures aux ailes. Il ramassa le serpent, la coupe et le portoloin et fit léviter la balle plutôt que de la toucher.

« C'est un succès ! » s'écria-t-il de retour dans la maison. Et il jeta rapidement un sort de silence contre les exclamations et les hourras. Seul Maugrey eut la présence d'esprit de vérifier s'il y avait un sort de silence avant de commencer à rire et à applaudir.

_« Est-cce que çça veut dire que je pourrais avoir des œufs de lézard frais demain ? »_ demanda Sygra alors qu'Harry commençait à jeter des sorts de soin. Ses écailles furent rapidement réparées, et Harry sortit une crème de guérison de sa poche et en frotta les nouvelles écailles pour minimiser les cicatrices et atténuer la douleur des nouveaux tissus cicatriciels.

_« Abssolument. De quelle ssorte ? »_

_« Des œufs d'iguane. »_ Répondit immédiatement Sygra, elle avait développé un penchant pour eux pendant leur séjour au Brésil. Harry en avait ramené et il les gardait dans un des champs de stase dans le coffre de la famille Potter cela les préservait du temps et les conservait parfaitement.

« Un horcruxe, maintenant je dois simplement trouver comment le détruire. » fit Harry, en s'asseyant à côté de Maugrey avec Sygra enroulée autour de son cou et de ses épaules.

« Nous avons un. Et ton deuxième serpent est avec Nagini, ce qui veut dire que nous pourrons l'avoir quand nous serons prêts. » lui rappela Maugrey.

« J'aimerais qu'on n'ait pas perdu le médaillon. » fit Regulus maintenant que les célébrations s'étaient un peu calmées.

« Nous le trouverons. Nous avons la liste des clients de Mondingus, c'est juste une question de temps pour tous les retrouver et les interroger. » fit Rémus.

« Je doute qu'il sache les véritables noms de la plupart de ces personnes, et je suis certain qu'il ne les a pas tous sur une liste. » fit Harry. « Je pense que trouver le médaillon devra être fait avec une sorte de magie d'âme. » Il avait quelques idées pour trouver ce morceau de magie d'âme parmi toutes les autres magies d'âme dans le monde, mais il n'allait pas partager cela pour l'instant. Ça impliquait de la nécromancie et il devait encore l'apprendre. Maugrey, apparemment se contenterait d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit prêt à lui dire quel était le plan, il hocha juste la tête et ne posa pas de question.

Puis les cristaux que les vampires utilisaient pour communiquer commencèrent à briller en rouge en envoyèrent des étincelles.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Au moment où ils arrivèrent c'était le chaos complet. Il y avait des corps disséminés dans la rue et la marque noire brillait d'un vert maladif dans le ciel. Il y avait des gens qui criaient et des flashs de magie qui volaient.

Harry s'était déjà changé en Rahkesh puis il se donna temporairement une chevelure d'un blond sale et une peau plus pâle. Ce n'était pas un déguisement qui tiendrait longtemps face à quelqu'un qui connaissait les sorts qui étaient habituellement utilisés pour de telles choses, mais en plein combat ça serait suffisant.

Des mangemorts, dans leurs robes noires et avec leurs masques blancs, couraient partout par groupes de trois ou quatre, attaquant quiconque s'enfuyait. Il n'y avait aucun signe des vampires mais Rahkesh présumait qu'ils étaient quelque part dans les environs.

« Nous devons mettre en place un point central ! » cria Maugrey par-dessus le bruit. « Nous prendrons la maison au coin. » Rémus se tourna et alla à l'endroit que Maugrey avait désigné et il commença à envoyer des sorts éclairants et à poser des sorts de sécurité. Tonks courut vers eux, essoufflée.

« Ils se sont montrés il y a tout juste quelques minutes, il doit y en avoir plus d'une centaine, les vampires ont disparus. »

« J'ai appelé les Aurors et le reste de l'Ordre. » fit Shackelbolt. « Nous allons utilisé cet endroit comme base : Tonks, va aider Rémus, Maugrey, Harry ? » Tous les deux échangèrent un regard.

« Changement de plan Kingsley, Je ne cours pas assez vite pour aller avec eux, Tonks tu vas rejoindre une des unités d'Aurors, je vais tenir le fort. » grogna Maugrey, son seul œil et son sourire torve semblaient plus macabres que d'habitude. » Rahkesh rit.

« Tu apprécies déjà la situation. »

« J'ai toujours aimé une bonne bagarre. » convint Maugrey. « Maintenant va trouver ces vamps et envoie du monde de ce côté. » Rahkesh salua et repéra un endroit dans le parc d'où la plupart des cris provenaient. Maugrey boita jusqu'à l'endroit où se Rémus attendait, et ils commencèrent tous les deux à attirer tous les corps qui étaient en vue, cherchant après quelqu'un qui pourrait être encore en vie.

« Endoloris ! »

« Flipendo. » s'écria Rahkesh, en visant la tête du mangemort puis en évitant le sort de torture. Le petit garçon qui gisait au sol roula sur le côté, tremblant comme une feuille. « Silencio ! » cette fois le sort fut jeté de sa baguette, tandis que son esprit était concentré sur les huit mangemorts. Il comptait sur le fait que la plupart d'entre eux avaient besoin d'incantations pour jeter leurs sorts.

Ordinairement, il aurait attiré à lui leurs baguettes, mais Shackelbolt avait dit que les Aurors avaient récemment trouvé des mangemorts avec des pendentifs anti-attraction. C'était ennuyeux mais pas particulièrement perturbant.

Un sort de feu enflamma un mangemort alors qu'il brisait le sort de silence. Harry Potter aurait perdu le temps d'une pensée à sa douleur, Rahkesh non, et il se ferma à toute autre pensée que la bataille, comme cela, il pouvait tuer autant que nécessaire, les regrets et la conscience pouvaient attendre.

Il évita deux Endoloris et coupa les deux mains des deux mangemorts qui tenaient les baguettes avec un sort de découpe. Il enchaîna avec un sort aveuglant et un sort de désarmement. Attrapant les deux baguettes, il les jeta avec les deux mangemorts dans la rue, au pied de la patrouille d'Aurors qui venait d'arriver.

Quelque chose de bleu bougea en périphérie de sa vision et il s'entoura d'un sort de bouclier. L'impact le fit s'étaler, celui qui l'avait jeté était puissant, et ils venaient juste de défaire les sorts de silence.

Rahkesh jeta une série de sorts de découpe, de fracture, de brûlure et de saignement aux mangemorts puis il esquiva, se rapprochant du garçon et il l'envoya à la maison au coin où Rémus accueillait les victimes de l'attaque.

« Lumos ! » fit Rahkesh, lançant des balles de lumières aux quatre mangemorts qui restaient encore debout. Il poursuivit avec un sort étourdissant et un sort d'arrêt du cerveau aux mangemorts sur le terrain.

Leurs yeux essayaient de s'adapter à la lumière qui les aveuglait, mais la sanguimagie de Rahkesh empêcha que ce soit un problème pour lui.

« Avada Kedavra ! » s'écria un des mangemorts, même si le sort l'avant manqué de plusieurs pieds, Rahkesh jeta tout de même un couteau dans l'abdomen du lanceur. Il utilisa ensuite un sort pour briser sa baguette puis il l'assomma.

« Confundus. » Un autre mangemort bascula, puis s'assit et regarda autour de lui, confus. Rahkesh l'assomma et utilisa un sort pour le mettre dans un coma pour être certain qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Les yeux des autres s'adaptèrent, donc Rahkesh annula son sort de Lumos, les revoyant tous dans le noir.

« Reducto ! »

« Pétrificus totalus !Endoloris ! » Rahkesh conjura un rocher pour absorber les sorts, plutôt que de les esquiver. Apparemment, ils étaient passés par-dessus le fait qu'ils ne voyaient pas très bien et ils attaquaient quand même.

« Extorquo ! »Rahkesh jeta un bouclier cette fois. Et il sortit deux minuscules filets de sa poche, il les agrandit en deux filets de grande taille et il les laissa tombé sur les mangemorts.

« Immobiles ! Expelliarmus. » Il envoya les mangemorts aux Aurors dans la rue et se précipita vers un autre corps gisant sur le sol. C'était une femme âgée, qui était presque morte.

« RRRAARRRGHH ! » Rahkesh tomba au sol, laissant l'attaquant passer par-dessus sa tête. Il se redressa pour voir Fenrir Greyback atterrir, se retourner et se précipiter vers lui, des coureaux dans ses deux mains. Mauvaise stratégie, on n'annonce jamais son attaque, pensa Rahkesh, heureux de ce manque de compétence de la part de son adversaire.

Rahkesh toucha sa deuxième petite boucle d'oreille, et il agrandit le bâton qui en tomba

Au moment où il vit l'arme Fenrir bougeait trop vite pour s'arrêter. Rahkesh enfonça l'extrémité du bâton dans son abdomen, le ressortit puis frappa à la gorge. Le loup garou déglutit, s'étrangla, et vomit en lâchant ses deux couteaux. Il attrapa le bâton et réussit à le frapper si fort que les bras de Rahkesh lui firent mal à cause des vibrations. Il transforma l'extrémité du bâton en pointe, puis il l'envoya dans le pied du loup garou. Fenrir hurla alors que le bâton s'enfonçait, il bondit derrière un rocher et le retira. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas ; il se précipita à l'attaque, la bouche ouverte prête à mordre et ses mains griffues cherchant les yeux de Rahkesh.

Rahkesh toucha de nouveau sa boucle d'oreille, et il en sortit un couteau recouvert d'argent. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Fenrir soit presque au dessus de lui, puis il se mit à terre, et passa sous le loup garou, et il enfonça le couteau dans les côtes les plus basses du loup garou, il l'enfonça profondément.

Son avant bras suivit le couteau dans la plaie ouvert, et Rahkesh sut que le couteau avait traversé le cœur de Fenrir. Avec une créature aussi forte qu'un loup garou, il était plus facile d'atteindre le cœur de cette manière.

Les griffes du loup garou s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, mais un bouclier sans baguette lui brûla la bouche quand il essaya de mordre. Rahkesh le repoussa et sauta en arrière, laissant le couteau sur place.

« Endoloris ! » Rahkesh trébucha et tomba, une horrible douleur se propageant dans tout son corps, il se rappela de rouler sur le côté et réussit à se remettre debout. Il brisa le sort sans baguette. Respirant bruyamment, il se retourna et commença à envoyer des sorts, des fouets de feu parcourant le terrain entre lui et le mangemort. Son adversaire conjura un bouclier puis les bannit. Rahkesh envoya un sort de magie noire qui arrêtait la circulation sanguine, et le mangemort le contra.

« Hé bien, hé bien, de la magie noire ? De la part de quelqu'un qui se bat pour le Ministère ? Et qui pourriez-vous bien être ? »

Ils étaient quatre. Pendant qu'il avait été distrait par l'Endoloris, ils avaient réussis à l'encercler. Rahkesh regarda autour de lui, jouant la nervosité pour qu'ils fassent une pause. Mais il ne les regardait pas. Il étudiait tous les autres. Il y avait des gens inconscients ou morts, mais personne de vivant à proximité. Les Aurors occupaient la plupart des mangemorts dans les combats dans la rue, ici dans le parc, particulièrement à l'abris des arbres, c'était très sombre et calme.

Peut-être que c'était assez sûr ; si quiconque avait été aux environs, il aurait dû s'en tenir à d'autres méthodes de combat. Mais avec personne d'autre que ses ennemis … personne ne remarquerait son style de duel.

« Je ne me bats pas pour le Ministère. » fit Rahkesh, et il jeta un sort de silence, d'invisibilité, et un autre de confusion. « Où sont allé les vampires ? » Il jeta un deuxième sort de confusion, puis un troisième. Parce qu'ils étaient invisibles et silencieux, les mangemorts ne remarquèrent rien. Rahkesh dosa prudemment les sorts quand ils les atteignirent, refusant de les laisser agir maintenant. Un quatrième sort, tout ce dont il avait maintenant besoin, c'était de laisser faire. Mais il voulait des réponses.

« Ils se sont enfuis quand ils nous ont vus. Effrayés qu'on enfonce des pieux dans leurs cœurs morts. » fit un des mangemorts.

Enfuis ? C'était aussi improbable que le soleil se levant à l'ouest. Les combattants du Maître de Londres ne s'enfuyaient tout simplement pas.

« Pauvres imbéciles. » soupira Rahkesh. « Confundus. »

Les sorts s'activèrent, et les quatre mangemorts s'emmêlèrent. « Avis ! » prononça fermement Rahkesh en se concentrant, un énorme essaim de corbeau jaillit de sa baguette et attaqua les mangemorts. Les mangemorts étant distraits, Rahkesh s'écarta jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent tous les uns à côté des autres. Puis il lança un sort de convocation.

Il convoqua leurs cœurs. Le résultat fut quatre arrêts cardiaques instantanés.

Chaque personne avait son propre style unique de duel. Marluck leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient reconnaître leurs ennemis, même déguisés à la manière dont ils se battaient en duel. Depuis, Rahkesh avait été très inquiet de la manière dont il combattait.

Insatisfait du fait que les mangemorts étaient probablement morts, Rahkesh prit le temps de tous les stupéfixer, de les aveugles et de prendre leurs baguettes, juste au cas où. Puis il les fit léviter et tomber sur une pile de mangemorts dont Tonks avait la garde. Il les jeta dans la pile et donna les baguettes à Tonks.

« Et les vampires ? » demanda-t-elle, ses cheveux étaient maintenant violets.

« Sur le coup. » fit Rahkesh, et il retourna vers les arbres. Il réunit les gens qui gisaient par terre et les envoya près de la maison. Puis il repéra un point où les arbres le protégeaient avec leurs branches basses, puis il ferma les yeux, cherchant après une présence vampirique.

Il y avait des vampires cachés dans les arbres à l'orée du parc, et dans les épaisses haies aux alentours. Ils regardaient les Aurors combattre les mangemorts. Et il y avait des vampires qui aidaient les mangemorts.

Ceux qui aidaient les mangemorts étaient différents. Rahkesh ne pouvait pas dire comment il le savait, mais il le savait. C'était comme de dire la différence entre deux types de fromages très similaires, juste une légère différence, mais elle était notable. S'il avait été télépathiquement moins sensible aux vampires, il ne l'aurait pas senti. Comme ça faisait presque deux ans qu'il était exposé à leur présence et ayant travaillé très dur sa télépathie ça l'avait rendu très sensible à sentir de telles différences. Le système Darwinien d'Akren l'aurait tué depuis longtemps s'il ne pouvait pas sentir ses camarades étudiants.

Rahkesh se rapprocha des vampires, ils le regardèrent prudemment s'approcher. Rahkesh les contacta mentalement et il rechercha un signal d'Akren Il en trouva quatre parmi eux, et changea de direction, se dirigeant vers Andrew Farov, lui envoyant son propre salut télépathique et son signal pour faire savoir au vampire qu'il était là.

« Bonsoir. » fit joyeusement Farov.

« Pas pour les morts, n'est-ce pas ? Quand Maugrey m'a dit qu'il me voulait dans les parages au cas où quelque chose se passerait, il n'a pas mentionné une confrontation vampires / mangemorts / ministère / civils. » répondit Rahkesh. Il laissait Farov penser que Maugrey l'avait appelé parce qu'il était originaire d'ici et qu'il allait à Akren, en plan de secours au cas où, il n'allait pas mentionner sa véritable identité avec tant de vampires ne venant pas d'Akren aux alentours. Il n'avait pas rencontré Lord Hadrian et donc il n'allait pas faire confiance à son contrôle sur ses vampires.

« La plupart ne sont pas morts. Nous avons lancés des sorts de comas sur eux pour qu'ils semblent morts et que les mangemorts les laissent tranquilles. » fit Farov.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il n'y avait que quatre vampires, les mangemorts se sont montrés à quinze avec presque une centaine de jeunes vampires. Pour la plupart des moldus adultes changés en vampires. Nous avons été prévenus à l'avance par un espion. » expliqua Farov, Rahkesh avait compté et il avait vu une force de vingt vampires lourdement armés et magiquement puissants aux alentours.

« Quand allez-vous attaqués ? »

« Quand les Aurors commenceront à perdre. » fit Farov. Rahkesh hocha la tête, des vampires sauvant des Aurors de mangemorts et d'autres vampires. Il se demandait où était Rita.

« La journaliste est en place. » rendit compte un des plus jeunes vampires du groupe d'attaque de Farov.

« Elle est sur un toit pour prendre des photos. » expliqua rapidement Farov. « Et les Aurors sont en difficulté. Je pense que c'est le moment. » Il se tourna vers ses vampires « Utiliser la magie noire seulement pour incapaciter, essayer d'éviter de tuer avec, nous ne voulons pas leur donner quelque chose à propos de quoi se plaindre. »

Rahkesh, tenant son bâton d'une main, et sa baguette de l'autre, prit positon près de l'avancée des mangemorts et des vampires, où les arbres empêcheraient Rita de prendre des photos de lui. Il atterrit derrière un arbre, et enleva son coffre caché dans sa boucle d'oreille, il en sortit une ceinture, puis il remit sa boucle oreille. La ceinture avait des sorts de dissimulation, et des sorts mineurs d'illusion et une série d'enchantements pour l'envelopper d'ombres l'empêchant d'être identifié et rendant ses mouvements difficiles à suivre. Elle cachait aussi sa signature magique. Quiconque essaierait de la capter ou de la lire ne sentirait que du vide. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, vraiment. Mais il n'avait rien dit sur tout ça à ses amis.

Les Aurors tombaient, glissaient à terre ou lévitaient leurs compagnons blessés. Pensant qu'ils avaient gagnés, les mangemorts et les vampires rompirent les formations et devinrent téméraires. Rahkesh se mit en position, attendant que les premiers mangemorts l'aient dépassés, pour l'instant il avait lancés des sorts de pièges invisibles.

Les premiers mangemorts le dépassèrent, Rahkesh choisit une ouverture et bondit, le bâton en avant. La surprise aida, il en assomma trois avant que quiconque ne réagisse. Puis il fut forcé de créer de multiples boucliers pour repousser le barrage de sorts.

« Incendio. » fit-il abruptement, poussant sa magie sous sa forme normale à l'intérieur des mangemorts, le feu démarra à l'intérieur d'eux et brûla vers l'extérieur. Il aurait normalement utilisé le sort de combustion normal, mais c'était de la magie noire et tout serait plus facile si le Ministère ne pouvait pas affirmer que les vampires qui venaient pour sauver les Aurors avaient utilisés la magie noire pour tuer. L'idée de Farov était bonne, tant qu'elle ne mettait pas des vies en danger.

« Pétrificus totalus, stupefix, immobilus, expelliarmus. » s'écria Rahkesh, les mangemorts réussirent à éviter la plupart des sorts, ce qui était le but. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à éviter les sorts, Rahkesh conjura des rochers pointus. Aussitôt que les mangemorts eurent finis de s'occuper de ses sorts, il envoya les rochers dans toutes les directions à grande vitesse. Les cris qui suivirent lui apprirent que quelques personnes avaient touchées. « Fractum. » Rahkesh jeta un sort en direction du crâne d'un mangemort, et il fut heureux de le voir s'évanouir.

Repérant un groupe de mangemorts près les uns des autres, , Rahkesh se précipita vers eux, sa baguette baissée et son bâton en avant. Les magies placées dessus par les sorciers Chachapoyaros déviaient les sorts envoyés vers lui. Il métamorphosa le bâton en lance qu'il enfonça dans le cou d'un mangemort. Se retournant, Rahkesh le retira et frappa un autre sous le menton. Rahkesh leur enleva leurs baguettes des mains de quelques rapides mouvements de bâtons sur leurs poignets et leurs bras. S'éloignant d'eux, il mit le bâton de côté et leva une main, se rappelant la concentration et le but nécessaire à l'appel de la magie sans baguette.

Il tourna sa main paume vers le haut, accentuant la pression sur leurs cœurs. Le groupe s'effondra, souffrant d'une attaque cardiaque massive. Rahkesh relâcha sa main. Un étudiant d'Akren ne serait pas tombé pour ça, tout comme la plupart des meilleurs Aurors. Les meilleurs mangemorts de Voldemort se seraient immédiatement décalés et auraient contrés, mais ceux-là étaient des amateurs. Ceux-là étaient de nouveaux mangemorts, avec peu de compétences ou d'expérience pratique. Aucun plaisir pensa-t-il. Rahkesh mit le holà à cette pensée. Tuer n'était PAS plaisant. Combattre l'était, il reconnaissait qu'il aimait vraiment un bon combat, mais tuer n'était pas amusant, de n'importe quelle façon.

A ses côtés, Andrew Farov se précipita en avant, envoyant un autre mangemort voler en l'air d'un langoureux mouvement de la main. Le vampire saisit ensuite un autre mangemort par les cheveux, lui arracha sa baguette avec son autre main, et planta ses crocs dans son cou. Une seconde plus tard, il rejeta la tête, laissant une plaie béante à la gorge de l'homme. Pas une morsure ordinaire de vampire, il avait déchiré la gorge .

Un profond rire noir sortit de la bouche aux crocs sanglants de Farov et il se précipita de nouveau, envoyant des sorts destructeurs avec une grande précision, tandis qu'il utilisait la télépathie vampire pour ralentir ses adversaires et la télékinésie pour les renverser ou leur provoquer un mal de tête. La combinaison était de haut niveau, quelque chose que ses jeunes amis vampires ne maîtriseraient pas avant des années. Et le résultat était stupéfiant.

Tout autour de lui, des vampires tuaient des mangemorts, ou au moins les incapacitaient, Rahkesh entendait des cris de terreur. Ces mangemorts étaient trop jeunes, s'ils avaient eu un petit peu plus d'expérience et qu'ils avaient su des choses sur les vampires, ils auraient pu faire des combats corrects. Les vampires n'étaient certainement pas tous puissants, mais ceux-là avaient très peu d'entraînement. Maintenant les gens couraient, et Rahkesh dut fermer son esprit aux vagues de pure terreur qu'il sentait provenir de ces personnes. Les moldus changés en vampires fuyaient.

Farov sauta par-dessus Rahkesh et passa son bras autour d'un des vampires qui fuyait, celui-là était un jeune homme. Il lui inclina la tête et mordit son cou, dominant rapidement l'autre vampire. Le vampire moldu s'effondra contre Farov. Celui-ci jeta son corps dans la rue vers un groupe de vampires qui posaient des colliers aux cous des vampires de Voldemort, et ils attachaient des portoloins aux colliers, et ils les envoyaient, probablement au manoir de Lord Hadrian.

Les vampires étaient très bien entraînés, ils bougeaient avec fluidité et continuellement, et personne ne s'échappa. Rahkesh trouva un groupe de mangemorts essayant de s'enfuir de la zone d'effet des sorts anti transplanage et anti portoloin, et il les suivit.

Il les rattrapa au centre du parc. L'un d'entre eux se retourna et hurla un sort mortel vers lui, Rahkesh l'évita. Et il fut forcé de lever un bouclier car un autre jeta une série de sorts de torture et de mutilation. C'étaient de puissants sorts, et le lanceur était très talentueux, son bouclier craqua au cinquième et Rahkesh roula sur le côté, vers la série suivante.

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un puissant sort de convocation, le sort fut dévié, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait fait tombé le masque. Rahkesh fit une pause alors qu'il se retrouvait en face de Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait tué Sirius.

Le sort de déchirure qu'il jeta fut dévié, et retourné. Il frappa le bâton que lui avaient donnés Xeri et Nic, et il causa une grande fissure dans le bois.

Rahkesh vit rouge, cette arme avait été faite spécialement pour lui par ses deux amis. Des amis qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Le Thunderbird réagit à sa colère, tout comme le serpent, et les deux créatures joignirent leurs fureurs et leurs pouvoirs et envahirent l'esprit de Rahkesh, perdu dans un tourbillon de violence sans fin.

Le tonnerre et la foudre éclatèrent dans le ciel si lumineux que tout le monde se jeta au sol et ne bougea plus. Le ciel était sans étoiles, de gros nuages apparaissaient de nulle part illuminés par des éclairs sans fin qui jaillissaient des nuages noirs par vagues.

Sans réfléchir, Rahkesh baissa sa baguette, souleva le bâton brisé, et appela, le cri sauvage du Thunderbird fit écho dans l'air, un son produit par la magie s'agitant dans l'air.

Un éclair jaillit du nuage au dessus et frappa le bâton, il fila vers le bas et recouvrit son corps d'un grand manteau crépitant. Le bâton dans une main, Rahkesh leva son autre main et la tendit vers Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cinq sorts mortels le frappèrent au moment même où le pouvoir qui l'enveloppait se déchargea. L'explosion fit trembler la terre si fort que des maisons s'écroulèrent. L'éclair rejeta les sorts mortels, s'enroula autour d'eux, les absorba, les annula et continua.

Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, la magie bougea trop vite, son bouclier se vaporisa et son corps quitta le sol et l'éclair la frappa. Il entra sous sa peau, dans sa magie, et finalement dans son âme comme Rahkesh rassemblait l'énergie restante des sorts de mort et l'ajouta.

Moins d'une seconde après qu'elle ait été frappée, le corps de Bellatrix explosa dans un flash de lumière et un craquement de tonnerre, et il se vaporisa. Et Rahkesh se tourna vers les quatre autres mangemorts, lançant des éclairs qui déchiraient leur peau, puis leurs chairs, ils devinrent finalement des squelettes puis de la cendre.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers les vampires et les Aurors dans la rue, Rahkesh réalisa abruptement qu'il n'était plus en contrôle, le Thunderbird et le serpent l'étaient. Plus tard, il réalisa que cette réalisation était tout ce qui l'avait arrêté. Sa réalisation qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de sa magie l'avait arrêté.

Comme il était terrifié que quelqu'un lise dans son esprit, Rahkesh était également terrifié de perdre tout contrôle sur son esprit, ses pensées, et ses actions. Peut-être que c'était dû aux années où il avait été manipulé et contrôlé, mais il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Et l'horreur qui déferla sur ses pensées balaya les deux puissantes présences de son esprit, le self-control était si important pour lui qu'il n'entendit même pas les protestations du serpent et du Thunderbird qui étaient effectivement à nouveau enfermés.

Rahkesh tomba sur les genoux, tremblant, se calmant doucement et repoussant sa panique. Il était gelé de peur, et l'adrénaline avait été évaporée par la terrifiante pensée qu'il n'était pas totalement en contrôle de lui-même.

Les nuages se dissipèrent lentement et les éclairs s'arrêtèrent, et avec eux le tonnerre. Les vampires de Lord Hadrian utilisèrent la pause parmi les mangemorts et leurs alliés vampires pour en mettre hors de combat la plupart. Puis les Aurors se réveillèrent, mais le combat était quasiment terminé. Un peu plus tard, le dernier des mangemorts avait été maîtrisé et les vampires de Voldemort soit tués soit emmenés.

Maugrey trouva Rahkesh dix minutes plus tard, toujours à genoux parmi les cendres, dans certains cas mêlées à la terre aux endroits où il avait électrocuté des personnes. Le bâton brisé gisant sur ses genoux.

« Gamin ? » demanda prudemment l'ex Auror. Rahkesh passa un doigt le long de la profonde fissure le long du bâton et hocha la tête distraitement. « Tu es blessé ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » fit Rahkesh, ne remarquant pas vraiment ses mots. Il se demandait si le bâton était réparable. Est-ce qu'il était irrémédiablement endommagé ? Le Thunderbird cria de nouveau, mais Rahkesh le calma facilement, il avait le contrôle maintenant, et il ne le perdrait pas aussi facilement.

La réalisation qu'il avait presque attaqué et tué chacun des mangemorts et chacun des vampires de Voldemort, incluant ceux déjà capturés, lui refit perdre son souffre et il trembla de nouveau. Le pouvoir était addictif, il l'aimait, mais il devait garder la partie violente sous un meilleur contrôle. Il ne devait le faire ressortir que brièvement, et ne jamais lui laisser prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il trembla de nouveau, se rappelant la réalisation que quelque chose avait dirigé son esprit. La main de Maugrey sur son épaule le fit sursauter, et il faillit lancer un couteau à l'ex Auror, puis il s'arrêta et se relaxa.

« Je vais bien. » chuchota-t-il. Toucher le bâton brisé lui amena de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, et il laissa échappé un profond soupir, il allait devoir trouver comment le réparer. Ca ne devait être que du bois principalement, les enchantements devaient probablement être encore intacts.

« Viens, tu devrais partir avant que les Aurors ne viennent ici. » fit Maugrey. Rahkesh hocha distraitement la tête et se leva, lentement tout se remit en place. Il hocha de nouveau la tête en regardant Maugrey.

« Oui. Sygra a déjà pris le portoloin pour retourner à la maison avec ses bagages. Je garderais l'horcruxe en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce que je sache avec certitude comment le détruire. Je te préviendrai quand je commencerai à essayer. »

« Va-t-en et repose-toi. J'ai la sensation qu'Akren est ce dont tu as besoin après tout. » répondit sévèrement Maugrey. Rahkesh acquiesça de la tête. L'école, de par ses dangers, était en quelque sorte devenue un sanctuaire.

« Ouais, je te contacterai dans quelques jours, » dit-il, « Et dis à Farov que je veux savoir ce qu'il adviendra des vampires qu'ils ont fait prisonniers. Et ce qu'il se passera quand le Ministère entendra parler de tout ça. » Maugrey hocha la tête.

« Shackelbolt et Tonks nous tiendront informés. Nous avons des dispositifs de surveillance dans plusieurs bureaux d'influence. »

« Ombrage ? »

« La seule personne qui pense qu'elle est saine d'esprit sont le Ministre Fudge et peut-être une douzaine d'autres personnes, à part ça tout le monde pense qu'elle est toujours aussi folle qu'après qu'elle ait eu affaire aux centaures. Il y a un plan pour la faire enfermer à Ste Mangouste pour folie, je te tiendrai au courant. » fit Maugrey, « Maintenant, va-t-en. »

Rahkesh prit le bâton et partit, buvant une potion avant de glisser à travers les sorts et de transplaner vers plusieurs ruelles sombres, plusieurs pubs minables et plusieurs centres commerciaux moldus et une station de train avant d'arriver au cottage de la famille Potter. N'ayant aucune chance d'être suivi, très peu probable – il prenait régulièrement des potions pour effacer toute trace de pistage de son transplanage, et il était très peu probable que quelqu'un ait réussi à le suivre.

Sygra attendait à l'intérieur sur son lit. Rahkesh la prit sans un mot et mit la balle en diamant et l'horcruxe dans une boite, puis il prit un portoloin pour l'entrée des montagnes d'Akren.

Il y avait là quelques chevaux pur feu qui attendaient des étudiants qui étaient partis pour le week-end. Rahkesh choisit l'étalon qu'il montait habituellement et l'appela.

Pendant le chemin de retour vers Akren, Rahkesh réussit à enlever toute trace magique de ce qu'il s'était passé, et il activa un sceau qu'il avait construit dans la boite en bois qui semblait ordinaire, un sceau sanguimagique. Personne d'autre ne l'ouvrirait. Sygra s'enroula autour de son cou et ne dit rien, sentant sa concentration et son trouble et elle lui offrit du réconfort.

Rahkesh évita les autres étudiants sur le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, il posa la boîte sous la petite table à côté de son lit, et fit quelques métamorphoses prudentes pour faire en sorte qu'elle ait l'air de faire partie de la table.

_« Comment te ssens-tu ? »_ demanda-t-il à Sygra alors qu'elle faisait rouler l'œuf d'iguane pour avoir une bonne prise et l'avaler tout entier.

_« Très bien. Ma forme de Wyvern a été parttiellement guérie par la potion et les ssorts, le resste peut attendre jussqu'à demain. »_ Sygra agrandit sa mâchoire et commença à travailler sur l'œuf. Rahkesh alla trouver ses amis. Il les trouva dans la chambre de Daray, pratiquant différentes méthodes de combat et utilisant des étoiles de lancer.

Rianae se montra une demi-heure plus tard avec un message de sa mère. Rahkesh sut ce que c'était aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la chambre. Les nouvelles allaient vite.

« Ainsi donc il y a eu de l'agitation en Angleterre aujourd'hui. » fit Rianae.

« Ouais, on sait, Rahkesh vient juste de revenir » répondit Daray. Rahkesh se figea, puis se força à se détendre.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu sens comme le tonnerre, et ta sueur et ton sang sentent l'adrénaline, la peur, et beaucoup de magies de duel. Et je suis assez bon aux devinettes. » répondit le vampire. Rahkesh se fit une note mentale de prendre une douche et de s'appliquer un sort anti-odeur la prochaine fois. Daray était bien trop observateur depuis qu'il avait fait le rituel d'amélioration de l'odorat.

« Un des Aurors, notre police, est un ancien élève, il dirigeait une opération et avait besoin d'un natif que personne ne serait susceptible de reconnaître pour l'aider. » admit-il. C'était assez près de la vérité.

« Ma mère dit que près d'un centaine de vampires moldus ont été capturés. « fit Rianae.

« Oui. » acquiesça Rahkesh. « Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivera ? »

« Ils seront tués. » répondit Silas. « Tous. »

« Grand-mère est là pour s'en occuper. Peut-être qu'elle nous enverra un peu de leur sang. » fit Daray.

« Je suis certain qu'elle le fera, il y en aura beaucoup. Et je suppose que Lord Hadrian ou ses généraux en garderont quelques uns des plus jolis comme animaux de compagnie.. » fit Silas.

« Quelle est la différence entre le sang des vampires moldus et les autres ? » demanda Ally. Ally n'était pas effrayée d'apprendre des choses comme ça.

« Différentes variétés de saveurs, un peu amère en général, ou épicé. » fit Daray après avoir réfléchit un moment. Rianae traversa la pièce et enleva le pied de Rahkesh du canapé pour s'asseoir, lui jetant un regard attentif.

« Tu ne vas pas très bien. » dit-elle finalement, « Que s'est-il passé ? » Rahkesh vérifia que Tyler n'était pas dans la pièce, elle ne savait pas pour leur voyage dans le temps, elle n'était pas là. Il passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux et expliqua. Les ronronnements de Nuri et le bruit des étoiles de lancer et des couteaux atteignant leurs cibles sur les murs le relaxèrent alors que le groupe commençait à débattre des méthodes de réparation pour le bâton.

Gros bisous à ceux qui lisent ma trad et je remercie encore plus ceux qui me laissent une reviex, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ; Big Bisous à Phantme, Gab ; Dray Potter 42 (X3), Daermon Haiko Belphegor Abadon, titmo, bienka 17, Demenciae, cyril (contenteque a trad te plaise), xodom, Isatis (l'adresse pour s'amuser c'est meeria . labrute . fr c'est vraiment amusant), 666Naku, Elmisten27, Sahada, klaude ( l'adresse est meeria . labrute . fr, je ne sais pas pourquoi FFNet ne la prend pas, j'espère que ça fontionnera, en tout cas pas mal de réponses arrivent dans ce chap et le suivant), rhjlupin, Shadd the Akajo's King, adenoide (c'est clair il attire les problème à des lieux à la ronde en tout cas, les vampires vont entrer en guerre), Vic dit vic, bachelor49, Flore Jade et Akira Makkuro.


	11. Chapter 11

J'espère que ce chap vous plaira, j'ai un petit peu d'avance dans les chap de cette fict et celles de Shadows Play donc je vais sans problème pouvoir maintenir ce rythme de trad et ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je remercie ma bêta o8oangio8o pour ses corrections indispensables de mes chap.

Chapitre 31

« Regarde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! » s'exclama Shackelbolt. A des milliers de miles de là, Rahkesh regarda l'image sur l'écran en cheveux d'hippocampe.

« Par l'enfer Kingsley, ces vampires les ont sauvés ! »

« Je le sais ! » souligna Shackelbolt. Rahkesh haussa un sourcil alors qu'il sentait le Thunderbird s'agiter en réponse à la colère de Shackelbolt, la menace le calma instantanément. Ça n'allait pas recommencer. « Le Ministère n'écoutera pas. Ils ont tués deux d'entre eux avant que les vampires aient une preuve de ce qu'il s'était passé, les autres ont fuis. »

« Ils ont FUIS ? » répéta Rahkesh incrédule Les vampires ne fuyaient devant personne à part un vampire plus puissant. Les forces de Farov ne s'enfuiraient jamais devant une poignée d'employés du Ministère.

« Hé bien ils sont partis ; le Ministère a dit qu'ils se sont enfuis. » Une autre erreur critique de la part du Ministère ; les vampires ne seraient pas contents qu'on ait dit ça sur eux. Rahkesh s'assit finalement et se concentra sur l'Auror. Shackelbolt semblait prêt à s'évanouir de fatigue, et il était bien trop stressé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu étais là. » demanda gentiment Harry. Il avait entendu l'histoire mais il pensait que la répéter calmerait l'Auror, ce qui fut le cas. Shackelbolt s'affala sur sa chaise et reposa sa tête sur ses mains et répondit.

« Quand les employés du Ministère se sont tournés vers eux, ils se sont simplement arrêtés, ils nous ont regardés, l'un d'entre eux a hoché la tête, il a dit quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, et puis ils sont simplement partis. » fit Shackelbolt après avoir réfléchit un moment.

Rahkesh se massa le front ; il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Le lendemain de la récupération de la Coupe de Poufsouffle et de la bataille, il avait été réveillé des heures avant l'aube par un message. Le rapport de Shackelbolt l'avait presque fait s'évanouir. Après que les mangemorts aient été capturés, les officiels du Ministère étaient arrivés, et ils s'étaient retournés contre les vampires qui avaient aidés les Aurors, en en tuant immédiatement deux. Et les autres vampires étaient partis, plutôt que de riposter. C'était tellement non-vampirique que c'était inconcevable, mais Shackelbolt avait été là.

Rahkesh avait contacté l'Auror pour avoir plus d'informations, la bataille s'était passée vendredi soir et on était maintenant samedi matin. Il pouvait faire un rapide saut à la maison, contacter Farov, demander…demander quoi ? Pourquoi les vampires n'avaient pas commencés une campagne d'extermination des sorciers ? Demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas annihilés tous les employés du Ministère ? Demander de servirait à rien, les vampires le feraient éventuellement, ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il y avait une raison de ne pas le faire.

« Je pense que c'est ça. » dit-il finalement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Shackelbolt.

« Les vampires vont attaquer. » répondit Rahkesh, « Et rien ne va les arrêter maintenant. Tout ce que le Ministère avait à faire c'était de parler ; au lieu de cela, ils ont attaqués et en ont tués deux. Le fait qu'ils soient partis signifie qu'ils vont probablement coordonner une contre attaque massive. La plupart des vampires que je connais ont tendance à réagir rapidement, mais ceux-là sont plus vieux et ils ont probablement besoin d'une permission pour commencer à se battre. Une semaine tout au plus, je pense » Il ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais les vampires étaient très portés sur les représailles et à un extrême que le Ministère ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? » demanda Shackelbolt, Rahkesh remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas agacé, et qu'il n'était même pas réellement résigné. Shackelbolt pensait à quelque chose. Il n'était pas énervé – en fait Rahkesh pensait qu'il était peut-être même d'accord avec les vampires.

« Tu leur as dit d'arrêter ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Ouais. Ils n'ont pas écoutés. Ombrage, je ne sais pas comment cette pétasse est venu là ou pourquoi tout le monde l'a écouté, elle a essayé de me faire arrêté pour m'être compromis avec des métis.

« Ombrage partira bientôt. » fit doucement Harry.

« Oh ? »

« Les vampires assassins dont Maugrey et moi t'avons parlés. » répondit Rahkesh. Il enverrait un message à Cyala par Daray. Peut-être qu'avec quelques personnes en moins, les choses ralentiront et peut-être, seulement peut-être, cela s'arrêterait avant d'aller plus loin, peu probable.

« Percy Weasley pendrait probablement sa place » lui dit Shackelbolt, la mention de la famille Weasley fit tressaillir Rahkesh. C'était des personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir mourir. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'en occuper.

« Il ne durerait alors pas longtemps. Shackelbolt, ce pourrait être une bonne idée de partir de là. »

« Je pensais la même chose. » répondit Shackelbolt.

« Ils te chassent déjà, les sbires d'Ombrage. Tout pays que n'a pas déjà rejoint le mouvement anti-créatures magiques t'aidera si tu demandes asile et explique ce qu'il se passe.. En fait la moitié d'entre eux te donnerait une médaille pour la tentative. » fit Rahkesh. Shackelbolt hocha lentement la tête.

« Je n'aime pas abandonner mon pays. »

« Ce gouvernement qui est le notre doit avoir la tête décapitée. » fit Rahkesh. Shackelbolt renifla et hocha de nouveau la tête. « Va-t-en Kingsley, et emmène autant d'Aurors que tu peux avec toi. Après cette bataille, ils agiront. Ils savent maintenant, et ils ne croient plus du tout le Ministère. S'ils ont quelqu'un à aider, à suivre, ils s'en iront La loyauté est une bonne chose, Shackelbolt, mais dans ce cas, la loyauté est synonyme de désertion. Pas de loyauté envers le Ministère, mais envers le pays. »

« Peut-être. » Rahkesh ne le poussa pas plus, Shackelbolt pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Mais il savait ce que l'Auror choisirait. Les Aurors avaient commencés à s'éloigner du Ministère quand Azkaban avait été attaquée, et même avant cela. Mais maintenant la plupart devraient changer leur façon de penser, ils étaient loyaux, mais cette loyauté serait mieux exprimée en partant. « Cette magie que tu as utilisée pendant la bataille. »

« Tu as seulement besoin de savoir qu'elle existe. » coupa rapidement Rahkesh. Shackelbolt haussa les épaules et hocha la tête.

« Je te contacterai plus tard. »

Une fois que l'écran fut blanc, Rahkesh marcha dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit.. Il avait vraiment l'espoir que les vampires sauvant les Aurors changeraient quelque chose. Rien. Les Aurors étaient maintenant hors de sa portée. Les vampires ne l'étaient pas. Il avait besoin de conseils sur ce qu'ils étaient susceptibles de faire, et il devait savoir quel serait l'effet à Akren et partout ailleurs.

Rahkesh s'était informé peu après être arrivé à Akren d'où se trouvaient les chambres des étudiants les plus influents, au cas où il aurait besoin de savoir. Maintenant il pensait à Caroline, le leader non-officiel des étudiants vampires d'Akren.

Caroline était dans sa dernière année d'école et elle serait diplômée cet été, elle avait été l'alpha-vampire (les mots d'Ally pour sa position) des étudiants vampires pendant presque deux ans. Il était attendu que sa seconde, Hilda, prendrait sa place une fois qu'elle partirait, cependant Rahkesh suspectait que les combats après que les anciens étudiants aient été diplômés et avant que les nouveaux ne se montrent seraient spectaculaires. Il savait aussi que Daray comptait prendre la place d'Hilda peut-être tôt ou tard l'année prochaine. Caroline était très orientée justice, et bien qu'absolument réfractaire à l'avancement personnel, elle considérait aussi que le bien de tous était très important. Elle était une organisatrice très talentueuse, et à un jeune âge elle avait déjà rejoint des organisations vampiriques et elle prenait des rôles comme responsable des sorts. Elle était aussi très talentueuse en alchimie et assez bonne en sanguimagie, et en combat sans arme.

Il pouvait s'attendre à ce que les deux femmes vampire soient dans la chambre, probablement à travailler sur leurs parts dans les évènements à venir pour mixer ouvertement les vampires et les moldus. Toutes les deux faisaient partie d'un groupe de vampires qui géraient les jeunes vampires impliqués, décidant de ce qui arriverait après l'annonce initiale de leur existence. Le plan prévoyait que de jeunes vampires entrent dans des universités moldues et apprennent au côté des moldus, ainsi les moldus seraient exposés à eux. Carline et Hilda étaient volontaires pour travailler sur cette partie, comme directrices qui étaient plus en contact avec les jeunes vampires que les maîtres des cités. Rahkesh savait que Daray et Silas et Rianae étaient volontaires pour aider avec le projet en étant parmi ceux qui seraient envoyés au côté des moldus. Rahkesh ne put s'empêcher de prendre en pitié quiconque serait dans la même chambre que Daray.

Rahkesh était assez confiant qu'il pouvait tenir tête à Hilda en combat, pendant un moment, et il doutait vraiment de gagner, il pouvait raisonnablement s'attendre à s'échapper vivant. Ajouter Caroline rendait un tel combat sans espoir. Aucune des deux n'avait encore montré d'inclination à se nourrir de lui, mais il avait entendu que Caroline se nourrissait de nombreux étudiants humains, bien qu'Hilda préférait apparemment le sang de fae à celui d'humain s'il fallait choisir.

Alors qu'il approchait de sa chambre, Rahkesh envoya un signal télépathique, et il sentit un esprit vampirique alerte le capter. C'était comme d'envoyer une corde et d'attacher un message avec. Il laissa filtrer la pensée qu'il devait lui parler et qu'il avait des informations sur les nouveaux développements en Angleterre. Caroline envoya un bref flash d'accord et une porte s'ouvrit magiquement dans le couloir.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Rahkesh sentit une troisième présence, celle d'un veela , et une quatrième, et une cinquième, tous les deux des vampires, un homme et une femme. Le veela, il pouvait deviner que c'était le ''jouet'' de Caroline, un homme veela (chose rare) dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre le nom et dont elle avait en gros fait son esclave, bien que Silas ait une fois dit que la relation était entièrement volontaire. Belle créature que Rahkesh n'avait jamais entendu parlé encore moins avoir eu des opinions, et probablement pas une menace. Mais il ne reconnut pas les deux vampires. Elle était un ancien étudiant d'Akren, qui arborait la ''marque'' dans son aura, le vampire était un étudiant. Il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer.

Rahkesh entra et remarqua que Caroline avait enchantée sa chambre pour qu'elle soit plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il devrait essayer lui-même. Les quatre vampires étaient assis autour d'une table de café, il y avait deux autres chaises dans le cercle, le jouet veela de Caroline était à genoux à côté d'elle sa tête sur ses genoux, apparemment endormi.

« Rahkesh. » fit Hilda, « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Rahkesh prit une des chaises libres.

« Il y a quelques semaines, » commença-t-il, « J'ai été contacté par un ancien étudiant d'Akren travaillant en Angleterre, il avait besoin d'aide avec la situation actuelle là bas, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait bien le coin. » Les autres hochèrent la tête, c'était parfaitement plausible. « Vendredi soir, il m'a appelé pour l'aider avec une situation qui se développait entre les vampires, des mangemorts et des Aurors. » Il entreprit de tout leur dire, laissant de côté toute mention du vol de l'horcruxe.

Au moment où il eut terminé, les vampires, le veela de Caroline, avaient des regards meurtriers ; Rahkesh supposa qu'ils avaient assez de bon sens pour ne pas l'attaquer, mais le prochain sorcier ou la prochaine sorcière mortel qu'ils trouveraient n'aurait probablement pas cette chance.

« Je suppose que je devrai maintenir le contrôle. » fit la femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Il va y avoir beaucoup de vampires en colère ici. Mieux vaut qu'ils se calment rapidement ainsi ils n'attaqueront personne. » Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

« Réveille les autres étudiants vampires, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide pour gérer tout ça. » dit Caroline au vampire, il se leva rapidement et envoya des signaux télépathiques.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » demanda Rahkesh

« La priorité en ce moment sera de contacter quiconque ne sera pas au courant, leur dire les nouvelles et leur donner une chance de réagir et de s'en aller. Le problème majeur est que quand ils en entendront parler, de nombreux vampires pourraient former des bandes et commencer simplement à attaquer des moldus et des sorciers mortels partout, même dans des pays amis des vampires. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que cela arrive. Je n'en avais pas entendu parler par personne je suppose donc que les choses n'ont pas encore trop changées, ou alors ils sont en train de se demander quoi faire et quand et qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait. Si nous pouvons informer tout le monde, et les calmer, alors nous pourrions planifier une riposte qui ne blesserait personne qui ne serait pas impliqué et qui ne le mériterait pas. »

Caroline ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit trois systèmes de communication en cheveux d'hippocampe et quatre miroirs de communication, elle en tandis quelques uns à Hilda et toutes les deux commencèrent à contacter des personne, Rahkesh supposa que la plupart était des membres de la famille et des hauts placés de leurs territoire d'origine.

Un moment plus tard, les étudiants vampires commencèrent à se réunir dans la chambre. Le salon s'agrandit pour pouvoir tous les accueillir, de nouveaux meubles furent conjurés. Caroline signala par un hochement de tête à Rahkesh de partir et il le fit. Les vampires avaient des choses à faire et lui aussi. Ses amis devaient quitter l'Europe maintenant.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Hé bien, j'avais l'intention de rendre le Chicaneur international, mon frère pense qu'il marcherait bien en dehors du Royaume-Uni. » fit Mr Lovegood, « Peut-être que c'est une bénédiction déguisée, une raison d'aller ailleurs. »

« Je préfèrerai l'Amérique. » dit Mme Lovegood à son mari. Une grande femme aux cheveux gris avec un visage aimable qui faisait déjà une liste des choses à prendre et où aller. Elle était celle qui organisait, décida Harry, Mr Lovegood était un peu distrait. « Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous ayons ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

« Les vampires ne vont pas s'en prendre directement à vous, le Chicaneur a imprimé la vérité, et je suis certain qu'ils le savent. »

« Une autre raison de partir, nous avons été accusés d'agir contre les nouvelles lois. » fit Mr Lovegood. « En fait, ils vont probablement bientôt nous arrêter. »

« Nous serons partis d'ici lundi. » décida Mme Lovegood. « Et mets dans le prochain numéro que le Ministère t'a menacé pour avoir imprimé la vérité. »

« Une excellente idée. » fit Harry, « Je peux vous donner un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé de la part d'un Auror anonyme. » Mr Lovegood sourit.

« Bien sûr, quel est son rang ? »

« Assez haut. » répondit Harry, ce qui fut suffisant pour Mr Lovegood.

« Luna a demandé à partir depuis des mois maintenant. Elle veut s'inscrire à l'Académie de Salem. » dit-il à Harry.

« Je suis content que vous partiez, espérons que vous pourrez convaincre d'autres personnes de partir aussi. » fit Harry en se préparant à partir. La plupart des personnes qui lisent le Chicaneur étaient soupçonneux envers le Ministère et les amener à partir ne devrait pas être trop difficile. « Je vais voir les Weasley maintenant, je vous suggère de mettre un sort d'alerte sur les bords de la propriété qui vous préviendrait de l'arrivée des Aurors. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Harry frappa à la porte du Terrier, elle s'ouvrit en quelques secondes pour dévoiler Ginny. Elle le fixa pendant un moment, en ne disant rien.

« Bonjour Ginny, j'ai besoin de parler à toi et à tes parents. » fit Harry, il savait que Mr Weasley était à la maison, il avait demandé à Maugrey de dire à Mr Weasley d'aller à la maison pour le déjeuner et Maugrey avait dit qu'il le ferait.

« Bien sûr Harry, heu, comment vas-tu ? » demanda finalement Ginny maladroitement alors qu'elle lui maintenait la porte ouverte.

« Assez horrible. » répondit Harry alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. « Bonjour Mr Weasley. »

« Ah Harry, Maugrey a dit que tu serais là. Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? » fit Mr Weasley, en faisant signe à Harry de prendre une chaise, ce qu'il fit.

« J'étais là. La question est – que savez-vous ? » répondit Harry. Ron se tenait en bas des escaliers, le fixant. Harry prétendit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Poudlard permettait aux étudiants de rentrer les week-ends maintenant, les parents avaient insistés. Il aurait préféré éviter une confrontation avec Ron, mais au cas où ça ne pourrait pas être évité, Bill était à la maison. Harry savait des jumeaux que Molly voulait rénover une partie de la véranda et reconstruire le hangar, il avait envoyé un hibou à Bill avant l'aube demandant au plus vieux des frères Weasley de venir à la maison avec l'excuse d'aider sa mère, son frère et sa sœur avec le travail.

« Les Aurors ont eu des ennuis avec les mangemorts, des vampires sont arrivés et ont aidés les mangemorts, puis d'autres employés du Ministère sont arrivés. Beaucoup de vampires et de mangemorts ont été tués ou capturés … où étais-tu ? » demanda Mr Weasley.

« J'aidais Et la plupart de ce que vous venez de dire est incorrect. » répondit Harry. Mr Weasley fit une pause et attendit. « Nous, Maugrey et moi, avons eu vent que les mangemorts et quelques vampires alliés allaient attaquer un quartier principalement magique. Nous l'avons dit aux vampires et ils sont arrivés à temps pour sauver tout le monde. Puis - »

« Attends une minute ! Tu viens juste de dire que les vampires étaient les alliés des mangemorts ! » s'écria Ron.

« Il y a deux factions chez les vampires ; un groupe qui est avec Voldemort, et un groupe qui est contre lui. » expliqua Harry.

« Quoi ! Harry tu dois être embrouillé, ce sont des créatures maléfiques, ils sont tous avec lui. » fit Ron.

« Non, ils ne le sont pas Ron, rappelle toi les journaux et ce que l'Auror Shackelbolt nous a dit à propos des moldus changés en vampires qui se rangent du côté de Voldemort avec les jeunes vampires magiques, et les vieux vampires qui sont contre Voldemort ? » rappela Ginny à son frère.

« Ils disent qu'ils sont contre lui, ne me dis pas que tu crois réellement ce que dit un vampire ! » ricana Ron. Harry fronça les sourcils ; il n'avait pas souvent entendu son ami ricaner avant.

« Tout comme tu ne peux pas croire ce que dit un loup garou, n'est-ce pas, Ron » demanda Harry, « Je suis certain que Rémus sera heureux d'entendre que tu penses encore ça. »

« Je – Harry, ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

« Si ça l'est. Tu n'as jamais rencontré un vampire Ron, aucun, des deux camps, don tu ne peux pas les juger de même que tu ne pouvais pas juger les loups garous avant d'avoir rencontré Rémus. » Harry se tourna vers Mr Weasley. « Les vampires ont attaqués les forces d'attaques d'origine de Voldemort et les vampires quand un des mangemorts a réussi à envoyer un message à leur base qu'ils perdaient. Voldemort, ou quiconque était responsable de la planification de l'attaque, a envoyer une force massive de mangemorts et de vampires pour reprendre l'avantage. Une alarme a été envoyé aux Aurors et ils sont arrivés peu après les nouvelles forces de Voldemort. Les vampires qui travaillaient pour nous ont pensés que les Aurors apprécieraient un bon combat et ils les ont laissés s'occuper des gens de Voldemort. »

« Quoi ils se sont enfuis et ont laissés les Aurors ? » fit Ron.

« Non. Pour un vampire, c'est un geste de respect. Ils pensaient que les Aurors aimeraient s'amuser et ne pas s'impliquer immédiatement était le signe qu'ils pensaient que les Aurors étaient suffisamment bons pour gérer seuls la situation. Malheureusement les Aurors n'étaient pas assez bons. Ils ont rapidement commencés à perdre. Une fois que les vampires réalisèrent que les Aurors n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'ils le pensaient, et qu'ils étaient en réelle difficulté, ils les ont rejoints et se sont débarrassés des vampires et des mangemorts de Voldemort.. Puis ils ont commencés à soigner les Aurors. Les employés du Ministère, qui je pense avaient été ralliés par Ombrage et Percy pour sauver la situation et se faire une bonne presse, sont venus et ont vus les vampires jeter des sorts aux Aurors. C'étaient des sorts de soins, mais ils ont supposés qu'ils attaquaient les Aurors, supposition stupide car personne ne se battait et tout le monde avait l'air amical. Les vampires les accueillirent et leur demandèrent de les aider à emmener les prisonniers hors d'Azkaban, puisque les Aurors étaient tous blessés, les employés du Ministère ont attaqués les vampires et ont réussis à en tuer deux. »

« Alors je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas si puissants après tout, hein ? » fit Ron avec une grimace. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter alors qu'il réalisait que la pensée d'Hermione que Ron voulait vraiment devenir un chasseur de vampire était complètement vrai.

« Les vampires ont seulement accepté d'aider à sauver les personnes du quartier après beaucoup de discussions. Ils avaient déjà renoncés aux humains magiques de Grande-Bretagne. Maintenant que le Ministère les a trahi après qu'ils aient sauvés les Aurors, il n'a plus d'espoir de paix. » termina rapidement Harry. « Et Ron, ils sont très difficile à tuer, et tu peux tout de suite oublier ton idée de devenir un glorieux chasseur de vampire. Tu te feras seulement tuer. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'écria Ron, son visage virant au rouge, « Ils ne sont manifestement pas aussi difficiles à tuer que ce que tut le monde dit, et tu crois simplement tout ce qu'ils te disent. »

« J'ai des combats d'entraînements tout le temps avec eux, Ron, je ne pense pas que la majorité des Aurors soit capable de battre un vampire seul à seul, sans parler de quelqu'un qui n'a actuellement aucun entraînement au combat. »

« Tu es juste comme Hermione ; tu penses que je ne peux rien faire ! Hé bien j'ai des nouvelles pour toi – oh grand Harry Potter – quand je serai diplômé, je deviendrai le meilleur des chasseurs de vampires ! Alors nous verrons qui est capable de quoi ! » Ron claqua la porte alors qu'il quittait la maison, brisant la vitre, Harry la répara d'un coup de baguette magique. A ce moment, il était bien au-delà d'être énervé par ce que Ron avait dit.

« Ron ! Ronald Weasley ! » cria Molly Wesley après lui.

« Ne vous embêtez pas, pas maintenant. » fit Harry, « Laissez lui du temps et essayez encore plus tard. »

« Vont-ils le tuer ? » demanda Ginny à Harry.

« Selon toute probabilité il est assez sûr pour vous de rester ici. Les vampires ne sont pas aveugles vous savez. Ils choisissent chacune de leurs victimes avec beaucoup de soin. » répondit Harry après une petite pause, il devait le dire maintenant, ainsi ils seraient du côté des vampires contre Ron.

« Et comment font-ils ça ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« J'ai découvert que les dirigeants vampires, les plus anciens et ceux qui les suivent et leurs alliés, sont très justes, et très intelligents. Quand ils attaqueront, ils ne blesseront que ceux qui haïssent les vampires sans une justification raisonnable et logique. Ils attaqueront ceux qui ont des préjugés contre les créatures qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontrés, et ceux qui décrètent que les vampires sont forcément maléfiques. Ceux qui haïssent les vampires, les centaures, les fae et les autres créatures magiques seront leurs principales cibles. » expliqua Harry.

« Des personnes comme Ron. » fit Bill, étant venu juste après la sortie de Ron. « Des personnes comme Percy. »

« Oui, exactement. Ron est tout ce que les vampires détestent. Et, malheureusement, leur haine est totalement justifiée. » fit Harry, Mme Weasley étouffa un sanglot. « Pour l'instant son âge le protège, mais une fois qu'il sera diplômé, cela ne l'aidera plus. Les vampires lisent dans les esprits, et ils questionnent tout ceux qu'ils capturent avec du Véritasérum, donc il n'y a aucun risque de se tromper. Ron ne pense pas simplement comme les pires gens avec des préjugés au monde, il projette ses pensées, lire son esprit ne sera pas difficile du tout. »

« Que pouvons nous faire ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« Rien. » répondit Harry.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose ! Nous allons partir ; nous trouverons une nouvelle maison autre part ! » Elle se tourna vers Mr Weasley qui était devenu très pâle et qui était toujours assis, ne bougeant pas.

« Non Molly, je ne pense pas que nous pouvons le faire. Ron ne le peut pas. » Mr Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, ses yeux avaient une lueur triste. « Il y a eu une annonce qui venait du Ministère aujourd'hui. Les règles d'immigration sont en train de changer, partout dans les pays n'étant pas sur la liste anti-vampire. Ils testent tous les candidats contre les préjugés envers les créatures magiques et certaines formes de magie. Les personnes qui haïssent les vampires, les sirènes, les centaures, ne sont pas les bienvenus dans ces endroits. Les personnes qui croient que les loups garous et les vampires sont maléfiques, les personnes qui sont trop radicales envers les magies qu'ils pensent ''mauvaises'' ne sont pas les bienvenus. »

« Oh mon dieu, » fit doucement Mme Weasley. « Nous ne pouvons pas partir Arthur, nous ne le pouvons pas ! Je ne perdrai pas un autre fils ! »

Harry se demanda si le nouveau programme sur lequel il avait fait travailler Maugrey et Shackelbolt et Rémus, la rééducation des personnes des pays anti créature sombres, pouvait avoir causé ça. Il en était presque sûr. Ils avaient suggéré une chose, et les gouvernements de ces pays avaient décidés que simplement ne pas autoriser certaines personnes à entrer serait plus facile que d'essayer de changer leur point de vue. D'un côté il était d'accord. Ça maintenait ces personnes dans des endroits où les vampires ne blesseraient que ceux qui le méritaient et ceux qui avaient tellement de préjugés ne seraient pas tant affectés. Mais d'un autre côté, de nombreuses familles seraient déchirées, et il était probable que son ancien meilleur ami serait parmi les premières victimes. Assurément les préjugés de Ron étaient trop forts pour ne pas être remarqués. Le premier vampire qu'il rencontrerait le sentirait.

« Ron a choisi sa voie, » dit-il finalement, « Et peut-être que s'il doit faire face tout seul, ça le forcera à réfléchir plus. Ne pas pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un pourrait aider, et ça pourrait lui donner une chance. » Peu probable, mais si Ron n'avait personne d'autre, il y avait une chance qu'il commence à réfléchir prudemment à tout ce qu'il entendait et voyait, et qu'il change sa façon de penser. Ou il serait une victime de ceux qui au Ministère pensaient qu'ils pouvaient éradiquer les vampires et être les héros du monde. Et qui, actuellement, semblait le plus probable.

« C'est possible, » fit Mr Weasley.

« Si les vampires le prennent, bon débarras. » proclama Bill quand tout le monde se tut, réfléchissant. « Ils ne le tueront pas, et peut-être qu'être un de leur serviteurs le fera changer de point de vue, une fois qu'il sera constamment avec eux. » Harry se rappela avoir entendu parler d'esclaves qui avaient été libérés quand leurs façons de penser avaient changées, et l'esprit de Ron n'avait jamais été très difficile à influencer. A par quand on en venait à des choses ou à des personnes qu'il considérait comme mauvaises ou maléfiques. Mais il avait accepté Rémus assez rapidement. Peut-être parce qu'il avait oublié qu'il était un loup garou, mais il l'avait fait.

« C'est une forte possibilité, à moins bien sûr qu'ils ne décident qu'il est une cause perdue. » dit-il, étant malgré tout d'accord avec Bill.

« Ginny, tu iras à l'étranger pour ta dernière année de scolarité. » décida Mr Weasley, Harry était prêt à l'entendre exploser, mais Ginny fronça les sourcils, puis hocha finalement lentement la tête.

« Luna va à l'Institut de Salem en Amérique. » ajouta Harry. Mr Weasley hocha la tête.

« Mais, pour l'instant je pense que nous allons rester ici. » fit Mr Weasley, en regardant Mme Weasley, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous puissions emmener Ron avec nous. » Intérieurement, Harry pensait que c'était peu probable que ça arrive, mais des miracles se produisaient. Il ne pouvait demander à Farov de faire une exception, cela devrait être convenu avec le Maître de Londres, et il n'allait pas le faire, mais il était peu probable que les Weasley soient des cibles. Ron et Percy étaient les seuls susceptibles de poser un problème. Et bien qu'Harry détestait tourner le dos à son ami, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait en faire plus. Il pouvait essayer un duel d'entraînement contre Ron … mais quelque part, il pensait que ça ne ferait qu'accroitre le ressentiment de son ami. Pour l'instant Ron était seul.

Harry quitta les Weasley une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir discuté pendant un moment de ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère avec Mr Weasley. Ginny le suivit sur le chemin menant à la limite des sorts de protection, elle n'avait pas dit un mot, mais Harry devinait qu'elle voulait lui parler.

« Je parlerai à Hermione et à Neville avant de partir, y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que tu penses que je devrai voir ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement en essayant de briser son silence.

« Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande, Cho aussi je suppose. Ils pourront dire à tout le monde ce que tu leur diras. »

« Je crains qu'ils ne puissent pas le répéter mot pour mot, et que l'information soit mélangée et déformée. » fit Harry, il pouvait utiliser une petite impulsion télépathique sur leur esprit pour cela, mais il se sentirait sale de faire cela à quelqu'un.

« Envoie-leur une lettre avec un compte rendu écrit. Ils pourront montrer la lettre. » fit Ginny. Harry hocha la tête lentement, il devrait travailler sur des sorts de dissimulation d'écriture, et s'assurer que ça ne ressemblerait pas à son écriture. Rahkesh écrivait dans un style différent de celui d'Harry Potter de toute façon, il avait changé cela au début, mais il allait devoir être prudent. Aucune explication pour sa présence ce soir-là, rien, aucune mention de Maugrey ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je déteste écrire des lettres, » admit-il. « Les empruntes brouillées, de la cire qui vient d'une boutique quelconque au cas où quelqu'un essaierait de remonter la piste, louer un hibou, porter un déguisement pour l'occasion, ne toucher à rien dans le bureau de poste, des gants blancs pour ne pas laisser d'empruntes, des sorts brouilleurs et ne-me-remarque-pas sur les vêtements. » Ginny le fixa, puis hocha lentement la tête. C'était drôle combien il était devenu bon à tout cacher. Il n'avait pas pensé à la moitié de tout ça quand il avait décidé au départ de changer d'identité et de partir, mais il avait appris rapidement, et il avait heureusement survécu à la leçon.

« Les assassins. »

« Ils m'ont trouvés une fois parce que j'avais fait une erreur, j'avais laissé mes empruntes dans un endroit non sécurisé. J'ai modifié mes empruntes depuis, mais je ne veux pas devoir le refaire, donc je dois être très prudent »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je crois qu'en fait tu aimes ce défi ? » demanda Ginny après un moment, faisant hésiter Harry. Elle était bien trop perspicace, la guerre faisait ça aux gens.

« Parce que c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais oui. » répondit-il, Ginny hocha simplement la tête et lui jeta un regard qui lui disait qu'elle pensait qu'il était un peu fou « Comment se passent les choses à Poudlard ? »

« Ennuyeuses et énervantes. Tu manques à tout le monde, même à certains Serpentards, et beaucoup ont peur, il y a souvent des dépressions nerveuses. J'attends avec impatience le week-end pour pouvoir revenir à la maison et échapper à tout ça. Pauvre Mac Gonagall, elle essaye de faire de son mieux mais à ce stade il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire, et tout le monde sera soit scolarisé à la maison soit ira ailleurs l'année prochaine. » fit Ginny, et Harry réalisa combien elle était fatiguée.

« Rappelle-toi la potion de chance, si quelque chose arrive. »

« Je le rappellerai aussi à Ron, non pas qu'il mérite de la chance en ce moment. » murmura Ginny. « Sont-ils vraiment des gens bien, Harry ? » Les vampires ? »

« Oui. Le problème actuellement c'est qu'il y a trop de vampires. Les plus jeunes sont trop nombreux et ils veulent tous créer leur petit groupe et se sentir puissant. Les plus vieux sont prêt à tous les tuer, de telles exterminations arrivent tous les quelques siècles, et Voldemort est revenu juste à temps pour recruter de jeunes vampires effrayés. Ceux que je connais sont bien, ils ont du tempérament, quelques fois très froids, mais pour la plupart ils sont bien, certains d'entre eux sont même très amicaux. Tu dois juste être très perspicace et très prudente. Ils obéissent à une hiérarchie stricte, Ginny, pas très différente d'une meute de loup, si tu es à l'écoute, ils échangent des conversations entières par télépathie et grâce au langage corporel, ce dont la plupart des gens passe à côté. Si tu apprends à regarder, alors ils sont faciles à vivre, et ils font d'excellents amis. »

« Y a-t-il des vampires à l'Académie de Salem ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui. Les vampires essayent de s'intégrer dans la société magique humaine, et toutes les écoles magiques aux États-Unis acceptent les étudiants vampires, et ils doivent apprendre quelque part. Il y a probablement quelques vampires là-bas. » Il allait devoir le vérifier. Il était certain qu'il y avait des vampires et des loups garous, bien que sans doute pas des fae.

« J'attendrai ça avec impatience alors, j'aimerai en rencontrer. »

« Je t'enverrai un livre sur l'Occlumencie. » répondit Harry, « Ainsi il ne pourront pas lire ton esprit. » Ginny hocha la tête, « Je te verrai plus tard, probablement pas avant l'été. »

« Voldemort ? »

« Nous avons fait quelques progrès très intéressants. » répondit Harry, réticent à en dire plus par peur des sorts d'écoute. Il était connu qu'il était un ami des Weasley non seulement de Voldemort mais aussi du Ministère et de quelques individus qui auraient pu mettre des sorts sur la propriété. Ginny retourna à la maison et Harry s'en alla ; il allait aller voir Neville.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rahkesh fit galoper le cheval pur feu, il avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée à contacter d'anciens amis, et il voulait être rentré à Akren avant que la nuit ne tombe. Surement que certains des étudiants vampires seraient allés cette nuit parler avec leurs amis et leurs familles, et il ferait mieux de ne pas les croiser en chemin. Ils seraient en colère contre les mortels et certains des plus impulsifs pourraient reporter leur colère contre lui, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

La lumière du crépuscule teinta les sommets des montages en rose et en orange, et Rahkesh vit de petites têtes blanches dépasser de loin entre les conifères, les Yecks étaient sortis. Après un long hiver à rester prêt de leurs grottes, la neige était partie et ils se baladaient à nouveau, il allait devoir être prudent. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'ils aient attaqués quelqu'un sauf pendant les épreuves des nouveaux étudiants, mais il ne voulait pas être leur première victime s'ils s'ennuyaient ou étaient dérangés.

De retour à sa chambre, Rahkesh enleva les sorts et se glissa à l'intérieur, vérifiant après un visiteur indésirable même si aucun des vampires ne joueraient leurs jeux habituels ce soir. Les étudiants d'Akren étaient tous accoutumés à l'empathie et à la télépathie et ils laissaient les étudiants vampires tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leur féroce concurrence habituelle. Il était heureux qu'ils fassent une pause ce soir, il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas eu plus de quelques heures de sommeil depuis jeudi et il avait besoin de se reposer. Un long et faible sifflement l'arrêta alors qu'il lançait son manteau de voyage sur une chaise. Sygra était enroulée dans sa cage, les yeux à moitié fermés et le regard maussade. Apparemment, les magies qu'elle avait utilisé pour récupérer la coupe l'avait fait débuter sa mue une semaine en avance. Elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais Rahkesh et Sygra pensaient tous les deux que c'était le changement de forme de Wyvern à serpent avec l'utilisation de ses magies dans les quartiers de Voldemort. Rahkesh s'approcha de la cage et s'accroupit devant le serpent, elle semblait très triste. Elle détestait muer et elle était toujours déprimée et léthargique quand ça arrivait.

_« __ç__ça va durer combien de temps ? »_ lui demanda-t-il.

_« Quelques jours, cce n'est pas encore prêt, çça fait mal ccependant. »_ répondit doucement Sygra, en se déplaçant pour être plus confortablement installée. Muer n'était pas drôle.

_« Je suis désolé, est-cce qu'l y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? »_

_« Diminuer un peu l'éclairage de la cage, pas tout noir, jusste un peu plus ssombre, çça ssera plus faccile de dormir pendant les prochains jours jusqu'à cce que ma nouvelle peau ssoit prête. »_

_« Tu veux une potion de sommeil ? »_

_« Nous en avons essayé ssix, et aucune d'entre elle n'a été efficacce. »_ fit Sygra avec un gros soupir. Rahkesh haussa les épaules et jeta un sort sur la vitre de la cage pour l'assombrir et diminuer la luminosité à l'intérieur. Sygra souffla légèrement et changea de position, grognant à propos des humains chanceux qui n'avaient pas à muer. Rahkesh l'ignora, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Il sortit une boite de sous son lit ; c'était métamorphosé en coupe-ongle, et il enleva le sort de dissimulation puis l'agrandit. A l'intérieur il y avait la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour son déguisement, la fausse peau pour cacher sa cicatrice.

Changeant ses vêtements de voyage, Rahkesh alla dans la chambre de Silas. La chambre de Daray avait plus ou moins explosée – Daray ne voulait pas dire comment – donc ils se réunissaient dans la chambre de Silas. A l'intérieur Nuri était allongé sur le dos, les quatre grosses pattes noires en l'air, devant la cheminée. Ally, Silas et Daray étaient assis autour du gros chat dans des fauteuils. Daray et Silas inspectaient soigneusement le bâton brisé de Rahkesh pour voir s'il était réparable. Satan laissa sortir un nuage de feu et de fumée pour l'accueillir, et Rahkesh le gratta derrière les oreilles, la chauve souris grogna d'approbation.

« Que font les vampires ? » demanda Rahkesh, prenant le dernier siège. Nuri ronronna contre lui et se frotta contre ses genoux, demandant à se qu'il s'occupe de lui.

« Rianae est retournée chez elle, sa mère est un des ambassadeurs vampires, tu te rappelles ? Elle aura des informations demain. A l'heure actuelle tout le monde essaye d'arrêter les émeutes. » fit Silas.

« Il y a eu des émeutes alors ? » demanda Rahkesh, il avait espéré que ça pourrait se régler sans violence. Nuri leva une patte et commença à s'amuser avec ses lacets.

« Oh oui. Les États-Unis et le Chili sont particulièrement violents à l'heure actuelle. Le Maître de New York a appelé ses forces et a tué quelques trois cents vampires émeutiers pour les empêcher d'attaquer des moldus et des humains magiques. C'étaient de jeunes vampires bien sûr, principalement des moldus changés en vampires, avec une centaine d'humains magiques changés en vampires. Tous avaient moins de quatre cents ans. Ça s'est arrêté à la moitié est tu pays, le sud et la côte ouest subissent toujours de violentes émeutes. » fit Ally, « J'ai été en contact avec ma mère et mon père toute la soirée – mon grand frère travaille à l'application de la loi et il dit que c'est assez terrible en ce moment là-bas. Mais ça s'arrête. Tout le monde est d'accord avec les vampires que le Ministère Anglais est dans l'erreur et stupide et qu'il doit être puni, et cette compréhension range tout le monde du côté des vampires, donc ils n'ont personne à combattre. »

« Comment se passent les choses au Royaume-Uni ? » demanda Daray.

« C'est étrange, » répondit Rahkesh après un moment de réflexion. « Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui le voient comme une victoire et sont très heureux, et beaucoup de personnes qui en savent assez pour ne pas croire ce que disent les journaux et qui se demandent ce qu'il se passe réellement, et de nombreuses personnes qui sont inquiètes. Et puis il y a ceux qui sont heureux parce qu'ils sont avec Voldemort et qu'ils veulent une guerre Ministère-vampires parce qu'ils pensent que ça tuera des adversaires dans les deux groupes. »

« Quand vont-ils s'occuper des responsables ? » demanda Ally.

« Demain, ce soir en fait. Je ne pense pas qu'ils attendent. Le Maître de Londres veut les responsables qui ont tués ses deux vampires, il a envoyé un de ses lieutenants après eux aujourd'hui, la demi-sœur de ma grand-mère Kylara est son second, elle dirige cette opération. Farov va aller à la Gazette et à d'autres journaux que vous avez là-bas pour donner la véritable histoire, sous Véritasérum. Le Maître de la France a prévu l'extermination des jeunes vampires dans une semaine ou deux. Notre famille va commencer à aller après les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont causés des problèmes dans les différents gouvernements européens très bientôt. » les informa Daray.

« J'espère qu'il en restera quelques un pour nous pour les vacances d'été. » fit Silas. Nuri ronronna et roula pour se frotter contre les genoux de Silas. Il lui gratta le cou et la panthère se leva et se posa sur ses jambes. « Tu t'ennuies de ne plus pouvoir sauter sur personne, hein ? » demanda-t-il à la panthère, Nuri grogna son acquiescement.

« Je suis sûr qu'il en restera. » le rassura Rahkesh, « Il y a plein d'imbéciles anti-vampires. » Incluant son ancien meilleur ami. Mais ils allaient commencés par les employés du gouvernement, puis ils continueraient par les citoyens ordinaires. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Daray, qui examinait les restes du bâton de Rahkesh.

« Je ne sais pas. Aucune magie ne fonctionne. Je ne sais pas s'il a un noyau, mais si oui, alors le noyau est toujours intact, mais la magie semble avoir été désactivée. » répondit Daray.

« Je pense que ce serait possible de faire refonctionner la plupart des sorts, mais il serait peut-être mieux de ne pas le faire, les magies aussi puissantes peuvent être reliées à la force du bois pour les empêcher d'exploser ou de se désagréger. » fit Silas, en tendant le bâton à Rahkesh.

« Peut-être que tu devrais voir ce démon que tu as rencontré, Sharahak. » suggéra Ally.

« Oui, il a vécu avec les Chachapoyaros pendant longtemps, et il sait beaucoup de choses de leurs magies. » fit Rahkesh, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de trouver Sharahak, s'il était encore là. Il y avait trop de chose à faire maintenant. « Peut-être pendant les vacances d'été. »

« Peut-être, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va être très occupé. Cela t'inclue – les vampires ont entendus parler de toi Rahkesh. Farov a fait son rapport de la bataille publiquement. Ma grand-mère était très heureuse ; elle peut se donner de grands airs car elle connait déjà le mortel qui peut contrôler la foudre. » l'avertit Daray. Le sang de Rahkesh se figea. Le respect ou juste la curiosité des anciens pouvaient être utiles, et ce n'était probablement pas dangereux. Tant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait son sang. Et s'ils découvraient qui il était ? Namach le savait probablement déjà, et il ne serait pas surpris si Cyala et la directrice le savaient aussi. Ils s'en moquaient probablement tant qu'il ne rejoignait pas Voldemort. Et peut-être que savoir qu'il avait survécu au sort de mort serait utile à son entraînement en nécromancie. Mais il n'allait pas leur dire, il ne voulait réellement pas avoir à gérer ça. S'ils le découvraient alors ils pourraient aborder le sujet, il n'allait pas les aider.

Rahkesh retourna à sa chambre quelques heures plus tard, et il remarqua immédiatement que les saphirs qui étaient sur son petit coussin de velours noir sur sa table de travail brillaient régulièrement. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage alors qu'il tapait dessus et le rougeoiement s'arrêta. Siraka était en sécurité et vivante et elle faisait son chemin dans les rangs des serpents de Voldemort. Son espionne était en place et bientôt l'heure de Nagini viendrait.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Elle n'avait plus le rang qu'elle avait eu : le nouveau ministre ne lui faisait pas confiance comme ce bon vieux Cornélius. Mais ses alliés et ceux qui avaient comptés sur elle pour leur propre pouvoir l'avaient rapidement forcé à la prendre comme conseillère personnelle, et donc elle avait un assez bon bureau. Et il était calme. Dolores Ombrage ouvrit la porte, ignorant l'Auror qui se tenait à côté, elle avait demandé un garde personnel – au cas où ces maudits centaures essaieraient encore de s'en prendre à elle Ils savaient qu'elle savait ce qu'ils étaient réellement, des bâtards qui essayaient de briser le monde sorcier, mais cette fois elle serait prête. Préparée, il y avait plus que l'Auror pour la défendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bol d'ail sur son bureau ; elle ne pouvait attendre que le premier vampire soit amené ici.

A l'extérieur, dans le couloir, l'Auror se redressa et resta debout, regardant l'ombre approcher. Une paire d'yeux étincelants et des étincelles d'un feu effrayant, mais l'Auror n'était pas effrayé. Le vampire fit une pause devant lui, ne respirant pas, ne bougeant pas, son cœur ne battant pas, le regardant directement dans les yeux. L'Auror avait su qu'il viendrait, et il avait déjà pris sa décision. Sa famille était hors du pays, et il partirait bientôt lui aussi. Il inclina respectueusement la tête, et baissa ses faibles barrières mentales, mais il n'était pas assez doué en télépathie pour arrêter le vampire de toute façon, et il ne sentit même pas le scanner rapide. Le vampire ne prit que quelques secondes pour déterminer qu'il n'était pas une menace et il ne trouva pas de haine envers les vampires.

Ombrage fronça les sourcils et leva de nouveau sa baguette, mais la lampe ne s'alluma pas. Décidée à montrer au personnel de la maintenance pourquoi ils devaient prendre spécialement soin de son bureau, elle s'approcha pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, incapable de voir la lampe, elle jeta rapidement un Lumos. Mais la lumière fut aspirée dans les ténèbres et s'éteignit instantanément.

« Madame Ombrage ? » fit une voix soyeuse. Ombrage se retourna, la baguette levée ;

« Êtes-vous Madame Ombrage ? » demanda de nouveau la voix.

« Oui, c'est moi. Et je vous ferais savoir que c'est le bureau d'un officiel de haut rang du Ministère ! Vous feriez mieux de vous montrer et d'expliquer votre présence ! » Sa voix était très stridente, elle était très effrayée … leur sang avait un bon goût quand ils étaient effrayés.

« Vous savez quoi, madame ? C'est une excellente idée. » Une paire d'yeux incandescents apparut à seulement quelques pieds d'elle, suivi par un homme qui sortit directement des ombres. La baguette d'Ombrage tomba au sol alors qu'elle fit l'erreur de regarder le vampire dans les yeux. Des yeux qui la captivèrent et qui commencèrent à véhiculer la magie de l'esprit que les vampires utilisaient pour séduire. Elle resta debout alors que son esprit était submergé et le vampire s'approcha, il inclina sa tête sur le côté d'une main et mordit dans son cou.

Une fois assuré qu'elle était inconsciente à cause de la perte de sang, le vampire jeta un sort pour la maintenir endormie, et pour faire en sorte que son corps se remplisse rapidement de sang. Elle aurait de quoi boire dans la cellule et cela l'aiderait à fabriquer du sang. Il sortit un sac de sa sacoche, un sac qui était caché à l'intérieur, et il saisit Ombrage avec facilité avant de la mettre à l'intérieur du sac. Son corps disparut dedans comme si c'était un trou noir. Il referma le sac et le remit en place puis quitta le bureau. L'Auror, sachant qu'il serait viré une fois qu'on aurait découvert qu'elle avait disparu pendant sa surveillance, retourna à sa maison ce soir-à, empaqueta ses dernières affaires, et prit un portoloin pour la station de tapis magiques commencée au Chemin de Traverse. Il serait en Espagne avec sa famille dans deux heures et sa nouvelle citoyenneté avait déjà été approuvée. L'Espagne était un des derniers pays d'Europe à ne pas discriminer les créatures magiques et qui pratiquait toute forme de magie, il avait peu de doute que le gouvernement refuse de le livrer à son ancien pays.

Voilà c'est fini, c'est le moment des RAR : merci à ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus à ceux qui me laisse une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Gros bisous donc à : FANDJIO, Djiin, Akira Makkuro, bianka17, SiaAhn Sacham, xodom (il a été bêta readé et corrigé dès maintenant ce chap ;-)), titmo, bachelor49, 666Naku, klaude (tu verras, tu verras en tout cas ça va bougé par la suite, patience), Vic dit vic, Shadd-la-jeune-et-influençable (LOL, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, méchante Meeria !), Demenciae, luffynette, Daemon Haiko Belphegor Abadon, Sahada, vampyse et lilylys.


	12. Chapter 12

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et la fict appartient à Miranda Flairgold, le petit bout qui m'appartient c'est a trad de cette fict, pour laquelle je ne touche aucun cent juste des reviews et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve ! Je dis un grand merci à ma bêta o8oangio8o qui a corrigé ce chap en très peu de temps.

Je vous mets ce chap en avance parce que je pars en vacance demain matin et donc je n'aurai pas le temps de le mettre en ligne

Chapitre 32 – Ou Regardez le Ministère s'enfoncer lui-même.

Une chaude pluie d'été tombait du ciel gris et courait le long des grandes vitres des fenêtres. Dehors, l'herbe et les nouvelles feuilles étaient d'une vert brillant et le sol était tellement spongieux après ces trois jours de pluie que tout ceux qui avaient pris des cours de tactique ou de bataille avaient été appelés pour s'entraîner à combattre dans la boue et avec de mauvaises conditions météo. Leurs cours avait été un grand combat avec des armes moldues sur les coteaux escarpés que les professeurs avaient réussis à trouver. Ils s'étaient effondrés plusieurs fois alors que les étudiants se battaient sur quatre des six équipes qui se retrouvèrent sous quelques mètres de boue. Le glissement de terrain en avait envoyé trois à l'hôpital après qu'ils aient été écrasés sous des rochers et des arbres. Les étudiants guérisseurs eurent une longue leçon pratique en s'entraînant sur eux, et beaucoup d'entraînement à enlever la boue des poumons de certains étudiants. Heureusement, aucun de ses amis n'avait été vraiment blessé et l'épaule démise de Rahkesh avait été très facile à guérir.

Rahkesh désigna un point sur la dernière côte sur le squelette qui se tenait devant le mur, et il craqua l'os d'un mouvement de sa baguette, n'utilisant aucune incantation. A côté de lui, Silas et Daray faisaient un puzzle en 3D avec des sorts de lévitation silencieux. Bien que jeter des sorts basiques sans incantation ne soit pas particulièrement difficile, la haute précision avec la magie silencieuse pouvait être très difficile, et donc lui, Ally, et leurs trois amis vampires avaient consacré la majeure partie de la journée à s'entraîner.

« J'attends avec impatience les vacances d'été ; ma famille va à Hawaii pour une semaine. » fit Ally, « J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. » Rahkesh marmonna une réponse. Il avait peu de chance de se reposer. « Puis je suis volontaire pour un des groupes de soutiens pour aider les nouveaux immigrants à s'installer. »

« Les aider ? » demanda Rianae.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde qui viennent en Amérique depuis l'Europe, et la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas en très bons termes avec leurs anciens pays. Bien qu'aucun des pays anti-vampires ne peut légalement opérer à l'intérieur des États-Unis, beaucoup d'entre eux essayent de retrouver les personnes des organisations gouvernementales, et les militaires qui ont fuis après les lois sur les vampires. »

« Ton frère travaille avec eux ? » supposa Rahkesh.

« Ouais, je vais l'aider à jeter quelques sorts pour protéger ces personnes. Il y avait une famille française dont les deux parents avaient été gardes du corps du Ministre français, et ils étaient partis parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les lois anti-vampires. Leur maison a explosé alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur il y a une semaine. Les français nient toute implication. Donc maintenant ils ont besoin de plus de sécurité. J'ai eu une partie de la formation que mon frère a faite il y a dix ans, donc j'essaye de postuler pour un emploi temporaire pour cet été. »

« Notre amie, la spécialiste du contre-espionnage. » rit Daray, « ça semble sympa. » ça l'était, peut-être qu'il devrait rencontrer le frère d'Ally. Tous les deux s'entendaient très bien, il ne devait donc pas être si mal, probablement un peu comme Ally, qui, bien que parfois un peu effrayante, était une formidable amie.

« Les vampires ont déclarés la guerre aux pays anti-vampires, penses-tu que les gouvernements mortels vont rentrer en guerre les uns contre les autres ? S'ils sont prêts à briser la loi pour tuer ceux qui partent à cause des lois anti-vampires alors ils ne sont pas loin de la guerre n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rahkesh. Il n'y avait pas encore pensé.

« Je pense qu'il y aura une guerre non déclarée. Les vampires, les loups garous et d'autres créatures magiques en sont la clé. Ils ont des libertés et une protection égale dans certains pays et ils sont censés être tués à vue dans d'autres. Je pense que de nombreux pays les aideront. Et quand ce sera terminé, ils aideront à reconstruire, mais ce ne sera pas une guerre totale. » fit Rianae.

« Vous savez que ça peut être la fin des pays anti créatures magiques à cours d'utilisateurs de magie humains. » fit Daray. Ce qui avait été le plan d'origine de Rahkesh. Un plan qui semblait arriver bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« C'est peu probable, j'ai parlé à mon frère ce matin et il m'a dit qu'il y a de nombreux groupes de haine très actifs qui essayent de faire passer les loups garous comme illégaux. » fit Ally, « Pourtant il y a eu une lois il y a prêt de deux cents ans disant que les loups garous et les vampires ainsi que les autres créatures magiques conscientes sont complètement égaux en droits. »

« Je pensais que le ministère américain offrait à tous les activistes anti-vampires ou anti-loups garous des tickets de tapis volants gratuits pour n'importe quel endroit d'Europe ? Et ces groupes sont tellement harcelés qu'ils devraient partir. » fit Rianae.

« Ils ne partent pas tous. » fit Ally, « Mon frère a fait un raid sur une de leur maison de rassemblement ce week-end. »

« J'attends avec impatience que les moldus nous découvrent. » fit joyeusement Daray. Tous les étudiants vampires d'Akren semblaient attendre avec impatience le chaos.

« Vous ne révélez pas seulement votre existence. Une fois que les moldus sauront que les vampires existent, ils sauront à propos de la magie, et ils découvriront l'existence de tous les êtres magiques. » se plaignit Rahkesh, les vampires ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de ce que les autres espèces pensaient de leur plan.

« Oui. » fit joyeusement Silas.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde qui veut vous arrêter. Faire cela peut enlever tout le crédit que vous pouvez avoir à être persécuté. » souligna Ally.

« Une fois que nous aurons révélé notre existence tout le monde sera trop occupé pour s'en faire. Pensez-vous vraiment que les Maîtres des Cités vont s'arrêter pour une quelconque raison ? Namach et ma grand-mère les ont retardés de vingt ans, mais eux-mêmes sont d'accord que le bon moment arrivera très bientôt. » souligna Daray.

« Les elfes pourraient être énervés, mais Namach arrondit les angles, leur existence ne sera pas révélée, trop dangereux. » fit Rianae. « Aucun intérêt à les provoquer. »

« Il y a beaucoup d'humains mortels qui se considèrent comme des vampires, ils boivent même du sang. » fit Silas, « Ne sera-t-il pas très divertissant de s'inviter dans une de leurs soirées pour dire bonjour ? » Les trois vampires rirent. « Bien sûr, un fois que les moldus connaîtront nos véritables pouvoirs, beaucoup voudront être changés en vampires. »

« Les moldus sont très étranges. Je me rappelle que mon père allait dans des boîtes de nuit moldues quand il était plus jeune et il choisissait une personne et lui expliquait que les vampires existaient et qu'il en était un. Beaucoup voulaient être changés en vampires, les autres demandaient s'il avait besoin d'un esclave humain. » fit Daray, « Jouer avec les moldus sera amusant. » Rahkesh et Ally échangèrent un regard et ils se demandèrent si les vampires se rappelaient que certains moldus iraient à l'extrême et vers d'autres formes de mouvements anti-vampires.

Le communicateur en cheveux d'hippocampe commença à briller. Rahkesh décida que puisque ses amis savaient qu'il travaillait avec des alliés de chez lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi secret. Il se coupa un doigt sur la fine aiguille du cadre et laissa une goutte de sang tomber au centre. Le visage de Shackelbolt apparut en quelques secondes.

« Bonjour Rahkesh. » fit l'Auror, il semblait inhabituellement heureux.

« Qui est mort ? » répondit Rahkesh, Shackelbolt cligna des yeux, et secoua la tête.

« Je déteste les jours où la mort, ou l'enlèvement, causent de la joie. » se plaignit-il. « La Conseillère Spéciale Madame Ombrage a été enlevée dans son bureau. L'Auror supposé la garder s'est réfugié en Espagne. Le Ministre est furieux ; et tout le monde a peur. Mais je n'ai remarqué aucune larme, c'est drôle. »

« Daray ? » demanda Rahkesh. Daray réfléchit, puis répondit doucement pour que Shackelbolt ne puisse pas entendre.

« Nous n'avons pas encore commencé, Lord Hadrian, le Maître de Londres, voulait en enlever deux ou trois avant d'envoyer notre famille pour le reste. »

« Quand allez-vous commencer ? »

« Grand-mère a dit dans deux ou trois jours. »

« Shackelbolt, les vampires envoient une équipe spéciale, ils vont bientôt frapper, ils ont ton nom sur la liste des personnes à ne pas blesser, mais je pense que mordre ne sera pas considéré comme une véritable blessure. » l'avertit Rahkesh. Daray ricana et hocha la tête, puis il se lécha exagérément ses crocs d'un blanc nacré ; Rahkesh se retourna et tourna délibérément le dos au vampire, faisant confiance à ses boucliers pour lui dire s'il attaquait.

« J'espère que Tonks est sur cette liste. »

« Elle l'est, passe lui le message. Et prévoie quelques plans de secours. »

« Je le ferais. »

« Parfait, y a-t-il autre chose de nouveau ? »

« Un possible mouvement pour proscrire les fae, ils semblent être de mèche avec les loups garous et les vampires haïssant férocement les humains. »

« Ah merde. » murmura Ally « Je ne vais pas te demander d'intervenir là-dessus. » fit rapidement Rahkesh quand Shackelbolt ouvrit la bouche, « C'est une cause perdue. » Il se tourna vers Rianae.

« Les fae ? »

« Ils vont probablement déclarer la guerre, après avoir déposé une seule plainte formelle juste pour le fun. » répondit Rianae, et Rahkesh devina qu'elle devait savoir. Sa mère était une ambassadrice vampire. Pas une ambassadrice officielle comme les connaissaient les moldus, mais un lien entre les vampires et les fae et quelques fois entre les mortels magiques et les fae.

« Tu as entendu ça ? » demanda-t-il à Shackelbolt.

« Oui. »

« Ma mère est ambassadrice. » ajouta Rianae. « Et Shackelbolt, si c'est votre véritable nom, les fae VONT informer les elfes s'ils sont trop en colère. » Shackelbolt soupira et hocha lentement la tête, Rahkesh lui avait fait un rapide topo sur toutes les espèces magiques susceptibles d'être au centre de cette bataille.

« Je te parlerai plus tard si je trouve quelque chose. » fit Rahkesh, Shackelbolt accepta et coupa la connexion.

« Ces fils de pute sont déterminés à se faire exterminés avec toutes ces conneries anti créatures magiques. » s'exprima Ally. « Ils impliquent maintenant les vampires, les loups garous, les centaures, les fae, et peut-être même les elfes. Par l'enfer. Peut-être que j'achèterai un terrain au Royaume Uni, après la guerre, il n'y aura plus personne et je pourrai facilement posséder tout le pays. » fit Rianae, et Rahkesh rit, il commençait sérieusement à considérer cela, elle avait marqué un point.

Daray ronronna, Heureux. « Botter le cul de ces enfoirés de merde sera très drôle. »

« Fais-moi savoir quand, j'achèterai des tickets. » murmura Rahkesh. Il devrait y avoir un autre moyen, se plaignit son subconscient, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'en voyait pas. Ce dont ils avaient réellement besoin était une complète intégration de toutes les formes de vie magique, et cela signifiait en premier lieu de retirer de l'équation tous les utilisateurs de magie mortels qui étaient contre ça. Et comment cela pouvait-il être fait sans guerre ? Il allait devoir prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il était trop tard pour arrêter les batailles, mais peut-être qu'une fois que tout le monde serait fatigué de combattre ça leur laisserait une autre option qui mettrait fin à la guerre.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X

Aucune ville ne dormait vraiment, et quand les travailleurs du jour allaient au lit, d'autres lumières s'allumaient alors que ceux qui préféraient les heures tardives se levaient et sortaient. Au bout d'une ruelle sale, il y avait un petit parking, et sur le mur de brique d'un bâtiment apparemment abandonné il y avait une grande double porte en bois massif. Il y avait du fer forgé noir en travers de la grande porte, et des images de démons, de sang et de crânes dessus.

A l'intérieur, la soirée habituelle du vendredi soir suivait son cours. Des moldus avec une peau artificiellement pâle, les visages peints, et les cheveux teints s'amusaient. Une glace massive de trois pieds de haut remplie d'os peint servait de bar. Il y avait une piste de danse, des lumières colorées, et quelques tables et canapés étaient dispersés dans la pièce.

Et parmi la foule de moldus, il y avait, examinant le menu de ce soir, des vampires cherchant un moldu particulièrement savoureux qu'ils se rappelaient d'autres nuits ou de nouvelles saveurs.

Tous les établissements vampiriques n'étaient pas dans des zones magiques, et des endroits comme celui-là étaient plus fréquentés par les moldus que par les sorciers. Haut de trois étages dans un bâtiment en assez mauvais état, chaque étage avec sa piste de danse, sa musique et différentes sortes de nourritures et de boissons. Il était bien connu dans certains cercles et il pouvait s'attendre à la venue de plus de trois cent visiteurs chaque vendredi soir. C'était le Bat's Wing (l'Aile de Chauve Souris), le plus louche des deux autres endroits équivalents tenus par un vampire d'un peu moins de mille ans nommé Taiven Vachinto.

Il avait commencé comme l'un des esclaves mortels de Lord Hadrian, en un temps et en un lieu où l'esclavage était bien plus normal. Le vampire l'avait changé quand il eut trente ans, et quand Hadrian avait commencé à gagner du pouvoir à travers les siècles et à bouger d'endroits en endroits, Taiven le suivit. Finalement devenant Maître de Londres, Hadrian y était resté depuis, tout comme Taiven qui n'était pas du genre à quitter son maître. Son autre endroit était bien plus haut de gamme avec une clientèle bien plus aisée, et c'était un bâtiment bien déguisé que personne ne regardait deux fois, ce qui était une bonne chose parce que ce qu'il s'y passait n'était pas exactement de bon goût. De nouveau avec trois étages, le Raven's Loft (le Grenier du Corbeau) offrait des jeux, de la boisson, des drogues et des parties de sexe sauvage continues. C'était que les participants ne voulaient pas que leur présence soit rendue publique. A part une bonne portion de l'élite sociale et financière de Londres, il recevait aussi des visiteurs de partout dans le monde. Et par conséquent, il n'apportait pas seulement une bonne manne financière, mais aussi de nombreux moldus intéressants avec des sangs avec différentes saveurs de partout dans le monde pour se nourrir.

Bien que le Raven's Loft était parfois un terrain de chasse pour quelques vampires, la plupart des locaux préféraient le Bat's Wing. Moins classe, plus sombre, et les crocs y ont leur place. Bien sûr, seuls les vampires dont la présence était reconnue et permise par le Maître de la cité y étaient autorisés, ceci avait causé bon nombre de frictions avec les illégaux. Mais les vampires magiques qui travaillaient pour lui était bien plus vieux et beaucoup plus puissants que les jeunes vampires moldus qui infestaient le pays, et après que Taiven en ait impitoyablement exécuté une douzaine et qu'il en ait envoyé une douzaine de plus à Lord Hadrian, afin qu'ils soient punis pour leur existence illégale, il n'avait plus eu de problèmes.

Les nouvelles lois anti-vampires étaient, jusqu'à présent, seulement mises en œuvre dans les communautés magiques, ce qui était probablement un des pires mouvement du Ministère de la Magie. Ça donnait à la plupart des vampires, qui vivaient et travaillaient parmi les moldus, le temps de planifier et de se préparer. La plupart des vampires avaient volontairement quittés la scène sorcière, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à y faire de toute manière, et ils se servaient de leurs vastes ressources et ils se rassemblaient pour préparer la bataille contre la présence des vampires dans les zones non magiques.

Les deux vampires qui travaillaient sur le toit revinrent finalement au troisième étage du bâtiment, des sacs d'outils sur les épaules. Le bureau de Taiven avait des murs très épais, donc ils ne pouvaient pas entendre la musique d'à côté. Les deux vampires s'installèrent dans de confortables chaises tandis que les autres finissaient les derniers enchantements. Bientôt l'équipe de dix vampires entra dans le bureau.

« Terminé. Avons-nous déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le tester ? » demanda Nurama. La grande vampire Sud Africaine retira le glamour qu'elle portait toujours, révélant une série de traces de griffes courant de son visage à son cou de gauche à droite et qui disparaissaient sous son pull. Un cadeau d'un lion du temps où elle était encore mortelle. Les cicatrices roses et blanches ressortaient sur sa peau noire, et étaient bien trop remarquables pour permettre que tout le monde les voit. Elle travaillait pour Taiven comme chef de la sécurité à ses deux propriétés depuis deux cent ans, et elle était responsable des meurtres horribles qui avaient finalement chassés les vampires moldus illégaux.

« Non, mais je suppose que nous pouvons compter que les Aurors se montreront bientôt. Je pourrai même les inviter, l'attente m'ennuie. » répondit Taiven, en grattant derrière les oreilles le Chien de l'Enfer couché à ses pieds. Ils venaient juste de terminer l'installation de vingt lasers à l'extérieur du bâtiment et dans les environs. Il y avait des sorts de sécurité autour du Bat's Wing, ainsi chaque mortel utilisateur de magie serait ''tagué'' avec un peu de magie, ça ne partait pas avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée. Parce que les sorts étaient dans le sol et non dans les airs, ils ne seraient probablement pas remarqués par les employés du Ministère. Les lasers recevraient le signal magique et quand ils seraient activés, ils ne viseraient que ceux ciblés.

« Sitôt que les sorts de protection nous diront qu'ils viennent, nous pourrons envoyer les Chiens dans leurs cages. » fit Nurama, se penchant pour caresser un autre des dix massifs canidés. D'une couleur rouge sombre et noir avec une crinière épaisse d'apparence métallique qui pouvait s'agrandir et servir d'armure quand ils étaient menacés. Les deux bêtes alpha, un mâle et une femelle, avaient été un cadeau de Lord Hadrian cinquante ans auparavant, les autres étaient leurs descendances. Leurs énormes griffes plus félines que canines et leur peau et armure pouvaient chauffer suffisamment pour faire fondre du fer. Leurs morsures étaient plus puissantes que celles des hyènes, et leur salive était un poison acide mortel. Mesurant quatre pieds de haut et six pieds de long, c'étaient de redoutables prédateurs, et ils étaient très difficiles à combattre, ayant leur propre magie.

Il y avait dix portes invisibles dans les murs du Bat's Wing, chacune avec une grande cage derrière ; les Chiens de l'Enfer pouvaient être libérés pour garder le bâtiment à tout moment. Ils portaient des illusions, avaient de la sanguimagie pour qu'ils apparaissent aux moldus comme un croisement entre un Grand Danois et un Doberman.

« J'ai complété les sorts de mémoire. » fit un autre vampire, apparaissant de nulle part dans la pièce. Une créature fine et petite née dans les Îles Aléoutiennes, il état un spécialiste de ces sorts et il avait disposé ses sorts sur tout le quartier pour altérer la mémoire des moldus s'ils voyaient quelque chose. Il était un des meilleurs dans son domaine et les sorts qu'il faisait enlèverait seulement les souvenirs de magie et de créatures magiques. Lissant les souvenirs d'un combat entre gangs rivaux qui avait interrompu une soirée animée. Ça coutait habituellement un bras et une jambe pour l'avoir, ses talents étaient très demandés, mais il devait une faveur à Taiven, le vieux vampire avait sauvé sa vie une centaine d'année auparavant.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Les bâtiments étaient supposés être sécurisé. Ils étaient supposés l'être. Et la sécurité était un terme relatif. Il y avait deux loups garous cachés dans le hall où la réunion des plus hauts officiels du Ministère et tous les membres du Magenmagot se réunissaient.

« Nous devons répondre rapidement et avec tout notre pouvoir. » fit le Ministre de la Magie. « Nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser maintenant penser que nous sommes faibles. » Tout le monde acquiesça. Les vampires devaient savoir qu'enlever un employé du Ministère avait d'extrêmes conséquences.

« Nous avons été cléments avec eux, ils devraient nous être reconnaissants, maintenant ils viennent d'enlever Ombrage » fit Percy Weasley, « Nous devrions attaquer aussi tôt que possible. »

« Ce soir. » décida le Ministre. Tout le monde hocha la tête et approuva bruyamment. « Nous devons frapper les vampires et tous leurs alliés parmi les créatures maléfiques. Les loups garous, les fae, les centaures et les autres. Les demis-sangs qui travaillent contre nous doivent savoir que nous n'allons pas leur permettre de gouverner le monde. Nous sommes leurs supérieurs et ils doivent se le rappeler. »

Dans la salle, Amélia Bones, récemment renvoyée de son poste, était assise parmi une poignée d'autres qui avaient la veille essayés de révoquer les lois anti-vampires. Maintenant sous la garde d'Aurors, et sur le point d'être envoyés à Azkaban sans procès – puisqu'après tout, ils étaient apparemment accusés de trahison pour avoir essayé d'abroger une loi – et depuis quand est-ce que c'était une trahison ? Le Ministère avait une sorte d'absolu pouvoir qui allait bien plus loin que ce que Mme Bones et ses collègues avaient pensés, leur arrestation ne paraitraient pas dans le journal avant trois semaines. Mais d'ici là des confessions leur seraient arrachées sous la torture.

Mais elle avait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur le bracelet en or qu'elle portait il y avait quelque chose de particulier, c'était un signal à sens unique. Et elle se mordit le petit doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne, et elle pressa la blessure contre la ligne enchantée. Un signal magique s'envola de la chambre, et un fin cristal parmi un rangée de fins cristaux sur la table d'Alastor Maugrey commença à briller.

Le signal ne devait être envoyé que quand le Ministère devenait trop corrompu, quand ils commenceraient à briser leurs propres lois. Amélia pressa le lien de nouveau et le cristal commença à clignoter. Maugrey soupira faiblement, il devrait s'arranger pour découvrir où elle était retenue et la libérer rapidement.

« Rufus règlerait la situation s'il pouvait voir ça. » murmura Maugrey, quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas duré. Vivant mais comateux. Rahkesh n'allait pas aimer ces nouvelles, ils avaient tous les deux peu de chance de changer les choses. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à combattre.

Le vote avait été pris, et comme d'habitude il n'y avait que deux ou trois votes contre, et leurs noms avaient illégalement été enregistrés par des appareils de contrôle, ils se retrouveraient envoyés dans des cellules à Azkaban, pour aucune raison au départ. Finalement ils seraient accusés de crimes qui pourraient être fabriqués, et qui leur donneraient des peines maximales.

Une fois que tous les humains mortels étaient partis, les loups garous s'étaient glissés à travers les sorts, en passant inaperçus. Ils étaient peut-être les meilleurs espions que les alphas de la meute pouvaient envoyer, même eux avaient leurs limites. Elara et Sabien Atéres étaient des maîtres dans l'art d'entrer dans de lieux où ils devaient aller. Maintenant, ils avaient repérés leur cible et les deux vampires quittèrent la pièce, utilisant des illusions pour qu'on ne perçoive pas le mouvement de la porte, et des sorts pour empêcher l'air de bouger alors qu'ils passaient. Ils traquèrent leur proie dans le couloir, passant inaperçus, puis ils prirent de l'avance pour organiser l'enlèvement.

Cependant même les célèbres assassins Atéres n'étaient pas les meilleurs à ce jeu de cache-cache. Les loups-garous, les vampires et les humains avaient tous échoués à repérer les trois elfes qui avaient observés la situation, et qui avaient maintenant décidés qu'ils avaient l'information qu'ils voulaient. Les trois elfes disparurent dans un silence absolu, ne dérangeant même pas la poussière sur le sol.

Percy Weasley se précipita dans son bureau, déboulant dans les couloirs bondés du Ministère, ses robes et sa marche autoritaire garantissait que les gens s'écartaient de son chemin pour le laisser passer. Avec Ombrage partie, il avait été promu et avec cela était venu une augmentation de salaire et un nouveau respect de tous. Il était finalement bon d'avoir le respect qu'il méritait, il avait travaillé dur pour ça.

Un garde se tenait entre les deux ascenseurs, il hocha la tête à Percy alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur. Percy ne hocha pas la tête, il était le supérieur du garde et il n'avait pas besoin de remarquer ceux qui accomplissaient des tâches moins importantes. C'était seulement un garde, pas un Auror, et donc Percy n'avait pas besoin d'agir gentiment.

Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, personne n'en sortit. Après un moment, le garde au deuxième étage regarda l'intérieur, pour trouver l'ascenseur vide. Il se demanda brièvement si le garde du premier étage, un cousin, s'amusait simplement avec lui, en envoyant l'ascenseur vide. Puis il haussa les épaules et hocha poliment la tête aux deux sorcières qui entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent.

L'absence de Percy Weasley ne fut remarquée que le lendemain. Le bruit quand il fut finalement découvert qu'il avait disparut dans les couloirs du Ministère sans que cela soit repéré par les dispositifs de surveillance, les gardes ou d'autres employés fut considérable.

Le Ministre renforça sa lutte contre les créatures magiques. Et ses Aurors personnels commencèrent à élaborer un plan visant à abattre les résidences des fae, et à les mettre en garde qu'eux et leurs semblables n'étaient plus les bienvenus au Royaume Uni.

Chez les Weasley, Mme Weasley pleura, Percy n'étaient plus très proche de la famille depuis quelques années, mais il était son fils. Ronald Weasley ragea sur la façon dont il deviendrait le meilleur chasseur de vampire au monde et il leur montrerait à tous qui était le meilleur et ce qui arrivait à ceux qui ne respectaient pas le peuple magique. Ginny Weasley haussa les épaules sans beaucoup s'inquiéter ou de pitié, et elle continua à écrire sa lettre à Luna en planifiant leur voyage jusqu'à l'Académie de Salem. Mr Weasley alla à ses affaires habituelles, avec une grimace, mais il n'était pas surpris. Il envoya aussi une lettre à Maugrey Fol Œil, demandant ce qu'il savait à propos du sort de son fils, sa santé, et ce qui allait lui arriver. Il en savait assez pour ne pas demander quand Percy reviendrait.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le chef des Aurors jeta un sort mineur d'oubli sur le moldu qui les avait vu transplaner, trente personnes venaient d'apparaître devant son nez. Son équipe se dispersa et fit le tour du pâté, vérifiant après des sorts de protection et gardant un œil sur les moldus qui déambulaient.

Bien cachée, la sentinelle vampire les aperçut, et sortit un téléphone cellulaire moldu. Les utilisateurs de magie ne pensaient jamais à surveiller les radios et les téléphones, ils n'imaginaient pas que les vampires avaient complètement contournés la sécurité magique en utilisant la technologie moldue. Les mortels étaient tellement inconscients. Et les vampires avaient les codes magiques pour pirater la magie des communicateurs des Aurors, grâce à une source intérieure Il ne savait pas qui était cette source, mais Kylara, la première espionne de Lord Hadrian les avait amenés. La source était Nymphadora Tonks, qui avait finalement décidée d'agir contre le Ministère. Être une métamorphomage avait plein d'utilités, colorer les cheveux était la moindre. Et donc elle était mieux à même de passer des renseignements que Shackelbolt, ou l'un des autres Aurors, la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà espionnés par les gardes personnels du Ministre, qui agissaient comme sa propre petite armée.

Les Aurors identifièrent rapidement leur cible par l'aspect extérieur minable. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'en fait il était en parfait état. Ces couches de bois en décomposition, ces clous rouillés, ces marques de brûlures, la peinture écaillée avaient été ajoutés à l'extérieur pour qu'il paraisse décrépi. En fait, c'était un des plus sûr bâtiments de la ville, il était à l'épreuve de tremblements de terre et pouvait être complètement isolé de l'extérieur, il était autonome en air, pour protéger contre toutes tentative visant à empoisonner quiconque à l'intérieur. Il était aussi construit en fer et en acier, une combinaison résistante.

A l'intérieur du Bat's Wing, les vampires arrêtèrent de choisir leur proie pour la nuit en sentant une onde télépathique. Les Aurors arrivaient. Lentement, les vampires se déplacèrent à l'extérieur de la foule, se coordonnant grâce à de minuscules touches de télépathie et étendant leur magie autour de la salle, prêts pour l'attaque.

« Avez-vous envoyé une invitation ? » demanda Nurama.

« J'ai laissé échappé l'emplacement hier. » admit Taiven. Il fit une grimace diabolique à son équipe de gardes. « Je pensais qu'il serait temps de leur montrer pourquoi exactement toutes les tentatives des mortels pour nous exterminer ont échouées. » Son sourire se refléta sur les visages des autres vampires qui se levèrent et partirent.

Les Aurors se ruèrent vers la grande porte en bois massif. Le chef des Aurors attendit jusqu'à ce que son équipe lui signale qu'ils étaient en position autour du bâtiment, attendant que quelqu'un essaye de s'échapper.

« Équipe six en position. » vit un murmure de son bracelet.

« Il est toujours poli de frapper à une porte. » fit le chef, les cinq devant la porte levèrent leurs baguettes et jetèrent des sorts explosifs. Cinq jets de lumière rouge se dirigèrent vers la porte en fer noir et en bois, et ils disparurent sans dommage quand ils la frappèrent. Laissant les Aurors stupéfaits, sidérés, il s'étaient entraînés une semaine pour maximiser l'impact de ces sorts.

Puis les lasers s'activèrent. Des tirs précis et rapides frappèrent chacun le centre de leurs cibles. Le chef de la force d'attaque des Aurors fut le premier à tomber. Criant alors que le laser transperçait son dos et sa colonne vertébrale.

A l'intérieur, des sorts de silence empêchait d'entendre les bruits de l'extérieur. Les moldus continuaient à faire la fête, ignorant ce qu'il se passait.

Des sorts de coupure et de grandes boules de feu volèrent vers le bâtiment, seulement pour y être absorbés. Les lasers continuaient à atteindre leurs cibles et à tirer. Des six équipes, trois furent anéanties en quelques secondes, leurs colonnes vertébrales sectionnées.

Nurama choisit les Aurors à la porte, et éteignit les lasers. Son équipe avait besoin de s'amuser un peu après tout. Mais ce serait une bataille à sens unique.

Des lumières apparurent quand les cinq Aurors essayèrent de transplaner, et ils découvrirent qu'il y avait des sorts anti-transplanage, ils étaient pris au piège.

« Incendio, incarcerous ! » L'un des Aurors repéra l'origine de l'attaque et contre-attaqua. Il fut immédiatement réduit au silence par un couteau qui apparut soudainement dans sa gorge. Ses camarades regardèrent sous le choc alors que la grande lame lancée avec une force vampirique traversait toute la gorge et que du sang gicla de celle-ci. Il s'effondra au sol.

Maintenant les vampires étaient proches, les agressant télépathiquement. Les Aurors étaient une équipe expérimentée et leur choc disparut rapidement, des murs mentaux se formèrent pour repousser les vampires. Mais ceux-ci avaient deux maîtres Légilimens et ils s'étaient retirés des combats pour se concentrer sur les esprits des mortels, causant de sévères maux de tête et de la désorientation.

Des sorts de brûlures volèrent de vingt baguettes alors que les vampires attaquèrent. Ils furent suivis par des jets d'acide. Les quatre Aurors restants se regroupèrent et firent un impressionnant travail de gestion des sorts, mais ils n'avaient pas anticipé que des potions seraient ajoutées au combat, c'était une combinaison à laquelle les sorcières et les sorciers n'avaient jamais pensés. Et leurs cris d'agonie alors que leurs chairs fondaient alertèrent les Aurors restant autour du bâtiment.

Près de la porte, l'équipe deux regardait un de leurs camarades mourir d'un tir de laser. Le chef de l'équipe entendit les cris cesser, et il vit les restes fumants de l'équipe trois. « On se rend ! » cria-t-il aux Aurors restants, en jetant sa baguette et son couteau. Les deux autres le fixèrent puis eurent le bon sens d'abandonner leurs armes et à les lancer par terre. Ayant mis hors jeu ceux à l'entrée, les vampires s'éparpillèrent autour du bâtiment, et les trois qui s'étaient rendus furent repérés et les lasers furent désactivés avant qu'ils n'aient pu les tuer. Celui qui était blessé, un trou s'étendait au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, et un des vampires s'avança pour la tuer, en buvant rapidement son sang et sa vie. Les trois autres eurent un moment pour déglutir avant que des crocs ne s'attaquent à leurs gorges. Une fois qu'ils succombèrent aux pouvoirs télépathiques vampiriques, ils furent transportés dans une cellule provisoire au sous-sol.

« Commandant ? Au rapport ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Nurama sourit et se pencha pour récupérer le communicateur tombé à terre.

« Qui est-là ? » demanda-t-elle de sa plus belle voix délicatement féminine.

« Quoi ? Qui est-là ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Mon nom n'a aucune importance pour vous. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas trop attachés à vos larbins, vous ne les reverrez plus. » Nurama cassa le fragile objet dans sa main, et le réduisit en poussière. La magie s'échappa, puis mourut alors qu'elle l'enveloppait de sa magie et réduisit les sorts à néant.

« Déployez-vous, trouver les autres et amenez-les, désactivez les lasers. » ordonna Nurama. Les lasers cessèrent quelques secondes plus tard de tirer et ses vampires coururent à leurs tâches.

Deux Aurors essayèrent de courir jusqu'à la cité moldue. Un vampire bondit après eux, créant des boucliers autorisant les sorts qu'il recevait à passer au travers du bouclier et de disparaître, plutôt que de faire subir la totalité de l'impact aux boucliers. Les Aurors tombèrent avec les vampires les taclant par derrière, leurs baguettes leur échappèrent alors qu'ils boitaient pour s'éloigner et les vampires les rattrapèrent.

Il fallut dix minutes pour que tout fut terminé. Pour les vampires c'était une victoire, et une déception, ils avaient espérés un meilleur combat. Mais les Aurors s'étaient divisés en trop petits groupes, et avec les lasers qui en avaient abattus tant en quelques instants, il n'en restait plus assez pour se rassembler et engager un véritable combat. Des trente Aurors envoyés à l'attaque du Bat's Wing, vingt et un étaient morts, dix-huit à cause des lasers. Les autres avaient été désarmés, enchaînés et jetés dans une cellule provisoire. Taiven envoya un signal à Andrew Farov. Farov avait attendu, patientant dans son bureau tandis que les vampires de Taiven combattaient – Taiven voulait faire cela lui-même, et il envoya immédiatement un message comme quoi il viendrait prendre les captifs. Puis il contacta Lord Hadrian.

Les mortels avaient attaqués, en premier, sans provocation. Maintenant les vampires pouvaient organiser des représailles justifiées. Les mortels n'avaient aucune preuve que les vampires avaient enlevés Ombrage, et ils n'avaient donc aucun motif légal, de par leurs propres lois, pour attaquer. Dans son bureau, Lord Hadrian, son capitaine de garde, et sa première espionne Kylara – la demi-sœur cadette de Cyala Atéres, tous sourirent alors que le miroir de communication redevint vide. Kylara appela sa sœur télépathiquement, et Ambrosius alla alerter leurs guerriers. Ils avaient pris le quartier d'entraînement des Aurors la veille. Avec tous ceux qui étaient en formation. Un peu d'éducation aux réalités vampiriques ne leur ferait pas de mal.

« Dis à Cyala que je veux les Langues de Plomb, tous, pour samedi prochain. » fit Hadrian, « Nous prendrons le Magenmagot plus tard, laissons leur d'abord faire quelques erreurs de plus. » Kylara sourit et envoya le message à Cyala Atéres.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Rahkesh ? Réveille-toi ! » Quelqu'un le secouait pas les épaules. Rahkesh roula sur le côté, se figea, puis baissa lentement le couteau et le taser qui avait attrapé sous son oreiller, ce n'était que Daray, qui était apparu de nulle part.

« Il est quatre heure du matin. »

« Lève-toi, viens, nous avons un problème. » fit le vampire, l'ignorant et marchant vers la porte. Rahkesh fronça les sourcils, se demandant que diable il se passait, puis il s'habilla.

Rahkesh suivit Daray dans le salon de leur étage ; la pièce était remplie d'étudiants. Que c'était-il passé ? Tout le monde était réveillé et semblait aussi confus que lui.

Il n'y avait aucun fae présent. Rahkesh le réalisa soudainement. Aucun. Caroline arriva finalement avec quelques autres vampires, les deux alpha loups garou, son jouet veela, et les deux mortels qui étaient au dessus des étudiants humains. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, puis elle fit signe à tout le monde de se taire.

« Très bien, nous allons devoir faire rapidement. A deux heures du matin, tous les étudiants fae ont quittés Akren. Les étudiants de garde (les étudiants plus âgés prenaient des tours de garde) les ont suivis hors de la vallée, où ils se sont téléportés vers leurs pays respectifs. » Des murmures éclatèrent dans la salle. Caroline agita la main pour demander le silence.

Maintenant nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails mais Justin m'a dit, avant qu'il ne parte, qu'ils avaient été rappelés chez eux pour un vote. Les fae envisagent de faire la guerre aux humains utilisateurs de magie. »

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, Rahkesh mis ses mains devant ses yeux, okay, il était maintenant réveillé.

Tout le monde parlait fort, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de nouvelles informations, juste des spéculations. Akren était un moulin à rumeur, mais la plupart des étudiants ne le prenait pas sérieusement. Ils savaient qu'on avait besoin de faits non pas de pensées aléatoires, et quelques uns partaient déjà. Si quelque chose sortait de la réunion, tout le monde finirait par le savoir, parce que cela les affectait tous et pour quelque chose comme ça, même les vampires et les loups garous normalement hostiles, passeraient l'information. Rahkesh réalisa qu'il avait besoin de contacter Moody et Shackelbolt, donc il se glissa silencieusement hors de la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre. Shackelbolt gardait un autre communicateur chez lui, et il pouvait contacter Maugrey.

« Les fae envisagent sérieusement de faire la guerre aux humains. Voldemort a tué une poignée d'entre eux en essayant de créer un nouveau type d'inféris. Il y a une possibilité qu'il soit aussi derrière une tentative de kidnapping que certains de ses vampires ont fait. Je comprends que les vampires impliqués ont été exécutés mais c'était un horrible désordre pendant un moment et les fae sont encore très en colère. » continua Rahkesh.

« Que vas-tu faire avec ça ? » demanda curieusement Maugrey. Rahkesh haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Le problème, réalisa Rahkesh, était en partie la communication. S'ils pouvaient obtenir que les fae, les vampires, les loups garous, et les autres parlent entre eux, ces espèces formeraient certainement une alliance contre Voldemort et quelque soient les alliés qu'il avait. Les vampires n'annonceraient pas leur existence aux moldus avant quelques années, ainsi ils n'auraient pas à s'en inquiéter.

Le problème à les faire communiquer était qu'ils ne vivaient pas aux mêmes endroits, et qu'ils pensaient chacun qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres. Une simple égalité et un mélange des espèces créeraient une force capable de combattre Voldemort et de gagner.

« Les faire parler, m'assurer que chacun sait que l'enjeu est plus grand que leurs espèces. Les vampires ne veulent déjà pas Voldemort, seulement les plus jeunes, qui auraient dû être tués de toute façon. Les fae devraient s'énerver contre Voldemort, pas tous les mortels, ils doivent savoir cela. Et les distinctions entre les pays anti-créatures magiques et ceux qui se moquent de votre espèce doit être faite. »

« Tuer Voldemort, forcer ceux qui méprisent tous les êtres magiques à faire marche arrière. Voldemort en premier ? » suggéra Maugrey.

« Il aide ce mouvement anti-créatures magiques, cela cause le chaos dont il tire profit. Si tout le monde déteste les vampires, ils pourraient être de son côté contre un ennemi commun, et les vampires ont des normes très différentes des utilisateurs de magie humains sur les choses comme le meurtre. Sans Voldemort, le problème est bien plus simple et moins complexe. » fit Shackelbolt.

« On commence par proposer une alliance entre les vampires, les fae et les loups garous, plus les pays qui reconnaissent que tous les êtres magiques ont le droit d'exister. » fit Rahkesh.

« Comment pourrions-nous contacter les fae ? » demanda Shackelbolt. Rahkesh regarda Maugrey.

« Je vais contacter les anciens élèves locaux. » fit-il.

« Et je commencerais ici avec mes amis et les étudiants actuels. Même si personne ne sait quand les fae vont revenir. » fit Rahkesh. « Peut-être que leur envoyer maintenant un message leur donnerait une troisième option entre la guerre, aucune guerre, et une guerre sélective. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Si les fae vivent tous dans des clans séparés, alors comment peuvent ils obtenir un vote central ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Chaque clan vote puis envoie leur vote aux aînés des fae, qui sont actuellement à la maison de réunion, qui est le seul bâtiment gouvernemental que les fae ont. Ils comptent les votes des clans. » fit Daray. « Rianae a dit que sa mère a envoyé ces messages que tu lui a donnés, sa mère pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

« J'espère juste que les fae écouteront, ils seront peut-être trop occupés pour prendre en compte un message, et ils pourraient ne même pas le lire. »

« La mère de Rianae a été l'ambassadrice pendant quatre cent ans, et c'est parce que les fae lui font confiance et l'aiment bien. Ils écouteront. » lui assura Daray. Le vampire se figea en pleine marche et Rahkesh faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Les autres étudiants vampires firent aussi une pause. Ils traversaient le hall d'entrée principal, en route pour le déjeuner après avoir terminer leur cours de sanguimagie.

« Des vampires, plusieurs. Des vieux. » fit rapidement Daray, fermant les yeux pour chercher leurs présences. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau et lui et chaque vampire se retourna rapidement vers le centre du hall alors que les grandes portes massives s'ouvraient. Rahkesh suivit le mouvement de Daray et regarda.

Il repéra immédiatement Namach, l'ancien était à la tête du groupe de quatre vampires, et Rahkesh reconnut Cyala Atéres, mais il ne connaissait pas les deux autres. Définitivement très vieux. Il étendit prudemment son esprit un petit peu, et il repéra immédiatement à leurs auras qu'ils étaient le Maître de Moscou et le Maître du Caire.

Les quatre vampires disparurent dans les escaliers vers les quartiers de Namach, laissant le hall bruyant de conversations vocales et télépathiques.

« Est-ce que ta grand-mère t'avait dit qu'elle venait ? »

« Non. Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent. » fit Daray, Rahkesh attendit pendant que Daray envoyait un signal télépathique à sa grand-mère, ses yeux se firent distants alors que son esprit se connectait à celui bien plus puissant de l'ancienne. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Silas, en arrivant près d'eux.

« Ils organisent une réunion d'anciens élèves. » fit Daray, se réveillent brutalement et secouant sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Des anciens élèves de toutes les espèces. »

« Est-ce que cela c'est _déjà_ fait ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Non. » Rahkesh se retourna pour voir Caroline non loin. « Jamais. » L'alpha vampire étudiait attentivement la situation. Et Rahkesh réalisa qu'elle les contactait télépathiquement. « Les étudiants actuels seront invités. » ajouta-t-elle finalement.

« Ta grand-mère n'est pas une ancienne élève. » se rappela soudainement Rahkesh.

« Pas plus que le Maître de Moscou. Ce n'est pas simplement une réunion d'anciens élèves. » fit Daray, renfrogné, « Ils ne vont pas nous dire ce que c'est réellement. »

« Oh joie, encore d'autres choses dont s'inquiéter. » murmura Rahkesh, « Je vais manger. » Namach et Cyala peuvent planifier ce qu'ils voulaient, il leur faisait confiance. Et quant au fait d'avoir des non anciens élèves dans les montagnes d'Akren, la directrice devait avoir été prévenue donc elle devait avoir autorisé leurs présences.

« Soit prudent. » fit soudainement Daray, « Ma grand-mère dit que tu attires beaucoup d'attention avec que qu'il s'est passé pendant ce duel avec les sbires de Voldemort – et les Maîtres des Cités veulent te rencontrer. » Rahkesh chercha après une fenêtre aux environs pour sauter, puis il se demanda si ça pourrait être utile. « Grand-mère dit aussi que si jamais tu veux devenir un vampire tu es le bienvenu pour rejoindre notre famille. » _Cela_ fit s'arrêter Rahkesh. Les anciens de l'âge de Cyala Atéres ne créaient _jamais_ de nouveaux vampires ? Recevoir une offre comme celle-là d'une des plus puissantes vampires existantes … serait très utile pour refuser des offres similaires d'autres vampires. Rahkesh se fit une note mentale de remercier Cyala la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. L'ancienne matriarche avait devinée qu'avec les pouvoirs de Rahkesh devenant plus ouverts et plus largement connus, il aurait de nombreuses offres de vampires voulant le transformer, et elle lui avait donner un moyen de décliner ces offre dans insulter quiconque.

Tard ce soir-là, Rahkesh étudiait quand un peu de télépathie vampirique se glissa dans son esprit. Rahkesh vérifia ses protections mentales puis se mit à l'écoute, il reçût une convocation de Namach. Se demandant ce que l'ancien voulait, il mit de côté son travail en métamorphose et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Namach.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée d'Akren une épaisse masse de magie vampirique frappa Rahkesh au cou, le gelant sur place. Il faillit le combattre, avant qu'il ne perçoive le signal calmant de Namach. Curieux maintenant, Rahkesh attendit, un moment plus tard, le Maître du Caire descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la franchit et Rahkesh s'éloigna, seulement pour avoir à nouveau le pouvoir de Namach qui le retint en place, l'immobilisant. Le Maître de la Cité franchit le porte d'entrée et elle se referma dans un bruit sourd derrière lui. Les magies s'évanouirent autour de lui et Rahkesh s'avança prudemment dans le hall pour monter les escaliers.

Cyala et Namach étaient tous les deux dans ses quartiers quand Rahkesh y arriva. Des papiers étaient éparpillés sur la table dans le salon et un tableau à craie avait été conjuré contre un mur couvert de draperie, l'écriture était dans une langue que Rahkesh ne connaissait pas.

« Bonsoir Eli. » marmonna Rahkesh ; appuyé contre la porte alors que le grand lézard bloquait son chemin. « Pourriez-vous rappeler le chien de garde ? » Le gros reptile siffla furieusement et balança sa queue.

« Arrête-ça Eli, il est humain, il ne mord pas. » soupira Namach en jetant un regard au lézard perpétuellement irrité.

« Mes animagus pourraient cependant en faire un encas. » fit Rahkesh, en regardant Eli. Eli chargea, s'arrêtant à seulement un pied de Rahkesh qui ne fléchit pas. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, la langue d'Eli entrant et sortant. « Tu es une méchante bête, » dit finalement Rahkesh, et il enjamba le corps d'Eli et entra dans la pièce. Eli siffla, enragé, et sauta sur le canapé, Rahkesh changea de direction et opta pour une chaise. « Pourquoi suis-je une telle menace ? »

« Aucune idée. » fit Namach, « Il n'aime vraiment que les vampires. Tous les autres l'énervent. »

« Un lézard raciste. » fit Rahkesh, Eli siffla et secoua sa crête, avant de se calmer et de se recoucher. Rahkesh se tourna vers l'ancien vampire. « Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que le Maître du Caire me voit ? »

« Je suppose que Daray t'a dit à propos de l'offre des Atéres de te transformer ? » demanda Cyala.

« Oui, je suis flatté, mais j'aime être humain. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'espèce. » fit Rahkesh, les deux vampires le regardèrent curieusement, puis ils haussèrent les épaules comme si c'était juste une des choses étranges et incompréhensibles que faisaient les mortels. Rahkesh ne s'expliqua pas plus.

« Hé bien, tu as déjà attiré beaucoup d'attention de certains individus très puissants. A part les anciens fae la plupart des Maîtres des Cités sont maintenant au courant qu'il y a un humain très puissant qui est apparut durant le combat entre le Ministère et les vampires. Et qu'il est actuellement élève à Akren. Tous les anciens élèves d'Akren ont accès aux registres de l'école, et ce ne sera pas long avant que quelqu'un découvre combien tu as avancé rapidement dans tes classes de sanguimagie. Ou que tu as survécu au sort d'un Amadan sans être blessé. Tu vas commencer à recevoir des offres de très puissants vampires et loups garous qui veulent te transformer. » fit Cyala.

« Je sais. J'expliquerais que j'ai l'intention de rester mortel aussi longtemps que possible. » fit Rahkesh.

« Tu peux toujours utiliser l'excuse que si tu deviens un vampire, tu rejoindras la famille Atéres, ce qui devrait dissuader beaucoup de vampires et de loups garous. Pourquoi choisirais-tu l'un d'entre eux alors que tu peux rejoindre les Atéres ? Mais ça ne les arrêtera pas tous. » fit Namach.

« Nous ne savons toujours pas quel effet mon sang aurait sur les deux espèces. Peut-être que le prochain camarade de classe qui m'attaquera, je le laisserai avoir un peu de mon sang, juste pour voir l'effet. » fit Rahkesh, il était assez certain que ledit individu connaîtrait un monde de douleur.

« Tu pourrais vouloir un portoloin pour l'entrée de la vallée. » fit Cyala, « Tu pourrais simplement les tuer. »

« Ce qui serait une capacité très utile. » murmura Rahkesh. Les deux vampires sourirent d'approbation. « Que s'est-il passé à Londres ? »

« J'ai simplement reçu un message de ma demi-sœur, elle travaille avec Lord Hadrian. Le Ministère a juste attaqué un night-club tenu par un vampire, sans aucune provocation. Nous allons répliqués en capturant tous leurs Aurors en formation demain, et les Langues de Plomb seront tous capturés samedi prochain. » fit l'ancienne matriarche. « Alors nous allons juste attendre et voir. »

« Amusant. Vous réaliser que les Langues de Plomb pourraient organiser une lutte ? » avertit Rahkesh.

« Oh, j'espère qu'il le feront. » fit Cyala avec un sourire féroce.

« Je m'inquiète de jusqu'où les pays anti-créatures magiques pourraient aller pour prouver qu'ils ont raison et gagner. Pour eux ce n'est pas une guerre à propos de l'égalité ou de la liberté ou d'autres choses du même genre. C'est pour la fierté, qui a le droit et qui ne l'a pas. Qui est supérieur à qui. Quand ils désespéreront, nous verrons quelques réels problèmes, bien que je ne peux pas vraiment imaginer lesquels, mais ça m'inquiète. » fit Rahkesh.

« Andrew Farov a dit que son contact, Alastor Maugrey, a dit quelque chose de semblable. » fit Namach. « Il est inquiet du point jusqu'auquel ils vont aller pour éviter de perdre. Ils ne peuvent imaginer la défaite ou une trêve, et ils ne seront pas capables de gérer une perte. Il a dit aussi ils sont bien trop fiers et qu'ils ne peuvent même pas ne serait-ce que penser qu'ils ont tort. Leur rigidité est la cause de cette guerre, et ce sera la fin de toute trêve. Ils semblent avoir une idée du bien et du mal, tellement enracinée qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir les nuances de gris, mais ils ne pourront pas se voir aller contre leurs propres idéaux. »

« Très vrai, j'en ai bien peur. » fit tristement Rahkesh.

« C'est pourquoi nous avons attendu le bon moment pour révéler notre existence aux moldus. » expliqua Namach. Il se tourna sur le côté et prit une grande boite rectangulaire et fine sur une table.

« Mariah a envoyé ceci. Elle l'a trouvé dans des archives archéologiques poussiéreuses quelque part. Elle a dit que ça t'appartenait. » fit Namach, en lui tendant la boite. Rahkesh cligna des yeux de surprise, et l'ouvrit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans de vieilles archives qui lui appartenait.

Rahkesh retira les vieux chiffons qui étaient dessus et faillit s'évanouir. C'était une peinture de lui, Silas, Daray, Xéri, Nic, Sharahak et Enireth. Elle avait été peinte par la sœur de Xéri Vey, deux jours avant que tous les trois ne quittent les Chachapoyaros. Rahkesh, Nic et Sygra se tenaient devant Enireth, la tête du dragon au dessus d'eux tandis que Silas était assis sur une des griffes du dragon, regardant Satan alors que la chauve-souris était perchée à une des ails de Daray. Daray et Sharahak étaient dans leurs formes de démons, Sharahak était posé à terre et Daray était sur une griffe de l'autre patte du dragon, ses grandes ailes noires battant derrière lui. Xéri était assis à côté de Sharahak.

« Comment l'a-t-elle eu ? » se demanda Rahkesh à voix haute, tournant la peinture pour que les deux anciens puissent la voir.

« Tu as laissé cela derrière toi ? » demanda Cyala.

« Oui. » fit doucement Rahkesh, se demandant comment la peinture avait atterrie de la cité dans les archives dans laquelle Mariah l'avait trouvée.

« Mariah cherchait une preuve de ce dragon. Elle est allée dans une vieille collection de peintures achetées par un grand amateur des dragons qui est décédé il y a un siècle. Sa maison était scellée par des sorts qui ne furent que récemment enlevés. Ses descendants voulaient se débarrasser des peintures archivées. » expliqua Namach.

« Hé bien, voilà sa preuve. » fit Rahkesh.

« Oui. Elle n'a encore communiqué sa découverte à personne. Mais quand elle le fera cela déclenchera certainement de nouvelles recherches en Amérique du Sud pour des restes de dragons. Et de nombreux livres sur les dragons devront être réécrits. »

« Elle peut dire qu'elle a trouvé une peinture, est-ce qu'elle a réellement besoin de la montrer ? » demanda Rahkesh. Soudainement il réalisa qu'il était sur la peinture, et que c'était de l'attention inutilement attirée sur un voyageur temporel puissant et adepte de sanguimagie. Oh, il n'avait pas besoin de ça !

« La peinture est la seule preuve, elle devra la montrer. » confirma Namach, « Peut-être devrais-tu la garder et attendre. »

« Quelques années, » accepta Rahkesh. « Par l'enfer. Maintenant que j'y pense, Vey a réalisé quatre autres peintures. »

« Espérons qu'elles ont été oubliées quelque part et que personne ne les trouvera prochainement. » fit Cyala.

« Espérons qu'elles sont encore avec ce qu'il reste des Chachapoyaros, ou qu'elles aient disparues avec eux. » fit Rahkesh. Il avait espérer rechercher un groupe inhabituel de gens, pour voir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas trouvé le temps. Un jour. Et s'il était chanceux ce serait la seule des peintures qui avaient été faites qui subsistait encore.

J'espère que ce chap vous a plus, la suite dans trois semaines. Je remercie ceux qui lise ma trad et encore plus ceux qui me laisse une review. Gros bisous donc à : Shadd the Akajo's King (j'espère que la suite t'a plus, et petite confidence, crois-moi on reste tjrs influençable par ses parents, même majeur et vaccinée ! ;-)), Vic dit vic, Djiin (contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas), titmo, klaude (oui Ron est vraiment mal barré, et Harry/Rahkesh aura du mal à lui faire entendre raison et il devra surement l'abandonner, même si ça lui fera surement mal), luffynette, zaika, popov (je suis contente que tu apprécies, la suite arrivera dans trois semaines et le prochain chap de Shadows Play dans deux semaines), vampyse (à mon avis on va avoir de leur nouvelle plus tard et de Drago aussi j'espère), akan (non je n'ai pas abandonné le Pouvoir du Temps et l'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas d'autres chapitres en anglais donc à moins que les auteurs ne postent de nouveaux chapitres, ces ficts en resteront là), 666Naku, Sahada, Demencia (j'ai un chap d'avance et j'ai lu les deux derniers chap….. gros bisous à toi aussi), bachelor49, bianka17, Morgana Serpentard, Naelith (une review qui vient du cœur, c'est toujours apprécié tu sais, merci beaucoup) et Fossoyeur (j'ai signé un bail de cent ans minimum, en bonne santé de préférence, avance de rencontrer le Fossoyeur, mais dans ce cas là, je ne vais pas me pleindre et je pourrais peut-être extorquer une rallonge pour continuer mes trad, LOL !).

J'espère que j'ai répondu à tous le monde, sinon je m'en excuse, je suis pas mal occupée ces temps-ci, bisous à vous tous et profitez bien des vacances pour ceux qui y sont.


	13. Chapter 13

J'espère que les vacances se sont bien passées pour ceux qui en ont eu. Je suis débordée en ce moment? ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire heureusement que j'avas des chap d'avances.

Chapitre 33

Rahkesh se jeta au sol, atterrissant assez durement pour lui couper le souffle, et il roula sur le côté alors que des sabots pulvérisèrent l'endroit où il était un instant plus tôt. Il se releva rapidement, prit une prudente respiration pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur et il envoya plusieurs sorts de glace simultanément.

Des rubans de glace se matérialisèrent en direction du centaure chargeant et ils furent pulvérisés par les puissants sabots. Rahkesh créa une boule de feu et la lança. Le centaure balança son poing et atteignit la boule de feu, il l'envoya dans l'espace entre eux. Rahkesh appela sa magie à lui et la réabsorba. La douleur de la boule de feu réintégrant sa magie et revenant à sa place lui fit ressentir un vertige, mais il passa rapidement et Rahkesh réagit à temps pour éviter une flèche.

Réabsorber les sorts déviés était une capacité récente ; les vampires la connaissaient déjà donc lui et Ally avaient passé du temps à l'apprendre. Ils ne voulaient pas donner à leurs amis vampires de raison de se sentir trop supérieurs après tout.

Une épée visa sa tête, Rahkesh esquiva et envoya un sort de brise-os. Les sabots du centaure brillèrent alors qu'il tenta de le frapper. Les sorts frappèrent des rochers et les brisèrent. Rahkesh le frappa avec un sort sans baguette, ayant utilisé auparavant une baguette, une entaille sanglante s'ouvrit sur un de ses bras, une coupure profonde dans le muscle qui Rahkesh l'espérait, gênerait les mouvements du centaure. Des filets apparurent soudainement autour des pieds de Rahkesh, suivis par une corde autour de son cou, il les brûla, les réduisant en cendres tandis qu'il se protégeait. Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter un sort qui lui aurait blessé un membre, il était suivit de quelques secondes par un sort sectionnant les tendons, un sort d'aveuglement et un sort vomitif, il conjura sans baguette un rocher en face de lui pour les bloquer. Les sorts déviés brûlèrent le sol et fit sauter la terre à ses pieds. Rahkesh bougea jusqu'à la terre ferme.

Il vit une autre flèche arriver, puis encore une autre, il les évita toutes les deux, sentant la plume de la deuxième passer juste à côté de ses côtes. Trop près. Il en avait déjà une plantée dans le muscle de son épaule droite et une autre dans son mollet droit, toutes les deux étaient entrées de biais donc les dégâts étaient minimes. Mais toutes les deux étaient recouvertes de potions pour le ralentir et d'enchantements pour l'affaiblir et des enchantements de sanguimagie pour donner au centaure un avertissement télépathique de ses plans, en dépit des boucliers mentaux de Rahkesh. Jusqu'à présent, sa sanguimagie avait combattu les poisons, mais une flèche de plus terminerait probablement le combat. Rahkesh sortit un couteau et fléchit ses genoux, s'accroupissant légèrement. Il fit une rapide vérification, et se déplaça légèrement pour faire reposer son poids sur ses plantes de pieds, près à bondir dans n'importe quelle direction.

Le centaure se tourna puis chargea, ce centaure savait comment combattre un humain à pied, il ne se cabra pas suffisamment pour rendre son ventre vulnérable, mais ses sabots se trouvaient tout de même à la hauteur idéale pour frapper. Rahkesh se baissa et se releva en esquivant un coup de sabot, et il se laissa tomber à côté du centaure et le frappa à l'arrière des jambes, enfonçant profondément son couteau dans le tendon.

Il se retourna et s'écarta alors que le pied du centaure essayait de le frapper, Rahkesh utilisa sa distance pour accélérer sa course et d'un bond, il atterrit lourdement sur le dos du centaure. Son poids déséquilibra le centaure, qui était déjà sur trois pattes, et il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le côté.

Rahkesh sauta sur le côté et se dirigea vers une corniche, les rochers pointus blessèrent ses mains et il remercia silencieusement le créateur des gants qu'il portait. Il bascula et tomba, se retenant à la corniche et se mit en position, il atterrit près du cou du centaure en se relevant. Mettant son genou contre la gorge du centaure et positionnant son couteau sous la tête du centaure et la tordant un peu, de façon à ce que la tête soit à 180°, et le couteau pressé de façon à ce que s'il la retournait, il le couperait. Rahkesh s'assura de glisser un genou derrière une des pattes avant du centaure, ainsi il ne pourrait pas bouger correctement, puis il prit un bras avec son bras gauche tandis que le centaure était toujours choqué, et il ramena le bras derrière le pressant dans un angle non naturel.

Il pensait qu'il avait gagné, mais alors la magie saisit l'ensemble de son corps et l'envoya valser dans les airs. Tout devint flou et Rahkesh réalisa qu'il volait vers les montagnes. Rahkesh réagit et essaya de prendre le contrôle du sol, commençant à remplacer les magies par les siennes. Il arrêta sa chute et roula dans les airs, et il atterrit debout. Un souffle magique le frappa au côté sitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et Rahkesh sentit plusieurs de ses côtes se casser. Il s'effondra, de l'autre côté, forma des boucliers, et fit appelle à sa sanguimagie pour le guérir. Puis il leva une main puis la dirigea vers les yeux du centaure et les ferma tous les deux.

Le centaure cria, et rejeta la magie sans baguette, mais pendant un moment il fut aveugle et Rahkesh lança une succession de sorts de bannissement. Il visa divers os, n'ayant pas le temps pour la précision nécessaire à la convocation du cerveau ou du cœur.

Un bruyant craquement d'os brisés signala à Rahkesh qu'un de ses sorts avait fonctionné, mais le centaure bloqua les autres, les laissant glisser autour de lui et frapper les rochers autour de lui. En dépit du bras cassé, il bondit de nouveau. Rahkesh sentit ses côtes se solidifier et se remit à temps sur pieds pour éviter de se faire piétiner par les sabots. Un poing le visa. Il le bloqua, attrapa le bras et entailla le poignet avec un couteau. Se jetant côté pour éviter un endoloris il tira une décharge de taser contre le flan du centaure.

La décharge électrique fut dispersée par les défenses sanguimagiques et un sabot atteignit l'arrière de la tête de Rahkesh. Il fut renversé et roula, le monde s'effaçant et sa vue devint noir, puis il se remit sur pieds, bougeant par instinct. Mais le centaure s'était déplacé plus rapidement, et Rahkesh se figea alors qu'il sentait la pointe d'une épée contre un de ses yeux. Rahkesh abaissa le couteau qu'il tenait. Par l'enfer.

Le pire de tout ça, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer et attaquer. Ni le serpent ni le Thunderbird ne pouvaient l'aider. Il avait appris des registres des anciens élèves d'Akren que ce centaure, Viare, possédait ce qui était communément appelé des pouvoirs élémentaires. C'étaient des capacités habituellement réservés aux seuls elfes, mais occasionnellement d'autres créatures naissaient avec. Celui-là, avec ces capacités, bien qu'à un niveau plus faible, et il pouvait probablement rediriger les éclairs pour qu'ils frappent le sol autour de lui, et brouiller suffisamment l'air pour résister au regard du basilic. L'attaquer et essayer de le mordre sous n'importe quelle forme était imprudent, des flèches enchantées étaient difficiles à éviter quand on était aussi grand que les formes animagus de Rahkesh l'étaient. Bien qu'il y avait une faible possibilité de le frapper avec un éclair ou de l'atteindre avec le regard du basilic, le tenter révèlerait ses formes animagus, et celles-ci étaient ses armes de réserves pour de plus importantes situations. La surprise était trop précieuse pour la gaspiller.

Il y eut une longue pause, puis quelqu'un souffla dans un sifflet. Rahkesh hésita, puis s'éloigna. Le centaure boita vers lui puis se pencha pour récupérer son arc et ses flèches.

La patte blessée brilla et guérit, des étincelles de sanguimagie entourèrent la peau du centaure. Rahkesh haussa les sourcils, curieux. Viare, le commandant des gardiens de son troupeau, avait des sanguimagies puissantes et complexes.

Les Montagnes d'Akren accueillaient deux grands troupeaux de centaures. Leurs territoires étaient à l'autre bout des montagnes d'Akren et la distance entre était parcourue par une poigné de pistes sinueuses qui traversaient les montagnes. Il faisait froid et les sommets étaient enneigés, même au milieu de l'été. Peu après avoir franchi l'entrée d'Akren, la piste s'élevait de plusieurs milliers de pieds, et il y avait beaucoup de glace et de neige près des maisons des centaures. Par conséquent, les centaures ne venaient pas très souvent. Mais toutes les quelques années, une patrouille venait à Akren, pour échanger des nouvelles et se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du monde. Ils avaient peu de contacts avec quiconque à part d'autres troupeaux de centaures. Le plus grand des troupeaux locaux était le troupeau du conseil centaure, à qui le fondateur d'Akren avait accordé le droit de venir, liant les Montagnes d'Akren aux centaures et en faisant des alliés de l'école.

« Un beau combat, petit. » fit Viare, en avançant sur le petit sentier le long de la falaise. Rahkesh ne dit rien à ce propos ; il était plus petit d'environ deux pieds que le centaure et il pensait que le centaure avait été très facile – les centaures avaient bientôt un tournoi avec les plus vieux étudiants et aussi quelques professeurs, donc Viare conservait sa force pour cela et cachait ses capacités pour ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu se battre. Viare secoua sa crinière, rejetant quelques gouttes de sang. Ses blessures étaient déjà guéries. Incluant le coup de couteau dans les côtes lors du combat. Il avait de très bonnes sanguimagies de guérison. Rahkesh pouvait encore sentir le sang qui coulait encore un peu de ses propres blessures. La douleur de ses côtes, atténuée par sa sanguimagie et l'adrénaline, revint et il laissa échapper une expiration et commença à respirer très prudemment. Il pouvait utiliser sa sanguimagie, mais Marluck avait des règles étranges sur quand ils étaient autorisés à utiliser des sorts de soins, il allait devoir attendre quelques minutes.

« Vous aussi, avoir six membres fait une différence, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Rahkesh. Viare, et le professeur Marluck qui avait observé, rirent. C'était étrange d'agir aussi amicalement aussi rapidement, quand s'il avait fait un mauvais mouvement et qu'il était mort, ils n'auraient rien fait d'autre que d'hausser les épaules et d'enterrer son corps dans la montagne et de rentrer à l'école pour signaler sa mort.

Ce combat s'était déroulé en dehors de la vallée, comme de plus en plus de leurs cours de combat maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassés les bases. Cela signifiait que tuer son adversaire ne déclenchait pas les problèmes qu'il y aurait eu à l'école. Et ses camarades devenaient plus vicieux en conséquence. Rahkesh avait été surpris par le changement. Mais Daray avait expliqué que de nombreux étudiants étaient très effrayés de tuer quelqu'un accidentellement, les sorts ne faisaient aucune différence si c'était intentionnel ou non. Par conséquent, ils se retenaient un peu à l'école. A par les plus vieux qui maîtrisaient suffisamment leurs capacités pour que tuer accidentellement soit quelque chose de bien moins probable. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'aurait pas dû en être surpris, mais Rahkesh évitait généralement les plus mauvais côtés de la vie à Akren ; Il était un inconnu, et il avait déjà fait quelques ''démonstrations'' assez douloureuses pour que quiconque y pense à deux fois avant de l'embêter. Une précédente rencontre avec un loup garou qui était trop insistant avait retrouvé le loup garou avec un gros problème à l'entre-jambe. Un duo de vampires qui avait essayés d'entrer dans sa chambre avaient rencontrés des murs parcourus d'électricité et les vampires eurent les crocs brûlés par de l'acide. Ça lui avait apporté beaucoup de respect et de distance, ça et le fait que Rahkesh faisait de son mieux pour être poli et éviter la confrontation ou l'insulte accidentelle, il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de s'écarter dans un étroit couloir pour lasser un étudiant plus âgé passer. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes avec les autres.

Rahkesh était devenu plus prudent hors de la vallée depuis que les cours avaient changés d'endroit. En partie parce que son changement de sang avait attiré beaucoup d'attention et d'intérêt, particulièrement ses dernières semaines. Apparemment son odeur avait finalement changée pour refléter les changements qu'il avait récemment subi. Les loups garous et les vampires l'avaient remarqués, et un étudiant gobelin lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui recommander une animalerie pour des serpents, parce qu'il sentait comme s'il en possédait beaucoup. Ça devait être sa forme de basilic que le gobelin avait senti, et Rahkesh utilisait maintenant des potions de dissimulation d'odeur.

Il n'avait jamais été attaqué dans les montagnes, mais il n'était jamais allé qu'aux cavernes des Yecks pour récolter la fourrure qu'il vendait, ou le chemin près de Regina pour rentrer. Et il prenait souvent un des portoloins qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la vallée et sur le sentier. Et bien sûr peu de monde se baladait dans les montagnes en hiver. Il y avait d'autres étudiants qui allaient à l'extérieur de la vallée, et Rahkesh l'allait jamais tout seul autour de la vallée. Il avait été averti par un autre étudiant mortel que de nombreux nouveaux étudiants allaient aux sources chaudes tous seuls et se retrouvaient face aux étudiants vampires plus âgés, ou aux loups garous intéressés à les pousser à changer d'espèce, ou juste d'autres étudiants qui n'avaient pas de scrupules à attaquer des étudiants plus jeunes.

« Rahkesh, cette piste mène à l'école, je veux que tu cours tout le long, et que tu ais guéri toutes tes blessures au moment où tu arriveras. » fit Marluck. « Tu as une heure pour rentrer à partir de maintenant. » Il enclencha une minuterie, et la rangea dans le sac qu'il transportait. Il disparut. Le sac était connecté à celui qu'un autre professeur à l'entrée de l'école avait. Rahkesh hocha la tête et décolla, en courant, il sortit sa baguette et commença à se lancer des sorts de soin. Voyant que la piste faisait quelques lacets sur les flancs des collines, il sauta par-dessus pour gagner du temps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'arrivait pas en moins d'une heure, mais ce ne serait certainement pas plaisant. Les punitions à Akren étaient bien plus sévères qu'à Poudlard, même si Rahkesh n'avait pas encore fait de graves erreurs.

Il arriva à l'entrée de l'école avec dix minutes d'avance. Un des étudiants du cours de soin lui fit un rapide examen pour être certain qu'il avait tout guéri, et l'autre professeur vérifia son temps et lui fit signer d'entrer.

Une fois franchi les portes massives, Rahkesh s'arrêta immédiatement pour éviter deux groupes de loups garous grognant. D'après les livres et les papiers au sol, il pouvait deviner que les membres d'un groupe étaient rentrés dans les membres de l'autre groupe, et qu'ils bloquaient le couloir où il voulait aller. Quelques autres étudiants regardaient prudemment quelques étages plus hauts, personne ne voulait vraiment se retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre de loups garous. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas moyen de les contourner. Rahkesh se dirigea vers un petit escalier qui bougeait contre les murs pour cacher des portes et il attendit. Ally revint de son propre combat, ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, comme l'étaient les siens. Elle regarda les loups garous, et se dirigea vers Rahkesh.

« Tu as une idée ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Leur jeter un seau d'acide sur la tête ? » grogna Ally, « Il y a un passage secret par là. » Rahkesh la suivit vers une colonne et dans un des murs il y avait un relief de vignes magiques. Les vignes s'écartèrent et un trou apparut dans le mur.

« Comment tu les trouves ? » demanda Rahkesh alors qu'ils contournaient la bagarre et se retrouvaient dans un autre couloir.

« Beaucoup de balades au hasard, et j'ai vérifié les murs qui contenaient beaucoup de magie. » fit Ally, « Comment s'est passé ta session ? »

« Assez bien. Il s'est beaucoup retenu, pour les joutes d'aujourd'hui et de demain. » fit Rahkesh.

« Pareil pour moi, les brûlures à mes côtés laisseront quelques cicatrices…tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda Ally, et elle s'arrêta, Rahkesh s'arrêta pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. Il fit une pause et explora mentalement les alentours, cherchant quelque chose d'étrange.

Son esprit rencontra immédiatement une grosse masse de magie en colère pas très loin. Des images de feu et de sang jaillissant vola devant ses yeux ; il était noyé par la violente magie qui était autour de lui. Rahkesh frémit et ferma toutes ses capacités télépathiques, vague après vague une furieuse puissance frappait ses boucliers. Ally jeta un sort et un bouclier vert pâle apparut autour d'eux.

« Un bouclier anti-télépathie » dit-elle, Rahkesh se redressa et examina se qu'il sentait. De la magie vampirique, un peu, mélangée avec quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de bien plus dangereux.

« Oh merde, c'est Daray. » fit-il, Ally ferma ses yeux alors qu'elle cherchait aussi.

« Oui, un démon en colère. » dit-elle finalement, avant de se diriger dans la direction des rafales d'énergie démoniaque. Ne voulant pas faire face à un démon possiblement fou seul, Rahkesh fit une pause et envoya un appel télépathique au professeur Namach, se concentrant sur l'aura de l'ancien et essayant de lui envoyer directement un message, avant de suivre Ally. Un peu de télépathie fut envoyé en réponse, et Rahkesh envoya l'image du pouvoir rageant qu'il pouvait sentir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la présence télépathique de Namach disparut, puis elle réapparut plus proche, puis disparut de nouveau.

Rahkesh suivit Ally jusqu'à une pièce cachée. Daray était dans sa forme de démon, recroquevillé à l'autre bout de la pièce circulaire. Il brilla d'un éclat doré et tremblait de façon incontrôlable. L'éclair qui entra par une ouverture au plafond ne le toucha pas, mais tourbillonna autour de lui, laissant le démon dans l'ombre.

Ses écailles semblaient étrangement brillantes et rougeâtres, Rahkesh s'approcha, puis recula quand de la puissance jaillit et qu'un feu noir et rouge se précipita vers lui.

« Il est couvert de sang. » fit Ally. Il y avait une flaque sombre autour des quatre pattes griffues du démon, et le sang s'égouttait de ses grandes ailes noires.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les ombres contre le mur semblèrent onduler et glisser vers le centre de la pièce et Namach en sortit. Le vampire portait une étrange combinaison de bottes de combat noires modernes avec des robes noires et dorées d'un style plus que millénaire avec un pantalon et une chemise de soie noire. Il jeta un regard au démon et commença à jeter des sorts sur le sol pour arrêter le sang, qui dissolvait doucement les pierres du sol. Namach sentit l'air, et toucha prudemment la magie qui tenait la lumière loin du démon.

« Son propre sang. » dit finalement l'ancien, « Il devient acide quand il est exposé à la lumière. Il n'est pas blessé, il sort juste d'entre ses écailles et par ses pores. » Les yeux de Daray s'ouvrirent, les couleurs habituelles avaient été remplacées par un blanc brillant. Du feu jaillissait de ses narines et le démon émettait un son strident – sans ouvrir la bouche, Ally plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et Rahkesh grimaça.

« Une idée ? » demanda-t-il à Namach. L'ancien vampire leva les yeux et des briques se collèrent aux murs pour réduire la luminosité. Rahkesh jeta des sorts de lumière, invoquant de petites boules de lumière bleue et les attachant aux murs.

La lumière artificielle ne semblait pas être aussi problématique que la lumière du soleil. Les magies enroulées autour de Daray diminuèrent lentement puis disparurent complètement.

« Daray ? » demanda prudemment Rahkesh, il n'y eut que le son d'une respiration sifflante en réponse. Namach s'avança, levant une main, les runes sanguimagiques sur sa paume commencèrent à briller.

Daray se précipita vers l'ancien vampire que fit un pas de côté alors que le démon se ruait vers l'espace qu'il occupait. Namach bougeait si rapidement qu'il semblait transplaner plutôt que marcher. Le démon rugit, envoya des flammes et le sang couvrant son corps commença à brûler, l'entourant de flammes vives. Daray se retourna et attaqua de nouveau, agitant ses ailes et visant Namach, qui une fois de plus bougea trop vite pour lui.

« ça suffit ! » Le cri de colère de Namach contenait assez de puissance pour étourdir Rahkesh. Ally s'appuya contre le mur, se redressa et se réaffirma sur ses pieds. Daray grogna et ragea au vampire lui faisant face dans la pièce circulaire. « Reviens à ta forme de vampire MAINTENANT ! » Rahkesh et Ally tressaillirent de nouveau face à la magie de l'ancien qui les entourait. Rahkesh commença à dresser ses murs mentaux, Ally secoua la tête, jeta un regard au démon furieux et à l'ancien vampire en colère et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bon, vous vous occupez du démon enragé, je ne tiens pas à rester dans les parages, merci bien. » fit-elle, Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil au démon grondant et à l'ancien incroyablement en colère. Partir était probablement une bonne idée. « Rahkesh ? » demanda Ally depuis la porte. Rahkesh regarda son ami, qui d'après l'air de Namach avait déjà de gros ennuis pour avoir ne serait-ce que penser l'attaquer, sans parler de le faire réellement et d'ignorer un ordre direct.

« Un moment. » fit Rahkesh, en envoya une petite vague de télépathie. La tête écaillée et pleine de crocs lui jeta un regard, ses yeux brillant. Rahkesh se jeta au sol alors qu'une vague de feu sortait de la bouche du démon. Ally qui se tenait derrière lui sortit de la pièce le feu atteignit la porte fermée et fit fondre les décorations en fer.

Rahkesh releva les yeux, et roula sur le côté alors que Daray chargeait, ses serres laissant de profondes marques sur le sol en pierre. Rahkesh repoussa le démon sans baguette, et il sentit la magie brûler au loin avec le sang enflammé. Daray se retourna et, criant et rugissant, il attaqua de nouveau Namach. Cette fois l'ancien n'esquiva pas. Il tint bon et au dernier moment il s'empara de la mâchoire en flamme d'une main et força la bouche du démon à se fermer, arrêtant le jet de flamme. Son autre main frappa Daray à la poitrine suffisamment fort pour faire craquer le sternum et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Daray heurta le mur suffisamment fort pour y laisser une dent et glisser contre le sol.

Pendant un moment le démon ne bougea pas alors que ses pouvoirs de guérison naturels, associés avec la guérison habituelle rapide des vampires, soignait la plupart des dommages. Puis le sang brûlant jaillit en vague de feu. Daray étendit ses ailes, criant de rage, et il se prépara à attaquer de nouveau. Namach grogna et réessaya.

« çA SUFFIT ! » Les mots étaient chargés de sanguimagie induisant le contrôle mental, et les genoux de Rahkesh fléchirent, sa tête se cogna contre le mur. Tout devint légèrement gris et il commença à fermer son esprit. Quand il arrêta de trembler et que sa vision revint, il regarda autour de lui. Pendant un moment, le démon faiblit, le pouvoir de la voix de Namach le tint immobile. Quelque chose changea dans ses yeux, alors que le vampire essayait de convaincre la partie démoniaque de ne pas énerver encore plus l'ancien vampire. Même possédé par un instinct démoniaque, l'instinct de soumission à ses supérieurs fortement ancré gagna presque, puis il rejeta l'ordre et se précipita de nouveau à l'attaque.

Namach n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse, Rahkesh n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un ne faisant pas exactement ce que l'ancien disait de faire. Et certainement aucun étudiant. Les narines du vampire frémirent et ses yeux commencèrent à briller de fureur, la non-soumission n'était jamais permise chez les vampires. Daray aurait-il été dans sa forme vampirique, il aurait probablement au moins eu la colonne vertébrale arrachée à ce moment-là. Namach attendit jusqu'à ce que le démon ne soit qu'à quelques pieds, puis il poussa un puissant grondement.

Le ciment entre les pierres se fendit, puis tomba en poussière, le sol commença à trembler, Daray tangua un peu, gémissant et secouant ses ales alors que le vampire luttait pour obéir à l'ordre tandis que les instincts du démon le conduisaient à attaquer.

Les vocalisations comme les grondements étaient utilisés comme moyens de communication entre les vampires. La magie pouvait être plus efficace étant maintenue dans les vagues de son d'un grondement que dans des mots. L'intensité du pouvoir qu'un vampire pouvait employer dans un grondement ou un rugissement était proportionnel à combien il était vieux et puissant. Un vampire de l'âge de Daray pouvait faire peu de choses à ce niveau, mais un vampire de l'âge et de la puissance de Namach pouvait émettre même un léger grondement qui ferait plier à genoux des vampires plus faibles. La réaction aux vocalisations d'un vampire plus âgé et plus puissant était presque entièrement inconsciente et bien qu'un vampire pouvait bloquer la télépathie ou les sorts, personne n'avait jamais trouvé un moyen de combattre la magie contenue dans les grondements.

Mais le démon essayait, le vampire se serait arrêté et se serait effondré, demandant pitié, la première fois que Namach avait crié, mais le démon n'écoutait pas, et ses instincts était au contrôle. Puisque l'esprit du démon était mort depuis longtemps cela signifiait que c'était de l'instinctif, avec pas plus de capacité de réflexion qu'un insecte. Mentalement il était arrêté, mais physiquement, il continuait. L'esprit vampire de Daray avait déjà subi de lourds dommages du fait de ne pas pouvoir obéir, mais le démon ne s'arrêtait pas. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, se préparant à de nouveau cracher du feu.

Le grondement de Namach augmenta de volume et une masse étouffante de puissance remplir la pièce. Alors que le démon sautait en l'air, Namach gronda de nouveau, et la puissance changea soudainement, se fondant en une masse de fureur dirigée vers le démon.

L'ordre télépathie immédiat contenu dans la magie fit souffrir les os de Rahkesh et il sentit ses boucliers mentaux se dissoudre et s'effondrer, et quand Namach gronda de nouveau, sa vision devint noire, il se sentit de nouveau tomber au sol, puis tout s'évanouit.

Namach ignora le mortel inconscient et rugit un ordre magique au démon. L'ordre de l'ancien frappa le démon, celui-ci s'effondra au sol avec des cris d'agonie. Namach déchira les boucliers mentaux restants de Daray et s'empara de l'esprit et de la magie du jeune vampire, l'amenant avec lui, rejetant le pouvoir démoniaque jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre et s'éloigne. Il le suivit, piégea les instincts du démon dans des vagues d'agonie alors qu'il prenait le contrôle des magies de Daray et les forçait à se conformer à ses ordres, il vit que la puissance des instincts du démon étaient dû à la soudaine transformation. Finalement, il envoya des éclairs de magie invisible à la forme qui était toujours à ses pieds, forçant Daray à revenir à sa forme de vampire, et forçant sa transformation. Rejetant la présence physique du démon par sa présence mentale, et ignorant les horribles cris de douleurs du jeune vampire alors que ses os se brisaient sous les magies de l'ancien, et se modelaient vers son corps de vampire.

Quand Tristan Namach réintégra ses pouvoirs et répara les murs, ils étaient près de s'effondrer, Daray était revenu à sa forme de vampire, entouré d'une mare de sang. L'ancien vampire jeta un coup d'œil au mortel, qui était inconscient. Un bref examen avec une touche de magie de guérison lui apporta des informations de la sanguimagie de Rahkesh, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de réels dommages. Parce que le démon avait essayé d'éviter ses ordres, un peu du pouvoir contenu dedans était entré dans l'esprit de Rahkesh, et les esprits des mortels n'étaient pas faits pour ce type de communication vampirique. Du moins pas d'un vampire de sa puissance – il avait tué des mortels en grondant après eux. Rahkesh était vraiment chanceux d'être encore en vie, sa retraite instinctive de son esprit et sa sanguimagie combinée à ce qui était probablement une autre manifestation des magies du dragon l'avaient gardé vivant. L'esprit de Rahkesh, ne pouvant faire face à une puissance qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer combattre s'était retiré dangereusement loin et était complètement déconnecté. Il lui faudrait quelques heures pour se reprendre.

Tristan jeta un coup d'œil en bas, Daray se réveilla légèrement et s'étouffait dans son propre sang, souffrant de la gorge à cause de ses cris, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à cause de la rupture de vaisseaux sanguins et sa peau était carbonisée, lentement soignée à l'aide de ses sanguimagies. Il ne serait pas en état ne serait-ce que pour une conversation télépathique avant des heures, son esprit était si mal qu'il ne pouvait pas encore avoir une pensée cohérente, et les fractures restantes étaient en voie de guérison tandis que ses poumons luttaient pour se vider du sang et que ses pouvoirs vampiriques se réorganisaient. Désobéir aux ordres d'un vampire plus puissant avait de graves conséquences physiques, une était un arrêt presque complet du système nerveux et des sens. Il était aveugle, sourd, et il ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que les restes du pouvoir en colère qui avait forcé son corps à se transformer. Le jeune vampire se traîna, pouvant difficilement soulever sa tête du sol, Tristan grogna doucement et le jeune vampire s'effondra immédiatement. On n'avait pas besoin d'entendre l'ordre pour percevoir le pouvoir derrière les vocalisations vampirique. Un léger coup de pouce mental fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour mettre son esprit au repos.

''_Tristan, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi les fondations de mon école sont à moitié brisée ?''_ lui demanda Nvara dans son esprit. Son ton était faussement léger.

''_Sa forme de démon est prête pour une métamorphose. Cependant il ne sait pas quoi faire et les magies du démon essayent d'agir à l'instinct.''_ fit Tristan, sachant cela par les informations qu'avaient laissés échappées les instincts du démon qui subirait son changement peu importe comment, et qu'ils devraient s'arranger pour avoir un lieu sécurisé.

''_Je vois.''_ fit la directrice, lisant les informations dans les couches supérieurs de son esprit. '_'Et Rahkesh ?''_

''_Il est vivant, il a une véritable paranoïa que quelque chose touche à son esprit. Je l'ai appelé du coin de se subconscient où il était caché. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de réels dommages autres que de légères contusions.''_

''_Je peux sentir que son animagus essaye de se libérer._''

_''Ce ne sera pas un problème.'' _Répondit le vieux vampire, ''_Je peux retenir le Thunderbird assez longtemps pour qu'il se réveille._''La directrice, sachant ce qu'étaient les propres animagus de Namach acquiesça.

''_Je suis plus préoccupé par la pression d'une de ses autres forme en éveil. Trop de formes trop vite peut entraîner une perte totale de stabilité mentale et le rendre crackmol. Quand il se réveillera, je lui apprendrai à sceller ses autres formes possibles pour le moment, il doit absorber les deux qu'il a.''_ Tristan approuvant connaissant les dangers de pousser les transformations animagus, il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles la plupart des sorcières et des sorciers ne se souciaient pas de plusieurs animagus. Le danger de perdre l'esprit/ou de finir crackmol suffisait à en effrayer la plupart.

Il devait être prudent, il allait devoir les occulter complètement ou ils entreraient en conflit avec le Thunderbird, jusqu'à ce que ça se stabilise, sinon ça serait dangereux. Ayant réparé les fondations de l'école, Namach lévita ses deux étudiants et se rapprocha des ombres, se mêlant à elle et glissant d'un endroit à un autre, il arriva à ses quartiers et conjura deux lits supplémentaires.

''_Puis-je savoir ce quels sont tes projets pour notre jeune Atéres ?''_ demanda Nvara, elle rappela au vampire ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que lui et la matriarche Atéres avaient eu un 'conflit'.

''_Je ne tolère pas un tel comportement de quiconque, peu importe les circonstances. Son entraînement vampirique aurait du l'emporter sur les instincts démoniaques, peu importe leurs puissances. Il doit se rappeler sa place. Mais je ne vais pas le tuer, nous n'avons pas besoin que Cyala commence une autre guerre mondiale comme elle l'a fait la dernière fois que quelqu'un a blessé quelqu'un de son clan.''_

''_Alors je ne demanderai pas de détails, rien de permanent.''_ fit Nvara, _''Ne gronde pas après moi Tristan.''_ l'avertit-elle quand il gronda et répondit que des dommages permanents seraient le meilleur moyen de s'assurer que Daray n'oublie pas. _''Punis-le si tu veux, mais je pense qu'il a déjà compris la leçon.''_ L'ancien accepta avec réticence, pestant sur le manque de discipline chez les jeunes vampires.

''_La raison pour laquelle nous avons un problème est que les anciens deviennent trop gentils avec les jeunes hors de contrôle.''_ se plaignit-il.

''_Je ne dirai pas que Daray est hors de contrôle, et je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait eu des problèmes avant. Tu ferais mieux d'écorcher certains comme Atalia qui causent de réels problèmes. Ils oublient les différences de pouvoir entre eux et leurs aînés, Daray n'est pas dans ce cas.''_ Tristan lui envoya une image de ce qu'il avait récemment fait à ce jeune vampire, et une poignée d'autres jeunes débutants en réponse. Et il sentit un rire mental_. ''Vous les vampires êtes si agréables entre vous. J'espère que ses yeux reviendront finalement à leur état initial ?''_ Tristan ne répondit pas. _''La prochaine fois, mets un sort autour de la pièce, Strawlime se plaint de potions ruinées.''_ fit Nvara, en lui envoyant une partie des malédictions multilingues et outragées qu'elle avait entendue du maître des potions sadique résident. L'ancien vampire sourit et coupa le lien.

Tristan Namach jeta un coup d'œil aux deux étudiants inconscients allongés sur les lits et sourit sombrement, les étudiants les plus prometteurs qu'il ait vus depuis des siècles étaient, de façon prévisible, ceux qui soulevaient le plus de questions. Thunderbird, basilic, et démon, et les autres se demandaient pourquoi il aimait enseigner siècles après siècles – il y avait rarement un moment où s'ennuyer, surtout à Akren.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Quand Rahkesh se réveilla ; c'était le début de l'après-midi. Son crâne le lançait et il sentait qu'il allait vomir s'il clignait trop fort des yeux, ou s'il se cognait. Il sut instantanément où il se trouvait ; il pouvait entendre Eli siffler et balancer sa queue sur les pierres du sol. Le lézard était proche et comme d'habitude peu content de la présence de Rahkesh. Et les quartiers de Namach avaient toujours cette sensation d'un immense pouvoir sombre dedans, et la forte sensation d'un dangereux prédateur.

Il maintint ses yeux fermés et passa lentement en revue son occlumencie, l'ensemble des couches des murs entourant ses esprits et chaque pensée. La magie vampirique n'avait pas été dirigée vers lui, donc il supposait qu'il l'avait facilement rejeté pour ne seulement avoir qu'un mal de tête et non un esprit complètement ruiné.

Il n'était pas sûr de combien ses défenses étaient affaiblies ; elles semblaient correctes mais il allait devoir aller dans les salles de méditation que les cours de magie de l'esprit utilisaient pour en être certain. Les salles étaient enchantées pour aider à la méditation, et elles avaient plusieurs types d'encens ou de pierres qui autorisait à travailler les magies de l'esprit avec plus de facilité que par la seule méditation. Rahkesh ne travaillait pas encore sérieusement les cours de magie de l'esprit, il le ferait l'année prochaine, donc il n'avait visité ces salles que deux fois pour voir comment elles fonctionnaient et si elles aidaient. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur comment utiliser ce qu'elles offraient, et peut-être était-il temps de commencer à incorporer la magie de l'esprit à sa sanguimagie, même si c'était habituellement réservé à des travaux plus avancés en sanguimagie. Certains assez faciles de bas niveau pour ajouter de la stabilité à ses boucliers.

« Réveillé ? » demanda doucement la voix de Namach de quelque part à sa droite. Rahkesh ouvrit prudemment les yeux – le stress magique mental pouvait hyper sensibiliser les yeux. L'or, l'agent et les pierres précieuses dans les quartiers de Namach brillaient d'une douce lueur. De lourd rideaux de velours rouge sombre étaient tirés sur les grandes fenêtres, et les plantes se tendaient vers les colonnes de style grecque pour atteindre la lumière.

« Nous allons faire attention avec la lumière ; tes nerfs optiques doivent avoir été hyper sensibilisés par la magie dont ton cerveau a souffert. » fit Namach, en s'approchant de Rahkesh.

« Et Daray ? »

« Sur l'autre lit. Il va bien. » répondit Namach, un léger grognement dans la voix. Rahkesh essaya de jeter un coup d'œil mais il ne put dire dans quel état était son ami avec le sang emmêlé dans ses cheveux et le sang incrusté sur ses robes. Eli s'approcha et s'installa sur la fourrure devant la cheminée, rageant un œil mauvais fixé sur Rahkesh tout en balançant sa queue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Rahkesh, son mal de tête s'estompant lentement. Eli n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter – il était bien trop fatigué et sonné pour représenter un danger pour une souris, encore moins pour un lézard magique.

« Nous savons que les démons passent par des métamorphoses comme les insectes. » expliqua Namach. « Le corps de démon qu'a Daray n'est pas un adulte et a encore une ou deux étapes à franchir. Nous ne savons pas combien, mais c'est probablement plus d'une. Il y a une sorte d'horloge biologique qui dit au corps du démon quand commencer. Le démon sait quoi faire, avec un esprit vampirique les instincts ont été repoussés, mais puisque nous ne savons pas comment ça se passe pour les démons, il est difficile de deviner ce que veulent les instincts démoniaques. Nous pensions que nous avions quelques jours entre le moment où il a commencé à ressentir les changements et le moment où il devrait se transformer, mais il semble que le changement soit bien plus soudain que quiconque le pensait ; ou ça a été déclenché par certains des tests que nous avons récemment effectués pour savoir quelles connaissances il pouvait avoir instinctivement reçu de son autre corps. »

« Oh. Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai été hors jeu ? »

« Trois heures. » fit Namach. « J'ai parlé à Vaeryes, donc il sait pourquoi vous n'étiez pas en cours. »

Trois heures, ça faisait un peu avant midi. Il aurait le temps d'aller dans les salles de magie de l'esprit.

« Que faisons-nous à propos du fait qu'il doive passer par ces métamorphoses. » demanda Rahkesh, en se redressant en position assise, la pièce tourna un moment puis elle se stabilisa de nouveau. « Nous avons besoin de plus d'informations sur les démons. Nous avons déjà épuisé toutes les sources connues, donc nous devrons commencer à chercher plus loin. Si c'était tout, j'aurai demandé à Xanthius de regarder ce que les elfes pourraient savoir. Mais je préfèrerais vraiment éviter de les impliquer, autant que possible. Les choses deviennent très compliqués quand ça arrive, et il y a une bonne chance qu'ils tuent Daray plutôt que de permettre qu'existe ne serait-ce qu'une partie de démon dans cet univers. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les démons étaient scellés dans un autre univers, communément connu sous le nom d'Underworld. La présence de n'importe quelle quantité de magie démoniaque dans ce monde peut leur donner quelque chose pour s'y relier s'ils essayent de briser le dernier sceau restant. L'existence de Daray met, en quantité infime, le monde en danger. Les elfes ont combattus plusieurs guerres déjà pour libérer ce monde des démons, même s'ils n'y résident pas réellement eux-mêmes, ils ne tolèreront pas la plus petite possibilité d'une autre guerre s'ils peuvent l'éviter. »

« Mais ils savent déjà pour Daray. » souligna Rahkesh, « Le professeur Xanthius a aidé pour les tests sur lui. »

« Oui, mais nous avons convaincu Xanthius, et celui a qui il a envoyé ses rapports, s'il l'a fait, que Daray ne passera pas par des métamorphoses, magiques en tout cas. Les physiques ne sont pas inhabituelles. Tant que les elfes croient qu'il ne peut pas accéder à la magie démoniaque à part pour cracher du feu et que tous les vestiges de l'esprit et de l'âme sont partis, avec les instincts démoniaques, il est en sécurité. Xanthius ne sait pas qu'il reste des instincts démoniaques, et que les transformations par lesquelles il passe sont magiques. Xanthius n'intervient qu'en magie d'âme. L'âme du démon est entièrement partie. Et Daray copie ses souvenirs dans une pensine avant chacune de ces sessions, ensuite je les mets de côté dans son esprit pour que Xanthius ne les trouve pas. La partie des tests de Xanthius est terminée de toute façon ; il ne fera plus d'expérimentations donc il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il découvre quelque chose. L'odeur de Daray ne devrait pas changer avec la métamorphose et son âme ne changera certainement pas, donc Xanthius ne peut pas le découvrir à moins qu'il l'entende ou qu'on le lui dise.

« Où d'autre pouvons nous aller alors ? »

« Auzric. Son vrai nom est Akanthos mais la dernière fois qu'il a fait parler de lui c'était sous le nom d'Auzric. Il était le chef des druides qui ont convoqués une douzaine ou plus de jeunes démons, peu après la mort de Merlin. »

« Quand nous avons réalisés pour la première fois que Daray passerait par des métamorphoses, j'ai contacté le gardien des livres, détenteur des archives, peu importe comment tu veux l'appeler. Les vampires ont mis en place un système de retraçage pour garder la trace de chacun d'entre nous. Nous avons tendance à disparaître pendant des siècles et il a été rapidement réalisé qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui saurait où nous trouver, ou au moins qui avait des informations sur chaque vampire, au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin d'être contacté. Cependant nous ne pouvons pas nous faire confiance les uns les autres, donc il y a un groupe de vampires, vivant en complète isolation et anonymat, dont le travail est d'archiver la vie de chaque vampire. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, ça demande de considérables acrobaties télépathiques, la plupart des vampires ne savent pas qu'il y a quelqu'un qui les regarde et ce n'est pas sécuritaire d'envoyer des rapports ; ça dévoilerait leur emplacement. »

« Est-il encore en vie alors ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Il a disparu quelques jours après avoir convoqué ces démons. Et, plus intéressant, il a convoqué ces démons dans le but de les envoyer après une religion rivale, mais ils n'ont jamais tué personne. En fait en dehors des archives de la convocation, on n'a jamais entendu parlé des démons. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus. Il est difficile de passer à côté d'une douzaine de démons. L'un d'entre eux était un enfant arch-démon. »

« Alors il doit être mort. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Le guetteur a une notification télépathique instantanée de chaque mort. Tous les vampires descendent d'une même lignée, et il se sert de cela. Auzric n'est pas mort. Il peut avoir de nouveau changé de nom. Mais un vampire borgne ne peut se cacher. Ils sont trop rares. Et l'œil a été enlevé de telle manière que les illusions de le cacheront pas, et il ne peut pas le régénérer ou le remplacer. Auzric est en vie, mais le guetteur ne peut pas dire où. » fit Namach, Rahkesh remarqua qu'il semblait assez étonné par cela.

« Il doit être assez vieux, et cette sorte de pouvoir ne peut pas se cacher facilement. » souligna Rahkesh.

« C'est une autre chose. Les créations de nouveaux vampires sont habituellement enregistrées aussitôt qu'ils commencent un entraînement sérieux, ou sitôt qu'ils ont été publiquement vus en tant que vampires. Le guetteur les sent. Mais il n'y a pas d'archives donnant un indice sur quand Auzric … Akanthos, a été créé. Au moment où il a fait parlé de lui pour la première fois, sept cent ans avant la chute de Rome, il avait déjà un pouvoir qui avait plus d'un siècle, peut-être plus. Il avait déjà un œil manquant, et il a manifestement été changé alors qu'il était adulte et il a perdu un œil enfant Il est vraiment comme un fantôme. Les seules archives à propos de lui plus longues que quatre ou cinq phrases sont quand il a convoqué ces démons. »

« Bien, nous avons un vampire possiblement existant à trouver, et une douzaine de démons qui existent mais qui n'existent pas. » murmura Rahkesh.

« ça va plus loin que ça. La vie de Daray est peut-être en jeu, mais il peut y avoir de plus sérieuses conséquences en impliquant Auzric dans tout ça. Il fait partie de quelque chose, quelque chose de très dangereux et de très important, du temps de Merlin. Le gardien des archives ne me dira pas quoi. » Namach était très en colère à propos de ce refus, Rahkesh put le dire instantanément.

« Quelle sorte de chose ? »

« Il ne dira même pas quoi. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec les elfes, et ça compromet la stabilité de monde. Lui et un groupe d'autres vampires. Ils travaillaient sur quelque chose et sont allés trop loin, et il est possible que les elfes soient intervenus. Le guetteur dit qu'il n'était pas censé savoir ce qu'il sait, et il était trop effrayé par les elfes pour dire quoi que ce soit de plus. »

« Donc le professeur Xanthius doit rester en dehors de ça à tout prix, nous ne pouvons même pas demander son aide indépendamment du gouvernement elfe. » fit Rahkesh.

« Oui, nous avons été chanceux, il n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Il visitait des points focaux de magie de l'esprit ou quelque chose comme ça avec une classe. Je mettrai un bouclier autour de l'esprit de Daray, je ne pense pas que Xanthius fouillera dans le tien, il y a plus de chance que tu fermes tout et que tu meurs plutôt que de le laisser découvrir quoi que ce soit. Tu dois tout de même beaucoup travailler sur tes boucliers. Nous savons que le sang de dragon intensifie tes bloques mentaux, les dragons en ont naturellement, tu dois commencer à les utiliser. » lui dit Namach. Rahkesh hocha la tête, décidant qu'il était aussi bon que possible dans une sérieuse méditation, il se releva, contourna prudemment un Eli sifflant, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'il faisait une pause pour ouvrir la porte, Namach parla de nouveau.

« C'est intéressant que les elfes ont recommencés à revenir dans ce monde seulement après qu'Auzric ait convoqué ces démons. Et il a disparu en même temps. » Rahkesh attendit, mais l'ancien ne dit rien de plus, et après un moment, il réalisa que Namach n'avait parlé pour personne en particulier et il se dirigea vers les salles de magie de l'esprit.

La porte se referma derrière Rahkesh, et l'air pensif de Namach disparut, remplacé par une colère noire. Il se leva, et s'avança à côté du jeune vampire reposant sur l'autre lit. Enlevant le sort qui le maintenait endormi, il attendit, il émit un faible grondement, pour que Daray se réveille. Ils devaient avoir une discussion longue et sanglante à propos de l'obéissance à ses supérieurs.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'il soit en méditation, l'encens enchanté autorisant son esprit à se relaxer et à travailler plus rapidement, qu'il se rappela qu'il y avait une autre option. Une qui offrait des dangers similaires, mais aussi une meilleure solution – Sharahak. Si Sharahak est toujours vivant. Il pouvait trouver Sharahak – Rahkesh avait la clé pour le faire ; le lien créé quand il avait sauvé la vie de Sharahak.

Rahkesh ne se réveilla pas de sa transe méditative avant quelques heures après le déjeuner, sautant le repas. Son esprit avait besoin d'un peu plus de reconstruction qu'il l'avait pensé, et son corps protestait à la simple idée de manger. S'étirant, il se leva et partit rapidement, remerciant le professeur de magie de l'esprit qui avait attendu qu'il termine avant de fermer les salles. Elles étaient fermées un peu après le déjeuner jusqu'à après le dîner parce que presque tout le monde était en cours. Le professeur avait mentionné qu'il avait senti une pagaille dans l'esprit de Rahkesh quand il était venu. Rahkesh avait expliqué qu'il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une bataille d'esprit entre vampires. C'était près de la vérité. Le professeur, un mortel, lui fit un sourire de sympathie.

Décidant qu'il était susceptible de vomir s'il essayait de manger, Rahkesh ne s'embêta pas à faire un arrêt aux cuisines et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Rianae et Silas cherchaient un endroit où chasser cet après-midi et ce soir, et ils l'avaient invité avec Ally. Quelque soit la ville où ils allaient, il pourrait y manger pendant que les vampires choisiraient le meilleur terrain de chasse.

Il croisa Daray sur le chemin de retour à sa chambre, et il silla en le voyant. Daray était nettoyé du sang, mais il ressemblait à un corps mort depuis plusieurs jours. Plus que pâle, sa peau était grise et elle ne respirait pas la santé. Il se déplaçait plus lentement que d'habitude et il boitait un peu.

« Namach ? » demanda Rahkesh, en passant à côté du vampire plus qu'à moitié inconscient et en envoyant un regard d'avertissement à un vampire qui regardait, voyant un étudiant plus faible et une opportunité. Le vampire grimaça et s'éloigna.

« Il n'a pas été heureux que j'ignore ses ordres. » répondit rapidement Daray.

« Et ? » demanda prudemment Rahkesh. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître les détails. Les idées des vampires sur la discipline sonnaient comme si ça venait du temps de l'Inquisition Espagnole. En plus de l'addition de toutes les tortures médiévales habituelles, ils utilisaient aussi le drainage de sang, le sexe et la magie. Le sort Endoloris était assez rare, simplement parce que les vampires préféraient des moyens plus physiques. Utiliser la magie pour enlever des os du corps était assez commun. Ils utilisaient le sexe pour la domination, et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir les marques de perforation, il était certain que Namach avait drainé la plupart du sang de Daray. Le laissant presque comateux. Se penchant, Rahkesh se mit à l'écoute mentalement et sentit une vague de magie vampirique. Au lieu des endroits typiques de morsure, Namach avait utilisé l'arrière de la nuque de Daray. Les marques n'étaient pas cicatrisées, toujours ouvertes et elles saignaient par la magie de Namach, elles laisseraient probablement des cicatrices qui partiraient lentement et laisseraient des marques. Elles étaient aussi profondes, très profondes ; assez profonde pour avoir atteint les vertèbres de l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veux vraiment tout savoir. Il m'a brûlé quasiment toute la peau, déchiré quelques tendons. » répondit rapidement Daray, ne donnant pas de détails, et Rahkesh décida de ne pas en demander plus. Il surprit le sourcil haussé de Rahkesh et fronça le nez, « La dominance vampirique, mon esprit aurait dû être capable de passer outre le démon quand il l'a ordonné, mais je ne suis pas aussi bon à suivre les ordres, pas particulièrement déférent envers quiconque. »

« Hum, hum. Et vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je ne veux pas changer d'espèce ? » demanda sèchement Rahkesh.

« Être un vampire est mieux qu'être un mortel. Les avantages l'emportent de loin sur les aspects sociaux. » fit Daray défensivement. Rahkesh renifla, « D'accord, et être torturé par vos aînés et quiconque de plus puissant que vous est une bonne vie. Même si la plupart sont très raisonnables et n'attaquent pas sans une certaine forme de provocation. »

« Puisque le professeur de métamorphose est absent cet après-midi et demain matin, Rianae et Silas vont aller chasser, Ally et moi allons aussi nous balader. Les vampires locaux des villes alentours sont dans un certains état d'agitation vis-à-vis de leur hiérarchie donc les extérieurs ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenus. Rianae a demanda à Ally pour une ville américaine, elle a suggéré Vegas, je pense qu'ils s'y rendront pendant la nuit. Seras-tu prêt à venir ? »

« Oui. J'ai besoin de chasser de toute façon, du sang de mortel. Magique de préférence. Heureusement dans toutes les grandes villes il y a des sorcières et des sorciers qui laissent volontiers les vampires boire leur sang. »

« Ils _quoi_ ? » demanda Rahkesh incrédule.

« Tu as été mordu. Ce n'était certainement pas douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Plutôt l'opposé. »

« Ils les laissent _boire leur sang ?_ »

« Tout le monde n'a pas ta paranoïa. »

« Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa. Pourquoi quiconque laisserait quelqu'un lire son esprit comme ça ? »

« Aucune idée. _C'est_ un peu étrange, mais évidemment aucun vampire ne va s'en plaindre. Et si tu ne peux pas trouver ceux qui sortent dans le but de croiser un vampire, les mortels sont assez faciles à séduire. »

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Rahkesh. Non pas que quelques étudiants vampires n'aient pas essayés, mais ils avaient plutôt été pathétiques. Il s'était bien amusé à électrocuté les plus pressants.

« Je parlais des jeunes sorcières et sorciers inconscients. » fit Daray. « La plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas très brillants. » Rahkesh dut être d'accord, la plupart de ceux qu'il avait connu à Poudlard … Pourtant, Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil à son ami se demandant s'il s'était déjà regardé dans un miroir.

« Pas avec l'apparence que tu as. Toi, mon ami, tu as exactement l'apparence de ce que tu es réellement – un cadavre ambulant. Mieux vaut jeter quelques bons glamours. »

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissés une review. Gros bisous donc à : Demenciae, 666Naku, titmo, Sahada, bianka17, adenoied (Bella est une sale garce qui n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, je ne suis pas une violente mais quand même ! A mon avis Ron ne va pas tarder à faire face aux conséquences de ses choix !), klaude (c'est clair qu'il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge le Rahkesh !), adhafera black, Fossoyeur, akan (je fais de mon mieux pour l'attente mais je traduis deux ficts en parallèle et j'ai un boulo et une vie à côté), Nemon, Akira Makkuro, luffynette, Isatis, zaika, FluoResCent, Shadd the Akajo's King et Lil'Am.


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ma bêta o8oangio8o est surement partie en vacance mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Vous me pardonnerez pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe.

**Celui qui postera la 300ième review aura en exclu le dernier chap de la fict**. Je traduirai ensuite bien entendu la suite de cette fict : Changements en Temps de Guerre.

Chapitre 34

Pendant les jours suivants, Daray travailla avec Namach et la directrice pour garder le contrôle de sa forme de démon. De longues sessions de méditation et un travail pour bloquer le démon dans un petit coin de son esprit, tandis qu'il essayait aussi d'utiliser des magies avancées dans d'autres parties pour le ralentir. Quoiqu'ils faisaient, ça semblait fonctionner, et Daray garda le contrôle de sa forme. Il se rétablit rapidement des tortures vicieuses et à la surprise de Rahkesh, ça semblait avoir aider son contrôle. Quoique Namach ait fait, ça avait fonctionné, même si les méthodes étaient plutôt horribles.

Étonnamment, avoir un démon incontrôlable rageant en lui calma le vampire, comme si le danger poussait son esprit à se calmer de plus en plus comme s'il était plus difficile à tenir. Rahkesh remarqua que le nombre de combats que Daray avait avec les autres étudiants, vampires ou autres diminuait.

Cependant le pauvre sot de vampire qui prit sa quasi-tranquillité pour de la faiblesse et essaya de prendre du sang à Daray alors qu'il semblait plus lent que la normale se retrouva avec de l'acide dans les yeux et un bon morceau d'intestin en moins. Tandis que Daray ne recherchait plus les combats, sa cruauté envers quiconque l'attaquait augmenta spectaculairement, probablement en réponse au fait qu'il ne se sentait pas en pleine forme.

Rahkesh garda un œil sur le comportement de son ami, trouvant intéressant de regarder les changements, et aussi un peu dangereux. Silas se plaignait qu'il sentait différent, et les loups garous l'avaient aussi apparemment remarqué, bien que pas Rahkesh. Cependant, tout le monde gardaient leurs observations pour eux, et donc la plupart des étudiants mortels et veela n'étaient au courant de rien. Bien que les fae aient soudainement commencés à se tenir loin de Daray. Ce qui ennuyait fortement Daray – il avait un gout prononcé pour le sang de fae et Rahkesh savait qu'il se nourrissait occasionnellement sur les plus faibles qui ne pouvaient pas de battre assez bien pour résister. Cependant un bon combat énervait le démon, il arrêta de se nourrir sur les meilleurs fae. Namach croyait, tout comme la directrice, qu'un démon de pouvait se transformer que si les conditions environnementales étaient bonnes. La transformation causerait d'abord une grande faiblesse à cause de l'utilisation et la transformation de tant de magie. Et ce ne serait pas une bonne stratégie de survie de faire ça au mauvais moment. Nvara travaillait sur un programme qui avec de la chance aiderait Daray à contrôler son démon en lui faisant penser que c'était un très mauvais moment.

Tandis que Daray luttait contre son côté démon, Rahkesh cherchait après Sharahak. Le vampire-transformé-en-démon devrait avoir bien plus de mille ans maintenant, et personne ne savait exactement quelle était la durée de vie d'un démon. Il était probable qu'il soit mort à un âge avancé, mais Rahkesh n'était pas prêt à abandonner tout de suite. Il était très possible que les magies vampiriques de Sharahak aient retardées le vieillissement, ou le maintiennent immortel.

Il essaya de trouver un lien télépathique avec le démon, mais les sessions de méditation le laissèrent avec seulement son propre esprit … et la noirceur toujours présente de sa connexion avec Voldemort. Rahkesh supposa que le lien avec le démon pouvait avoir voulu une compagnie plus sombre et qu'il s'était réfugié assez près, mais il était trop heureux de la paix qu'il avait récemment de sa vieille cicatrice et il n'essaya pas de changer cela. Il était ami avec Sharahak, et ennemi avec Voldemort, Sharahak lui devait une dette, Voldemort le voulait mort, tous les deux étaient peu susceptibles de coexister facilement.

Que Sharahak porte toujours la petite fiole en cristal contenant son sang que Rahkesh lui avait donné était certain. Le vampire transformé en démon ne l'enlèverait jamais et tant qu'il vivrait elle était quasiment indestructible. Rahkesh connaissait la bonne méthode pour convoquer Sharahak, mais la connexion qui devrait exister n'existait pas, cela voulait dire qu'il était peu probable que Sharahak puisse l'entendre ou le sentir.

Namach avait suggéré que Sharahak puisse être dans un autre univers, une réalité parallèle, soit retourné dans le temps avant la naissance de Rahkesh, ou qu'il était dans un des lieux comme Akren, qui existaient en dehors du monde, entre les espaces. Parfois la sanguimagie ne fonctionnait pas entre des individus dans différents endroits dans cette situation, même si ça n'aurait pas du affecter la connexion. Tout cela inquiétait Rahkesh, il se rappelait combien le gardien des archives avait été terrifié que les elfes découvrent qu'il y avaient des démons sur terre. Il savait aussi que cela pouvait vouloir dire que Sharahak était dans la réalité des démons, envoyé là par sa propre volonté ou par quelqu'un d'autre, et que cela avait brisé la connexion. Ou peut-être était-il mort. Rahkesh doutait qu'il soit mort, il pensait qu'il aurait été capable de le dire s'il l'était. Il savait que Sharahak était vivant, il ne pouvait pas dire comment, mais ça semblait être un message de ses magies et de son sang, et donc il savait que ça devait être vrai.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire alors, j'ai beau en savoir énormément plus que la plupart à propos des dettes de sang des vampires, simplement parce que c'est de la sanguimagie, mais ceci est très inhabituel. » fit Namach, fronçant les sourcils au dessus d'un verre de cristal rempli de sang. Une bouteille étiquetée Raspoutine se trouvait sur la table devant lui. Namach avait ce qui semblait être une collection sans fin de sang de figures historiques connues. Et il la sortait chaque fois que d'autres vampires venaient. Une chose à propos de statut peut-être, Rahkesh n'avait jamais demandé, parfois les réponses à ses questions en apparence innocente à propos de l'étiquette vampire entrainaient des réponses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir entendu. Mariah était juste passée donner quelques conseils sur si la magie du dragon pouvait avoir ou non affecté le lien. Elle en doutait, ayant vu des formes de dragon avec ce type de lien auparavant. Si les dragons formaient des liens basées sur des dettes de vie alors leur magie n'attaquerait jamais un tel lien, même s'il avait été altéré et lié à un humain. De l'autre côté de la table opposé à Namach, Rahkesh mélangea le thé de sa propre tasse et il essaya de parvenir à une autre solution.

« Serait-il possible d'utiliser la sanguimagie pour indiquer la direction ? »

« Où il est aller après que tu ais sauvé sa vie, chaque mouvement qu'il a fait jusqu'au moment présent ? Oui, à moins qu'il ait remonté le temps, alors tu t'arrêteras au moment où il est. Le problème est le risque de perdre l'esprit en faisant cela, d'avoir l'esprit piégé dans le temps où il est, ou l'endroit, la séparation ne peut pas durer longtemps sans dommages. Tu pourrais avoir ta magie attachée au lien et devenir un moldu quand elle aurait été aspirée dans cet autre endroit, créant un vortex massif de magie non contrôlée dans le passé et un risque que ça efface le présent. Être piégé dans son esprit, être piégé par des magies démoniaques, le seul moyen de sortie serait la mort. Ou cela pourrait approfondir le lien de sang entre vous si profondément que ça créerait accidentellement un lien de vie – ce dont je doute qu'aucun de vous deux ne veuille, et de toute façon ça vous tuerait probablement tous les deux. » fit Namach, en l'entendant lister les dangers, Rahkesh réalisa qu'il avait probablement déjà réfléchi à cette idée. La sanguimagie était définitivement hors de question, il y avait peu de chance de survivre.

« Vous pensez toujours que trouver Auzric est notre meilleure chance ? » demanda-t-il. Namach hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui. Les démons qu'il a convoqué ne sont pas morts ; il ont existés ici pendant un certain temps. Ils ont été ici au moins assez longtemps pour qu'il ait vu au moins une métamorphose peut-être plus. D'après ses souvenirs nous pourrions reconstituer ce qu'il s'est passé, même s'il ne savait rien à ce propos. Si nous pouvons trouver l'endroit où il est moi, ou quelques uns de mes amis, pourrions être en mesure de regarder les souvenirs des magies démoniaques – cette univers se rappelle la magie démoniaque après qu'elle ait été faite parce que les démons ne sont pas originaires de cet univers, ils viennent de quelque par d'autre, et donc ces lieux gardent un écho longtemps après que les démons soient partis. » expliqua Namach.

« Génial, ce ne sont pas seulement des démons, ce sont aussi des aliènes. » murmura Rahkesh, tout simplement merveilleux. Est-ce que Daray le savait ? Peut-être qu'il devrait faire parvenir un costume d'aliène à son ami, les magasins modus en avaient.

« Non les aliènes viennent d'autres planètes, d'après la définition à laquelle tu penses. Les démons viennent d'un univers entièrement différent. » le corrigea Namach. « Maintenant les Gobelins viennent d'une autre planète. Et, maintenant que j'y pense, les elfes viennent aussi d'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas non plus originaires de la terre, mais ils viennent d'un autre univers plutôt que d'une planète voisine. » Il sourit aux yeux écarquillés de Rahkesh. « Les humains ne sont pas natifs de là non plus. » ajouta-t-il, « Vos ancêtres ont été amenés ici, magiquement liés à des gènes déjà existants sur Terre par les elfes. Ils n'ont pas partagés le procédé exact par lequel ils ont fait ça, mais ils nous ont à un moment donné dit ce qu'il s'était passé. » Tandis que Rahkesh toussa et le regarda l'ancien vampire lui jeta un autre sourire cynique et continua, « Cyala a envoyé quelques uns de sa famille à la recherche d'Auzric, faisant ce qu'il font, ils sont très bon à trouver des personnes qui se cachent. »

« Et s'il ne se cache pas de sa propre volonté ? »

« Ce ne serait pas un problème. » répondit Namach. Si les elfes retenaient Auzric enfermé quelque part, alors les vampires essaieraient probablement de le libérer, à moins qu'il ait en quelque sorte lésé les elfes. Les loyautés entre espèce l'exigeait, même si ça pouvait avoir des résultats apocalyptiques. « Ne t'inquiète pas des conséquences de cela. Si c'est le cas je ne permettrai pas que cela soit largement connu, j'ai vécu une longue existence et je n'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un abréger mon existence. »

« Je n'ai cependant pas l'intention de voir l'un des miens mourir juste parce que les elfes sont susceptibles. S'ils gardent Auzric, je le ramènerai. » dit fermement Cyala Atéres. Rahkesh se força à ne pas sursauter, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Eli, le lézard magique à collerette la suivit, frottant sa tête écailleuse contre ses jambes comme un chat. Le gros lézard grogna en signe d'avertissement à Rahkesh, Rahkesh bougea rapidement son pied pour que le lézard puisse passer, et il esquiva la queue à pointes d'Eli alors qu'elle visait ses yeux.

« La bête devrait passer quelques semaines dans une école d'obéissance. » grogna-t-il. Namach semblait sur le point d'acquiescer, mais alors Eli se retourna et lança à son maître un regard de lézard battu comme seul un lézard pouvait en lancer. Namach haussa les épaules et le souleva, il installa Eli sur le canapé à côté de lui et caressa sa collerette.

« Je pensais que vous aviez enlevés les derniers Aurors en entraînement ? » demanda Namach, en tendant à Cyala un verre de sang, elle le refusa.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup le Raspoutine. » fit-elle, Namach haussa les épaules et le posa à côté. « Nous avons eu le dernier d'entre eux ce matin. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Rahkesh, Maugrey l'avait informé de l'attaque planifiée sur le centre de formation. Mais c'était supposé avoir eu lieu il y a plusieurs jours. Maugrey n'avait pas mentionné de problèmes. Daniel, le loup garou, avait dit quelque chose, mais ça n'avait pas semblé sérieux. Tout le monde, semblait-il, suivait attentivement ce qu'il se passait.

« Quelques uns d'entre eux s'étaient réfugiés dans les sous-sols et ils s'étaient eux-mêmes enfermés dans de vieux blocs cellulaires. Les sorts sur les blocs cellulaires dataient de longtemps ; peut-être plus de mille ans et peut-être réalisés par un diplômé d'Akren. De l'époque où les recruteurs d'Akren n'étaient pas arrêtés ou exécutés pour recruter dans des écoles européennes. »

« Des sorts de filimagie ? » demanda Namach.

« Oui, de trois sortes, aucune interconnexion entre eux, chacun de personnes différentes. Passer à travers a pris du temps. Ma famille a quelques personnes qui excellent en filimagie mais les deux meilleurs étaient en mission au Japon. » expliqua Cyala. Rahkesh n'était peut-être pas capable de faire de la filimagie, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de lire un livre là-dessus. Si une personne avait créé les trois sorts différents alors les sorts auraient été connectés, bien que seulement un peu. Et endommager un les aurait tous en partie endommagés. Avoir trois créateurs différents assurait que chaque sort devait être brisé individuellement.

« Le suivant sur la liste c'est ? »

« Nous avions prévu les Langues de Plomb, cependant nous avons reçu un message demandant quelques jours de plus pour qu'ils partent tous hors du pays avec leurs familles. Apparemment un bon nombre d'entre eux veulent partir et ils ont besoin d'un peu plus de temps. » fit Cyala, « Lord Hadrian a accepté. Nous avons prévu quelques raids sur certains night clubs que nous savons être des refuges pour les sorcières et sorciers haïssant les vampires. Il y a de nombreux groupes anti-vampires, et bien sûr ils aiment se retrouver et discuter combien ils nous haïssent nous les buveurs de sang. En fait, il y a actuellement plusieurs sortes de cultes anti-vampire qui émergent et ça inquiète du monde. Ils sont très violents et non seulement envers les vampires, mais aussi envers quiconque ne nous hait pas autant qu'ils le font. De jeunes gens, des hommes principalement, qui veulent de l'autorité et qui pensent qu'être anti-vampire est un bon point de ralliement. »

« Bien sûr l'inquiétude n'est pas tant de savoir s'ils peuvent vous faire du mal autant qu'ils blessent les autres mortels. » fit Rahkesh.

« Oui un grand nombre de personnes ne peuvent pas ou ne vont pas partir, mais ils ne font pas partis de ces groupes. Et les gens qui prévoient de partir deviennent des cibles, des traitres à la cause et ainsi de suite. » convint Cyala.

Rahkesh se concentra sur Eli, essayant de ne pas laisser son inquiétude se voir. C'était l'été et bien que les 'vacances officielles' d'Akren n'avaient pas encore commencées, Poudlard était fermée et Ron avait été diplômé. Un adulte légalement maintenant, il ne serait pas surpris si Ron était trouvé ces jours-ci circulant dans des groupes anti-vampires. Probablement vantant à quiconque écouterait ce qu'il allait faire aux vampires. Étant ignorant, il n'entendrait pas les avertissements et ne remarquerait pas quiconque essaierait de l'utiliser ou de le manipuler. Il serait une proie facile pour des groupes recherchant de la chair à canon pour leurs combats. Dite à Ron qu'il serait un héros, jetez-le aux vampires, et s'il réussit à faire quelques dégâts c'est encore mieux, sinon, tant pis.

Hermione avait essayé le plus possible de garder un œil sur Ron. Mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec son nouveau groupe, ou avec aucune des choses qu'il disait et faisait. De plus maintenant que la plupart des écoles avaient terminées, elle travaillait sur un programme pour sortir les étudiants d'Europe. Elle lui avait envoyé un mot par l'intermédiaire de Maugrey lui disant qu'elle arrêtait d'accompagner Ron, et disant que ses activités la dérangeait trop. Elle n'avait rien précisé, et Rahkesh avait prévu de lui rendre visite pendant ses vacances pour voir comment elle se portait et ce qu'elle voulait dire. Hermione avait mentionné que Molly Weasley était énervée par le comportement de Ron et en colère contre lui, et Ginny avait arrêté de parler à son frère. Ron ne savait pas que Ginny intégrerait l'Académie de Salem à l'automne au lieu de Poudlard, et Arthur avait calmement appelé Fred, George et Bill pour qu'ils viennent à la maison et aient une petite conversation. Il avait aussi invité Harry, mais Rahkesh se demanda si la présence d'Harry n'empirerait pas les choses. Il était cependant très inquiet pour Ginny. Ron ne prendrait pas bien le fait qu'elle aille dans une école dans un pays ami des vampires, et quand Ron devenait irrationnel, il faisait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Il pouvait devenir dangereux et bien que Rahkesh sache que Ginny pouvait probablement botter les fesses de son frère, il était plus inquiet des nouveaux amis de Ron, quels qu'ils soient.

Sur le côté, sur une natte près du mur, Daray se réveilla soudainement de la transe méditative dans laquelle Namach l'avait envoyé un quart d'heure plus tôt. Le démon regarda par-dessus son épaule et haussa un sourcil en direction de sa grand-mère. S'étirant, il se retransforma en vampire. Eli gronda doucement, Rahkesh pensait personnellement que le lézard à collerette avait un problème avec les autres reptiles magiques. Il avait été surpris à foncer sur la salamandre de feu de Marluck (encore) deux jours plus tôt.

« Des progrès ? » demanda Cyala. Daray grogna et secoua la tête.

« Non pas vraiment. Ma peau me démange comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. » dit-il, en s'asseyant et en acceptant la potion que Namach lui tendait. Ça sentait comme de la chair pourrie et était violet fluo.

« Rahkesh tu as travaillé avec un ancien élève d'Akren sur leur problème de mage noir, fait-il partie de leur ministère ? » demanda Cyala.

« Oui. Il était un de leurs meilleurs Aurors. Alastor Maugrey. » répondit Rahkesh.

« Nous avons besoin de faire de la reconnaissance dans les locaux du Ministère, penses-tu qu'il serait prêt à nous aider ? »

« A ce stade, il serait probablement disposé à faire n'importe quoi pour embêter le Ministère. » fit Rahkesh avec un petit rire, et une grimace à l'idée de Cyala Atéres et sa bande complotant avec le vieil Auror paranoïaque. « Je lui demanderai s'il voudrait une visite de votre part, le mieux est qu'il désactive ses sorts de protection en premier. Je pense qu'il acceptera. Tant qu'il a du temps pour ses plans. Il rassemble des force pour quelques mouvements importants contre Voldemort. »

« Excellent. Les loups garous commencent à agir de concert et ils ont dit qu'ils étaient prêt à s'engager dans un combat contre ce Voldemort. Et puis traiter avec les différents gouvernements européens en cas de besoin. Elvira (la mère de Rianae) dit que nous pouvons attendre une réponse similaire des fae originaires d'Europe. Les autres pourraient préférer attendre un peu. Les vampires semblent être en faveur d'une opposition offensive, mais nous avons quelques problèmes avec de nombreux anciens sur le même territoire. Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas nombreux, beaucoup d'entre nous ne nous entendons pas et nous ne voulons certainement pas d'autres sur nos territoires. » fit Cyala.

C'est bien sur la territorialité typique des vampires, ce sont après tout des prédateurs et être territorial est une seconde nature. Cependant, avoir trop d'anciens à proximité n'était pas sage à moins que la menace de représailles d'anciens comme Namach ne garde tout le monde convenablement en ligne.

« Combien de temps cela va prendre pour arriver à une décision ? » demanda Rahkesh.

« Nous allons avoir un bref rendez-vous ce soir. En partie pour discuter de comment choisir quels jeunes nous allons laisser en vie, quels critères établirons-nous pour tuer les mortels sur le champ de bataille, les règles sur le territoire d'un autre, ce genre de choses. » fit Cyala, elle et Namach échangèrent un regard distinctement peu enthousiaste. Daray ricana. « Les plus extrêmes éléments anti-mortels vont être un problème, et il vont probablement refuser d'aider en dehors de leurs territoires à moins qu'un accord ne soit trouvé. Tout comme ceux qui sont très friands des mortels. Avoir les deux parties à une table quand on discute de bataille et de règles d'esclavage/torture pour les captifs sera vraiment amusant. Nous pourrions avoir à en tuer un ou deux pour que le reste abandonnent leurs idées les plus radicales et négocient. »

« Mes sympathies. » fit Rahkesh, il pouvait imaginer combien ces discussions pouvaient être difficiles.

« Pourrons-nous les avoir en vidéo ? » demanda Daray, et il reçut des froncements de sourcils des deux anciens vampires. « Pour des buts éducatifs. » essaya-t-il de nouveau, Cyala cligna des yeux, et hocha lentement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères voir, des vampires qui se battent. »

« Peut-être de nouveaux sorts. » suggéra Daray.

« Hmph. Peut-être. » Daray laissa tomber.

« Quelles autres créatures magiques choisissent leur côté ? » demanda Rahkesh. Les centaures avaient déjà annoncés qu'ils étaient prêts pour une violente opposition à Voldemort et à quiconque essaierait de placer des sorts de restrictions sur eux. Mais il y avait un silence de la part des autres êtres magiques.

« Les veela ont tenus un conclave secret il y a deux nuits. Voldemort leur a fait une offre, et bien que les sangs purs sont moins enclins à se plaindre à cause de leur beauté, ils ne les ont pas bien traités ces derniers temps. Ils sont dans une situation difficile et nous ont secrètement envoyés un message disant qu'ils étaient prêt à soutenir activement quiconque s'opposait à Voldemort et aux actuelles lois anti créatures magiques. » lui dit Cyala.

« Pourquoi les veela ont-ils acceptés ? Ils n'ont pas encore été déclarés hors la loi. »

« Non mais des restrictions leur ont été imposées. Particulièrement sur leur droit à se transformer. On parle de restriction magique permanente pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se transformer. Ils sont traités comme de ma boue et ils deviennent très inquiets, ils sont laissais à eux-mêmes car personne ne les engage, à par comme putes, leur sex appeal joue contre eux. » expliqua Namach. « Il semble que tout le monde oublie que non seulement ils se transforment mais il peuvent être sacrément dangereux quand ils sont énervés. » Les deux vampires ricanèrent.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Quand Rahkesh revint à sa chambre, il remarqua immédiatement que le cadre de sa toile en cheveux d'hippocampe sur sa commode brillait. Laissant tomber une goutte de sang dessus, il regarda alors que l'image se formait , montrant un Fol Œil qui semblait très joyeux.

« Siraka vient juste d'appeler. » fit Maugrey, en tenant un petit téléphone cellulaire. « Elle est prête. »

« Je serais là ce soir, sept heure. » répondit Rahkesh. Maugrey hocha la tête et coupa la connexion.

Rahkesh avait laissé un autre téléphone dans les bois non loin de la forteresse souterraine de Voldemort. Apprendre à son serpent espion à composer un numéro n'avait pas été difficile. Le code morse en sifflements avait été un peu plus difficile. Ses instructions avait été d'appeler Maugrey quand elle serait prête à faire sortir Nagini.

Rahkesh ferma la communication de son côté, puis il réalisa qu'il serait de retour pendant la réunion des vampires, il allait devoir tout fermer avec sa signature magique. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un vampire curieux découvre quelque chose maintenant. Andrew Farov savait peut-être ce que Maugrey faisait, mais c'était peu probable, il les avait aidé une fois mais Maugrey proclamait qu'il avait menti sans dire à propos de quoi. Avec Farov probablement en dehors, aucun des anciens ne savait ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Siraka était un serpent non magique, et donc Rahkesh ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle tue Nagini elle-même, il avait découvert un autre moyen. La bibliothèque d'Akren avait des livres sur les horcruxes, apparemment l'hideux concept n'avait pas été si méconnus que cela à une certaine période. Ils étaient tous indestructibles, mais une personne qui connaissait très bien leur magie propre pouvait structurer une faiblesse. Comme il était peu probable que Voldemort ait su qu'il n'était pas le seul fourchelangue au monde lors de la création de Nagini, Rahkesh supposait qu'il avait travaillé sur des magies que seule de la magie fourchelangue puisse faire quelque chose au serpent géant. De cette manière la seule personne capable d'utiliser la magie sur elle était Voldemort. Voldemort avait probablement deviné qu'il y avait un ou deux vampires fourchelangues, et Rahkesh ne voyait pas comment il avait pu manquer les quelques guérisseurs fourchelangue … mais Voldemort ne les avait pas cherché donc il pouvait les avoir manqué. Après tout, Rahkesh avait cherché après, Voldemort devait avoir concentré ses recherches sur d'autres choses. Et s'il avait créé son premier horcruxe à l'âge de seize ans – le journal – alors sa magie avait due être endommagée, et donc les connaissance habituellement contenue dans les magies fourchelangue n'avaient peut être pas entièrement été transmises à Voldemort, il ne pouvait peut-être pas y accéder. Un sort mortel en fourchelangue devrait être suffisant pour détruire ce qu'il restait de l'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur de Nagini. Et probablement pour la tuer elle aussi.

La coupe serait plus difficile à détruire ; bien que Nagini serait probablement sensible à un sort en fourchelangue, Rahkesh ne connaissait rien des faiblesses de la coupe. Il avait commencé à considérer sérieusement demander de l'aide à Namach. Il avait le sentiment que l'ancien vampire serait d'accord, c'était dans son intérêt de se débarrasser de Voldemort. Et Rahkesh était tout à fait conscient que Namach connaissait presque certainement quelle était sa réelle identité, et il n'y avait pas encore fait allusion soit parce qu'il s'en moquait soit parce qu'il trouvait amusant de continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que Rahkesh lui dise. Il était assez certain que Cyala le savait aussi, après tout il était très ami avec les deux plus jeunes membres de sa tribu. Elle devait avoir fait des recherches très poussés et il avait probablement passé quelques tests sans s'en rendre compte quand il avait été dans son palais.

A sept heures ce soir là, Rahkesh transplana à un pâté de maison de celle de Regulus, qui était une meilleure base. Le renard noir sur le porche renifla l'air un moment avant de se transformer en Regulus et de le laisser entrer. Tonks était assise sur un tabouret et elle agita joyeusement la main. Rahkesh agita la main et répondit à ses salutations. La femme aux cheveux pourpres et verts semblait immunisée au sérieux de ce qu'ils faisaient, bien que Rahkesh savait que c'était un masque**.**

« Quand es-tu devenu un animagus, au fait ? » demanda Rahkesh. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec le frère de Sirius. Bien qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, leurs personnalités étaient très différentes. Regulus était calme, timide. Cependant aucun des autres n'avait trouvé de raison de questionner son implication dans la lutte contre Voldemort. En fait, Maugrey s'était pris d'affection pour lui, peut-être parce qu'à force de s'être autant caché Regulus était un peu paranoïaque … ou peut-être plus qu'un peu. Rahkesh avait appris qu'il avait prospéré dans le domaine du tourisme moldu et qu'il avait aimé vivre sous son faux nom, et qu'il espérait revenir à cette vie aussitôt que Voldemort serait parti, laissant son nom de Black derrière lui une nouvelle fois. Il avait une petite amie en Australie et ils espéraient se marier prochainement. Elle était une sorcière d'une famille petite mais génétiquement très puissante, et elle connaissait assez d'Occlumencie pour garder son identité secrète face à n'importe qui.

« Peu de temps après que je me sois enfui, j'ai utilisé quelques uns des vieux carnets de note de mon frère comme guide. » fit Regulus.

« 'soir Rahkesh. » fit Maugrey, un œil sur le petit serpent sur la table et l'autre tournant dans la direction de Rahkesh. Rahkesh hocha la tête vers Maugrey, et Rémus, Tonks, Kingsley et Bill Weasley. Puis il prit le dernier siège et se tourna vers le jeune serpent. Sygra se déroula de son cou et se laissa glisser sur la table, faisant sursauter le jeune serpent non magique, la langue entrant et sortant à toute vitesse, finalement elle baissa la tête, Sygra hocha la tête et s'enroula sur elle-même.

_« Siraka t'a envoyé ? »_ demanda Rahkesh, le jeune serpent hocha lentement la tête.

_« Oui. Elle m'a expliqué son plan. »_

_« Comment es-tu venue ici ? »_

_« Je crois que ça s'appelle un bus, personne ne m'a remarqué. »_

_« Merci d'avoir fait cela. »_

_« Pas besoin. Cette créature utilise ses pouvoirs pour faire peur aux gens et faire haïr les serpents, je l'ai vu, il n'est pas digne de notre allégeance. »_

_« Je suis d'accord. Quel est le plan ? »_

_« Tout comme le parleur dirige les humains, Nagini dirige ses serpents. Elle s'occupe de tous les problèmes entre eux. Si l'odeur de serpents inconnus est repérée à l'extérieur c'est rapporté à Nagini et elle enquêtera avant d'en informer son maître. Ça la fera sortir et s'éloigner de lui. Là elle peut être attaquée et capturée._

_« Simple et intelligent, très bien. Quand ? »_

_« Ce soir si possible. Il est parti rassembler plus de jeunes vampires, il a dit à ses serpents qu'ils étaient des réfugiés. » _Comment c'est intéressant, pensant Rahkesh, il allait bien sûr devoir en informer Andrew Farov, ou dire à Maugrey de le faire. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient gâcher cette réunion de ce soir aussi. Et avec de nombreux anciens rassemblés pour une rapide réunion ce soir aussi … quelles étaient les chances que ce soit une coïncidence ? Mince. Très Mince. Ont-ils planifié cette réunion pour faire en sorte d'éradiquer tout ceux à la solde de Voldemort. Il y avait suffisamment d'espions parmi les vampires de Voldemort pour qu'ils ne soient pas passés à côté de l'information. Pourquoi. Une sorte d'avantage tactique.

_« Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de cette réunion ? »_

_« Sygra dit qu'il allait rassembler plus de vampires, puis qu'ils les emmèneraient faire une attaque. »_ répondit le serpent. Et tout s'emboita dans l'esprit de Rahkesh. Oh … les deux anciens étaient intelligents. Ils avaient laissés Voldemort savoir quand se tiendrait leur réunion, ils l'avaient probablement manipulés pour qu'il planifie cette attaque, pour amener les différentes factions vampires à la table. Et pour commencer cette guerre par un démarrage violent. Cyala et Namach agissaient peut-être assez raisonnablement et gentiment la plupart du temps, mais Rahkesh n'avait aucune illusion à propos de la réalité violente de la psyché vampirique. Pas plus que sur le fait que ces deux-là en particulier aimaient la guerre.. Il ne connaissait pas la forme animagus de Namach, mais quoique ce soit, c'était intensément violent, plus qu'un Thunderbird. Et il savait que Namach avait effectivement utilisé la totalité des centaines d'armes dans ses quartiers et sur les murs des corridors de sanguimagie près de ses quartiers. Et Cyala Atéres avait commencé la Première Guerre Mondial en manipulant les moldus, elle l'avait commencée en tant que revanche sur quelque Maître de Cité européen qui l'avait énervé. Oh ça allait être amusant, Voldemort et ses force allaient avoir une leçon sur le pourquoi les plus veux vampires étaient aussi craints. Et s'il gérait bien, il pourrait être là à temps pour le voir.

Mais Nagini passerait en premier, l'opportunité était trop bonne. Voldemort allait être trop préoccupé pour venir à son secours, et Rahkesh pouvait compter sur les vampires pour inciter Voldemort à amener autant de ses partisans que possible.

_« Où ? »_

_« Le même endroit où vous l'avez déposé en forêt. »_

_« Bien. Merci encore. »_

_« Contente d'aider, c'est amusant. Faite appel à moi la prochaine fois. Mon nom est Vesfrass._

Rahkesh hocha la tête et laissa le serpent partir, il attira sans baguette une souris dans le jardin pour lui. Le petit serpent se précipita après elle. Rahkesh relâcha la souris et entendit un sifflement de remerciement du serpent. Puis il revint à l'intérieur et expliqua le plan de Siraka aux autres.

« Je l'aime bien. Sais-tu comment faire le sort ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Oui. Quelqu'un devra mettre en place des protections, juste au cas où. Et tout le monde qui vient devra prendre une potion bouclier. » répondit Rahkesh. Les potions bouclier réduisaient l'impact de magie incontrôlée, et elles étaient couramment utilisées quand on démontait des sorts ou des enchantements. Rahkesh tapa sa boucle d'oreille et son coffre tomba. L'ouvrant au compartiment potions, il sortit trois doses de potion, en jetant un à Maugrey et à Regulus. Regulus les accompagnerait sous sa forme de renard ; ses sens de renard leur donnerait un avantage supplémentaire. Rahkesh but la troisième dose, et il la sentit se mélanger et renforcer la potion bouclier habituelle qu'il prenait chaque semaine. Sa potion bouclier habituelle amortissait ou rejetait les sorts les plus subtils, comme des sorts pour le fatiguer, l'énerver, l'affaiblir ou le rendre malade.

Tandis que les deux autres buvaient leurs potions, et que Maugrey enseignait à Regulus quelques sorts de bouclier d'urgence, Rahkesh sortit et convoqua trois serpents de la forêt entourant la maison de Regulus. Ils réfléchirent à sa demande un peu étrange mais ils étaient assez agréables et Rahkesh rentra rapidement avec trois containers de transport pour serpent.

Ils prirent le portoloin que Regulus avait fait dans les bois. Dissimulant rapidement leur aura magique, les deux humains et le renard dissimulèrent ensuite leurs odeurs, leurs bruits, et même la chaleur que dégageait leurs corps (une idée de Maugrey).

Rahkesh, utilisant un sort pour cacher les emprunts sur ses pieds , laissa une légère emprunte d'odeur de serpent pendant un demi-kilomètre dans la forêt, passant à un endroit où Siraka pouvait facilement le 'découvrir' pour aller le signaler. Il transforma un rocher en forme de serpent, y mettant trois parfums de serpent différent dessus, et il le laissa dans la clairière avec tous les restes. Revenant vers Maugrey il s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre tombé l'Auror à côté de lui et le renard noir de l'autre côté, et ils attendirent.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Ce n'est pas acceptable ! »

« C'est totalement inadmissible ! »

« Tuer est plus une miséricorde que l'esclavage ! »

« Oh, juste tous les réduire en esclavage ... les mortels ne se plaindront plus qu'on se nourrisse sur quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas ou qui ne l'a pas mérité. »

« Trouvez moi une société mortelle qui approuve le faite de réduire en esclavage nos prisonniers ! »

« Une partie de l'Afrique et de l'Asie- »

« Je voulais dire une société magique, crétin. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous voulons leur approbation ? Donnez moi une raison pour laquelle il mériteraient un tel respect ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer un tel défi. Montrons-leur pourquoi ils doivent nous respecter ! »

« Par la torture ? »

« ça fonctionne. »

Cyala Atéres tourna un vieux gobelet faits de brillants coquillages entourés d'or, examinant la façon dont la lumière brillait sur les surfaces polies. Ignorant les cris de la plupart des quatre-vingt autres vampires présents. Laissons-les se battre pour l'instant. Elle et Tristan avaient planifiés leur propre stratégie.

« Très beau travail. » dit-elle calmement à Taiven Vachinto, qui était assis à côté d'elle. Le propriétaire de clubs hocha la tête. Il ignorait aussi le chaos, son créateur l'avait bien entraîné, et il savait que la situation serait gérée par les anciens. D'ailleurs, tout le monde criait, ils ne parlaient pas de plans, par conséquent ils n'avaient aucune raison de participer.

« Je pense qu'ils étaient un cadeau de Bashadri. » fit-il, en se référant au très artistique Maître de Madrid. « Et des excuses je crois pour un de ses séides qui avait pris Lord Hadrian pour un vampire moldu il y a quelques décennies. »

« Y a-t-il eu de signes de nouvelles attaques dans l'un ou l'autre de tes établissements ? » demanda Cyala, elle avait une préférence pour le Raven's Loft comme terrain de chasse. Il y avait toujours des mannequins hommes et des stars du porno, et si elle ne sentait pas l'envie de les chasser il y avait toujours des hommes d'affaire corrompus et un flux régulier de riches criminels … la plupart d'entre eux se pensaient très puissants et effrayants. Cyala aimait leur montrer ce qu'était réellement la peur.

« Non, étonnamment non. Mais je crois que toi et les tiens les avez suffisamment occupés. L'attaque est bien terminée ? »

« Le premier round. Nous avons une quarantaine de jeunes Aurors et une douzaine ou plus d'enseignants. »

« Que vont-ils devenir ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pour le moment. Actuellement ils nourrissent mes gens. Certains des plus méprisables sont en réserve pour la fête qui aura lieu plus tard ce soir. » fit Cyala avec un sourire mauvais. Taiven ricana.

Un autre ricanement retentit de l'autre côté de Cyala, Taiven se figea et pâlit avant de reposer lentement son verre, sa main tremblait. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Tristan Namach écoutait. Cyala jeta un regard ennuyé à son ami pour avoir effrayé le plus jeune vampire. Tristan ricana simplement, puis il se retourna vers le Maître de Tokyo qui était de l'autre côté de lui. Un des quelques anciens qui avaient choisis de diriger une cité, il mettait Tristan au courant de combien sa tentative d'exterminée les vampires moldus non autorisés avançait bien.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Le dernier des vampires finissait de crier alors que la marque sur son bras se solidifiait. Il s'effondra sur le sol, tremblant et se prosterna à genoux, puis il se releva et rejoignit ses camarades. La moitié de ceux présents étaient des vampires, la moitié était des sorciers, les deux groupes ne se mélangeaient pas.

Bien qu'une franche hostilité était punie, des regards noirs et des insultes étaient courants. Voldemort jouait un jeu dangereux, essayer de mélanger des sangs-purs imbues de suprématie avec des vampires, mais son autorité et le danger de sa colère maintenaient tout le monde en ligne.

Voldemort regarda la centaine de ses nouvelles recrues, sorciers et vampires. Beaucoup de vampires venaient à lui à cause de sa promesse de mortels sur lesquels se nourrir, beaucoup de sorciers venaient à lui par la promesse que les créatures magiques et les métisses seraient exterminés. Les vampires seraient utilisés seulement en tant que soldats pour servir contre leurs ennemis. Et les vampires, fuyant l'extermination qu'ils avaient attirés sur eux de la part des anciens, n'avaient d'autres choix que d'accepter.

« Venez, mes serviteurs, nous avons du travail ce soir avec ceux qui s'opposent à mon règne »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Les jours de l'esclavage sont terminés. »

« L'exécution est une déclaration, l'esclavage appelle des représailles. »

« Il y a assez de peu personnes magiques dans le monde, pour en tuer tant … »

« Je ne resterais pas là à les laisser penser qu'ils sont supérieurs ! »

« Nous devons leur montrer ce que nous sommes réellement et si cela veut dire réduire en esclavage ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas notre autorité alors soit ! »

« Quand exactement avez-vous tous les deux prévus d'intervenir ? » demanda prudemment Taiven, baissant ses propres défenses magiques et ses magies de l'esprit en geste de soumission si sa question énervait la matriarche du clan d'assassins.

« Notre cher seigneur des ténèbres va bientôt faire une apparition avec certains de ses suivants. » expliqua Cyala, « Nous règlerons cela une fois que nous nous serons amusés avec lui et son armée. »

« Ah. Des détraqueurs ? »

« Et des sorciers et des jeunes vampires. »

« Plus de réserves pour la fête, je suppose. »

« En fait, quelques uns d'entre nous veulent avoir un peu d'amusement avec leurs âmes. Et Tristan en a besoin de quelques uns pour ses cours de nécromancie. » fit Cyala, faisant frissonner Taiven.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Le conseil vampire se réunit en secret, complotant pour détruire quiconque ne s'incline pas devant eux. Hé bien, nous allons leur montrer que nous ne tomberons pas, ils n'ont ni le droit ni le pouvoir, et ils ne savent pas à qui ils s'opposent. Ce soir, nous leur rappellerons pourquoi les sorciers leur sont supérieurs, et pourquoi tous ont le droit d'exister. » Les sorciers applaudirent à la défaite des métis, les vampires essayèrent de l'ignorer, espérant la sécurité. « Il est temps que ces reliques soient renversées ! » Une grande clameur éclata. « Convoquons les détraqueurs ! Laissons ces soit disant maîtres de la nuit connaître la vraie peur du noir ! »

Au milieu des acclamations et des clameurs, l'élite bougeait organisant les unités. Le plan de bataille était assez simple et briefer chaque unité ne prit que quelques minutes. Les volants convoquèrent leurs balais et se dirigèrent vers le toit. Les équipes d'assaut au sol passèrent rapidement en revue leurs positions.

Des badge de coordination colorés furent distribués et attachés aux manches. Les équipes bleus seraient derrière pour emmener les prisonniers dans les cellules. Les équipes pourpres transporteraient les vampires du site d'attaque à la prison. Les équipes oranges rassembleraient les vampires incapacités sur le champ de bataille pour les emmener aux équipes pourpres. Les équipes vertes, rouges et argent étaient les équipes d'attaque au sol, les équipes rouges étaient responsables de la mise en place de boucliers pour briser la première contre attaque, tandis que les équipes argent et vertes attaqueraient en premier, puis reviendraient vers les boucliers avant de continuer. La réaction immédiate serait dangereuse, mais une fois que ce serait terminée, les trois équipes recommenceraient à attaquer. Les équipes avec deux bandes resteraient dans les partie des bâtiments déjà sécurisées pour les garder, tandis que les équipes avec une ou trois bandes continueraient l'attaque. Ceux avec des robes toutes en noir étaient les équipes volantes.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Siraka se glissa dans l'antre des serpents dans le forteresse de Voldemort. Trois autres serpents remarquèrent son passage et sifflèrent des salutations ; Siraka retourna les salutations et dit qu'elle avait un rapport.

_« Nagini est dans les quartiers du maître. »_ lui dit Haszahka, un grand serpent à sonnette donné à Voldemort comme cadeau de paix par les sangs purs qui fuyaient les Etats-Unis, Haszahka n'était pas très brillante et était plus concernée par son actuelle grossesse que pas autre chose.

Les deux autres pourraient être plus dangereux s'ils devinaient, la vipère aspic était un vieux camarade, Xasseri, et il était très rapide – mentalement et physiquement. Le dernier était très jeune et pas du tout venimeux, un nouvel arrivant qui avait appris à rester hors du chemin de Siraka – il guérissait encore de ses marques de morsure et bien que fâché envers elle, il n'avait pas trop tendance à essayer de la suivre.

_« Mercci, comment va ta peau ? »_ demanda Siraka. Haszahka avait la malchance d'être proche de la fin de sa grossesse et d'être sur le pont de muer, pas une très agréable combinaison.

_« Douccement. » _répondit Haszahka et elle retourna à sa sieste. Xasseri renifla l'air, puis suivit Siraka dans l'antre.

_« Tu sens l'odeur de serpents inconnus. »_

_« D'où mon rapport. Il y en a trois à proximité. » _fit Siraka avec un soupire. _« Je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'en inquiéter. Je souhaiterai vraiment que nous n'ayons pas à faire un rapport chaque fois qu'une animalerie brûle. » _Xasseri ricana, un vieux camarade irrévérencieux dont il était peu probable qu'il se tourne vers elle pour se plaindre. Il était à peine respectueux même envers Voldemort, le mage noir le tolérait parce qu'il était intelligent et bon dans l'organisation des jeunes serpents … Nagini avait tendance à simplement les manger.

_« Nagini ? J'ai un rapport, trois sserpents inconnus près de la frontière. »_ siffla Siraka en s'approchant des coussins où se reposait Nagini. Xasseri se glissa à ses côtés. Siraka cacha son déplaisir. Il ferait des difficultés…mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'indication qu'il était effectivement loyal. De toute façon. Peut-être était-il en désaccord avec Voldemort et qu'il profiterait d'une échappatoire ? Rahkesh ne risquait pas de lui tourner le dos…

_« Je peux les ssentir. »_ répondit rapidement Nagini, en goûtant l'air avec sa langue. _« Où ? »_

_« Le bord des rochers près de la vieille remise, la tracce est assez fraîche. »_

_« Ssss. Différents sserpents, d'âges différents … même différentes espèces … tu n'as pas mentionné ça. »_ Siffla Nagini, sonnant supérieure et énervée. Siraka résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

_« Cc'est pourquoi je fais mon rapport. »_ répondit-elle sèchement. Les yeux de Nagini se rétrécirent et elle siffla. Se soulevant de ses coussins pour que Siraka ait une idée de leur différence de taille, Nagini se dirigea vers la sortie. Siraka la suivit dehors, Xasseri derrière elle.

_« Qu'est-ce que l'humain a dit ? »_ siffla le vieux serpent une fois que Nagini fut assez loin devant.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« Vraiment je pense que Voldemort n'a actuellement pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne va pas faire de déclarations sur les vampires et les droits des vampires parce que ça lui aliénerait sa base de sangs purs et la plupart de ses recrues mortelles potentielles. Mais il ne va pas totalement se déclarer seulement pour les sangs purs et exterminer tous les autres parce qu'il a besoin des vampires. Il fait un dangereux numéro d'équilibriste. » fit Cyala.

« Et bien apparemment il fait une distinction entre les vampires qui étaient magiques et ceux qui étaient moldus. » lui dit Taiven.

« Oh ? »

« Oui, les espions de Farov et de Kylara disent qu'il veut que les magiques commandent les unités d'attaque vampires pour contrôler ses territoires. La menace de vampires magiques bien entraînés devrait garder tout le monde en ligne. Cependant les non magiques ne semblent pas avoir un grand rôle pour le moment. Il a peut-être prévu de les éliminer totalement. »

« Il ne sait pas combien d'entre eux il y a alors. » fit Cyala avec un ricanement. « Et il y en a suffisamment pour que les éliminer soit quasiment impossible pour lui. Nous avons bien assez de mal comme ça. »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ils attendaient depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand Siraka dirigea Nagini le long de la piste et dans le piège.

Rahkesh entendit les serpents en premier, Siraka riait, plus fort que nécessaire, en fourchelangue. Il activa toutes ses sanguimagies améliorant son ouïe et utilisa des sorts d'écoute, la lueur des runes sanguimagiques cachées par une capuche. La combinaison rendit ses oreilles très sensibles. Il tendit prudemment ses perceptions et sentit l'esprit de Maugrey répondre. Il n'était pas très bon à cela, il n'avait pas vraiment pratiqué ce type de communication, mais il réussit à faire comprendre qu'il y avait trois serpents. Maugrey fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. Rahkesh leva trois doigts pour que Regulus puisse savoir, et il désigna la piste des serpents.

Il faisait noir, ils étaient bien cachés. Ils ne savaient pas si Nagini pouvait sentir la magie, mais ils s'étaient masqués aussi complètement que possible. La seule manière pour qu'ils soient découverts était que Nagini ait des enchantements de Voldemort qui pouvaient pénétrer leurs déguisements. Mais Maugrey avait fait une bonne partie des sorts, et l'ensemble de ce qu'il avait fait n'était probablement enseigné qu'à Akren, Voldemort avait peu de chance d'avoir découvert les sorts exacts autre part.

Qui que soit le troisième serpent, il – Rahkesh était pratiquement sûr que c'était il – devait raconter des blagues, même si Rahkesh ne distinguait pas les mots. Siraka continuait à être bruyante, les alertant de leur progression.

Rahkesh avait dit à Siraka qu'ils devaient savoir où était Nagini à chaque instant, donc Siraka était actuellement en train de demander à Nagini si elle trouvait la blague drôle. Nagini siffla une réponse. Elle avait un mille ou plis d'avance, les deux autres avançaient derrière elle. Siraka commencerait probablement à ralentir un peu bientôt, ainsi elle ne serait pas prise au milieu des magies. Elle devrait s'occuper de l'autre serpent. Rahkesh espérait simplement qu'elle pourrait le faire assez rapidement afin que la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait lors de la destruction de l'horcruxe ne la touche pas.

Nagini apparut finalement, encore trop loin – la distance lui donnerait suffisamment de temps pour esquiver – mais elle se rapprochait. C'était vraiment un grand serpent ; facilement six mètres de long. Rahkesh pensait qu'elle avait encore grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Siraka se tenait maintenant près de la longue queue de Nagini, un autre serpent à côté d'elle. Elle le distrayait en lui demandant où il avait après la blague qu'il avait raconté.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Des nuages créés par Voldemort cachèrent les volants alors qu'ils s'approchaient. En unités coordonnées, les unités volantes de sorciers et de vampires approchaient de leur but.

Bientôt d'autres présences se firent connaître, volant entre les volants. Des détraqueurs, des centaines d'entre eux. L'air devint froid, mais les détraqueurs revint leurs pleins pouvoirs, ils ne devaient pas blesser les partisans de Voldemort.

Au sol, des groupes arrivaient par portoloins. Les portoloins avaient été soigneusement conçus par les meilleurs hommes de Voldemort et trempés dans des potions pour qu'ils puissent traverser les sorts de protection.

Voldemort transplana juste au-delà des sorts de protection, souriant alors qu'il regardait ses partisans passer, sentant les magies des portoloins. Ses agents parmi les servants d'Hadrian lui avaient assurés que le sang bu cette nuit-là était drogué, et les sorts de protection affaiblis, suffisamment perturbés pour que tout semble normal alors qu'en fait ça ne l'était pas.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Un peu plus loin trois de ces agents regardaient le mage noir, il sourit finalement et hocha sa tête à face de serpent. Le plus vieux des vampires, et donc le leader, sortit son téléphone cellulaire et passa un coup de téléphone à Lord Hadrian.

Voldemort était trop confiant, et les trois vampires étaient tous diplômés d'Akren avec statut de maître en magies de l'esprit. Leurs faux souvenirs et pensées les avaient fait apparaître loyaux, et Voldemort avait voulu croire qu'ils l'étaient, et donc il n'avait jamais remarqué leur complot.

Les gardes de service ce soir à l'extérieur du petit manoir de Lord Hadrian où la rencontre avait lieu n'étaient en réalité pas des gardes. C'étaient des captifs, maintenus sous impérium par Kylara.

Étant de jeunes sorcières et sorciers qui pensaient qu'être vampire serait 'cool', ils avaient été changés tard et par conséquent ils n'étaient pas correctement formés, et leurs transformations n'avaient pas été approuvées par Lord Hadrian. Réalisant finalement que le 'fun' de se nourrir de sang ne durait que jusqu'à ce que le nombre devienne trop élevé et les fêtes trop sauvages et que les anciens s'en mêlent, ils avaient été forcés de se tourner vers Voldemort pour chercher de l'aide, et ils avaient été facilement capturés. Ils avaient un peu plus d'éducation que la sorcier ou le sorcier moyen. Leurs sens vampiriques aidaient, mais ils pouvaient faire peu de choses. Leurs esprits étaient faibles, et Kylara, la demi-sœur de Cyala Atéres, était très puissante.

Elle avait eu peu de difficultés à les forcer à jouer leurs rôles pour ce soir. Elle avait même promis une possible liberté s'ils réussissaient et luttaient vraiment. Une promesse qui ne seraient évidemment jamais tenue … les gardes seraient tués par les forces de Voldemort, leur donnant un sentiment de sécurité en tuant quelques 'gardes' d'Hadrian aussi facilement.

Les trois agents doubles attendirent jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ait de nouveau transplané, puis le troisième traqua son déplacement. Bien que très habile à cacher son transplanage, Voldemort ne le cherchait pas vraiment à ce moment-là. Et Sierra Atéres avait été spécifiquement entraîné pour un travail d'espionnage et d'assassina à Akren et par les meilleurs des fameux assassins Atéres.

« Il est sur la pelouse de devant. » fit Sierra, devenant invisible et flottant vers le ciel pour suivre à hauteur des arbres. « Il a une sorte de dispositif … ses magies disent que c'est un activateur de portoloin, et les magies sont en fourchelangue. »

« Il convoque ses serpents, alerte les autres équipes. » fit Cyala Atéres parlant dans le petit transmetteur attachée au col de sa robe. Sierra envoya le signal, en code Morse, aux équipes d'Hadrian et au reste de sa famille.

« J'aurai aimé avoir Rahkesh dans les parages. » murmura Sierra dans le communicateur.

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié, celui-là. Il est trop bon pour le perdre en tant qu'humain mortel. »

« Et bien trop beau. » ricana Sierra, « Je transfère la communication sur la radio magique.

La radio attachée au col de son armure de bataille – en kevlar, métal de sang, et fabriquée magiquement – ronronna doucement puis redevint silencieuse. Alertés par une rapide impulsion de magie, les communicateurs du reste des équipes changèrent, tout comme les appareils d'écoute aux oreilles.

Deux personnes des plus orientées technologie de la famille Atéres avec plusieurs doctorats d'universités d'élite moldues les avaient conçues. Utilisant des produits chimiques banaux pour absorber et cacher les enchantements qu'ils utilisaient à la place des signaux radios habituels, et utilisant du métal de sang et de la sanguimagie gravée dans le métal pour effacer toutes traces magies et les signatures électroniques.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Assis à la table, le menton sur ses mans, regardant les différentes parties se disputer, le Maître de Londres ressentit un léger picotement au niveau des frontières des sorts de sécurité. Il les relâcha, et laissa les attaquants les franchir. La plupart des sorts de protection avaient été ''désactivés pour réparations'' de toute façon. Des réparations dont Voldemort avait été discrètement informé par un 'espion', qui en fait se trouvait être une descendante de Cyala, sa petite fille Sierra.

Quelques autres légers tressaillements de certains individus dirent que d'autres avaient remarqué ce qu'ils se passait, mais des messages télépathiques de Cyala et Tristan leur imposa le silence.

Andrew Farov et Ambrosius finirent de préparer les illusions qui enveloppaient les bâtiments. Mieux valait que les partisans de Voldemort pensent que leur première attaque faisait réellement des dégâts. Les illusions produiraient du son et du mouvement et sembleraient se désagréger. Les bâtiments réels seraient aisément capables de résister à l'attaque.

Lord Hadrian sentit un toucher effleurer son esprit, et il baissa ses défenses. Tristan était généralement le plus poli des anciens, il pouvait facilement entrer dans l'esprit de presque tous les vampires sans qu'ils ne le remarque, mais il s'en tenait à des méthodes plus polies. L'ancien vampire avait assez confiance dans son pouvoir et son autorité que l'intimidation et l'agression n'étaient pas nécessaire quotidiennement. Cependant il ne faisait rien pour cacher son pouvoir une fois à l'intérieur de votre esprit, et Hadrian combattit l'envie de ramper et de gémir. Tristan ne s'embêtait pas à retenir son pouvoir en réunion avec d'autres vampires influents. Ils étaient peu susceptibles de s'évanouir à court terme, et il s'assurait ainsi que tout le monde se rappelait qui était effectivement en charge. Si quelqu'un exprimait un inconfort, il retiendrait probablement un peu son pouvoir, tout dépend de son humeur, mais Hadrian n'allait pas admettre que la présence télépathique de Tristan ressemblait au rayonnement continu d'une explosion atomique. Ça serait admettre verbalement l'énorme différence de puissance. Dont on ne parlait jamais, qui était juste ressentie.

« - Vous avez enlevé tous les prisonniers des cellules, correct ? »

« - A par ceux empoisonnés. – C'était un plan astucieux conçu par Tristan et le Maître de Moscou, qui était un autre ancien qui dirigeait une cité, et une bonne part de la Russie. Avoir ces deux-là comploter ensemble était presque pire que d'avoir Cyala et Tristan travaillant ensemble. Ils avaient ravivés quelques anciennes magies qui avaient été volontairement oubliées il y a des siècles à cause de leur potentiel de destruction. Les mangemorts empoisonnés emprisonnés seraient amené à Voldemort et dans sa forteresse, où le poison serait activé par la proximité d'un produit chimique inodore et incolore répandu sur les murs par les agents doubles. Le poison vaporiserait leurs corps, en utilisant leur magie, leur force vitale, et même leurs âmes pour créer un 'nuage de mort' qui tuerait tout mortel, même un loup garou ou un fae, et déchiquèterait l'âme, le corps et les magies vitales de tout vampire. Les vampires mourraient alors d'une mort lente alors que leurs corps se détérioreraient quand les magies qui les autorisaient à vivre sur le sang ne fonctionneraient plus. Ça ne blesseraient pas seulement l'âme et le corps, mais ça bloquerait la capacité de tirer de l'énergie, de la magie et de la vie à partir du sang. Cela s'attaquerait aussi aux détraqueurs et empêcherait temporairement leur âme de se nourrir en attaquant systématiquement leurs magies et les âmes qu'ils avaient pris.

Le 'nuage de mort' avait à l'origine été inventé par Cyala Atéres et Tristan Namach pendant une extermination passée de jeunes vampires. Ils avaient utilisés des criminels mortels pour tuer des centaines de jeunes vampires pendant que la Peste Noire ravageait l'Europe, quand les jeunes vampires étaient largement en surpopulation et que les mortels mourraient. Il y avaient bien trop de vampires, pas suffisamment de proies en bonne santé, et les vampires récemment transformés transformant leurs anciens amis et familles pour les sauver. Les Maîtres des Cités, les plus vieux, et les anciens avaient été forcés d'intervenir et d'éliminer plus d'un million de vampires. La totalité d'entre eux des mortels qui s'étaient transformés en vampire pour échapper à la peste, et pour le pouvoir dans les gangs vampire qui hantaient les cités et les campagnes désolées, s'enrichissant des mortels morts.

Les 'nuages de mort' avaient été inventés et utilisés pour nettoyer complètement les cités, ils étaient alors un peu différents puisqu'ils avaient été conçus pour ne pas blesser les mortels. Juste les vampires et les détraqueurs aussi en surpopulation qui avaient passés de bons moments avec la misère et les âmes sans défense.

« - Penses-tu qu'il va le remarquer ? - » demanda Hadrian.

« - Non. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. - » répondit Tristan. Les deux vampires sentirent une troisième présence, puis Cyala rejoignit la connexion.

« - Ma fille rapporte au moins cinq cents détraqueurs. Et des équipes de loups garous dont la transformation a été forcée par des potions. - »

« - Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que ses forces seraient aussi importantes. Ce sera donc une vraie bataille. - » Tristan ne semblait pas du tout inquiet à cette perspective. « - Je n'ai pas vu de bain de sang depuis un moment. Ni un bon combat. Peut-être qu'entre le nombre et la puissance actuelle de ce mortel, nous pourrions bien avoir un adversaire décent. - » Contrairement à d'autre vampires, Tristan ne sous-estimait personne parce qu'il était un mortel, les mauvaises surprises n'étaient pas bonnes au cours d'une guerre.

« - Rappelle-toi, rien ne nuit à la cité ou à quiconque à proximité. Tout ce que nous faisons doit être contrôlé. - » rappela Cyala, cela, malheureusement, limiterait sérieusement ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Tous les trois étaient capable de causer des tremblements de terre et des tornades et des tempêtes de grêle et de feu, mais tout cela devait être caché des moldus. Et du Ministère – ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'ils soient impliqués ce soir.

« - Quelle est la taille de la propriété ? - » demanda Hadrian.

« - six cents kilomètres carrés. - »répondit Hadrian. Sa terre était principalement retirée du monde, plus large à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais la frontière était lié à l'espace moldu et de nombreux sorts ou choses qu'ils pouvaient créer pouvaient déborder.

« - Assez grand pour se transformer - » ronronna joyeusement Tristan. Hadrian s'étouffa dans le sang qu'il buvait. Tristan parlait d'utiliser son animagus ?

« - Seulement s'il le fait. Voldemort est un fourchelangue. Sa forme est sans aucun doute un basilic. Et il a plus de cinquante ans et est assez puissant donc il sera grand. Ça fait presque huit cents ans depuis la dernière fois que j'ai combattu un basilic. - » répondit l'ancien.

« - des formes animagus…ça pourrait animer quelques peu les choses. - » acquiesça Cyala. Quelle(s) étai(en)t sa(ses) forme(s), Hadrian ne le savait vraiment pas. Ça faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un les avait vu et ceux qui le savait ne dirait certainement rien.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

« ATTAQUE ! » l'ordre rugit. Des centaines de personnes en robes noires apparurent en unités tout le long de la pelouse au devant du manoir. Levant leurs baguettes, l'armée entière lança un seul sort.

« REDUCTO INTERITUS. » Des centaines de jets de lumière jaillirent en direction du manoir, depuis les airs des centaines d'autres suivirent.

Les sorts tinrent, puis ils se brisèrent et disparurent dans des vagues d'ondes magiques. Se tenant au centre de ses troupes, Voldemort leva ses deux bras, sa baguette tenue horizontalement entre les deux, et lança un sort, de la sanguimagie mineur faisant saigner ses deux bras, mélangeant son sang avec. Rabaissant sa baguette tout en la tournant entre ses paumes, il pointa la manoir et hurla une incantations.

« ERADICARUM STRUCTURAE ! » L'air ondula alors que des vagues massives de lumière et de puissance jaillissaient en direction du manoir.

Les illusions s'évanouirent, Voldemort sourit alors que le sort atteignit le bâtiment et monta en flèche vers l'extérieur pour entourer entièrement la maison, puis il se dirigea en direction du centre.

Alors que le sort fonçait vers le bâtiment, des mangemorts apparurent apportant cinquante prisonniers. Voldemort tendit une main alors que ses mangemorts coupèrent le cœur vivant de chaque prisonnier. Quand ils touchèrent sa paume, les cœurs disparurent et une brillante lueur noire et argentée commença à briller. Quand les cinquante cœurs eurent été collectés, leurs corps furent bannis, Voldemort leva sa baguette et avec un mouvement, il activa le sort lancé sur le bâtiment.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A l'intérieur, tous les vampires se turent alors que la terre trembla et que le pouvoir destructeur de la magie utilisée atteignit la salle. L'argenterie se brisa ou fondit, les peintures sur les murs se désintégrèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'écria quelqu'un quand ça s'arrêta finalement, laissant les tables et les chaises en ruines.

Qui que ce soit serait embarrassé plus tard par la peur dans sa voix, pensa Cyala.

« Il est bon, il est très bon. » admit Hadrian. « C'était un ancien sort. » le Maître de Londres était étonnement peu soucieux des dommages causés à son manoir. Ils s'étaient préparés pour cela aussi au cas ou Voldemort y aurait réussi.

« SILENCE ! » aboya Tristan dans la salle bondée. « ça doit être Voldemort qui lance une attaque. » Les vampires attendit, « Nous lui laisserons penser qu'il a fait des dégâts. »

Hadrian hocha la tête, « J'ai déjà deux séries d'enchantements en réserve, ça ne rendra sa défaite finale que plus dure pour lui. » Maintenant il recevait des regards confus, comment un manoir détruit serait mauvais pour Voldemort ? Les plus anciens échangèrent des regards amusés. Les autres n'avaient apparemment jamais entendu parlé des enchantements dont Hadrian parlait.

« Après la bataille. » fit rapidement Cyala quand quelqu'un commença à pauser une question. « Les boucliers. » Immédiatement, des boucliers apparurent autour de tout le monde. « Laissons-le penser qu'il nous a frappé. »

« Les gardes sont tous morts. » rapporta Cyala. « C'est une bonne chose que ce n'étaient pas de réels gardiens. » ricana-t-elle.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Voldemort fit briller la magie arrachée aux cœurs mourants des sorcières et des sorciers auxquels il venait de mettre un terme à la vie. Les magies de mort étaient nécessairement destructives quand la mort était un meurtre. Et si vous pouviez maitriser le pouvoir, les magies destructives pouvaient devenir une arme terrible.

« OBLITERATUM ! » rugit-il, lançant la magie à travers le bouclier. Alimenté par les magies, la balle d'énergie mortelle et destructive heurta le côté du bâtiment. « Les boucliers ! » Les mangemorts avec des bandes rouges levèrent leurs bandes et créèrent un bouclier massif, tandis que tous les autres créèrent des boucliers individuels de sauvegarde.

Le manoir de Lord Hadrian explosa.

Des blocs massifs de pierre et de marbre se brisèrent en fragments aux arêtes vives et s'envolèrent partout. Des pièces de bois des meubles et du feu des chandelles et des cheminées jaillirent de partout. De la poussière et des cendres et des rochers tombaient à terre, retombant sur les ruines du manoir, et sur l'armée à l'extérieur. Bougeant à une vitesse impressionnante entre les morceaux du bâtiment soufflé sur la pelouse et s'écrasant contre le bouclier en pluie d'étincelles et de graviers alors que les morceaux étaient écrasés par les magies du bouclier en petit copeaux inoffensifs.

Dans les airs, les volants avaient leurs propres boucliers, mais ils avaient mal évalué la rapidité et l'importance de l'explosion. La force de l'explosion en fit tomber plusieurs de leurs balais. Déjà chancelants, de nombreux boucliers ne tinrent pas contre l'assaut des rochers brisés et les meubles et morceaux de murs fissurés ainsi que les morceaux d'argiles et les pierres des tours qui leur tombaient dessus, ils s'étaient entraînés pour des boucliers contre des choses qu'on leur jetterait, pas pour des choses qu'ils recevraient sur leurs têtes.

Les balais devinrent incontrôlables et libérèrent leurs magies, les volants tentèrent de s'attraper les uns les autres et perdirent leur concentration. Des sorts d'explosion ne firent pas beaucoup pour les aider et les brigades aériennes tentèrent d'éviter les objets qui volaient vers eux à grande vitesse. Des jambes furent écraser contre des rochers, et les balais étaient incontrôlables. Une vague de couleur montrait les magies qu'ils essayaient d'utiliser pour empêcher les explosions et les vagues de débris de les atteindre.

N'entendant pas les cris de ceux d'en haut, ceux au sol furent choqués quand les corps commencèrent à tomber. Mais alors ils avaient des choses plus importantes à s'inquiéter – un moment de perte de concentration et d'énergie sur les boucliers signifiait la mort écrasé par les fondations et les morceaux de murs et les pierres des épaisses colonnes qui rebondissaient sur les boucliers.

Finalement, un énorme morceau des escaliers de marbre trouva un point faible et passa au travers. Le bouclier collectif se brisa.

La pluie de débris devint un torrent de morceaux de la taille de voitures ou de camions. Des cris retentirent alors que ceux qui avaient créés le bouclier étaient pris sans protection et écrasés à mort. D'autres boucliers individuels ne purent tenir le coup et craquèrent. Les gens en robes noires tombaient au sol essayant de se couvrir. Certains essayèrent de faire exploser les morceaux mais la quantité de débris qui leur pleuvait dessus était trop importante et bientôt ils s'aplatirent et étouffèrent.

Finalement, les restes brisés et calcinés du manoir tombèrent à terre, certains roulant vers les sorcières et les sorciers. L'air était rempli de poussière et de fumée et d'un fin brouillard de petits morceaux. Marchant à travers tout cela, Voldemort rit. Oh, ces vampires hautains et leurs discours de supériorité, lui disant qu'il n'était pas assez bien, et refusant de s'incliner devant lui ! Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Toujours riant, il leva une main, faisant rouler les débris de ce qui restait de ses partisans.

Ils avaient pratiqués les sorts de bouclier pendant des jours et la plupart allaient bien, simplement recouverts de fragments de rochers, leurs boucliers intacts et assurant leur sécurité. Alors que les chefs d'unité les rassemblaient en formations d'attaque, Voldemort rit de nouveau et convoqua Nagini, elle méritait d'être ici pour voir sa victoire.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Nagini était juste devant eux. Rahkesh hocha la tête vers Maugrey, l'Auror s'éloigna à une distance de sécurité alors que Rahkesh se redressait et levait sa baguette.

Nagini les sentit et esquiva.

_« Adssvadssrass Kedavssrass ! »_ siffla Rahkesh, Nagini roula de côté et le sort la manqua, créant un cratère dans le sol. Puis Nagini commença à luire.

« Il l'emmène quelque part ! » rugit Maugrey, Regulus sauta et mordit le serpent, essayant de l'immobiliser. Maugrey cria un sort de restreinte et Rahkesh essaya de nouveau. Son sort et celui de Maugrey frappèrent au même moment où Nagini disparut. Leurs magies se connectèrent, et Regulus physiquement connecté, tous les trois furent entraînés à l'endroit où Voldemort avait convoqué son serpent.

Ils atterrirent au milieu de la pire zone de chaos qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Il atterrit sur les restes déchiquetés d'un canapé et d'une table, des morceaux de bois lui rentrèrent profondément dans le dos et les bras.

Quelque part à sa droite, il entendit Regulus glapir de douleur et le grognement de Maugrey.

L'endroit était une ruine. De la poussière montait de la couche de roches et de déchets qui couvrait le sol.

Nagini était vivante … mais blessée. Le sort de Maugrey l'avait empêchée d'apparaître directement à côté de Voldemort. Elle avait atterrie sur ce qui avait du être une poêle, et un morceau de métal lui était rentré dedans. Superficielle, la blessure ne la tuerait pas, mais se dégager serait difficile et après ses mouvements seraient limités.

La tête de Rahkesh tourna quand il essaya de se lever, et du sang coula dans son dos de sa tête et des coupures dues aux bois. Il vérifia l'état de Sygra, et le trouva autour de son cou, tremblant du transport. Ça n'avait pas été un trajet facile. Outre que la magie était du fourchelangue, leur présence avait perturbé le sort, même si Rahkesh doutait que Voldemort l'ait remarqué.

Son sort mortel semblait avoir finalement été absorbé dans l'énergie qui les avait déplacé, ou il s'était perdu en chemin. Rahkesh espéra que personne n'avait été tué par lui.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je connais l'endroit … c'était un des manoirs de Lord Hadrian … que diable s'est-il passé ici ? » fit doucement Maugrey alors qu'il se relevait. « Par la barbe de Merlin … il a été détruit. »

« Voldemort. » fit Rahkesh, en le repérant. La grande silhouette en noir, vert et argent se renait au dessus d'un gros rocher. « Et son armée. » Des gens se déplaçaient parmi les débris vers les fondations du manoir.

« VOUS VOYEZ ? VOUS VOYEZ ? LES GRANDS SEIGNEURS DES VAMPIRES SONT TOMBÉS ET ONT ÉTÉ ÉCRASÉS ! » s'écria joyeusement Voldemort. Rahkesh déglutit et regarda autour de lui, sûrement pas ? Maugrey s'accroupit près de lui et regarda autour ; le vieil Auror semblait presque en état de choc, plein d'horreur.

Voldemort rit encore et appela ses partisans en criant « En avant ! Trouvez les survivants ! Tuez-les et ramenez ceux qu'ils nous ont pris ! »

Son armée, la plupart maintenant relevés, applaudit et rugit. Les jeunes vampires levèrent le poing en signe de victoire, et les sangs purs poussèrent des cris de victoire.

Puis le sol au centre de la mer de destruction commença à luire et à trembler.

Puis les reste de ce qui fut un fier manoir s'ouvrit et des silhouettes luisantes en sortirent, entourés par des magies et lévitant dans les airs.

Quand la lueur diminua, les vampires atterrirent, et Voldemort s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec presque une centaine de vampires très puissants et très en colère.

Tristan Namach marchait devant, tandis que Cyala Atéres envoyait des signaux télépathiques de coordination aux vampires. Les vampires se mirent en position, mémorisant le paysage modifié et leurs instructions. La vague de pouvoir qui inonda la propriété alors que les vampires baissèrent tous leurs boucliers envoya l'armée de jeunes vampires à genoux, criant, tremblant et pleurant de terreur. Les sorcières et les sorciers trébuchèrent et haletèrent désespérément pour reprendre leur souffle, lâchant leurs baguettes alors qu'ils se prenaient la tête en les mains. Les vagues de détraqueurs, qui venaient seulement d'apparaitre, frémirent et reculèrent, poussant des cris et tremblant de peur et d'incertitude.

Le vent se leva, soufflant des tourbillons de cendre et de poussière, gonflant les manteaux et les capes alors que les vêtements des vampires se transformaient en d'impressionnantes tenues de combat. Par-dessus le bruit, la voix de Namach éclata avec toute l'intensité d'un roi en colère.

« Je dis ! » rugit l'ancien de sa voix mortelle, « Le faible mortel aux yeux rouges, le fils d'une prostituée maladive ! » Voldemort pinça les lèvres. « Oui ! Toi ! » aboya Namach, « Es-tu l'espèce d'imbécile qui ce fait appelé Voldemort ! »

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu ma trad et encore plus ceux qui ont laissé une review. Gros bisous donc à : Demenciae, Gulian, Sahada, klaude (LOL, on peut dire ça comme ça, j'espère que la suite te plaira), Isatis, titmo, 666Naku, Vic dit vic, akan (LOL, non ce n'est habituellement pas ce qu'on ressent mais chacun ses choix !), bianka17, Flore Jade, adenoide (oui c'est vrai mais il était contrôlé par ses instincts de démon et n'a pas été assez fort pour y résister, il en paye les conséquences.), luffynette, Lil'am, yachiru-chan (oua, en si peu de temps ! Rahkesh a un sang assez explosif et nuisible pour la santé des vampires, je doute que Namach s'y risque, quoique, quand à Ron, s'il ne change pas, il ne lui arrivera rien de bon à mon avis), shadowkat (LOL tant mieux, moi aussi je suis accro à cette fict !), Anamaelia et flouts.


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà le dernier chap de cette fict, heureusement qu'il y a deux ficts qui continuent celle-là ! Je vais aussi les traduire, il faut juste du temps. La fict qui suit s'appelle Changements en Temps de Guerre. Je remercie ma bêta o8oangio8o qui a pris le temps de corriger les fautes de ce chap.

Félicitation à Shadd the Akago's King qui a posté la 300ième review et a donc eu ce chap en exclu.

Chapitre 35 :

« ENDOLORIS ! »

« Oh comme c'est original. » murmura Rahkesh alors que le sort de Voldemort volait vers Namach, qui l'esquiva.

« Un peu inutile aussi, les vampires de son temps, ils sont entraînés à faire face à des douleurs pires que ça. » fit une voix dans l'ombre. Rahkesh, Maugrey, et Regulus le renard se retournèrent. Rahkesh et Maugrey avaient déjà tous les deux sortis leurs baguettes mais ils avaient aussi sortis d'autres armes – des couteaux et des tasers. Des éclairs craquèrent près du sol et une étrange lueur illumina l'air autour de Maugrey. Puis ils se calmèrent tous les deux quand ils reconnurent le signal d'Akren – c'était quatre loups garous. Un léger sentiment d'excuse suivit le signal, suivi par une brève sensation de paix, et tout le monde se relaxa une peu. Regulus regarda les deux humains, Maugrey lui fit un rapide signe de la main, ce n'étaient pas des ennemis. Daniel sourit à Rahkesh et hocha la tête, il se tenait derrière une femme aux cheveux gris extrêmement bien musclée qui n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que Molly Weasley. Rahkesh regarda les deux autres, tous les deux des hommes, l'un se tenait derrière Daniel l'autre se tenait de l'autre côté de la femme. Rahkesh vérifia magiquement l'air autour d'elle et saisit l'aura d'un loup garou alpha.

Rahkesh et Maugrey donnèrent magiquement leurs noms, silencieusement, la femme loup garou répondit avec son nom, Relora, et le nom des deux autres hommes, Maxwell et Geoff.

« Nous avons senti les magies destructives, nous avons pensés que nous devrions faire un saut et voir ce qu'il se passait. Lord Hadrian est un … allié, après tout. » fit Relora avec une légère grimace à appeler un vampire un allié.

« C'est pareil pour nous. » grogna Maugrey. « Je ne savais pas que Voldemort savait comment faire ça. »

Tandis que Namach esquivait un autre Endoloris, les vampires derrière lui formèrent des groupes. Une douzaine d'entre eux formèrent un cercle et commencèrent un sort qu'Harry ne pouvait pas entendre et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, une lueur rouge commença à se former autour d'eux. Cyala se détacha des vampires suivie par quatre autres de son clan. Rahkesh reconnut les parents de Daray, Elara et Sabien Atéres, d'après les descriptions de Daray. Elara avait l'allure d'une top modèle avec de beaux cheveux roux tandis que Sabien était un massif vampire noir taillé comme un bulldozer. Sabien était même plus grand que Namach et deux fois plus large d'épaule avec pas une seule mèche de cheveux. Il ressemblait à un lutteur professionnel.

Un frisson traversa l'esprit de Rahkesh, et il le bloqua tandis qu'ils se préparait, des détraqueurs, en grand nombre. Le rire aigu de Voldemort le fit grimacer. Le mage noir regarda en arrière en direction des nuages et rit de nouveau alors que les vampires levaient les yeux.

Les vampires avaient aussi repérés les détraqueurs. Ils semblaient ressentir les effets encore plus fortement même que Rahkesh, il pouvait voir ceux qu'ils présuma être les plus jeunes haleter et trembler. Puis ils commencèrent à lancer des patroni. Des nuages de créatures argentées, la plupart d'entre eux totalement corporels, chargèrent la masse noire.

« Avis Patroni ! » aboya Namach, suivi par Cyala lançant le même sort. Les oiseaux patroni s'envolèrent en bloc de leurs baguettes, de grands oiseaux _(des simurgs mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est)_ étincelants de blanc d'or, et d'argent par Namach, environ une douzaine. Les oiseaux frappaient les détraqueurs avec leurs serres et criaient bruyamment. De Cyala sortit une dizaine de léopard ailés argentés et dorés. Ils furent renforcés quelques secondes plus tard par un petit troupeau de patroni des autres vampires, des biches ailées, des runespores, des lions, quelques chauves souris, des aigles, des faucons, des flamants roses, des diable de Tasmanie, des autruches et même un troupeau de minotaures.

Voldemort regarda ses détraqueurs être rassemblés en troupeau serré, des patroni de tous les côtés, et ces dernier attaquèrent vicieusement Une fois que les patroni les avaient sécurisés, quatre nouveaux patroni furent lancés, et ceux-là étaient différents. Ces patroni brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Un oiseau pour Namach et un tigre pour Cyala, suivis par une chauve souris et un aigle. Les patroni doré frappèrent les détraqueurs, et les détraqueurs commencèrent à crier. Des cris d'agonie horribles qui forcèrent rapidement Rahkesh à désactiver ses sanguimagies auditives. Il ne savait pas quel genre de patroni c'était, mais vu que les runes sanguimagiques de Cyala brillaient sur sa peau comme une toile d'araignée dorée, il supposa que c'était une forme avancée du sort impliquant la sanguimagie.

Des sorts rouges et des sorts mortels verts volèrent sur le champ de bataille en vagues de lumière. Les vampires esquivaient les sorts mortels et reflétaient les sorts rouges, peu importe ce que c'était, vers les mangemorts.

La brigade aérienne s'abattit d'en haut, s'étant regroupée. Ils volèrent droit vers les vampires lançant des sorts aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Les vampires au sol esquivèrent, feintèrent ou créèrent des boucliers. Certains d'entre eux commencèrent à répliquer avec des sorts pour briser les balais et des sorts pour écraser les crânes.

La lueur rouge entourant les douze vampires commença à s'élever dans les airs, puis un treizième vampire commença à créer des vagues de feu et le sort prit forme, se métamorphosant en un cyclone tourbillonnant de flammes qui se dirigea vers les mangemorts. L'air commença à chauffer et les bruits infernaux bloquèrent tous les autres sons alors qu'il s'approchait des mangemorts, changeant le ciel en un brillant orange. Il se nourrissait de magie, soutirant la magie et les corps de quiconque était assez près de lui, de grandes langues de feu courraient après les mangemorts, s'enroulant autour et les attirant à l'intérieur, drainant leur magie et l'utilisant pour créer de petites tempêtes de feu. Rahkesh n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, des tornades de feu lancées après les mangemorts qui aspiraient la magie et les corps, mais qui ne faisait pas de dégâts sur le terrain. Ils tournaient autour, grandissant alors qu'ils consommaient, laissant seulement quelques morceaux de cendres flottant dans les airs et des cris d'agonie audibles avec ses sens télépathiques à cause de la magie qui avait été arrachées à aux âmes des mourants. Bientôt, une demi- douzaine de cyclones de feu tourbillonnaient à la recherche de mangemorts.

Des sorts volaient partout maintenant, la plupart des visibles provenaient des mangemorts. Le plus souvent les invisibles provenaient des vampires et ne pouvaient qu'être ressentis. Les mangemorts s'effondraient avec leurs intestins sortant tandis que leurs yeux éclataient et que leurs membres explosaient.

A proximité, un vampire s'effondra en criant, un pieu dans sa poitrine, la pointe sortant dans son dos. Celui qui avait utilisé ce sort pour créer le pieu avait bien réussi. Si le pieu était enlevé immédiatement et que la blessure étai guérie, il vivrait. Deux vampires allèrent à son secours alors que deux mangemorts se jetaient sur le vampires tombé. Les vampires attaquant agirent en équipe soudée ; l'un attrapa leur camarade tombé tandis que l'autre levaient les deux mains, aucune n'avait de baguette, et il commença à essayer de faire des nœuds avec une ficelle, ses doigts devinrent flous. Les mangemorts s'effondrèrent quelques secondes avant qu'ils aient terminé le sort qu'ils avaient essayés de lancer, et ils tombèrent quand le quatrième nœud fut noué, et commencèrent à convulser comme des poissons hors de l'eau au sixième. Au huitième nœuds, ils étaient morts. Rahkesh soupira d'envie, comme il voulait apprendre la filimagie !

Voldemort créait de nouveaux sorts, retenant deux des tornades enflammées d'une main, tout en essayant, de l'autre, d'éloigner les Patroni de ses détraqueurs souffrants. Les patroni commencèrent à tomber sous les coups de fouet de magie noire, et quand Voldemort les renforça encore, les plus faibles patroni furent la proie des nuages noirs et disparurent. Les plus forts se précipitèrent en avant, mais les détraqueurs prenaient déjà la fuite.

Regardant le champ de bataille jonché de décombres, Rahkesh vit Namach lancer des sorts inconnus qui en premier gelaient les mangemorts qu'ils frappaient, puis les brisaient en petits morceaux, sept ou huit tombant à chaque sort. Il regardait Voldemort, attendant la prochaine grande attaque.

Les cyclones de feu gagnaient en puissance avec ceux qu'ils avaient tués et s'en prenaient maintenant aux volants. Les ballotant avec des vagues d'air chaud et les aspirant ainsi que leur magie. Les vampires au sol lançaient maintenant des boules de feu en l'air, et chaque queue de balai enflammée était rapidement repérée et attrapés par les cyclones de feu. Ils semblaient ressentir les balais enflammés et des tentacules de feu partaient du centre des cyclones en longues vagues pour capturer les balais enflammés et les sorciers qui volaient avec.

Au sol, les douze vampires qui avaient créés les cyclones de feu étaient enveloppés d'une brume rouge impénétrable. Rahkesh réalisa qu'ils étaient sans défense contre les attaques extérieures, trop concentrés sur leurs six cyclones de feu. D'autres vampires bougeaient pour arrêter tous les sorts qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Certains commencèrent à utiliser la filimagie pour créer des boucliers autour de leurs camarades immobiles et inattentifs tandis que d'autres déviaient les sorts.

Rahkesh se retourna vers Cyala et la regarda alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et frissonnait, puis elle commença à se transformer. D'énormes ailes noires avec des reflets rouges jaillirent de son dos tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se révéler être d'un rouge vif éclatant. Des griffes sortirent de ses mains et de ses pieds.

« J'imagine. » fit Maugrey, « que cela serait un ange noir. »

« C'est approprié. » acquiesça Rahkesh.

Alors que sa transformation s'opérait, Cyala donna des ordres, et ses vêtements commençèrent à changer, se transformant en un tourbillon de Magie avant de dévoiler une armure. Une armure de métal noir décorée d'or, apparaissant impossible à enlever et très prêt du corps, elle ne l'empêchait pas de bouger alors qu'elle se pencha pour vérifier chacune des armes qui étaient apparues.

Le blason des Atéres, un ange argenté et rouge sombre dans une anneau d'or en feu avec une étoile argentée et dorée au dessus et une goute de sang rubis en dessous, une épée d'un côté et un fouet de l'autre côté étaient apparus avec son armure. Un blason sur chaque épaule, un autre plus grand dans le dos, des blasons sur ses bottes et sur les gaines de ses armes. Satisfaite que toutes ses armes soient en ordre, Cyala tapa sa gorge et chaque protège-bras avec un doigt. De longues vrilles de métal de sang apparurent, du métal noir avec des éclats rouges et ors à l'intérieur. Le métal de sang s'enroula dans les runes de sang, connectées comme un collier autour de son cou, et plongeant vers les protèges-bras. Le métal de sang brilla brièvement puis devint noir. Cyala voûta son dos et déploya ses ailes.

Des flammes noires jaillirent tout autour de son corps, recouvrant ses ailes et son corps. Le feu jaillit de l'extrémité de ses ailes à trois bons mètres et traînèrent dans son dos comme une queue ou un long fouet. Elle sauta dans les airs avec un rugissement surnaturel et elle s'envola vers les mangemorts., Le feu s'étendit jusqu' à ce que son corps physique soit invisible à travers les flammes. Du feu jaillissait de sa bouche et de ses mains, éclairant les jeunes vampires qui fuyaient devant elle. Ses ailes frôlaient leurs têtes, incinérant leurs crânes partout où elle les touchait.

Derrière elle, les quatre autres de son clan étaient aussi transformés, aussi en anges noirs. Sabien et Elara s'envolèrent dans un jaillissement de flammes et sautèrent dans les cyclones enflammés, se déplaçant dans l'air chaud pour attaquer les mangemorts sur leurs balais. Les deux autres suivirent Cyala dans l'armée des mangemorts et ils allèrent après les jeunes vampires. Puisque les vampires et les humains et les détraqueurs ne se mélangeaient pas beaucoup, il était facile de repérer une foule de jeunes vampires terrifiés et d'atterrir au centre du groupe, puis de déployer leurs énormes ailes enflammées et de tous les rôtir. La chair des vampires brûlaient bien plus facilement que la chair humaine.

Rahkesh regarda les anges noirs alors qu'ils fondaient sur les ennemis, transformant les vampires attaquants en tas de centres. Ok, donc peut-être que c'était une raison pour laquelle la forme de démon de Daray n'avait pas été considérée comme trop étrange. L'animagus d'ange noir devait se transmettre dans la lignée de Cyala … même s'il était peu probable que son créateur ait fait ça. Elle devait avoir trouvé un moyen de le transmettre par son sang, une certaine forme de sanguimagie, même si Rahkesh n'avait jamais entendu parlé de quelque chose d'aussi avancé. Ça devait être impossible, ce qui fonctionnait pour un ne fonctionnait pas pour tous, la forme aurait due être rejetée par le corps des autres … peut-être que c'était lié à l'existence de Cyala. L'exposition aux magies de leur créateur autorisaient les autres à conserver leur forme jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une part d'eux.

La bataille se déplaça de nouveau, et les mangemorts et les vampires courraient soudainement vers le petit groupe, hurlant des sorts les uns aux autres. Les loups garous bondirent hors du chemin et se placèrent derrière de grands morceaux de marbre qui avait été une colonne du hall d'entrée. Maugrey se baissa et roula à côté d'eux tandis que Regulus sauta entre les morceaux effondrés du plafond.

Rahkesh se tourna pour rechercher Nagini, le grand serpent était toujours coincé où elle avait atterri, sifflant, et se tordant pour se dégager.

Des sorts volaient au dessus de sa tête, Rahkesh esquiva, une soudaine explosion l'aplatit sur le sol et il entendit des zing de bruits de métaux autour de lui. Des grenades ?

Le combat était tout autour de lui maintenant, et l'espace entre lui et Nagini était impossible à atteindre. L'air se réchauffait et brillait derrière ses paupières, Rahkesh ouvrit les yeux et roula de côté.

Un des cyclones de feu se dirigeait vers lui ; il bascula sur le côté et regarda vers Nagini alors que les premières langues de feu s'enroulaient entre eux.

« Rahkesh ! » aboya Maugrey, Rahkesh se précipita dans l'espace libre derrière les colonnes de marbre. Nagini allait devoir attendre.

« Par l'enfer, je veux juste ce satané serpent. » grogna-t-il, « Alors nous pourrons partir d'ici. » Un ange noir vola au dessus et Maxwell retint son souffle et se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de hurler alors qu'une vague de feu brûlait sa chaussure et lui carbonisait son pied.

« Une fois là-bas, on fait une pause - »Un silence abrupte arrêta Maugrey en pleine réponse. Les loups garous, à part Maxwell, sautèrent par-dessus la colonne de marbre tombée à terre et les deux humains et le renard suivirent.

Des inféris, une armée d'inféris, marchaient autour des arbres restants au bord de la pelouse de l'ancien manoir, et ils montaient la colline vers eux.

Voldemort fit un rapide comptage de tête de ses inféris puis il se tourna triomphalement vers les vampires, qui s'étaient regroupés. La poignée de ceux qui contrôlaient les tornades de feu et leurs gardes relâchèrent le contrôle qu'ils avaient et les tornades quittèrent le sol et s'envolèrent derrières les vampires, protégeant efficacement leurs arrières. Les vampires avaient reculés, se regroupant derrière leurs leaders, laissant Hadrian Maître de Londres, Tristan Namach et une poignée d'autre en première ligne. Où ils étaient partis, Rahkesh repéra quelques vampires morts au sol. Avec les magies les soutenant parties ainsi que leurs vies, ils étaient faciles à repérer – ils pourrissaient anormalement rapidement, disparaissant alors que les corps s'écroulaient en poussière. Ainsi la bataille ne serait pas sans perdre du côté des vampires. Puis Rahkesh se rappela avoir entendu Cyala et Namach discuter d'avoir à tuer quelques uns des radicaux pour rassembler les vampires et les faire coopérer. Donc peut-être que ceux-là avaient été tués par les anciens sous couvert de la bataille ?

Parmi les vampires rassemblés des hurlements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Des hurlements d'un genre que Rahkesh n'avait jamais entendus et d'après les regards perplexes des loups garous, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus les identifier. Probablement canins, les hurlements sonnaient comme un mélange entre un loup et un long rugissant, mais il y avait quelque chose en eux qui rappelait fortement à Rahkesh les démons.

« Ah, bien sûr, les chiens de l'enfer, » grogna Maugrey approbateur. « Chaque maître de cité en a quelques uns et ils protègent la lignée de leur meute comme un secret familiale de vie ou de mort ; Lord Hadrian a élevé sa propre lignée depuis des siècles.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il parait, » avertit Relora, « Il y a des subterfuges ici, il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ces vampires. »

Rahkesh jeta un coup d'œil en l'air alors qu'une odeur étrange assaillit ses narines. Il y avait des anges noirs au dessus, une douzaine d'entre eux. L'odeur serait les corps carbonisés des restes de la force aérienne maintenant démolie de Voldemort qu'ils tenaient dans leurs griffes. La famille Atéres n'était pas une nombreuse lignée de vampire ; la douzaine d'anges noirs était probablement toute la force des Atéres en Europe, moins ceux trop jeunes pour se transformer.

« Je ne suis pas sans pitié. » déclara Voldemort au milieu des décombres et des cadavres. « Il est encore temps de se rendre. »

Les inféris étaient en haut de la colline, derrière Voldemort et ses mangemorts et ses détraqueurs … bien qu'il semblait y avoir moins de détraqueurs qu'il y en avait eu au début. Pouvaient-ils être détruits ? se demanda Rahkesh. Il n'avait pas regardé les détraqueurs d'aussi près, est-ce que ses patroni soutenus par la sanguimagie en avaient détruit quelques uns ?

Les vampires derrière Namach disparurent dans les airs, des illusions. Un cri de guerre sauvage éclata parmi les mangemorts alors que des vampires apparurent du néant et envoyèrent des nuées de sorts mortels.

« Je vous l'avais dit. » murmura Relora.

Voldemort cria de rage alors que presque tous ses mangemorts restants moururent en quelques secondes, pas assez rapides pour se mettre à l'abri à temps. Les vampires se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers les inféris, des armes revêtues de feu magique apparurent dans leurs mains. Les inféris chargèrent. Les vampires attendirent que les inféris viennent à eux, puis il bougèrent à une vitesse incroyable, brandissant leurs armes avec une efficacité mortelle indéniable. Les flammes magiques suivaient les armes à travers les cadavres animés, les réduisant en cendres, et brisant la magie qui les animait.

Un fracas de tonnerre et un crépitement attira l'attention de Voldemort vers les anciens vampires lui faisant face sur le champ de bataille.

Les mains de Namach étaient levées, et bougeaient lentement, déclenchant la sanguimagie sur ses bras et son visage en de délicates lignes dorées et une lueur commença à briller autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une lueur brillante mais sombre. Buvant la lumière et n'en dégageant aucune, à part ses yeux luisants. Le sol trembla et frémit sous leurs pieds et on entendit le bruit de pierre broyées et des larmes et des gémissements des profondeurs de la terre alors que des masses de terre et de roche s'ébranlaient.

La terre trembla une fois de plus, puis il y eut un bruit de déchirement assez haut pour que les observateurs de bouchent les oreilles. Une plaie béante s'ouvrit dans le sol, en forme de cercle jusqu'à ce que Namach se retrouve sur un plier de roche au centre d'un gouffre ténébreux. Des morceaux de gravats et de pierres brisées tombèrent dedans et il n'y eut aucun bruit indiquant qu'ils aient touchés quelque chose.

Le vampire regarda en l'air , et les anges noirs plongèrent. C'est à ce moment que ce qu'ils transportaient dans leurs griffes, caché dans le ciel noir, devint visible, des détraqueurs. Ou, plutôt, des détraqueurs morts, qui pendaient mollement et ruisselaient de char pourrie.

Les anges noirs relâchèrent les restes, les jetant dans le fossé entourant l'ancien. Ensuite ils déployèrent leurs ailes jusqu'à ce que le feu d'un bout d'une aile touche celui d'une autre ; et ils suivirent les corps dans l'obscurité, illuminant brièvement le trou en descendant, jusqu'à ce qu'eux aussi disparaissent.

Les vampires progressant vers les inféris se retournèrent, et exécutèrent un sort synchronisé, bannissant les corps des mangemorts et brûlant les restes des inféris qu'ils avaient tués jusqu'à présent, quelques centaines gisaient aux pieds de Namach. Les corps semblaient se fondre en une grande masse de chaire morte pourrie. Puis ils retournèrent aux inféris restants. Maintenant au lieu d'attaquer ils se répartirent en quatre lignes. Les lignes se divisèrent en envoyant la moitié des vampires à gauche et la moitié à droite de l'armée d'inféris. Plus de vampires couraient derrière les inféris pour bloquer toute retraite.

Du fond du gouffre entourant Namach un lueur argentée se répandit, s'échappant vers le haut, comme des filets de brume. Des âmes et la magie des détraqueurs. La magie utilisée pour garder les âmes liées aux détraqueurs, de la magie de mort. Les inferis aux pieds de l'ancien commencèrent à se déformer sous les morceaux de magie de mort qui les touchaient.

Namach fit signe aux âmes dérivantes et elles s'approchèrent de lui, sous sa direction, elles perdirent toute forme et devinrent des nuages de magie d'âme, flottant en direction des inféris.

Maintenant de la magie rouge foncée commença à sortir du sol suivie par de longes flammes signalant le retour des anges noirs. La magie rouge se réunit en longs fouets et s'enroula autour de Namach et la masse argentée d'âmes et les inféris. L'ancien vampire leva ses mains et sortit un couteau, avec lequel il commença à activer des sanguimagies spécifiques avec des incisions précises sur ses bras et ses mains. Il jeta finalement le couteau de côté. La sanguimagie qu'il avait appelé brillait d'une lueur dorée. Une grande vague de magie noire flotta autour de lui, le cachant de la vue de tous, elle se propagea pour se mêler à la magie rouge.

Le pilier de terre où l'ancien se tenait commença à luire, bientôt la lueur se transforma en flammes. Les anges noirs étaient dans la terre, Rahkesh pouvait voir leurs formes onduler comme des ombres dans l'eau sous la boue.

Bientôt les flammes explosèrent, enveloppant le vampire ancien, les inféris, les âmes tirés des détraqueurs morts, la magie des détraqueurs et quelque soit les magies qu'il travaillait.

« Enfant, » parla Namach depuis l'intérieur de la boule de feu, ne s'embêtant pas à crier, sa voix sombre et lisse était suffisamment bien entendue par-dessus les sons de la bataille, « J'ai _inventé_ les inféris. »

Une vague de magie noire passa à travers les murs de feu. La force explosive envoya des flammes voler dans toutes les directions, Rahkesh et ses compagnons se jetèrent au sol alors que les vagues de feu volaient au sol juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Levant les yeux, Rahkesh vit la mage noire balayer le champ de bataille jusqu'à l'armée d'inféris.

Il ne les frappa pas alors qu'il passa parmi eux, et les inferis tombèrent comme des feuilles mortes lors d'un orage quand il passa, des bouts de magie quittant chacun d'eux, s'ajoutant à la vague noire. En quelques secondes l'armée d'inféris toute entière, qui devait avoir pris des mois à être construite, des milliers de corps animés, était tombée.

Puis les anges noirs surgirent de la terre, suivant les vagues de magie de mort, le feu les enveloppant brûlant les reste des inféris.

Namach remit la terre en place, envoyant les mangemorts restants, quelques vampires et Rahkesh et les loups garous au sol alors que la terre tremblait.

« Très intelligent, vampire, très intelligent. Mais je ne suis pas encore fini. » s'écria Voldemort. Il ne semblait plus aussi confiant, remarqua Rahkesh. Voldemort leva sa baguette et une vague de couleur bleu s'en échappa. D'où les inféris étaient venus, des hurlements s'élevèrent. Rahkesh connaissait ses hurlements, des loups garous. Peut-être quelques centaines, leurs voix se joignaient pour devenir presque douloureuse à entendre.

Les vampires commencèrent à remonter la pente au centre des décombres. Au son des hurlements certains commencèrent à rire. Les hurlements se rapprochèrent, et en quelques secondes, les loups garous apparurent, grimpant la colline. Les vampires se divisèrent en lignes et ceux contrôlant les tornades de feu les lancèrent dans leur direction.

Suivant le feu vinrent les chiens de l'enfer Seulement quelques dizaines de bêtes, mais néanmoins redoutables. Les vampires se rassemblèrent, certains d'entre eux s'assirent sur les décombres pour regarder. Apparemment non concernés par la nouvelle menace.

Rahkesh n'avaient jamais vu de chiens de l'enfer, leurs poils luisait d'un éclat rougeoyant et métallique. Ils semblaient aussi très fort et était très grands, bien plus grand que n'importe quel loup garou. Pas des créatures contre lesquels il voudrait combattre.

« Votre manoir s'est effondré, vos serviteurs sont morts, et mes loups garous sont en chasse. Vos chiens de l'enfer ne dureront pas longtemps, pourquoi gaspiller vos vies ? Rendez-vous et nous pourrons arriver à un arrangement ? » fit Voldemort.

Les vampires commencèrent à rire. Tous. Finalement Lod Hadrian s'arrêta et s'avança.

« Oui hé bien, mes chiens de l'enfer savent ce qu'ils font. Les gardes que vous avez tué n'étaient pas de vrais gardes. Et, puisque vous l'avez mentionné, à propos de mon manoir, il est en bon état. » Le maître vampire approcha ses doigts de son visage, ses bras, ses paumes demain, et sa poitrine, activant des runes de sanguimagie. Ses poignets commencèrent alors lentement se rapprocher et se faisant une lueur se répandit sur le champ de bataille. Des lignes fines comme des toiles d'araignées chancelèrent et sortirent des décombres de ce qui fut un magnifique manoir. Puis il ferma ses yeux, prit une grande respiration, et desserra les poings.

Les morceaux de débris et autres sur le sol, de mètres d'épaisseur, commencèrent à se redresser, à reconstruire entièrement le manoir depuis le sol en moins d'une minute, le laissant debout, parfait, intact. Même l'herbe était intacte, non écrasée ou salie.

Le choc de Voldemort se montra clairement sur son visage, puis il se ressaisit et cria des ordres à ses mangemorts restants.

« Relora, tu réalise l'opportunité là ? » demanda prudemment Rahkesh, après avoir bougé de l'autre côté de Maugrey, loin d'elle. Pendant un moment, la femme alpha fronça les sourcils, et elle hocha brusquement la tête. Maxwell, son pied guéri par Daniel, rejoignit le groupe et ils sortirent tous des potions de l'intérieur de leurs robes et les burent. Maugrey lança un sort de silence alors que les loups garous se jetèrent à terre et commencèrent à se transformer. Bientôt quatre grands loups garous se précipitèrent vers les vampires rassemblés, ralentissant alors qu'ils s'approchaient et ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Lord Hadrian, qui les regarda surpris. Relora fit la version loup garou d'un rire, puis elle et ses trios compagnons allèrent chasser avec les chiens de l'enfer.

« Des loups garous et des vampires travaillant ensembles, je n'aurai jamais pensé voir ça. » murmura Maugrey.

« Hé bien il a juste fallu le plus puissant psychopathe au monde pour les amener à le faire. » fit Rahkesh.

Avec les loups garous hors du chemin, Rahkesh commença à chercher après Nagini. Le serpent s'était apparemment libéré de la pointe de métal sur laquelle elle s'était empalée quand elle avait atterri. Mais le sang sur le sol était très frais, elle venait juste de s'échapper.

Voyant que ses loups garous ne gagnaient pas contre les chiens de l'enfer, en dépit de leur nombre écrasant, et que ceux qui passaient les chiens de l'enfer étaient rapidement frappés avec des sorts par les vampires, Voldemort appela son dernier plan de recours.

Rahkesh entendit le sifflement, même à travers la distance qui le séparait du bruit des chiens et des loups garous. Il invoquait, en fourchelangue.

« Oh merde, c'est pas bon. »

Des basilics, leurs portoloins s'activaient par une convocation en fourchelangue, quatre apparurent à côté et derrière Voldemort. Des basilics africains, l'informa sa magie fourchelangue quand il rechercha l'information.

Brusquement, son esprit fut remplit d'un flot d'information, se jetant dans sa mémoire d'une telle manière que Rahkesh était certain qu'il oublierait tout, mais les informations seraient accessibles via la magie fourchelangue. Il y avait quatre variété de basilic africains ; le basilic pygmée, le basilic du désert, le basilic noir des forêts humides (à ne pas confondre avec le basilic vert des forets humides, une sous-espèce d'Amérique du Sud), et le basilic bleu des plaines (nommé d'après la couleur de ses yeux et de ses œufs). Ils étaient tous bleus, et le plus petit d'entre eux était bien plus grand que la forme de serpent de Rahkesh, malgré que le fait que sa forme soit la deuxième plus grande variété de basilic au monde (les rouges d'Asie). Bien, les bleus étaient les troisièmes plus grands, à la naissance. Et manifestement tous ceux là avaient quelques centaines d'années, mais ils n'étaient pas très vieux. Ses magies l'informèrent soudainement de vérifier la marque en forme de flamme autour des yeux et des narines et sur les bords des écailles au ventre. Les quatre bleus les avaient aux yeux, mais pas aux deux autres endroits Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus de cinq cents ans alors. Mais presque.

« Rahkesh ? » demanda Maugrey, « Que sont-ils ? » Regulus, qui était assis à côté d'un solide portail en fer noir près du verger, regarda vers lui. Rahkesh secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit de la brume que l'inondation d'information avait créé.

« Tous les basilics peuvent tuer avec leurs yeux, et leurs venins ne sont pas si différents, à part pour les pygmées et la plus grande variété de toute. Il y a trois espèces connues de basilic et quatre sub-espèces pour chacune. Ceux-là sont des bleus africains, tous âgés de moins de cinq cents ans, mais probablement plus de quatre cent ans. La forme des crêtes semblent être identique, » ajouta-t-il, en désignant leurs têtes « Peut-être des frères et sœurs. »

« Ta forme de basilic ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Pas une bonne idée, ma sub-espèce est bien plus grande que la leur à la naissance, mais je suis jeunes, tu prends les années humaines, tu les convertis en années serpents, et je suis toujours plus jeune. Je suis plus petit qu'eux tous, bien que de pas beaucoup. Au niveau taille et poids uniquement, je pourrai en avoir un mais seulement si je savais me battre sous ma forme de serpent, et je ne sais pas. » Et il n'allait pas oser se fier à sa magie fourchelangue pour lui apprendre pendant qu'il combattrait.

Voldemort pensait évidemment qu'il avait sorti une carte qui allait lui faire gagner la bataille. Même un maître vampire trouverait un basilic difficile à battre. Il recula et se fit léviter pour regarder, ses mangemorts restants levèrent des boucliers et commencèrent à lancer des sorts aux vampires, essayant de les forcer à se concentrer sur eux jusqu'à ce que les basilics se soient rapprochés.

Où était Nagini ? Surement qu'un serpent aussi grand et blessé ne pouvait pas très bien se cacher, mais les arbustes décoratifs, maintenant vivants et debout, étaient épais et nombreux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir bougé très rapidement, et les buissons étaient très épais, ils devraient avoir appuyés sur sa blessure. _« Sygra ? »_

Les vampires avaient leur plan. Un groupe d'entre eux se détacha du reste et bougea, suivi par un des basilics qui se précipita après eux essayant de dépasser les vampires. Bougeant rapidement, ils l'interceptèrent et l'attaquèrent. Un barrage de sort lumineux vers les yeux, suivi par des sorts pour percer des trous dans ses écailles extérieures protectrices pour atteindre la fine couche de peau en dessous.

Voldemort y avait pensé, et tous les sorts rebondirent sur les écailles autour du serpent. Il se secoua, siffla, et frappa, les vampires se dispersèrent. L'un d'entre eux ne fut pas assez rapide et fut transpercé par un croc au niveau de la poitrine.

« ça doit être une pierre de protection. » fit Maugrey.

« Une quoi ? »

« Une pierre, habituellement une gemme, avec des sorts qui ne s'activent pas sur la pierre mais sur quelque chose proche d'elle. Les serpents doivent avoir avalés les pierres de protection. Intelligent de sa part. » grogna les vieil Auror. « Et un problème pour nous. »

« Oh, je ne pense pas, pas vraiment. » fit Rahkesh , attendant tandis que Sygra essaya de repérer Nagini pour qu'il puisse utiliser un sort de convocation. S'il ne savait pas exactement où elle était quand il le jetait, elle pourrait probablement le contrer. « Regarde juste. »

La douzaine d'anges noirs attaquaient maintenant. Volant en cercles autour du basilic que les vampires attaquaient, le griffant avec leurs griffes empoisonnées. Leurs griffes glissaient sur les sorts et l'un d'eux réussit finalement à planter ses griffes dans un œil, faisant crier le basilic. Leurs flammes ne pouvaient pas faire directement du mal mais la chaleur extrême avait probablement commencée à provoquer des cloques sous les écailles. Les bleus des plaines pouvaient supporter le feu, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point, quand ça devenait trop chaud, leur épaisses écailles ne pouvaient pas bloquer toute la chaleur.

Regardant les autres vampires, Rahkesh vit qu'ils étaient en mouvement, s'écartant, laissant Namach au centre. L'ancien avait de nouveau son couteau en main et avec de minuscules incisions, il avait activé un vaste ensemble de runes. Un très vaste ensemble, la lueur qu'ils dégageaient était douloureusement brillante. L'ancien libéra son pouvoir, les vampires se reculèrent encore, les plus proches tremblant visiblement. Regulus glapit de surprise alors que la magie de l'ancien les balaya, assez épaisse pour étouffer et rugissante comme un orage en mer. Le danger était presque suffisant pour forcer les plus calmes à la terreur et à la panique. Au même moment, le côté vampirique envoya une aura noire séduisante qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. C'était une combinaison grisante, un immense pouvoir rugissant et une terreur assez forte pour envoyer un esprit non entraîné en choc couplé avec une attirance séduisante qui faisait trembler les vampires les plus proches. Rahkesh luttait furieusement pour le bloquer, à côté de lui Maugrey secouait sa tête comme un chien mouillé. Finalement l'Auror frémit et gronda, puis il se redressa et cligna des yeux. Rahkesh serra les dents et souhaita avoir un bon petit animagus bien discret – un animal de serait pas autant affecté.

« J'avais toujours espéré voir la forme animagus de Namach, j'ai parié avec un ami sur ce que c'est. » fit Rahkesh quand il retrouva le contrôle de sa voix. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir se rassembler en Namach, et l'air se chargeait au point où il était surpris que ce ne soit pas physiquement douloureux.

« Est-ce là ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Oui. Les sorciers faisant de la sanguimagie de sa capacité trouvent habituellement nécessaire de contenir leur animagus avec de la sanguimagie. D'autres le font parce que leurs formes sont trop puissantes ou trop incontrôlables. Dans un an ou deux, je pourrai devoir faire pareil, à cause du caractère assez hors de contrôle des miennes. »

Daray était absolument certain que celle de l'ancien était un des dragons de mort, gardiens de l'enfer, les gardes du corps des diables. Ils avaient de nombreux noms dans de nombreuses cultures et étaient très rares. S'ils existaient réellement. Des légendes disaient qu'ils avaient été là lors de la destruction de l'Atlantide, dévorant les survivants, et qu'ils avaient, selon le mythe, créé le désert du Sahara en brûlant la terre. Rahkesh avait cherché des renseignements sur eux quand Daray avait fait sa déclaration, et il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'enregistrement fiable de leur existence même pas un fossile. Bien sûr, sa propre supposition était au moins aussi farfelue que celle de Daray, mais au moins la créature qu'il supposait était connue pour avoir existé. Rahkesh avait parié sur un dragon des glaces, probablement, mais pas avec certitude éteint depuis la fin de la dernière Ère Glacière.

Daray était tout à fait certain que sa supposition était la bonne, même s'il n'avait pas expliqué comment il le savait. Mais Rahkesh savait avec certitude qu'il avait raison. Il avait su quand l'ancien avait fait appel à la force de son animagus pour obliger le Thunderbird de Rahkesh à battre en retraite et à arrêter de prendre le pas sur l'esprit de Rahkesh. La glace et le froid et la furie et le feu et les écailles reptiliennes et les ailes et l'immense pouvoir qu'il avait senti alors ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule créature connue.

Nagini, il devait trouver Nagini. _« Sygra, sens-là. »_ Sygra se déroula de son cou, et de ses épaules et s'étira, sa langue goutant l'air.

_« Tout droit et à droite, à une douzaine de longueurs. » _lui siffla Sygra. Rahkesh traduisit la distance du point de vue du serpent – ils mesuraient par rapport à la longueur de leur corps, en pas et avança dans la direction jusqu'à un grand arbuste. _« Je l'ai, derrière la rangée de lys … attend je l'ai encore perdue. »_ s'arrêta Sygra en sentant de nouveau l'air. Rahkesh se baissa, enlevant son coffre caché à son oreille et en sortant une petite fiole avec juste quelques larmes de phénix à l'intérieur. C'était les larmes d'un phénix vivant près d'Akren, il avait pleuré quand son poussin avait été tué par un griffon. Rahkesh avait suivi le griffon dans l'espoir d'avoir une plume ou deux, et il avait attiré les larmes vers lui. Il avait aussi eu des plumes de griffon, une bonne journée pour lui mas pas pour le phénix. Il cacha la fiole dans une poche après l'avoir montré à Maugrey, et il remit le coffre en place. Il aurait peut-être à faire face au contrecoup de la 'mort' d'un horcruxe.

Namach commença à changer. Des flammes blanches jaillirent autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop brillant pour être regardé. Des vagues de magie argentée et dorée s'enroulaient autour de lui en longues mèches comme des fouets. De l'intérieur de la magie s'entendait un horrible rugissement, faisant trembler tout le monde. Puis l'air devint si froid que Rahkesh put voir son souffle.

Un énorme dragon prit la place de la magie, se dressant fièrement sur le champ de bataille. Rahkesh poussa un cri, et ne put réprimer un sourire heureux, il avait eu raison. Un dragon des glaces. Un énorme dragon des glaces avec des écailles blanches, dorées et argentée. Plus grand que tous les dragons qu'il avait jamais vu, facilement plus de deux fois la taille de son Thunderbird, éclipsant les basilic. La tête massive blanche et doré s'élevait plus haut que le manoir, assez grande pour dépasser la plupart des bâtiments de Londres. Les griffes à elles seules étaient facilement de la taille d'un éléphant et quand il déploya ses immenses ailes dans le ciel au dessus du manoir, il cachait la vue. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un dragon qui soit devenu aussi grand. Mais ce dragon était aussi vieux que sa forme vampirique et certaines espèces de dragon continuaient à grandir tout au long de leur vie. Mais la taille à elle seule était accablante.

Les brillants traits de magie se dissipèrent, laissant le dragon, si grand qu'il était difficile de le voir en entier, dans l'obscurité il était dissimulé, seule la partie inférieur était illuminée par les tempêtes de feu et les anges noirs.

L'air était glacial et quand la tête du dragon se baissa et s'ébroua, des blocs de glace tombèrent et l'air glacial se répandit, gelant visiblement le sol.

« On ne voit pas ça tous les jours. » fit Maugrey doucement.

« Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ça. » ricana Rahkesh, les faisant se tourner pour regarder le mage noir.

Voldemort était toujours là, levant la tête pour regarder le monstre en face de lui, les vampires tremblaient à ses pieds. Il semblait complètement figé, en état de choc.

Namach rugit, se tourna et attrapa le basilic par l'arrière du cou entre ses mâchoires. Le dragon des glaces mordit fort et le serpent cria, on entendit les os se briser, et du sang éclaboussa les écailles blanches. Laissant le serpent brisé à terre, il expira un air glacial par ses narines et le gela. Il redressa ensuite sa tête et l'envoya au deux autres, il leur retomba dessus. Bien que plus grands que celui que Rahkesh avait combattu dans la Chambre des Secrets, ils n'étaient pas de taille contre le dragon des glaces. Le dragon se retourna, s'abaissa, et rugit et une vague de flammes blanches englua le basilic le plus proche, le gelant sur place. Rahkesh ne pouvait pas dire s'il était mort ou non, mais comme la plupart des créatures vivantes, les basilics étaient faits principalement d'eau, et ça l'avait sûrement tué d'être gelé comme ça. Ou peut-être pas, sa magie fourchelangue l'informa soudainement de la possibilité que ce n'était peut-être que les écailles qui avaient été gelées et qu'il était peut-être en vie.

Le dernier des loups garous se retourna et s'enfuit, les chiens de l'enfer lui donnèrent la chasse jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sifflet de Lord Hadrian ne les rappelle. Les derniers détraqueurs et mangemorts le suivirent, s'évanouissant dans la nuit, et quittant la propriété aussi vite que possible. Les deux basilics restants se retournèrent et s'enfuirent tandis que les anges noirs fondaient sur celui qui était blessé, lui crevant l'autre œil et repliant leurs ailes enflammées autour de lui tandis qu'ils attaquaient ses écailles avec leurs griffes.

Voldemort, la bouche ouverte et cherchant sa respiration, regarda le dragon. Il l'ignorait, levant sa tête par dessus lui et envoyant d'autres feux blancs vers les basilics qui fuyaient, en gelant un autre. Une seconde vague de feu, cette fois du feu noir, réduisit le quatrième en cendres. Deux morts, deux gelés et éventuellement morts.

_« Là-bas. »_ fit Sygra, _« Derrière cet arbre. »_

« Accio. » murmura Rahkesh le plus doucement possible. Il l'aurait bien fait silencieusement, mais Nagini avait aussi ses propres pouvoirs. Et il lui était difficile de se concentrer et de mettre tout ce qu'il avait dans le sort quand il la sentait essayer de combattre le sort. Finalement le grand serpent vint atterrir sur le sol près de lui. Rahkesh la garda cachée, hors de vue.

Voldemort se réveilla finalement, et il disparut dans un bruit sec, des flammes blanches frappèrent le sol, Voldemort hurla alors qu'il transplanait, un bras gelé. Le dragon, ennuyé, fouetta l'air de sa queue, aplatissant les écuries du manoir, et envoyant les vampires de cette zone esquiver les décombres qui volaient dans les airs. Lord Hadrian reconstruirait une fois de plus les écuries, il ne se plaindrait probablement pas, décida Rahkesh. Du moins pas avant que quelques siècles se soient passés, trop de chance d'énerver Namach. Lord Hadrian était peut-être un Maître de Cité, mais la structure du pouvoir vampirique ne changeait pas beaucoup avec l'âge et il était sous le contrôle complet de Namach. Namach rugit de fureur à l'évasion du sorcier, et tout le monde s'effondra, les mains sur les oreilles. Les sons qu'un dragon de cette taille pouvait produire étaient physiquement douloureux et Rahkesh sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux. Les loups garous, avec leur ouïe, devait vraiment souffrir et quand il regarda la moitié des chiens de l'enfer semblaient évanouis. Les autres semblaient pleurer et prendre la fuite. Cyala agita ses ailes, et envoya du feu au visage du dragon des glaces, le faisant cligner des yeux et secouer la tête avec un cri indigné et peiné. Namach regarda autour, il apparut soudainement contrit, se rappelant combien son cri avait été puissant. Le dragon secoua la tête et se transforma. L'ancien vampire se trouvait de nouveau parmi eux. Il appela immédiatement les chiens de l'enfer et commença à les soigner.

« Une peu décevant. » murmura Namach, dans le silence absolu qui régnait il était facile à entendre. « J'avais espéré un bon combat, et quelques réels basilics, et non ces petit nouveau-nés. »

Rahkesh savait que s'il la tuait ici, il attirerait trop l'attention alors il la prit, et la fit transplaner jusqu'à son cottage. Maugrey attrapa Regulus et les suivit.

Rahkesh atterrit maladroitement sur le sol, il tomba et entraîna Nagini avec lui, il la stupéfixa avant qu'elle ait pu attaquer. Jetant un autre stupéfix pour être sûr, il attendit que les deux autres aient transplanés, et leur fit signe. Si Nagini esquivait le sort ou le rejetait, il ne voulait pas les blesser accidentellement. Sygra se dégagea de son cou et rampa jusqu'à Maugrey et Regulus, ne voulant pas être sur le chemin.

_« Adssvadssrass Kedavssrass ! » _s'écria Rahkesh, du mieux qu'il pouvait crier en sifflant. Le lumineux sort vert jaillit de sa baguette et Rahkesh mit tout ce qu'il avait dedans. Chaque colère et blessure des mains de Voldemort, toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Nagini se ramollit, morte, l'horcruxe explosa.

De la magie d'un noir d'encre sortit du serpent mort et explosa, criant. Un cris humain qui ne provenait pas d'une gorge. Rahkesh sentit l'air frissonner et il se jeta au sol alors que le tourbillon gris foncé de l'âme explosa en se propageant et se fondit en flammes. Une feu noir l'avala et dans une étincelle de magie noire l'âme disparut ainsi que les restes de Nagini. Les cris s'attardèrent dans l'air et la terre frémit, puis tout se calma.

Le dernier tremblement de terre avait fait tomber tout le monde. Rahkesh se releva et sentit l'air qui était à la fois froid avec une sensation de mort froide et chaud avec l'odeur de la mort.

Puis la douleur se fit sentir.

L'agonie, l'agonie partout, son monde entier était rempli de douleur. De la douleur magique, pas physique, une douleur si profonde que quand il en cherchait l'origine, ça allait bien au-delà de ce que l'Endoloris pouvait infliger, au centre de son âme. Le souffle court, Rahkesh essaya de contrôler sa magie. L'ombre s'approchait de sa vision et Rahkesh étouffa, incapable de respirer, sentant ses poumons et son cœur le lancer douloureusement. Il s'effondra à genoux et serra les dents pour retenir un cri, luttant contre la douleur. De la magie, de la magie étrangère, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là. Ses instincts lui criaient que quelque chose devait être fait MAINTENANT. Rahkesh utilisa sa capacité d'Occlumencie et s'enveloppa dedans, fouillant ses souvenirs pour réaffirmer qui il était, appelant sa propre magie, il s'éloigna des magies inconnues. Un bref sifflement en fourchelangue, pas le sien, traversa son esprit. Rahkesh relâcha sa magie, la laissant combler le vide créé quand il avait fait reculer des parties de son esprit, formant un mur solide et poussant la magie étrangère dehors.

Il était libre. La douleur était partie. Rahkesh déboucha la fiole et but quelques gouttes de larmes de phénix, puis il la rangeant avec les mains tremblantes. Il haletait et tremblait, de loin il pouvait entendre Maugrey appeler son nom et il sentit la main de Regulus qui se transformait. Mais il ne répondit pas, son esprit était ailleurs, réalisant juste ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Maugrey regarda Rahkesh se ressaisir, les larmes de phénix aidaient clairement contre ce qui l'avait attaqué. Sygra se rapprocha et attendit, regardant Rahkesh et sifflant, et ne recevant pas de réponse. Regulus était de retour sous forme humaine, et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux avec prudence. Rahkesh semblait aller bien, et Maugrey ne sentait pas de turbulence dans sa magie.

Puis Rahkesh commença à crier.

Après une longue vie à lutter contre la magie noire, Maugrey avait entendu de nombreux cris, et il savait que ce qu'il entendait n'était pas de la douleur, pas de la douleur physique. La magie complètement effrénée et incontrôlée grésillant dans l'air autour d'eux lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'une douleur émotionnelle déchirante. Regulus grimaça et se boucha les oreilles alors que les cris de Rahkesh continuaient. Maugrey lança un sort de silence et attendit. Finalement les cris se transformèrent en sanglots et tous les trois, le serpent et les deux humains ne purent que regarder confus Rahkesh tomber en pleurs, sanglotant et criant.

« L'horcruxe ? » demanda doucement Regulus.

« Non, il est parti, complètement. » répondit Maugrey.

Rahkesh était totalement inconscient des deux humains qui le regardait, avec une inquiétude croissante, ou de Sygra à côté de lui, sifflant frénétiquement. Il était bloqué dans ce qui lui avait été révélé au moment juste après la destruction de l'horcruxe. Il avait trouvé le dernier horcruxe. Il y avait eu la coupe, la bague, le livre, Nagini, le médaillon, Voldemort, et un autre.

Lui, Rahkesh, Harry Potter, était le dernier horcruxe.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi ma trad,je leur fait un bisou et je fais un gros bisous à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review : gros bisous donc à bianka17, 666Naku, Vic dit vic, Shadd the Akago's King, Isatis, titmo, daphlanote. Lil'Am, Flore Jade, klaude (LOL, j'espère que ce chap t'a plus, le combat a montré certaines capacités !), adénoide (effectivement c'est allucinant tout ceux qui le suive pour un pouvoir illusoire !), akan (c'est un pbm d'Ffnet, mon doc word n'a pas de répétition), Sahada, kurayami neko, popov, ju2lalune (merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu dises ça.), vampyse, Anamaelia, Demenciae, luffynette, Ellea Sunmoon et Akira Makkuro.


End file.
